Beyblade Metal Fusion
by Dequincyx
Summary: A boy named Gingka Hagane and his new friends must work together to bring down a mysterious group called the Dark Nebula, who want to rule the world, and plan to get rid of Gingka to do it. It will be up to Gingka and friends to prevent the world from falling into the Dark Nebula's hands.
1. Season 1 Episode 1: Pegasus Has Landed

**Beyblade Metal Fusion.**

**Episode 1: Pegasus has landed.**

A bey battle is curently taking place at a bey stadium.

"Go sagittario! Be the beyblade!" Said a green haired boy as both bey continued to colide with each other.

"Dont be so sure of yourself! Come on, hit em back!" Said the green haired boy's opponent. The crawd cheered.

"What a day of beyblading it has been here at the WBBA competition! Doesn't it get any better then this? I dont think so! Lets watch and find out. Which point hungry blader is going to come out on top today?" Said Blader DJ.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

Kick some bey, Kenta!" A boy shouted.

"Rip it up! Spin, spin, spin!" Another boy added.

**-OUTSIDE THE BUILDING-**

More people are running toward the building where the bey battle is taking place.

**-IN THE CITY-**

A ginger red headed boy is walking through town.

"Hurry! The match is already starting!" Said a boy as he and another boy ran past the ginger haired boy.

"I'm coming, i'm coming!" Said the other boy.

The ginger haired boy stopped walking and watched the two boys run off.

**-BACK WITH THE BEY BATTLE-**

Sagittario hits the other bey.

"Take that!" Said the green haired boy known as Kenta. Sagittario then hit the opponent's bey, knocking it out of the stadium.

"Bummer!" Said the other boy.

"That is a stadium out! The winner is, give it up for, Kenta Yumia! He now advances to the third round!" Said blader DJ.

"Alright!" Said Kenta.

"Aw. This totaly bights." Said the other boy as he held up his bey points. Kenta also held up his. Kenta now has 1250 bey points, while his defeated opponent has 840 bey points.

"Booyah." Said Kenta.

The crawd cheered Kenta on, unaware that two teenage boys were watching.

"Yeah!" Kenta shouted.

**-IN THE CITY-**

The same ginger haired boy from before is now sitting on a water tower, gazing at the view of the city.

**-BACK AT THE BUILDING-**

"Get ready, beyblade fans! It's time for the quarter final! First up: Koji Yanama vs Kenta Yumia!" Said the DJ. Kenta approached the stadium.

"Ready. Set." Began DJ.

Both Kenta and his opponent put their beys in their launchers.

DJ: 3!

Crawd: 2! 1!

"Come on! Let it Rip!" Said Kenta as he launched his bey into the stadium.

**-BACK ON THE WATER TOWER-**

The boy was now sleeping on the water tower while holding his bey in his right hand.

**-BACK WITH KENTA-**

"(Sighs). After all that, i only got into the top eight?" Kenta said. He and three other boys were going down an escalator.

"The last time we watched, you didn't even make it to the third round. At least you're getting, uh, a little better. Right?" Said Kenta's first friend. Kenta and his two friends got off the escalator.

"Yeah but you lost in the third round so you're getting a little worse." Said the third boy known as Takashi.

"I have a cold." Osamu laughed.

"Next time you should try using my beyblade." Said the third boy before pulling out his bey. "You could get a lot ferther using an attack type. Dont you think."

"Well, thanks." Said Kenta. "But i wanna get stronger with Sagattario. I think we make a good team. I know we can win together. Right, Sagattario, old buddy?"

"Y-yeah. Right. I guess it doesn't mean anything if you dont win with your own beyblade." Said Kenta's third friend.

"In the end, the only way to get better is to practice, huh?" Osamu said as he, Kenta and the other two boys continued walking.

"Alright! Lets get our act together and practice." Said Osamu.

"Lets have one more battle." Osamu said.

"Hey guys, look." Said Takashi. All three boys look at the sky and saw it was getting late.

"Aah! How did it get so late so fast? I gotta get home." Said Osamu.

"Battle you later, Kenta." Said Takashi as he and Osamu ran off.

"Keep spining guys!" Said Kenta. Kenta was now running home. "Stronger, huh? If i keep practicing, the sky is the limit."

**-DAY DREAM-**

"Check it out! Talk about lightning in a battle! We have our winner!" Said DJ.

"Alright!" Kenta said.

"Lady's and Gentalmen, please give it up for the winner of the national tournament and new holder of the title, blader number one, Kenta, king of the beyblade, Yumia!" Said DJ.

"Oh hail, king Kenta!" Osamu said.

"Long live the king!" Takashi added.

"Thank you! Thank you so much everyone! I'd like to thank my beyblade and my agent." Said Kenta, who was holding a golden trophie.

**-END OF DAY DREAM-**

"I wonder if i should thank my mom." Kenta said as he kept walking. Kenta then bumped into something and landed on his bottom. He looks up and sees a fat boy and the two boys who were watching him earlier.

"What's your problem?" Asked the fat boy.

"I fell on my butt?" Said Kenta.

"What, you think this is funny?" Asked the boy on the left.

"So you think its a joke, buddy? A little shrimp like you running into mister Benkei, hmm?" Said the boy on the right.

"B-b-b-b-b-but i'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." Said Kenta.

"BAH!" Roared Benkei, causing Kenta to flench.

"That isn't exactly the point, is it my little friend?" Said Benkei.

"It isn't?" Kenta questioned.

"Nope. To make up for it, You can face mister Benkei in a bey battle. When you lose, we get all your points." Said the boy on the right.

"(Gasp)! All of them? You guys are Face Hunters, aren't you?" Kenta questioned, getting to his feet.

"Nice one, you noticed." Said the boy on the right.

"And we know you have a few point saved up." Said the boy on the left.

"No way. You cant have all my beyblade point! If you want them, just enter a face off and win them fairly. That's how it's done." Said Kenta.

"Do you acually think we'd earn a meesly 10 or 20 points using the standard rules?" Questioned the boy on the right.

Kenta then turned around to run away but was surrounded by more Face Hunters.

"If you dont wanna lose your points, all you gotta do is beat Benkei." Said face hunter.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll show us the awesome skills of the competition top eight, right?" Said another face hunter.

Kenta was now frighten and was in tears as the face hunters laughed at him. "S-somebody. SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kenta screamed.

**-BACK ON THE WATER TOWER-**

The boy is still sleeping on top of the water tower.

**-BACK WITH KENTA AND THE FACE HUNTERS-**

"Ha! Yell all you want. No one is coming to help you. Alright! Lets get ready to battle!" Benkei said, aiming his launcher.

Kenta tearfully aimed his launcher.

"Here we go. 3." Began a face hunter.

"Stop it, please. I dont wanna fight this kind of battle." Kenta tearfully pleaded.

"2." Added another face hunter.

"1." Said two other face hunters.

"Let it Rip!" Said Benkei as he launched his bey. Kenta launched his bey as well and the two beys began to collide with each other.

"My grandma spins harder then that." Benkei laughed.

"Yeah, looks like you're the top ten of baby blader." Added another face hunter. The other face hunters just laughed.

"Come on Saggaterio!" Kenta said. The two beys continued to hit each other.

"Ooh. That tickles." Benkei said. His bey then hit Saggaterio, sending it flying. It bounced off the cealing and fell to the ground, only to be hit by Benkei's bey again, again and again.

"This isn't fair! Stop it already!" Kenta said.

"Well then, shall i finish this off now?" Benkei questioned. His bey then stopped hitting Saggaterio. "Watch closely. You might wanna take notes. This is how you attack." Benkei's bey then charged at Saggaterio.

"Saggaterio!" Kenta screamed. Just as Benkei's bey was about to collide with Kenta's bey, a blue bey enveloped in a light blue streak of light and hit it before it could collide with Saggaterio. Benkei's bey was sent fly and landed on the ground.

"What?! But how?!" Benkei questioned in shock. The bey returned to the hand of its owner.

"Hey! Beyblading is soppose to be fun. You gang up on someone, you're not a true blader." Said the figure standing outside the tunnel.

"What did you say?" Asked a face hunter.

" Who do you think you are?" Benkei asked.

The blader standing at the end of the tunnel is revealed to be the boy who was resting on top of the water tower earlier. "The name's Gingka. Gingka Hagane."

"Gingka?" Kenta questioned.

"So you think you're a tuff guy!" Said a face hunter.

"Not a smart move to get in the way of my battle." Benkei said. A face hunter then handed Benkei his bey. "Alright then. If you really wanna help this kid, then battle us."

"No problem, big guy." Gingka said.

"But this is going to be a handycap match. One vs five." Said a face hunter as he and the other face hunters aimed their launchers.

"What? But that's not fair." Kenta said.

"Just zip it. This is how it's goin down." Said another face hunter.

"So will you battle? Or do you wanna caugh up all your points now?" Benkei said.

"No, dont do it! This is my battle! It has nothing to do with you!" Kenta said.

"Dont sweat it, kid." Gingka said as he approached Kenta.

"But..."

"I'm not gonna lose to this guy." Gingka said cutting Kenta off.

"Okay." Kenta said.

Gingka smiled and chuckled.

"Hey, this aint no joke! Does this guy think he's funny or something?" A face hunter asked.

"Who cares, lets do this! Let it Rip!" Benkei said as he and the other face hunters launched their beys.

Gingka launched his bey and, as fast a lightning, it took out all of the face hunter's beys.

"Whoa, it's too fast! I cant even see the beyblade!" Kenta thought.

Gingka then held up his pointer and gained 03795 bey points.

The face hunters are all shocked. "Over thirty thousand?!" Gasped a face hunter.

"Unbelievible! I've never seen so many points!" Added another face hunter.

"He's on a completely different level! There's no way we can win!" Said another face hunter.

"I'll remember this!" Benkei said as he and the other face hunters ran off.

"Wow! So cool!" Kenta said in excitment.

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

Gingka and Kenta are now walking through the river bank at night time.

"That was awesome, Gingka! Do you mind if i call you Gingka? How about mr. Hagane? Uh-no, lets go with Gingka. You rock Gingka. I'm Kenta by the way. Thanks for helping me. I dont know how to repay you. Lets see what i got here. Half a donut? Mr. Frogy Tookus? Lent." I've got nothing." Kenta said.

"You dont need to thank me. Just tell me who those guys were back there." Gingka said.

"Who, them? Their the face hunters." Kenta answered.

"The face hunters?" Gingka questioned.

"Yeah. They force younger opponents into battles and steal their points. They've done it to alot of my friends. Their just bullies." Kenta said.

"It seems thugs like them are everywhere." Gingka said.

"Really? You're not from here? Well where are you from, Gingka? Tell me." Kenta said.

"Where from?" Gingka began. He then jumped over the railing and landed of the grass on his back. "My home if right here."

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"Yeah. I'm traviling around the whole country to search for stronger rivels, and become the world's strongest blader." Gingka said.

Kenta then hopped over the railing and slid down the grass next to Gingka. "The whole country by yourself.?" Kenta asked.

"Yep." Gingka answered.

"Wow! That's so cool! I'll bet you faught a lot of tuff battles. That must be what makes you so strong. I dont wanna bug you too much. You must be tired. I'll let you rest." Said Kenta. "Anyway, how can i become stronger like you?"

Gingka then sat up. "Stronger?"

"Yeah. It's normal for a blader to wanna become stronger, right? I know i need to work on my attack power and stamana. If only i could become as strong as you, Gingka. Those face hunters wouldn't be able to make a fool out of me." Kenta said.

"Hmm. It takes a lot of heart." Gingka said.

"Takes heart?" Kenta questioned.

"Yes it does. Because a beyblade attacks you here." Gingka said as he put his right hand on his chest.

"I dont get it." Kenta said.

Gingka then layed back down on the grass and looked at the starry night sky. "Dont worry about it. Just relax like this."

"Like this?" Kenta asked as he layed back down on the grass. "Okay. Wow!"

"A beyblade's true stregnth has nothing to do with attack power or stamina. It attacks using the feelings of the blader who's connected with it. As if all the power in the cosmos is being poored into it. You must put your heart, as big as the starry sky, into it." Said Gingka.

"Wow, that's heavy! Really heavy." Kenta said. "Hey, Gingka. Gingka, are you leaving for the next flight soon?" Kenta asked. He then sat up. "Cause, you know, if you'd like, maybe you could stay in this town a while." Kenta then saw that Gingka was sleeping. "Huh?"

"Yeah. Let it Rip." Gingka said in his sleep.

"Never mind." Kenta said.

**-AT SOME WAREHOUSES-**

"So, you got your butts kicked. And then you just came crawling back her like little babies." Said a mysterious person before they kicked a barol at Benkei and the face hunters.

"I'm sorry. But the guy was so big." Benkei pleaded.

"Speak for yourselves. I entered a bey tournament and made it all the way to the semi- final and won. If i was there, my partner, Simba, and i would've given this guy a run for his bey points." Said a 10 year old boy standing in front of a stacked pile of crates. He had long, thick, spikey black hair, gray eye, a red shirt with orange and white striped long-sleeves, a light blue bandanna tide around his neck, a pair of sea green pants and blue sneakers.

"You wouldn't have stood a chance against this guy, Leo. Like i said earlier, this guy was super strong." Benkei said.

"But if you face him, Kyoya." Began one of the face hunters.

"Yeah, you could crush him with your Leone." Added another face hunter.

"What was that? How dare you speak the name Leone without my permission." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, that's right! Show some respect!" Leo added.

"I'm sorry sir." Benkei said.

"You will be really sorry if you dont man up and take care of this Stinka, or whatever his name is." Kyoya said. He was sitting on top of the pile of stacked crates.

"You tell em big bro." Leo said.

"Well then...just do whatever you have to do." Kyoya said.

**-THE NEXT DAY AT THE RIVER BANK-**

The sun comes up and Gingka was still sleeping in the same place he was sleeping last night. As Gingka was sleeping, someone approached him. He woke up to see Benkei towering over him.

"Havin a nice nap?" Benkei Joked as a smile appeared on his face. Gingka sat up to see that he was surrounded by many more face hunters then last time. "We're having a get together and you're invited." Gingka growled a little under his breath.

Kenta was running through the city streets to see Gingka again. "I hope Gingka is still here. I want him to give me some beyblade tips today." Kenta said. But when he got to the river bank, however, Gingka was nowhere to be seen. "Gingka!" Kenta called out. "Looks like he left to go to the new town after all. But i thought we could be friends." Kenta then searched in town to find Gingka. "Well, he couldn't have gone very far yet. He's probably somewhere around town. I gotta find him. Gingka, where are you? I cant believe you left without saying anything." Kenta said. "Gingka! Gingka!" He called out. He then saw two face hunters walk into a construction site. "Huh? Those face hunters again. Dont tell me."

**-INSIDE THE CONSTRUCTION SITE-**

Gingka was surrounded by face hunters as they towered over him on the construction site with Gingka in the middle.

"Gingka Hagane!" Benkei began. "You thought you were pretty clever embarassing us yesterday. So today we're gonna return the favor with the face hunters specialty. A 100 bey battle." All the face hunters got their beys ready including Benkei.

"Alright. I accept. a hundred bladers or a thousand." Gingka said.

"Fine." Said Benkei.

"Ha! Now you're gonna pay for your big mouth." Said a face hunter.

"Yeah. We'll teach you what happens when you cross the face hunters." Added another face hunter.

"Maybe you'd like to take a moment to kiss your points goodbye." Said another face hunter. The face hunters just laughed. Kyoya and Leo were scouting the upcoming battle. Kyoya was laying sideways while Leo was sitting down.

"Wow, i cant believe it. This guy acually accepted the 100 bey battle. Is this guy for real, big bro?" Leo asked. Kyoya said nothing.

"Well then. Lets get this party started." Benkei said. He then aimed his launcher. 3!"

"2! 1!" Counted the face hunters.

"Gingka!" Kenta shouted as he ran in.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei said as he and the other face hunters launched their beys at Gingka's diretion. All the other face hunters were laughing as they watched the blades fly in all directions.

Kenta then arrived on the scene just in time to see what was going down. "This does not look good!" Kenta said as he watched the bey battle take place. "Their everywhere! There are just too many beyblades! It's impissible to to tell where a rickoshaying bey might come in from!"

"Nothing worms my heart like a nice one hunderd bey battle." Benkei said.

"He's doomed. No one survives a one hundred bey attack." Said a face hunter.

"So hurry up and lose. We have brunch resorvations." Added another face hunter.

One of the beys then cut Gingka's blue bandanna.

"(Gasp)! Look out, Gingka!" Kenta warned.

"Looks like your big buddy is to scared to move." Benkei said.

"Stop it! Stop it already! This isn't a real bey battle! Gingka, just run!" Kenta said.

"Zip it! You just zip it and watch!" Benkei shouted to Kenta.

"Yes, Kenta! Watch! I'm not going anywhere." Gingka said.

"But Gingka..." Kenta began.

"Remember, Kenta. A bey's strength doesn't come from its attack power or stamana." Gingka said.

"What?" Benkei asked.

"And it doesn't matter how many there are." Gingka said. A blue aura surrounded Gingka as Kyoya and Leo's expressions changed to confused looks. "Lets role!" Gingka said before getting out his launcher and pointer. He then got out his bey. "Its show time, storm Pegasus!" Gingka in put his bey in his launcher.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"Let it Rip!" Gingka said as he launched his bey, Pagasus. Pagasus sent every bey flying.

"No way!" Said a face hunter in shock.

"You kidden me?" Benkei added.

Kyoya and Leo both stood up. "Hmm. Thats impressive." Kyoya said.

"Boy, i'll say. Look how fast that bey's going." Leo added.

"Amazing." Kenta said. "Now i understand what he was talking about." Kenta thought.

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus began to spin around Gingka real fast, creating a twister that picked up all of the face hunters beys.

"What a true blader's battle is." Kenta thought.

The twister then formed into the form of Pegasus.

"What's happening?" Benkei asked. The twister then sent all of the beys flying at the face hunters, causing them to retreat. "Hey! Dont run away! You guys!" Benkei said before losing his balence and falling on his groin. "Mommy." He said before he fell off the construction. "You'll pay for this! Owey!" Benkei said as he ran off.

"Like i said...the difference between winning and losing..." Gingka the caught his bey. "Is the blader's spirit."

"Yes! I see! That was awesome, Gingka!" Kenta said as he ran up to Gingka.

"Gingka Hangane." Came a male voice. Gingka and Kenta both looked up to see Kyoya and Leo standing up.

"Storm Pegasus, huh?" Kyoya said. "At last my friend. It seems an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known." He said as he showed Gingka and Kenta his bey.

"At least you make a great opponent for my Simba." Leo said as he showed his bey to Gingka and Kenta as well. It was an amber color.

"Who are you?" Gingka asked.

"I am Kyoya Tategami."

"And i'm Leo Tategami."

"And we are the Tategami brothers.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK GUYS. DID YOU LOVE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. I DO NOT BEYBLADE METAL FUSION, BUT I DO OWN THE OC'S THAT WILL BE IN THIS STORY. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Episode 2: Leone's Roar

**EPISODE 2: LEONE'S ROAR.**

**-INSIDE A BUILDING-**

"3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" Shouted a bunch of voices.

"Come on, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as his bey span in the stadium. It then knocked three beys out of the stadium, winning the match. Gingka then caught his bey as it returned to his hand.

"Wow, awesome!" Said a boy.

"So sweet." Added another boy.

"Yo, Kenta, where did you meet such an amazing blader?" Osamu asked.

"He's so skilled. He just sent three beys flying at the same time." Takashi added.

"If you think that was wicked, just wait. Because Gingka is strong enough to beat all the face hunters at once." Kenta said.

"Whoa, what, are you serious?!" Osamu gasped.

"You gotta be kidding!" Akira added.

"He took on all the face hunters?" Asked a boy as the crawd closed in on Gingka.

"Not the face. Okay, i'm only one blader." Gingka said.

"Is that so? Then i guess you wont have a problem battling me then, huh?" Came a female voice.

"What? Who said that?" Gingka asked.

"I did." Said the female voice again. Gingka, Kenta and the crowd all looked and saw a 16 year old girl standing at the entrence of the building. She had long, curly, blonde hair, and brown eyes. She wore a black hooded jacked with the sleeves pushed up, a pink limonaid blouse, a red mini skirt, black skin tight jeans that stopped at the mid-cath of her legs, she had on glitter red lipstick, and she wore a pair of yellow high-heel shoes. "Which one of you is Gingka Hagane?" She asked.

"I am. I'm Gingka Hagane." Gingka answered. "And you are?"

"My name's Kenta. And these are my friends, Osamu, Takashi and Akira." Kenta said.

"Hi, i'm Amber Moon." The blonde curly haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Gingka said.

"Nice to meet you too." Amber said. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Gingka asked.

"Is it true that you beat all the face hunters at once?" Amber asked.

"Well, yeah." Gingka answered.

"Wow! You mean you managed to defeat all the face hunters by yourself?" Amber gasped.

"Yep." Gingka answered.

"That's fantastic. Well, in that case, lets have a battle." Amber said.

"Right now?" Gingka asked.

"Oh yeah. Right now." Amber said.

Amber and Gingka are both standing at the bey stadium with Kenta and the rest of the crawd surrounding them.

"Are you sure you wanna battle another opponent after just having another battle, Gingka?" Kenta asked while standing at Gingka's side.

"Dont worry, Kenta. I know what i'm doing." Gingka said.

"Okay then." Kenta said. Gingka then aimed his launcher at the stadium.

"Are you ready, Amber?" Gingka asked.

"Just about." Amber said. She then reached inside her right pocket and pulled out some lipstick. She took the golden cap off, revealing glitter red lipstick. Amber then applied some to her lips before putting the cap back on and putting it back in her right jacket pocket. Amber then aimed her diamond coded launcher at the stadium. "Okay, now i'm ready. 3!"

Gingka: "2!"

Gingka and Amber: "1! Let it Rip!" Both bladers launched their beys into the stadium.

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"Stand your ground, Suicune!" Amber shouted. Suicune was glitter coded light blue. Both beys collided with each other, causing a spark between the two of them. Both beys were then sent flying back from each other.

"Man, you're pretty strong." Gingka said.

"There's more where that came from." Amber said. "Go Suicune!" Suicune smashed into Pegasus, sending it flying back.

"Pegasus, tackle attack!" Gingka said. Pegasus then charged at Suicune.

"Suicune, use protect!" Amber ordered. A light blue circle then formed around Suicune. When Pegasus smashed into Suicune, however, it hit the circled orb Suicune was inveloped in and was sent back.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Whoa, what kind of move is that?" Kenta asked.

"Protect." Amber answered.

"Protect?" Kenta questioned.

"That's right. When Suicune uses this move, it is able to protect it's self from all types of attacks." Amber said.

"Wow, really?" Osamu asked.

"That's so awesome!" Takashi added.

"Well i wouldn't celebrate right now if i were you. This battle is just getting started." Gingka said. "Pegasus! Use tackle! Full power!" As Pegasus charged at Suicune, it became inveloped by this light blue light.

"Dodge it, Suicune!" Amber said. Suicune then dodged Pegasus's attack. "Now, use double team!" Amber's bey then multeplied around Pegasus, leaving it in the middle.

"Which one's the real one!" Kenta gasped.

"Suicune! Use bubble beam and finish this up!" Amber said. All the beys surrounding Pegasus all shot out light blue bubbles and they hit their target in the middle, which was Pegasus.

"This is not good!" Kenta said. "If Gingka doesn't think of something fast, he's going to lose." He thought.

"Well, Gingka, is there anything you'd like to say before i end this battle?" Amber said.

"Come to think of it, there is." Gingka said. "Pegasus, use reflect!"

"What?!" Amber gasped. A light blue orb then appeard around Pegasus, sending the bubble beam attack back at the bey, taking all of the illusion beys out, as well as the real one. Suicune was sent flying out of the stadium and landed at Amber's feet.

"It's over! Gingka wins!" Kenta said.

"Yeah!" Said the crowd. "Gingka! Gingka! Gingka! Gingka!" The crowd cheered.

Amber then picked her bey up from the floor. "Wow. You sure are a strong blader, Gingka." Amber said.

"Thanks. What do you say we do it again some time?" Gingka asked.

"I'd like that." Amber said. Meanwhile, a girl was watching everything that had just taken place.

**-AT THE FACE HUNTERS HIDEOUT-**

At the face hunters hideout, Kyoya is battling with the other face hunters.

"Next! Next! What's the problem? Why are you stopping? I'm not pumped enough yet! I must fight now!" Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya, we need a break. We've been battling all night." Said a face hunter.

Kyoya just laughed. "Prepare to battle! I'm not pumped enough yet!"

"Alright." Benkei and another face hunter said. "Let it Rip!" They said as they and the rest of the face hunters launched their beys.

"Unleash Rock Leone." Kyoya said. "Let it Rip!" He said as he launched his bey. Leone started to make wind blow around it's self. Kyoya laughed. "This is so awesome! It's been way too long since an opponent worthy of my skills has shown up! Perk up, ladies! We're just getting started!" The face hunters beys were now caught up in the wind that was blowing around Leone. The wind then got stronger and knocked the face hunters and Leo back against the walls. Kyoya, however, just laughed again. "Heads up, Gingka Hagane! I, Kyoya Tategami, am going to crush you like the little bug that you are." Kyoya's bey then returned to his hand. "With this Leone that is." Kyoya just laughed again.

Leo just looked on at his older brother. "Whoa. I havent seen Kyoya this pumped in a while." He thought.

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

"(Sighs). That was fun." Kenta said.

"You said it." Amber added.

"Now that's beyblading. It's great to be battling again just for fun." Gingka said. He and Kenta were laying down on their back on the grass, while Amber was sitting up.

"Thats good. I'm just really glad that you got to see bey park." Kenta said.

"So am i." Amber said.

"For sure. Me too. Thanks." Gingka added.

"So do you get it now, Gingka? Now you know there aren't only face hunters around here. There are good guys like me, and my friends." Kenta said.

"Along with me." Amber added.

"Yeah. I have to say, this town isn't so bad after all." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Kenta said as he sat up. "So do you mean that..."

"Yep." Gingka said as he sat up. "I've decided to stick around here a while."

"You have? Great!" Kenta said.

"I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?" Amber said.

"Yeah. Besides, i've found a really strong opponent here as well." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"What strong opponent is that?" Amber asked.

"Gingka, do you think you should?" Kenta asked.

"Should what?" Gingka asked.

"Uh, fight Kyoya!" Kenta said as he stood up. "He's the leader of the face hunters. And the strongest blader they have. But once his Leone starts spining, he doesn't stop until an opponent is completely destroied. They say that Kyoya's Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt. If something bad were to happen when you faught Kyoya, i dont..."

"Look, Kenta, i'm travaling so that i can find opponents like that. I really need the chalange." Gingka said.

"But.." Kenta began.

Gingka then picked up his bey. "It's okay. No matter who i battle, as long as i've got Pegasus, i like my chances. Right Pegasus?"

Meanwhile, Amber was in her own little world. "Kyoya." Amber thought.

"Pegasus? The poor thing." Said a girl that appeared in front of Gingka, Kenta and Amber. This startled the three bladers and snapped Amber out of her train of thought. It was the same girl from earlier at beyster park.

"Dont do that!" Kenta said.

"Yeah, you scared the bey points out of us!" Amber added.

"The poor thing." The girl said.

"Huh? Poor thing?" Gingka, Kenta and Amber questioned in unison.

"Guys, i think she must be crazy." Amber said.

The girl then got out a small laptop and opened it."I'll check it out." She said as she started analizing Pegasus with her laptop.

"Whoa." Gingka said.

"Mm-hm. Several joints are showing somewhere. This will cause a slight calculation error in it's overall balance. Ya followin?" The girl said as she analized Pegasus with her laptop. "It's rezistence to strong attacks is produced by produced by point seven percent. Still with me?"

"Yeah, i guess so." Gingka said. He and Kenta had both slid down to where the girl. Amber, however, walked on the count of she's whering heels.

"Also look here. You cant se it with the naked eye, but, the surface of its fusion wheel is covered in so many scraches. It would be a crime just to leave it like this. Ya see?" The girl said.

"Whoa. She's right." Kenta said.

"When are people like her not right?" Amber said.

"So by "poor thing", you were talking about Pegasus?" Gingka asked.

"It's the same on the old and new parts. Resently you haven't been battling just one or two opponents, have you?" The girl said. "Just how many opponents have you been battling at once?" The girl asked.

"Uh, i didn't count." Gingka said.

"Figures. Such a little kid." Amber said.

"Amazing. You're able to tell all that?" Kenta asked.

The girl then stood up. "You cant ignore it just because their shallow scraches. Have i lost ya? When the scraches meet wind rezistance, it cant maintain it's rotation or speed. Therefore, i will treat it's enjuries. Until then, no battling, okay?"

"Okay. Who are you, anyway?" Gingka asked.

"Thats what i'd like to know." Amber added.

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"We're here. Come on in." Said the girl as she, Gingka, Kenta and Amber entered through the double glass doors.

"Awesome! Look at the beys! These are top of the line!" Kenta said.

"So do you run this place all by yourself?" Amber asked as she and Gingka walked with the girl.

"Well, not the whole building. This part is my dad's store." The girl said.

"Nice." Gingka said. He, Kenta and Amber followed the girl down stairs into another room.

"I use this basement as my bayblade workshop area." The girl said.

"So does that mean that your a blader too?" Kenta asked.

"Hmm. How should i explane? I dont really battle that often. I guess i just like fixing beys and doing battle simulations. Does that make sence?" The girl said.

"Yeah, i guess." Amber said.

"Sure. It's all good." Kenta added.

"Swell. Thanks. Okay, take a seat. Because i am going to thoroughly examin Pegasus." The girl said.

"Oh, uh..." Gingka said.

"Come on. I'm not debating you. There maybe only miner damage now, but if you dont deal with it, it could be very serious. This is for Pegasus's own good." The girl said.

"For Pegasus?" Gingka questioned. "I guess if i think about it, Pegasus has been through a lot lately. It's been battle after battle. I mean, she may be right." Gingka thought. He then dropped his bag. "I agree. But be gental, uh..."

"Madoka. Madoka Amano." Said the girl. She then put Pegasus inside a small dark blue michean and pressed a button. The michean then began to scan the bey. Pegasus's image then came up on a computer. "Hm. It's more serious then i thought." Said Madoka, who was now sitting down in a chair. She then pulled down her goggles over her blue eyes.

"Is it serious or bad serious?" Gingka asked.

"Just serious. It's not just the cracks. A lot of debre is stuck inside." Madoka said as she started fixing Pegasus.

Later, Madoka has taken Pegasus apart. "Looks like you've really been gettin around. Are you following me?" A metal hand then handed Madoka a small peace of Pegasus.

"Whoa." Kenta, Gingka and Amber said in unison. Madoka then started using a cleaning devise to clean out the small peace of Pegasus.

"Debre doesn't sound that dangerous." Kenta said.

"Well it is, Kenta. If it's with beyblades. So please stay with me." Madoka said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Amber said.

"Sand, dust. The weight and qualety differs so balence declines. Get it?" Madoka said.

"Uh, sort of." Kenta said.

"Focus. If water were to get into a tiny crack, it could resolt to damage to deframe." Madoka said. She then put the devise she was using back into the metal hand and got another one. "If sand enters through a joint, every time it rotates, it rubs against the bey's insides. Sabby?"

"Yeah. Sabby." Gingka said.

"Yeah. Sabby. Whatever that means." Amber added.

"Gingka, everyone always focus's so much on the battle, they forget to think about their own pressious beyblade." Madoka said.

"Right." Gingka said.

"When i see something like that, i just cant leave it alone." Madoka said. She then stopped fixing Pegasus and turned around in her chair to face Gingka, Kenta and Amber. "This is gonna take longer then i thought." Madoka then removed her goggles. "Pegasus will have to stay here tonight.

"What?!" Gingka gasped.

"Is that a proplem?" Madoka asked.

"No, of course not. It's not like we're married or anything like that. We can spend one night appart." Gingka said.

"You heard him. Lets do this." Madoka said.

"Alright then. Go ahead." Gingka said before lying down on a sofa and resting his head on a pink pillow, with his hands behind his head.

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"What the what?" Amber said.

"Okay. Married or not, Pegasus is my partner. And wherever Pegasus gos i go. If he's staying over night, i'm sleeping here too." Gingka said.

"Okay. I can see it doesn't really matter." Madoka said.

"Hey, Madoka." Kenta said.

"Yeah?" Madoka asked.

"When you finish working on Gingka's Pegasus, will you look at my Saggaterio?" Kenta asked as he showed Madoka his bey.

"Sure, no problem." Madoka said.

"Yeah! Thats great! Right, Saggaterio?" Kenta said.

"Madoka." Amber said.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it, Amber?" Madoka asked.

"When you're done fixing Kenta's bey, will you take a look at my Suicune?" Amber asked.

"Sure thing, Amber." Madoka said.

"Great. And thank you." Amber said.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

It was now night time and Madoka was still working on Pegasus.

Gingka is lying on the sofa, watching her. "I cant believe she's staying up this late for Pegasus. Yep. Bein a blader is not just about battling. It's more then that. Madoka is also a great blader."

"(Gasp)! Is that a bugger? Ah, gross." Madoka said. She then heard snoring. She looked and saw Gingka sleeping on the couch.

"Pegasus." Gingka said in his sleep.

"What?" Madoka asked herself. She then resumed fixing Gingka's bey.

"Go, Pegasus." Gingka said.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

"(Sighs). Matenents complete. Now i just have to ajust the balance and i'll be done." Madoka said. She then feel asleep on the table.

**-WITH KENTA-**

Kenta was running through town, holding his bey.

"I wonder if Madoka is done fixing up Pegasus yet? Cause next it's your turn, Saggaterio." Kenta said. The young boy kept running until someone stuck their leg out and triped him, making him land on his face. The person who tripped Kenta caught his Saggaterio in their hand. The person turned out to be Benkei with two other face hunters standing at his side.

"This guy really is a cluts." Benkei said.

"W-what are you doing? give me back my Saggaterio, you bey stealing monster!" Kenta said as he charged at Benkei. However, Benkei put his left hand on Kenta's head, preventing him from tackling him.

"If you want it back, go and bring Gingka to Metal Tower. Got it." Benkei said as he pushed Kenta back with his left hand that was on the little boy's head.

"Couldn't you just ask?" Kenta asked.

"If you dont bring him." A face hunter said.

"You can say bye bye to your bey bey." Benkei said. He and the face hunters then ran off.

"Wait! That's mine!" Kenta said as he chased after the face hunters. "Give me back my Saggaterio!" He said before he tripped and fell again. "SAGGATERIO!"

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"Are you serious? They took Saggaterio? Those face hunters! Their really starting to bug me!" Gingka said.

"The never of those face hunters! Who do they think they are picking on a little kid and stealing his bey? What bullies! Someone needs to teach them a lesson that they'll never forget!" Amber added.

"So what am i gonna do, Gingka?" Kenta asked with tears in his eyes.

"I know what i'm not doing. Hiding. So where's this Metal Tower?" Gingka said.

"I'm coming with you." Kenta said.

"So am i." Amber added.

"This way." Kenta said as he ran.

Gingka got Pegasus off the table and he and Amber began to follow Kenta.

"Hold on." Madoka said as she stood up from her chair.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Madoka?" Amber asked.

"I havent finished Pegasus's matenents, okay? We still have to fine tune it's balance." Madoka said.

"Not that again." Amber said.

"Madoka, we dont have time for that now." Gingka said. "Mount up, Kenta." He said.

"Right." Kenta said as he and Gingka ran off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Amber said before running after them.

"(Scoffs). Boys." Madoka said as she removed her apperin. She then followed Gingka, Kenta and Amber out of the B-PIT.

**-AT METAL TOWER-**

At the top of Metal Tower, the elevator opened and out stepped Gingka, Kenta and Amber, who were all greeted by the blowing wind.

"Man, the wind is really ruff up here." Amber said.

"What a plesent suprise, Gingka Hagane." Came a voice. Gingka, Kenta and Amber saw Benkei and the face hunters.

"Face hunters!" Gingka said.

"Hate em!" Amber added.

"Give me back my Saggaterio!" Kenta ordered.

"Sure. Just as soon as he beats Kyoya in a battle. No big deal, right?" Benkei said as he held Saggaterio out in front of everyone.

"What? Kyoya's here?" Amber questioned.

"Anyday of the week, buddy! No problem! Where's he hiding, behind your skirt?!" Gingka said.

"OWNED!" Amber said.

"Yo, Gingka! Your worst nightmare is right here!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"That voice. No, it couldn't be." Amber said.

"Your worst nightmare is right here!" Kyoya appeared behind the face hunters with Leo at his side. "I can handle someone like you all by myself. But can you handle it? Lets do this right now." Kyoya said.

"Wait, you cant!" Madoka said as she ran out of the elevator. "Pegasus isn't battle ready yet. If you fight now, it'll never recover. What do you plan to do if something bad happens to Pegasus?"

"But Kenta's Saggaterio is..."

"Gingka! Look over there." Came the voice of Kyoya. " Gingka and Amber both looked at the edge and saw Benkei, ready to drop Saggaterio.

"Yoo-hoo. If you wont fight, i'll drop the bey. Say bye bye to your bey bey." Benkei said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Amber said.

"Come on! Dont do it!" Kenta pleaded with tears in his eyes as he imagined Benkei dropping his bey and it smashed into peaces. "What's wrong with you? Stop it!"

"So then, what'll ya do?" Kyoya asked.

Gingka then looked at his bey. "I'm sorry, Pegasus. Please do your best just for this one battle."

"But Gingka..."

"Pegasus is everything to me, and Saggaterio is everything to Kenta. I have to save it. Besides, there's just no way i can run away from a chalanged one on one battle. The spirit of my bey is shouting fit him." Gingka said.

"What's the spirit of the bey gonna say when i crush you into little peaces? It wont be shouting then, will it?" Kyoya asked.

"For the record, i advised you that Pegasus is still not 100 prusent. (Scoffs). Never mind." Madoka said.

Kyoya and Gingka were both now standing at a bey stadium. They both aimed their launchers at the stadium. "Are you ready to play, runt?" Kyoya asked.

"Play time is over, Kyoya!" Gingka said.

Kyoya: "Okay, 3!"

Gingka: "2!"

Gingka and Kyoya: "1! Let it Rip!" They then launched their beys into the stadium. Madoka, Kenta and Amber were ready to watch the bey battle that was about to take place. Pegasus circled around Leone while Leone just span.

"Hmm. Leone isn't attacking Pegasus. What's he got up his sleeve?" Kenta said. Madoka then got out her laptop.

"Let me check it out, Kenta." Madoka said. "The performance tip is a wide ball. Defenceve power, 800. Sedtripicle force, 300. It seems that bey is an ideal defence type, Kenta. He's got confedence in it's repeling capability. Follow?"

"Yeah, i guess." Amber said.

"But you cant win if you dont ever attack then, right?" Kenta questioned.

"Somehow i have i bad feeling about this." Madoka said.

"You and me both." Amber added.

"Well what's wrong, Gingka? Come on then." Kyoya said.

"Not yet. Gotta speed up rotation." Gingka thought. Pegasus's spinning then started to speed up. "Now! Go Pegasus!" He shouted. Pegasus then charged at Leone. Kyoya, however, just smerked.

"Thats right, come to papa." Kyoya said. When Pegasus hit Leone, it just bounced off.

"Huh? Repeled?" Gingka questioned.

"Gingka's attack had no affect." Kenta said.

"Pegasus! Come on, once more!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus then regained it's speed and charged at Leone again, but like before, it just bounced off. "What just happened?!" He gasped.

"(Laughing)! You aint seen nothin yet! ROAR, LEONE!" Kyoya said. Leone then started to make the wind blow around it, lifting Pegasus in the air. Pegasus then landed in back in the stadium.

"Made it! What was that?!" Gingka said.

"Oh, that was close. Too close." Amber said.

"What's happening? How can Pegasus get blown away so easily? Is it because the matenence wasn't comeplete?" Kenta questioned.

"It's not just that, it's the wind." Madoka said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"The wind?" Kenta added.

"Yeah, look at this." Madoka said as she showed Amber and Kenta her laptop. The screen showed what Madoka was talking about.

"Oh. I see. Leone is using the strong winds on the top of this humongus tower." Kenta said.

"When Leone spins, it worlds up the wind, creating an invisible wall. See?" Madoka said.

"Twisted! He led Gingka into trap and chose a location that works to his advantage. He's such a stinker." Kenta said.

"That is so unfair!" Amber added.

"Grr! Why you..."

"(Laughing)! Wise up, Gingka. You should know what it takes to win a battle. The blader's skills, the beys ability, and how well you choose a battle location to fit your perpous. Thinking of rediculous things like helping a friend and your bey spirit while forgetting the basics? That's your mistake." Kyoya said.

"Rediculous, huh?" Gingka said.

"Not that that information is going to help you now. Sorry about that." Kyoya said. Leone was now spinning faster then before. "This is Leone's Special Move: Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Oh no! Pegasus! Pegasus is being swallowed up by the wind!" Kenta said.

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" Amber added.

"Grr! Just hold on! Please hang in there, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. "If i attack, Pegasus could end up losing in a stadium out! If i dont attack, Pegasus will be the one who will stop spinning first. There must be another way! " Gingka thought. The winds were now higher then before, thanks the Leone. Kyoya's laughter was then heard.

"Think all day. The answer's still the same. You're toast!" Kyoya said. A wind tornato formed around Leone, blowing Gingka's scarf off.

"Hahahahaha! Some weather we're having, huh?" Benkei said.

"Yeah, high winds and 100 persent chance of losing." Said another face hunter.

"Gotta hang on!" Gingka said. He then looked up into the sky and saw his white scarf floating in the air.

"What's the matter, Gingka? Cat got your tongue? Cause i've got your beyblade." Kyoya asked.

"Not yet you dont!" Gingka said.

"What was that?!" Kyoya questioned. Madoka, Kenta and Amber just looked wide eyed.

"Battle's not over till the last beyblade spins! And the last time i checked, Pegasus was still spinning!" Gingka said. Pehasus then speedly headed for Leone.

"You fool. You attack now and it's over! Now finish him, Leone!" Kyoya ordered. Pegasus hit Leone, but it just bounced off.

"Oh no!" Madoka, Kenta and Amber shouted in unison.

"Oh yes!" Benkei said.

"Its Kyoya's wind." Another face hunter added.

"Looks like Pegasus just got sent flying for." Leo said.

Kyoya just laughed. "Mr. Tuff guy gets defeated in the end by a stadium out. So lame."

"I'm so sorry, Gingka! Because of me your precious Pegasus was..."

"What are you talking about, Kenta?" Gingka asked.

"Huh?" Madoka, Amber and Kenta said.

"Hm. My Pegasus hasn't been beaten yet, buddy." Gingka said.

"Huh? You're dreaming. Your bey just got sent flying." Kyoya said. He then looked up into the sky and saw a bright light. "What? It cant be! It's Pegaus!"

"Ya got that right, bub." Gingka said.

Pegasus then charged down from the sky. "Go! Pegasus, star blast attack!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus and Leone collided with each other, making a bright white flash. Leone was then knocked out of the stadium by Pegasus. Kyoya just looked shocked as his bey landed behind him. The face hunters were just as shocked as Kyoya was.

"This cant be! My brother never loses!" Leo gasped.

Gingka then caught his bey as it returned to his hand.

"Alright! Gingka won!" Kenta shouted.

"You won! You won! You shot the B.B. Gun!" Amber cheered.

Kyoya then fell to his knees. "That is imposible." Kyoya said before slaming his fist onto the floor. "My plan was flawless! It was a lock! Why...unless...dont tell me...you planned this from the beginning?"

"No matter how big the hericane, the wind is always week in the eye of the storm." Gingka said.

"I get it. It's like this: Gingka let Pegasus get hit into the wind once on perpous so it could aim it's attack at Leone's one weak spot from up in the sky. Not bad, Gingka, not bad." Madoka said.

"Did i just see that?" A face hunter questioned.

"Either Kyoya lost or i gotta get my eyes checked." Benkei said. He then dropped Kentea's bey and it roled over to Gingka's feet. Gingka then picked up Saggaterio.

"Thanks, guys. Nice of you to return this." Gingka said.

"You lost! You lost! You ate the apple sauce!" Amber cheered at Kyoya and the face hunters.

**-OUTSIDE METAL TOWER-**

"Awesome! That was awesome, Gingka! I cant believe you defeated Kyoya in such an epic battle! Thanks to you, i was able to get my Saggaterio back safely. Thanks so much." Kenta said.

"Yeah, you were awesome, Gingka. Great beybattle." Amber congradulated.

"Dont thank me, thank Pegasus." Gingka said.

"Well, it's fine as long as you wone. But you were being so reckless. What would you have done if something had happen to Pegasus?" Madoka questioned.

"Yeah. But nothing did." Gingka said. Madoka then steped in front of Gingka, Amber and Kenta.

"Luckely! Say sorry to Pegasus!" Madoka ordered.

"Huh?" Gingka said. Madoka then growled. Gingka got out his bey. "I-i'm sorry." Gingka said.

"Hm. Was that so hard? Ya followin me?" Madoka said in a happy tone. Gingka, Kenta and Amber just laughed.

**-WITH THE FACE HUNTERS-**

"Imposible! Unbelieveable! I acually lost!" Kyoya yelled angrily kicking a crate. He then looked at Leo, Benkei and the other face hunters. "What are you guys all stairing at! Well, what are you looking at?! It's all your fault! Next time i'll defenantly..."

"Do you want to win against Gingka Hagane?" Came a voice from outside the warehouse.

"Hmm? What's that?" Kyoya asked. A man then appeared at the warehouse doors.

"Do you want to win? Do you want to become even stronger?" The man asked.

"And who are you?" Benkei asked.

"How about i grant that wish for you?" The man asked.

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked.

The man just chuckled evily.

**-IN A DARK ROOM AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

"Co-master, sir, Kyoya Tategami, leader of a gang called the face hunters, has been defeated by in a beybattle, sir. By someone named Gingka." Said a computerised french voice.

"**And the master?" **A figure asked in a deep voice.

"He's arrived in Metal Bey City just as you requested, co-master." The male french voice said as the mysterious figure poored some red apple juice into a fancy wine glass from a wine bottle.

"**Good. Now we just sit back and watch the fire works." **The figure said as he held up his fancy wine glass of red apple juice, making a toast.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review. Also i will be using OC'S in this story. So if anyone has any OC'S That they'ed like to add to this story, then by all means, feel free to do so. I will be glad to use them. See you in the next chapter. God bless you and have a blessed night.**


	3. Episode 3: The Wolf's Ambition

**EPISODE 3: THE WOLF'S AMBITION.**

**-WITH KYOYA AND THE FACE HUNTERS-**

Two helecopters were flying in the fogy sky. Inside one of the helecopters are Kyoya and the face hunters.

"It's pretty small in here." Benkei said.

"W-where are they taking us?" A face hunter asked.

"I guess we'll know when we get there." Leo said, who was sitting next to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, i demand to know." Benkei said as he stood up, turned around and faced Kyoya.

"Relax, Benkei. We'll find out soon." Kyoya said.

"In the mean time, Benkei, take a chill pill for cryin out loud. Sheesh." Leo said.

"I demand respect!" Benkei said as the helecopter leaned to the left, causing Benkei to fall and slide into the wall. "This is exacally what i'm talking about."

"What's goin on out there, Kyoya?" A face hunter asked.

Kyoya and Leo both looked out a window to see where they were. "Where are we?" Kyoya asked.

"It looks like we're in some sort of canyon." Leo added.

Later the helecopters landed and a man jumped out of one. He wore a blue suite, a red ty, a pair of glasses, he had spikey black hair, a lock of yellow hair in the middle, and he had on black shoes.

"This is different." Benkei said. He, Kyoya, Leo and the other face hunters had all gotton out of the other helecopter.

"Yeah, no kidding." Leo added.

"Yeah, different." Said another face hunter.

"Hey man, what's the big idea here, buddy? Bringing us out to a dump like this." Kyoya demanded.

"I thought you were tired of losing. Or do you enjoy losing?" The man said.

"What?!" Kyoya said in anger.

"Hey man, you tryin to get smart?!" Leo questioned.

"Oh no. Then you and i would have nothing in common." The man said. "Anyway, time to shake things up a bit." He said as he reached into his suite to get something.

"Run, yall! He's got a gun!" Leo said before running behind Kyoya. "Dont kill us, mister! Dont shoot us, mister! Yall play dead so he wont hurt you!"

"Oh, it's just a comb, for peat sake!" The man said as he pulled a comb out of his suite.

"Oh. I knew that." Leo said.

"I will do all i can for you. And to help you win. Everything you need will be prepared for you." The man said as he started combing the yellow lock of his hair. "What do you think? This is deffenently not a bad deal, huh?"

"But there must be something in it for you then." Kyoya said.

"Of course there is." The man said.

"I knew there was a catch." Leo said.

"You'll become much stronger and next time i want a defeat. By you, Kyoya. Of that Gingka Hagane." The man said.

"Gingka?! Him again?!" Kyoya said angrily.

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"Hey, are ya done yet? Ya done yet?" Gingka asked.

"Hang on a sec." Said Madoka. She was sitting at her desk, fixing Gingka's Pegasus, which was is the scaner. The scaner then scaned Pegasus. "Yep. The doings are all green. Okay. Tune up is complete." She said as she looked at her computer.

"Thanks, Madoka. You've done a great job." Gingka said. He then took his bey out of the scaner. "Yep. Hasen't she, Pegasus? Who's a good beyblade? You are. Yes you are."

"Oh boy." Madoka said. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, i think you remember me telling you not to battle."

"Uh-hu." Gingka said as he and Madoka walked.

"Thanks to you, tuning up Pegasus took way longer then normal." Madoka said.

"But now Pegasus is in perfect shape, right?" Gingka said.

"Theoreticly, yes. But dont do anything rash. Increase your beys gradually. Follow?" Madoka said.

"YEAH, I'M GETTIN FIRED UP NOW! I'M SMOKIN, I'M HOT, I'M BURNIN UP! READY FOR A BUNCH OF BATTLES!" Gingka shouted.

"(Sighs). He's not listening." Madoka said.

"Release some of that heat on me, Gingka." Came a voice. Gingka and Madoka looked and saw Kenta and Amber. "Coach me to be a hot beyblader."

"Uh, but..."

"But nothing. I'm firey, i can do it. I wanna become strong like you, Gingka. That's why i gotta be trained by you and only you." Kenta said.

"Kenta..." Gingka began.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and teach me." Kenta begged.

"Hi Amber. What brings you by here?" Madoka asked.

"Oh, You know. I'm just babysitting Kenta is all." Amber said.

"You are?" Madoka questioned.

"Yep." Amber answered.

"Wait a minuet." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Gingka said. He, Amber, Kenta and Madoka looked and saw Kenta's three friends, Takashi, Osamu and Akira.

"Hey Kenta, you were holding out on us. What's the deal?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah. We want beyblade training from Gingka too." The three boys said in unison before charging at Gingka, tackling him to the floor.

"So are you babysitting them too?" Madoka asked Amber.

"Yeah, pretty much." Amber answered. "Guys, how many times do i have to tell ya? Dont fight over your opponents."

"Hey, stop you guys. I'm the one that found him." Kenta said. A 17 year old boy then appeared at the enterence of the B-PIT.

"They are so not paying me enough for this." Amber said.

"What's going on in here?" Asked the boy standing behind everyone at the enterence of the B-PIT. Madoka, Kenta and Amber turned around to see the boy at the open enterence of the building and Amber smiled.

"Riku!" Amber exclaimed before running up to him and giving him a hug. Riku had short shaggy silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a white zip-up vest with yellow lining on the sides and a black high collar. The vest also had a black sigil on the back. He also wore a pair of black wristbands, off white-blue less baggy pants with a black belt, and large white boots with a yellow lining on the bottom just above the black soles. He also had musciler arms like Kyoya. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Amber." Riku said.

"Oh. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Riku. Riku, this is Madoka and that's Kenta." Amber said.

"Nice to meet you, Riku." Madoka and Kenta said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too, but...who's that?" Riku asked noticing Takashi, Osamu and Akira fighting over Gingka. They then began to make a mess of things.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A BATTLE FUILD TO YOU! IF YOU WANNA BATTLE, GO TO BEYPARK! DID YOU HEAR ME?! NOW! DO YA FOLLOW! VAMOOSE! SCRAM! GET OUT!" Madoka screamed.

"I guess she told yall." Amber said.

"AND YOU GO WITH THEM!" Madoka yelled.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"That Madoka sure is touchy. We hardly broke anything." Kenta said.

"Well, i guess we cant really blame her." Gingka said.

"Yeah, you kind of did make a mess of things." Riku said.

At least we helped clean up afterwords. Then again, she insisted." Osamu added.

"Yall get into a fight, and i get fussed at?" Amber said.

"Oh well. Lets get goin to beypark." Osamu said.

"Now you'll train me, right, Gingka? Huh, huh?" Kenta questioned.

"Us too." Said Takashi and Akira in unison.

"See, i have a dentist appointment and my toenails need clipping and uhu..."

"They do?" Kenta's friends questioned.

"Are they really bying this?" Amber asked Riku.

"Looks that way." Riku said.

"Sorry. But i gotta go." Gingka said before running off. "We'll talk beys another time!"

"When? Soon?" Kenta's friends asked. Kenta just watched Gingka run off before a sad look appeared on his face.

"Come back." Kenta said in a groaning tone.

**-WITH KYOYA AND THE FACE HUNTERS-**

"Gingka Hagane, you say? Why are you after him?" Kyoya asked.

"That is none of your concern. Lets just say i'm not a fan of his either." Said the man.

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"That is privlaged information. However, if you work with us and be a good boy, you might actually get to hear the whole story. How does that sound my young friend?" The man said.

"You know how that sounds?" Kyoya said.

"How?" The man asked.

"Sounds like you've been wasting my time. We're out of here." Kyoya said as he, Leo and the other face hunters turned around and began walk away.

"Oh, well i guess that attitude is to be exspected from you. Go ahead, retreat. Pack up and run away empty handed just like you did when you lost your battle with Gingka." The man taunted.

"What did you say?! How dare you, i didn't run away! I never run and i will defeat him!" Kyoya said.

"Yeah, my big brother never ran away from anything!" Leo said.

"Really? Is that so?" The man said.

"This fight is between me and Gingka. I'm going to lend my talent to the likes of you strech. And the next time you're looking for help, maybe you should start with pretty please." Kyoya said.

"That's right!" Leo added.

"Help? You just dont get it, do you, Junior? Here's a news flash for you. The only one around here who needs help is you. You're the loser, remember?" The man said.

"Watch it, big mouth!" Kyoya said.

"Yeah, watch it!" Added a face hunter.

"Or else answer to these 24 inch pythons!" Benkei threatened.

"That's right! Who do you think you are calling my big brother a loser?!" Leo angrily asked.

"I only spoke the truth. As it stands, Kyoya here wouldn't be able to beat my aunt Clare at Penuckle. I'm saying that i can make you a winner. It's very simple. Even you should be able to understand it. Just zip it and do as i say." The man said.

"What?! Why, i oughta!" Leo began.

"Who do you think you are, buddy?! I dont take orders!" Kyoya said.

"Oh dont take it so personally. No need to be down on yourself. i think you have great potentual. If you just follow my instructions, you should be able to become a blader who serpasses even Gingka Hagane." The man said.

"You must think you spin a pretty bad blade to talk to people like that." Kyoya said.

"As a matter of fact, i do." Answered the man.

"Prove it then!" Kyoya said. "Battle with this!" He said as he showed the man his Leone.

"Yeah, because we're going to put it to the test. Lets see how bad you think your blade is after you've battled us." Leo said as he to showed the man his Simba. It was orange and looked just like Kyoya's bey.

"Ha! I thought it might come to this. But if you lose, in return, i expect you to..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you beat me, i'll listen to whatever you blab on about." Kyoya said.

"Please dont forget those words." The man said before reaching into his suite. Leo and the other face hunters stood in front of Kyoya with their launchers in their hands.

"Heres a little worm up for ya." Benkei said.

"Let em have it." Another face hunter said. Leo, Benkei and the other face hunters launched their beys.

"Hmhmhmhm. Okay. Eat beyblade, boys!" The man shouted before launching his bey. The man's bey instantly took out the face hunter's beys.

"No way!" Leo said in shock.

"Come on, man. That's not fair." Whined a face hunter. Benkei ran over to pick up his bey. He picked it up and saw that the top part of it had three scraches on it.

The man chuckled as his bey returned to his hand. "Yes." He said as he held out his bey for everyone to see.

"What?! A dark wolf?!" Benkei said.

"Dark Wolf?" A face hunter questioned.

"Yeah, stay with the tour. It's got equal levels of attacks, defence and stamana. The ultimate balance type beyblade.

"Oh, so someone's been doing his home work." The man said.

"Kyoya, get this guy." Benkei said.

"Hm. We'll see how ultimate that thing is." Kyoya said before he got out his launcher. "Something like that is no match for my rock Leone." He said as he put his bey in his launcher. He then looked up at the grey sky. "Not to mention the condition's are perfect." He thought.

"What are you waiting for?" The man asked before aiming his launcher. "3!"

Kyoya: "2!"

The man and Kyoya: "1!"

"Let it Rip!" Said Kyoya before he and the man both launched their beys.

**-AT BEYPARK-**

Osamu and Takashi are bey battling each other. After a few clashes, their beys stopped spinning.

"Just cant find my grove today. Know what i mean?" Osamu said after picking up his bey.

"Yeah, it would have been awesome if Gingka were here to teach us more beyblade moves." Takashi said before he bent down to the stadium and picked up his bey.

"Do you think he just didn't wanna teach us? That would bight." Osamu asked.

"Yeah, totally bight." Takashi said.

"Gingka." Kenta said. His bey was then knocked out of the stadium by Akira's bey.

"What do you think you're doing, Kenta?" Akira asked.

"I'm sorry." Kenta said as he ran over to his bey and picked it up. "Their right. Gingka came to this town to find new chalanges. It would be silly to think a blader like him would concider us worthy opponents. Does that mean Gingka left already? After i just made friends with him? If he hasn't gone already, he will soon if he cant find any compotition. No! I cant let that happen!" He thought.

Amber and Riku were bey battling each other in another stadium. Riku's bey was yellow with black lightning volt designs on it. "Raikou, volt tackle! Full power!" Riku ordered. Raikou was then enveloped by a yellow light as it charged at Amber's bey, Suicune. Raikou then hit Suicune with it's volt tackle, sending it flying out of the bey stadium. "Yes! I win! Looks like all that hard training i did on my training journey really payed off." Riku said. He then looked and saw that Amber didn't even notice that she had lost. He could tell that her mind was someplace else. "Amber? Amber?"

"Huh?" Amber said, snapping out of her train of thought.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Amber lied.

"Amber i know you too well? I know when something's bothering you. Now what is it? What's bothering you?" Riku asked.

"I'll tell you some other time. But not now, okay?" Amber said.

"Oh. Okay." Riku said before retreaving his bey from the stadium.

"This is boaring." Said Takashi.

"Lets get out of here." Akira said.

"Kenta, come on." Said Osamu.

"I've got to do something. I've got to do something." Kenta thought.

**-WITH KYOYA AND THE FACE HUNTERS-**

Leone and Wolf were colliding with eachother.

"Go, Kyoya!" Benkei cheered.

"Kick his bey big bro!" Leo added.

"Go get em!" Another face hunter cheered.

"Strike him, Leone!" Kyoya ordered. Leone charged at Dark Wolf and the two collided once more.

"Hm?" The man said. Dark Wolf was now dodging Leone. Leone then hit Wolf once. When it hit Wolf again, it was sent flying and landed on top of a big rock.

"So this is the power of the balance type. Obveously a balance type has no weak points to take advantage of. It also means that it cant as strong attack powers as Gingka's Pegasus. Speaking of attack powers, i'll finish this with one blow." Kyoya said as Leone charged at the huge rock and smashed it appart. "Go Leone!" He shouted. Leone then started spinning really fast creating it's tornado.

"Here it is! This is Kyoya's special move!" Benkei said.

"Alright! Yeah! Kyoya, Kyoya, he's our man, if he cant do it no one can! Go KYOYA!" Leo cheered.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya ordered. Dark Wolf then landed at the man's feet, still spinning.

"Twisting of surrounding wind to form whirl wind wall. It should be an impressive defence technicue, shouldn't it? But when i see it, it just looks like a pitiful Lion trapped in a cage." The man said.

"Did i hear you right?" Kyoya asked.

"How are you planning to beat me without starting an attack yourself?" The man asked.

"Dont make the mistake thinking Leone only has defencive skills. Houl Leone!" Kyoya said. Leone the started spinning even faster. "Attack Leone! Lion 100 Fang Fury!" The Lion form of Leone then appeared in front of the tornado and let out a vicious, loud roar., sending chuncks of rocks flying at Dark Wolf. However, Dark Wolf dodged every single one of them. But one rock managed to hit it's target. "I wont let you get off that easy!" Leone then sent more rocks flying at Wolf, but it dodged every last one.

"Alright!" Benkei said.

"Lookin good!" Added another face hunter.

"Classic Kyoya." Said another face hunter.

"Give me a G! G! You got your G, you got your G! Give me an O! O! You got your O, you got your O! Give me a K! K! You got your K, you got your K! Give me a Y! Y! You got your Y, you got your Y! Give me an O! O! You got your O, you got your O! Give me a Y! Y! You got your Y, you got your Y! Give me an A! A! You got your A, you got your A! What's that spell?! GO KYOYA!" Cheered Leo. "Go Kyoya! Go Kyoya! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Leo sang.

"I see, young man. You'd make a use of rocky to rain to back your efforts. You just might be smarter then i had thought." The man said.

"Your first mistake was bringing me here. Your second, underestemating me and my Leone." Kyoya explaned.

"Really?" The man questioned. Leone then started to shoot more rocks at Dark Wolf. "I just want to know one thing. Is that all you've got?"

"Give me a break! You're the one who's finished.

"Hmhm. So you didn't understand after all. The reason i chose this location was to give myself a slite disadvantage. It was the least i could do for a weeker opponent." The man said.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"It's sad that you actually thought you could win with a move like that. Time to put you out of your misery. Now Kyoya, i will show you the true fearsomeness of the wolf. The red wolf form of Dark Wolf then appeared.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Kyoya growled.

**-AT METAL BEY CITY-**

Gingka is resting on the grass of the river bank. "A beyblade coach, huh?" He said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Now you'll train me, right, Gingka? Huh, huh?" Kenta asked.

"Us too." Takashi and Akira added.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Is it my own fault?" Gingka asked. Someone the approached him. He looked and saw it was Kenta.

"Hey, Gingka. I have a request for you." Kenta said. Gingka then stood up.

"Kenta. Sorry. But i cant really coach." Gingka said.

Kenta then held out his bey. "Come on. Battle with me. Lets have a man to man battle."

"Wha?" Gingka said looking at the determination in Kenta's brown eyes.

"Yes." Kenta thought.

"You're talking a serious battle? Where's this coming from, Kenta?" Gingka asked.

"Please Gingka." Kenta said.

"But Kenta..." Gingka began.

"Okay then. But i wont go easy on ya, alright?" Gingka said.

"Okay. That's exactly what i want." Kenta said. The two were now facing each other, ready to bey battle. "Gingka is searching for strong opponents. I just need to win against him. Or at the very least, get an even match."He thought.

"Here we go. On your 3." Gingka said as he put his bey in his launcher.

Kenta: "2!"

Gingka and Kenta: "1! Let it Rip!" The two launched their beys.

"A miss shoot. Kenta." Gingka said. He saw the determination in the little boy's brown eyes. "Hm. Wait a second. This is still a real man to man battle. This isn't the time to be worrying about my opponent." He thought. "If i dont give it my all, it'll be disrespectful to Kenta. Come on, Pegasus!" He shouted. Pegasus charged.

"Here it comes!" Kenta said. Saggaterio charged and Pegasus hit it, sending it flying into the air. "Not finished yet! You can do it, Saggaterio!" Saggaterio landed on the ground, still spinning. "Saggaterio." Gingka smiled.

"You can take a punch, Kenta. But this is where it ends." Gingka said. Pegasus hit Saggaterio and sent it flying again. It landed and continued spinning. "Huh?"

"Alright!" Kenta said.

"The attack from Pegasus didn't finish it? What's going on here?" Gingka asked. Pegasus continued to hit Saggaterio repeatedly and sent it flying again. But like the other attempts, it didn't work. "Wha?" Gingka said. "I got it. Kenta didn't miss shoot. He perpously made it spin so at the moment it's attacked the point of impacked is shifted slightly. So by avoiding being directly hit, the power of the attack is reduced. And when it lands on the ground, its somehow able to hold on." He thought. "That's not bad, Kenta." He said.

"Normaly i would have lost with a stadium out right away." Kenta said.

"But there is no stadium here. So the computition is which one will stop first, right?" Gingka questioned.

"Mm-hm. The only way a stamina type, like Saggaterio, can win is to create a drawn out battle." Kenta said.

"Intrusting. Will Pegasus's wroth power win? Or will Saggaterio's stamina take the day? Time to find out, Kenta. Get in there, Pegasus." Gingka said. Pegasus charged at Saggaterio with full speed, hitting it repeatedly.

"If i keep holding on like this, his stamina should deffenently give out first. I just have to hang on. As long as i can deliver one good attack. The question is how long can Saggaterio stand constant assolts from Pegasus?" Kenta thought. "A bey's strength come from the heart! You can do it, Saggaterio! Dont give up!" He shouted.

**-WITH KYOYA AND THE FACE HUNTERS-**

"Haha! Go now, Wolf! Show your stuff! Give this clown a taste of your true power!" The man shouted. Dark Wolf then charged forward.

"That's just perfect! Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted. Leone's began to spin even faster, causing it's tornado attack to spin faster. Leone and Wolf collided with each other, knocking Wolf back. Wolf then climed some rocks. It then moved away when it saw Leone and it's tornado attack coming towards it. Leone then started chasing after Dark Wolf. Wolf the turned around and charged at Leone. "What are you running from?" Kyoya asked.

"Bug dee hammy isn't able to attack inside the Gale Force Wall." A face hunter said.

"He talks a big talk. But can he walk the beyblade walk?" A face hunter added. The face hunters then laughed.

"Zip it! Somethings wrong!" Benkei said.

"There is?" Leo questioned.

Wind then started forming around Dark Wolf.

"Its not that it isn't attacking! It's using the wind that Leone created to increase the speed of its own rotation!" Benkei explained.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

" Does that mean what i think?!" Leo gasped.

"Hahaha! Even if you've noticed by now, its already too late. Brase yourselves, gentalmen. This is Dark Wolf's Special Move." The man said. As Dark Wolf charged at Leone, it turned into it's wolf form. "Darkness Howling Blazer!" The man shouted. Wolf charged at Leone and broke through the Gale Force Wall.

"It slashed through the wind!" Benkei said.

"Oh no!" Leo added.

"Oh yes." The man said.

Dark Wolf came out of it's bey and charged at Leone. Wolf then hit Leone and sent it flying. Leone landed at Kyoya's feet. Kyoya fell to his knees.

"That's so twisted." Kyoya said.

The man's bey returned to his hand. "That was quite a battle." He said.

"This has never happened before! My brother lost twice in one day!" Leo gasped in shock.

"But you. If you have this much power, why dont you battle Gingka yourself?" Kyoya asked.

"Mm-hm. I'll make sure you keep the promise you made." The man said.

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

Gingka and Kenta were still bey battling. Pegasus hit Saggaterio and sent it flying, and Saggaterio landed on the ground still spinning.

"Wow, you're totally hanging in there, Kenta." Gingka said.

"Thanks. Beyblading is about heart. It's all over if you dont keep your emotions in check." Kenta said.

Gingka then looked at Pegasus. "As expected, Pegasus's stamina is reaching it's limit. This will decide it. Strike with all the power you have left! Go Pegasus!" He shouted. Pegasus charged full speed.

"This is it's final attack. If we could just endure this." Kenta said. Pegasus charged at Saggaterio and hit it, sending it flying once again. "Hang in there, Saggaterio! Keep battling!" Saggaterio then went up the cement slide part of the steps. Pegasus was waiting at the bottom of the steps. Kenta then notice that Pegasus's spinning was off balance. "(Gasp)! Now go, Saggaterio!" He shouted. Saggaterio charged down the slide part of the steps and hit Pegasus, sending it flying.

"Alright! My Saggaterio beat Pegasus!" Kenta cheered.

"Not so fast, Kenta." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Kenta said. A twinkle was then seen in the sky. "(Gasp)! What is that?" Kenta asked. The horse form of Pegasus the flew down from the sky along with it's bey. "Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Pegasus then collided with the top part of Saggaterio, causing it to stop spinning. Kenta then fell through his knees. "Thats it. I lost this one. I couldn't do it after all. I'm just no match for you, Gingka."

Gingka the approached Kenta. "You did great, Kenta. Luckely i still had my special move in the end there. That's the only thing that let me win the battle." Gingka said.

"But if i lost then there was no point. And if there aren't any strong apponents, You'll just...you'll just go off some place else again. Right?" Kenta said.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"I dont want that. Please Gingka. I'll try harder, i will. I'll become strong enough so i wont lose to you. So please dont leave this town." Kenta begged.

"Did you say leave? I never said anything about leaving this place." Gingka said.

"Huh? But..."

"I told you i've taken a liking to this town, didn't i? I dont have any plans to leave right now." Gingka said.

"What...really? but if thats the case, i dont understand. Before you wouldn't even concider training us. So i was sure that..."

"Oh, that. Listen, Kenta. With beyblade, you just cant be taught how to become any stronger. You know? The bey's stregnth is decided right here." Gingka said putting his hand on his heart. "Wanting to win more than anything. Like you right now, Kenta."

"You mean like me?" Kenta asked.

"Yes. That's why i was having a hard time saying i couldn't coach you. Sorry. It seems i caused a bit of misunderstanding." Gingka said.

"Oh, thats what it was. I feel better, Gingka." Kenta said.

"Yeah. If its a battle like this one, i'm more than happy to stay. I dont mind hanging around someone who wants to win so badly. Thanks to you i was able to find another rivel that gets my spirit all fired up." Gingka said.

"Alright, Gingka." Kenta said. "So you'll battle with me again? Not coaching but man to man battle?"

" Sure. You got it, Kenta." Gingka said.

**-AT THE WAREHOUSE-**

Later that night, Benkei and the face hunters have arrived back at the warehouse. "Talk about a losing streak. I cant believe Kyoya lost to that guy too." Benkei said.

"And who knows where Kyoya and Leo are at this point now." Said a face hunter.

"Well what are we soppose to do now, huh? Benkei?" Another face hunter asked.

"There's nothing to do. Kyoya lost the battle, so he had no choice but to listen to that guy. We just have to wait for him to contackt us." Said Benkei.

"Well, thats true. But..."

"I'd still like to know who that guy is. And where in the world he took Kyoya and Leo." Benkei thought.

**-INSIDE THE DARK ROOM-**

Inside the dark room, two flat screens were playing on a wall. One flat screen showed Kyoya's battle with the mysterious man. and the other flat screen showed Gingka and Kenta's battle.

"That bey, Pegasus took out that kid's Saggaterio. Who'd have thought it?" Said a male voice.

"Such is the power of the bey, Pegasus. The boy's stregnth is not his own." Said another male voice in the dark room. The only lights that were on were the two flat screens.

"Why dont we have him taken out? That'll settle things quick enough." Said a female voice.

"And the Lion boy is the Ginger haired twerp's rival. A scary sight to behold." Said another male voice.

"You're no prize yourself. (Laughing)." Said a voice that sounded old.

"Shut up, snake boy!" Said the voice.

"Dont you tell me to shut up! Sssss!" The old voice said.

**"Enough!" **Said a deep voice. The person whom the voice belonged to pushed the pause button on the remote twice to pause both screens.** "The bey, Pegasus, has chosen him. Will it be he who defeats the king of beasts? Or will the king of beast devour him? Either way, They both could be quite useful." **Said the mysterious unscene person as he poored some red apple juice into his wine glass from the green wine bottol. The two screens were paused on the scence of Gingka and Kyoya. The back of Kenta could be seen on the screen that Gingka was on as well.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE LEAVE THE NAMES AND DESCRIPTION'S OF YOUR OC CHARECTERS IN YOUR REVIEWS. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. GOD BLESS YOU AND HAVE A BLESSED NIGHT.**


	4. Episode 4: Charge! BuLL Power!

**EPISODE 4: CHARGE! BULL POWER!**

**-IN METAL BEY CITY-**

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Gingka said as he came running out of a restaurant with a white bag in his hand. "I got it! The triple beef burger! You dont know me, but i bet you'd like to because of the triple beef burger i'm carrying! It's the last one!" Gingka said as he showed the white bag to a kid. He then began to walk away. "Beef burger, beef burger! Kenta and Madoka are gonna have serious beef envy! Oh yeah!" He said as he walked away.

**-AT THE WAREHOUSE-**

Benkei is inside the warehouse beyblading. He angrily launches his bey.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Go!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus turned into it's horse form as it flew down from the sky. "Pegasus, Star Blast Attack!" Pegasus collided with the top part of Leone and sent it flying out of the stadium. Leone landed behind Kyoya. Kyoya then fell to his knees.

"But that's imposible." Kyoya said in defeat.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"GINGKA! HAGANE!" Benkei shouted as he walked over to his bey and picked it up. "Grrr!" An image of Gingka appeared on the wall. He then launched his bey at the wall, putting a small hole in it. "Grrrrrrrrrr!" Benkei growled. He then heard evil laughter behind him. He turned around an saw the man the the blue suite. "Y-y-you again?!" The man just chuckled and smirked. "What have you done with Kyoya?!"

"Well, as you may remember, he lost and now he's keeping up his end of the deal." The man said. "In my special training center, He is learning how to maxamize his powers. When i deam him ready, he shall return. Then i will have him defeat Gingka Hagane."

"He's not a lab rat!" Benkei said.

"Is that so?" The man said before reaching into his pocket. "Regurdless, if you want your little friend back sooner, just defeat Gingka Hagane yourself. With this." He said as he showed Benkei a bey he was holding in the palm of his hand.

"That's Dark Bull!" Benkei gasped.

"That's correct. A forocious, rampaging, Bolvine Dark Bull. A beyblade that specializes in upper attacks." The man said.

"You're giving this to me?" Benkei questioned.

"Yes." The man said before chuckling. Benkei then took the bey from the man's hand.

"With this beyblade, Gingka will be history! He will learn the taste of defeat just as i did." Benkei shouted.

**-FLASHBACK TO ONE YEAR AGO-**

"I dare you to say that again! I dare you!" Benkei said while holding Kyoya by the callor with both hands.

"I'll say it as many times as i want. It's not my habit to battle weak opponents, alright?" Kyoya said.

"You're kidding yourself! There's no way you can win against Benkei!" Said a face hunter.

"You're really crusin for a beyblade brusin!" Added another face hunter. Kyoya just chuckled. He and Benkei were now to launch their beys.

"This is your last chance to tun run, buddy." Kyoya said.

"Bight beyblade, Beenpole!" Benkei said.

"Okay, Let it Rip!" Kyoya said as he launched his bey. Benkei also launched his. The two beys collided.

"You rock, Benkei!" Said the face hunters.

"Now so tuff now, huh pal?" Benkei said as his bey hit Leone over and over again.

"You do have power. But that's all." Kyoya said.

"We'll see." Benkei said.

"Attack, Leone!" Kyoya shouted. Leone then charged at Benkei's bey and hit it, sending it flying. Benkei's bey landed on the ground behind him.

"My bey! It was repeled?!" Benkei gasped. Kyoya then smirked before showing off his bey in his right hand.

"See ya." Kyoya said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Benkei said. "One more time." He then put his bey back in his launcher and launched it. Leone hit it and sent it flying back at Benkei, causing it to cut Benkei's shoulder, putting a tear in his jacket. "Grrr! Luckey shot!" Leone hit Benkei's bey again, again and again, causing it to cut Benkei's jacket up everytime he lost. He then fell on the ground. "I'm not done! I'm not done yet!"

Kyoya then smirked. "No matter how many times he falls he keeps getting back up." He then got out his launcher. "It's like fighting a bull."

"Thanks. I am like a bull. And here are my horns." Benkei said as he launched his bey.

It was now getting late. Benkei was now lying on his back. Kyoya just laughed.

"That's one tire bull. I mean Benkei." Said the two face hunters in unison.

Benkei the sat up on the ground. "Ouchey." He said.

"You fought well. Very well." Kyoya said.

Benkei was now standing on his feet. "One more time! One more time! One more time!" Benkei said as got out his launcher. He then fell face down on the ground, dropping his launcher.

The two face hunters then ran up to Benkei. "Benkei." Said the first face hunter.

"Are you okay?" Asked the second face hunter.

Benkei then started laughing. "You're the first one to ever stop my beyblade's charge. What do you know? I lost. But it feels good. Why does it feel good?! Tell me why?!" Benkei laughed.

"What a strange dude." Kyoya said.

"I'm now your biggest fan! I'm goin with ya! Even if you say no. I'm gonna follow ya!" Benkei said in excitment.

Kyoya then turned around and walked away. "Do whatever you want." He said.

"Your permission is important. Thank you." Benkei said before laughing. "I've never met a blader like you, Kyoya. You can teach me so much."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Lets go, Dark Bull!" Benkei said before launching his now new bey. Instead of spinning, however, Dark Bull just started bouncing until it hit the ground. "It's like i'm the one being spun around with a beyblade. Interesting. Will i be able to master you? Or will you throw me off? Lets find out."

**-AT BEYPARK-**

"Let it Rip!" Said two voices.

Inside the Beypark building, everyone was watching Kenta and Akira beybattle each other.

"This should be good. My bey is a stamina type. Akira's an attack type." Kenta thought.

"Go! Keep attacking!" Akira ordered his bey.

"Intresting analesis." Madoka said. She, Amber and Riku were standing behind him, watching his battle.

"My money's on Akira." Riku said.

"10 bucks says he loses." Amber said.

"10 bucks says he doesn't." Riku said.

"Okay! Now!" Kenta said. Saggaterio hit Akira's bey a few times before knocking it out of the stadium.

"Aw!" Akira said.

"Alright!" Kenta said.

"Aw, i lost again." Akira said.

"Alright, Kenta! You rock! Up top!" Amber said as she raised her right hand up high. Kenta then bent his knees and jumped up in the air and he and Amber high fived each other. Amber then turned to Riku. "See, i told ya. Now pay up." She said as she put her hand out to reseave the 10 dollors.

"Aw, man." Riku said. He then reached inside his right pocket and pulled out his brown wallet. He opened it and pulled out a 10 dollor bill and handed it to Amber.

"Thank you very much." Amber said with a smile on her face.

"Kenta, you're really starting to understand the unique powers of beyblades." Madoka said. Kenta just laughed.

"Unique powers of beyblades?" Akira questioned.

"Ya know, it's really important to understand your own bey. If you do that, maybe you'll be able to win against Gingka." Madoka said.

"Well, i dont know about that. But i do train hard with my bey." Amber said.

"Same here." Riku added.

"Yes. That's why i was able to have a good battle with Gingka before." Kenta said.

"Speaking of witch, where is Gingka?" Amber asked.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka then came in through the double glass doors. "Listen up, everyone! I got it! The triple beef burger!" He said. However, everyone was so caught up in their own conversation they didn't even notice him.

"Excuse me. Hello." Gingka said.

**-WITH KENTA AND THE CROWD-**

"So there are four types of beys?" Osamu said.

"Correct, there are. Beyblades have..."

"Four types: Attacks, defencive, balance, and stamina." Kenta explaned, cutting Madoka off.

Madoka then pulled out her mini laptop and opened it. "Correct again. an attack type bey focus's on attack stregnth of course. Like Gingka's Pegasus." She explaned.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka opened the white bag. "Huh?" He said before sticking his hand in the bag. "A hotdog? No." Gingka said after pulling a hotdog out of the bag.

**-WITH KENTA AND THE CROWED-**

"Defencive type beys are really able to withstand an opponent's attack. Ya get my drift?" Madoka said.

"Yeah, we do."

**-WITH GINGKA-**

The guy at the counter must have made a mistake!" Gingka said with the hotdog now in his mouth.

**-WITH KENTA AND THE CROWED-**

"And a balance type bey combines the power of both attack and defence. Which makes sence, right?" Madoka said.

"Right."

**-WITH GINGKA-**

"And he forgot the fries!" Gingka said as looked in the bag with the hotdog still in his mouth.

**-WITH KENTA AND THE CROWED-**

"Lastly, there's stamina type. This bey has great powers so that it can fight all day and night and breach the hole stadium. With me?" Madoka said.

"Like my Saggaterio." Kenta said holding his bey.

"Yes, that's right." Madoka said.

"Mine's an attack type." Said a boy with his bey in his hand.

"Guess mine's defencive." Added another boy.

"Mine is a balance type." Said another boy.

"My Suicune's a water type." Amber said.

"And my Raikou's an electric type." Riku added.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka finished eating his hotdog and then went to join the crowed.

**-WITH KENTA AND THE CROWED-**

"Yeah, i see. Mine is an attack type. It has attack power, but not stamina. So that means Kenta's is a stamina type waited without attacking for my stamina to ware out." Akira said.

"Yep. That's right." Kenta said. Gingka then appeared behind the three boys.

"Truth out." Gingka said.

"Ah, Gingka." Kenta said.

"It's true that an understanding of how beys work is important. But at the end of the day, it all comes down to this." Gingka said before putting his right hand on his chest.

"Your chest?" Amber questioned.

"Heart." Kenta said.

"And good matenents." Madoka said.

"Wow, i'm impressed. You really know your stuff, Gingka." Riku said.

"Thanks, Riku. Having a heart that loves beyblading makes a beyblader stronger." Gingka said.

**-AT THE WAREHOUSE-**

Benkei and the other face hunters are training with their beys. He launched his bey, Dark Bull. The bey charged at the face hunters beys. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. and 6. 7. 8. 9. 10." Benkei counted all of the beys that Dark Bull defeated. "Yes! I've mastered it!" He shouted.

"Benkei, enough." Said a face hunter.

"I'll say when it's enough. And it's not enough! Ya hear me! It's not enough! You can do better then that! My bull block wont stop. B-bu-bull block! Bull block, bull block, bull block!" Benkei said. Dark Bull then charged at a wall. "BULL UPPERCUT!" Benkei shouted. Dark Bull then smashed through the brick wall, leaving a bull shaped hole in it. "Bull! Bull! Bull! B-BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei shouted.

**-AT THE PARK-**

Amber and Riku are sitting a green bench with Madoka, watching something on her mini laptop. Kenta, Akira, Osamu and Takashi are standing around a bey stadium.

"One day i wanna become a great blader like Gingka." Takashi said.

"Good luck next time practicing ." Osamu said.

"Having a heart that loves beyblading makes a beyblader stronger." Akira said with his right hand on the left side of his chest.

"Is that your Gingka?" Takashi questioned.

"Not even close." Osamu said.

"Maybe i should bye a scarf." Akira said before they all started laughing.

Kenta then got out his bey. "Beyblading is the best." Kenta thought.

"BULL!" Came a voice. Kenta and his friends looked and saw Benkei and four other face hunters.

"Face hunters!" Osamu said.

"Benkei!" Takashi added.

"What do you want from us?" Kenta asked as he shakingly approached Benkei.

"Do ya need to go to the bathroom, kid?" Benkei asked.

"So what if i do?!" Kenta said in his defence.

"BULL!" Benkei shouted, causing Kenta to flinch in fear.

"My bussiness aint with you, kid." Benkei said.

"Huh? It isn't?" Kenta questioned.

"Tell Gingka Hagane i'm chalenging him to a battle." Benkei said.

**-AT THE WAREHOUSE AREA-**

"Whoa. What in sam hill is this place?" Amber said.

"If i had the answer to that, my guess would be the face hunters' hideout." Riku said.

"My advice: We turn around and dont have anything more to do with those guys." Madoka said.

"I agree." Kenta said.

"If i dont show up, they'll come looking for me. They mean buissiness." Gingka said.

"He has a point." Riku said.

"That's true, but..."

"They might even come after you next, Madoka." Gingka said.

"What?!" Madoka gasped.

"Relax, i'm just kidding." Gingka said.

"Yeah. But i'm not laughing." Madoka said.

"Hey, look at that." Kenta pointed out. Everyone looked and saw a crate with a bull shaped hole in it. Some bannannas then fell out of the crate.

"Bannannas." Gingka said.

"Gee, you're pretty swift." Amber said sarcasticly.

"No, i know their bannanna's." Kenta said.

"Oh, you mean the hole." Gingka said.

"That's a big hole." Madoka said. As everyone continues walking through the area, they see several more bull shaped holes.

"Another one." Kenta said.

"What is going on? What are these holes?" Madoka asked.

"What in sam hill could have done this?" Amber asked.

**-INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE-**

"I'll defeat you and get Kyoya and Leo back. Come on, Gingka Hagane!" Benkei said.

**-OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE-**

Gingka then stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Madoka asked.

"Gingka?" Kenta said.

"You okay?" Riku added.

"I hear something." Gingka said. "The cry of the beyblade." He thought. A loud explosion then came through the wall of a warehouse. Coming out of the explosion is Dark Bull. It then landed on the ground in front of them.

"Wow. What power." Madoka said.

"Look there." Amber pointed out.

Gingka looked and saw a bull shaped hole in the wall of the warehouse that the bey exploded through earlier. "That hole. So it's true. It was made by a beyblade. Talk about an awesome force." He said. Dark Bull then started spining away.

"Where's it going?" Amber asked.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Riku said.

Gingka then ran after the bey ahead of everyone.

"Gingka, dont go! " Madoka said.

"Hey, wait up!" Kenta added as he and Madoka followed Gingka.

"Hey, dont forget about us!" Amber said before she and Riku followed Madoka and Kenta.

Gingka continued following the bey. The bey went inside a warehouse. Gingka stopped at an open door.

**-INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE-**

Gingka then opened the door a little ferther and entered. He then walked inside. Gingka looked around as he entered the warehouse.

"Wait up, Gingka!" Kenta said as he and Madoka ran up behind Gingka.

"Slow down you guys!" Amber said as she and Riku ran up behind Madoka and Kenta.

Gingka then stopped in his tracks, allowing Kenta and Madoka to catch up with him. This also allowed Amber and Riku to catch up with Kenta and Madoka.

"What is that?" Madoka asked.

"Beat's me." Riku said.

An orange flash of light was then seen in the darkness of warehouse, startling Madoka and Kenta. The orange flash of light then returned to a figure's hand.

"Hey, Benkei!" Gingka said.

"I've been waiting for you. Gingka." Benkei said.

"You made the bull shaped holes!" Gingka said.

"That's right. They were made while training to defeat you. Gingka Hagane! No matter what, you're going down!" Benkei said.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"Wow! This is awesome. I am so pumped." Gingka said.

"Say what?" Amber asked.

"Lets battle!" Benkei said.

"Yeah! I axcept your chalange." Gingka added as he got out his launcher and bey.

Benkei then put his bey in his launcher. Kenta, Madoka, Riku and Amber were standing between two stacks of crates.

"Gingka and Benkei: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" Gingka and Kenta launched their beys.

The two beys circled around in front of Gingka and Benkei.

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Hit em hard, Dark Bull!" Benkei said.

"Whoa, check out how fast it's spinning. What kind of bey is that?" Riku asked.

Madoka then opened up her mini laptop and began to examin Benkei's bey.

Kenta the looked at the screen of Madoka's laptop. "Whoa. I've never seen this beyblade before." He said.

"Dark Bull. It appears to be a balance type beyblade. That's fasinating." Madoka said.

"But Gingka's bey is an attack type. Which means that Gingka's got the upper hand, right?" Amber questioned.

"Right." Riku answered.

"So that means that in attack power, Gingka's beyblade is..." Kenta the trailed off when he resumed watching the beybattle.

Pegasus and Dark Bull collided with each other. Dark Bull the hit Pegasus and started pushing it back.

"Gingka's Pegasus is being pushed back?" Madoka questioned.

"How can that be?" Amber asked.

Madoka then started to annalize Gingka and Benkei launching their beys on her laptop. "I see. The balance type, Dark Bull, gains it's massive power increasing the attack strength. Wicked, huh?"

"But...but..." Kenta began.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Having a heart that loves beyblading makes a beyblader stronger." Gingka said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Gingka, you cant lose!" Kenta said.

"Okay! Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

Dark Bull continued pushing Pegasus back. However, a wind formed around Pegasus and it started pushing Dark Bull back.

"Huh? Not too bad." Benkei said.

"You either." Gingka said.

The two beys collided with each other as they went up to the wall and seperated when they hit the sealing. The beys then landed on a board and collided with each other again.

"Good job, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Grrrr!" Benkei growled. "Dont be impatient. There will be a chance." He thought.

Pegasus and Bull then landed back on the floor and Pegasus lunged at Bull.

"Now, a chance to win! Strike! Bull upper cut!" Benkei said.

Bull then started spinning faster then before. It charged at Pegasus and the two beys collided. Bull started pushing Pegasus back.

"What?! Pegasus, fly!" Gingka ordered.

Dark Bull continued pushing Pegasus back until it bounced off, causing Bull to crash into the wall.

"That beyblade's strong." Gingka said.

"Strong enough to whipe you off the map!" Benkei said.

"Wow, what an attack." Riku said.

"What kind of attack was that, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"It's spin track is very paculier." Madoka said as she checked her laptop.

"What?" Amber asked.

"It's spin track?" Kenta questioned.

"A beyblade has many parts. A face bolt, An energy ring, a spin track, and a preformence tip. By changing the combenation of parts, there are limitless ways you can change the abilities of a bey." Madoka said.

"Wow." Amber said.

"Cool." Kenta added.

"Amazing." Riku added.

"Come here, look at this!" Madoka said. Kenta, Riku and Amber gathered around Madoka and looked at the screen of the laptop.

"Whoa, check it out." Riku said.

"It acually looks like a bull's horns." Kenta added.

Dark Bull the hit Pegasus and pushed it back.

"Yes, but not just any bull. A raging bull. I dont wanna think about what might happen if Pegasus reseaves the full power of that attack." Madoka said.

Bull continued pushing Pegasus back until it knocked the blue bey out of the way.

"Oh no!" Kenta gasped.

"Just what i expected of ya, Gingka Hagane. You're not gonna allow me to win that easily." Benkei said.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus then started spinning on the wall and made it to the sealing. It then bounced off the sealing and turned into it's horse form.

"You're good. That's why defeating you is gonna sweet. All of my blood sweat and tears are about to pay off." Benkei said. Bull then started spinning even faster.

"Fly like the wind, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"Bellow, Dark Bull!" Benkei added.

Both beys collided with each other, causing a strong wind to pick up. Thr wind blew away all the crates. Kenta, Madoka, Amber and Riku all looked up and saw a crate falling down to them. Kenta, Madoka Riku and Amber braced themselves for impact.

"Save them, Pegasus!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus circled around Kenta, Amber, Madoka and Riku, creating a wind that busted the crate into peaces.

"Phew. That was close." Gingka said.

Madoka, Kenta, Amber and Riku then opened their eyes to see that they were all okay.

"Nice, we're okay." Kenta said.

"Thank goodness." Amber added.

"Yeah, that was a close call." Riku added. Amber, Riku, Kenta and Madoka all gasped when they saw some of the sealing fall where Gingka was standing.

"Gingka, look out!" Madoka shouted as she, Kenta, Amber and Riku lunged after Gingka.

"Gingka!" Kenta, Amber and Riku added.

"Huh?" Gingka questioned. Benkei the tackled him out of the way before the debris hit the floor. Gingka then opened his eyes and saw that he had been tackled to the ground by Benkei.

"Benkei." Kenta said.

"Why did he?" Madoka questioned.

"No way." Riku added.

"Did he just..." Amber added.

"Benkei?" Gingka questioned. Benkei then got to his feet.

"I was uhu..." Benkei began.

"Benkei. You saved..."

"No! No i didn't! You just never mind! Keep battling! Gingka!" Benkei said. Bull then charged forward.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus charged forward as well. The two beys the collided in their beast forms, causing an explosion.

"Bull upper cut!" Benkei ordered. Bull then hit Pegasus, sending it flying. "That's it! I win!"

"Not yet." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Benkei said.

"Special Move: Pegasus, Star Blast Attack!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus charged on top of Dark Bull, making its spinning stop.

"What?!" Benkei gasped. "Bull!"

Pegasus then landed on the tip of Gingka's finger, still spinning.

"Gingka." Madoka said as she, Kenta, Amber and Riku walked up behind Gingka.

"You guys aren't hurt, are you?" Gingka asked.

"Nope. We're fine." Madoka said.

"B-bu-bu-bull!" Benkei said as he punched the ground, causing Kenta and Madoka to jump.

"Oh man! That was so much fun!" Gingka said.

"Huh? Was fun?" Benkei questioned.

"That was the most fun. Your bull upper cut. What a great technique." Gingka said "If i had reseaved that attack first, i would have been in big trouble." He said as he walked up to Benkei. Gingka then offered a hand shake to Benkei.

Benkei started to shake Gingka's hand. "You? Never!" He said as he turned around and walked away, holding his right arm.

"Bizare." Gingka said.

"Yeah." Madoka and Kenta said, looking at each other.

"Ya got that right." Amber said.

"What a weird dude." Riku said added.

**-AT THE RESTAURANT-**

"Alright. I took the wrong bag earlier. All hail the the triple beef burger." Gingka said.

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Amber and Riku were sitting at the counter eating burgers.

"I had to beg them to make me a new one, but it was worth it." Gingka said before taking a bight of his burger. "Yum! Hot Dogs are for loseres! Burgers are for winners! This is the best!" He said before taking another bight of his burger. "Funny how battling a bull all day makes you hungrey for beef. Ya know what i mean?" Gingka then looked at Madoka. "Madoka, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, i was just thinking it was kind of weird." Madoka said.

"Weird? Well what is it?" Gingka asked after finishing his burger.

"It's Benkei, Gingka. That a face hunter like him, who would do whatever it takes to win, would save you." Madoka said.

"Yeah, Madoka. That is weird." Kenta added.

"I dont know, man. He probably just wanted a real fight because he trained so hard." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Madoka, Kenta, Amber and Riku asked.

"Maybe the poor guy didn't want to cheat after putting all that honost effort into training with his new bey. Because of that, he wanted to win so badly. That's all." Gingka said.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

Benkei is sitting at a table, eating a tray full of burgers. "Next time i defenently wont lose." Benkei thought as he took a bight of one of his bugers. "Why'd i save Gingka back there? What was i thinking?" He thought. Benkei then took a bight of another burger, but bit his hands in the prosses. "OW!" He screamed.

**-AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION-**

At an unknown location is a castle. At one of the towers of the castle some white sheets, tide together to make a rope, are thrown out of the glassless window. A person wareing a purple cap on their head and a light blue bandana that covered their mouth and nose appeared inside the glassless window. He then climbed over the glassless window and used the white sheets, tide together to make a rope, to climb down from the tower part of the castle. As the person climbed down, he soon ran out of sheets to climb down from. He looked down and saw that he still had a long way to climb down. However, he was so focused on how far down it was, he didn't even notice that one of the white sheets started to come undone. He finally noticed, however, it was too late. After the sheet came undone, the person screamed as he fell to the ground in the bushes. He then crawled out of the bushes, rubbing his back.

**-INSIDE THE CASTLE-**

A man is pushing a cart with two silver dishes and a white pot on it. He comes to a stop at a door. He then opened the door. "Alright, you little runt. Here's your dayly grool." The man said before laughing. He had black, spikey top hair and black eyes. He wore a black suite, black shoes, a light blue long sleeve, button up shirt, and light grey tie. He also had a purple D on the left collar of his black suit. He then saw some white sheets tide to the bed, leading out of the glassless window. "Huh? Oh no!" The man said before running over to the window and looked out to see a few more white sheets hanging from the outside part of the castle. "He's gone!"

**-INSIDE A DARK DININGROOM-**

Inside a dark dining room, the man in then blue suit is sitting in a chair at the right head of the table, eating a fancy meal with a wine glass full of orange juice. A spotlight was on him. "Ah, how delightful. It's so much more civilized to eat a totter sauce covered fried fish, with a fork and knife then with one's hand. Wouldn't you agree, my friend?" The man asked the person who was sitting on the dark left side of the table. A boket of black roses were sitting in the middle of the table in a white vase.

**"Dont i know it. Thanks again for inviting me to dinner." **Said the person, who was also eating totter sauce, covered fried fish with a fork and knife. The mysterious person then picked up a wine glass of red apple juice and took a sip.

"The plesure was all mine, my dear." The man said before whiping his mouth with a white napkin.

**"Did you give that bey to the boy like i asked?" **The person asked.

"As a matter of fact, i did." The blue suited man answered.

**"Perfect." **The figure said.

The blue suited man then picked up his glass of orange juice.

"Sir?" Came a voice.

"Hm?" The man said. A spotlight was now on the man from earlier standing behind the blue suited man.

"What are you eating, sir?" The man asked.

"Fried fish covered in totter sauce and the world's finest fruit juice. Acompanied by my vise presedent. Times like this are more pressious to me then any other. You do realize that, dont you, Goon?" The blue suited man said.

"But the prisoner has escaped." The man known as Goon said.

"Which one?" The blue suited man asked.

"The boy we imprisoned in the north tower. I have our bladers searching the area, but so far there's no sign of him." Goon said.

"Ooh. I guess he didn't appreciate my hospitality. Well no matter. I'm sure i know exactly where our little escapey is heading." The blue suited man said before picking up a remote. "He'll seek out Gingka." He said as he pressed a button on the remote. "Merci, request datta on Gingka and Pegasus's battle with Dark Bull." The man said as a screen came out of the sealing.

"Of course, master." Said the computerised french voice before the screen showed Benkei and his new bey, Dark Bull. "Misure Benkei and his Dark Bull battled real hard in their battle against Storm Pegasus."

**"And what of Gingka Hagane, Merci?" **The figure asked.

"Misure Gingka and Pegasus also faught hard in battle." Merci answered.

"Excelent. Which one was victorious?" The blue suited man asked.

"Misure Gingka Hagane, master and co-master." Merci answered.

**"**So...Benkei lost." The blue suited man said.

**"Wonderful. I expected no less." **The figure said before picking up a black rose.

"Yes. He is determind to win against any blader he comes up against. Which is exactly what i want Gingka to do. We'll just keep our spy cams trained on our star blader." The blue suited man said.

"And what about the escaped prisoner, sir?" Goon asked.

"**No need to worry about that. Sooner or later our little runaway prisoner will confront Gingka...For reasons of his own." **The figure said.

"Hm. Very wise, sir." Said Goon before walking away.

"Merci. Do you have the boy's visual datta?" The blue suited man asked.

"Oui, master." Merci answered.

**"That will be good enough. So long as Kyoya thinks his little brother is still here inside the castle." **Said the figure while holding his glass of red apple juice.

"Acually, the boy's escape plays right into my plans. And i do have such plans in store for Gingka. Plans i hope he'll find as entertaining as i do." The blue suited man said before he and the figure laughed evily.

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**


	5. Episode 5: Vengeful Gasher

**Episode 5: Venegful Gasher.**

**-WITH BENKEI-**

Benkei was practicing on the beach with his new bey. He aimed his launcher at a tree. "Let it Rip!" Benkei said after launching his bey. Dark Bull hit a tree, but after a few minuets it bounced off and landed at Benkei's feet. "My arm is as stiff as a board" He said before picking up his bey. "But a soor arm aint no excuse to quit. Kyoya's out there training harder with Leo by his side."

"Hmhmhmhm. Let it Rip!" Kyoya said as he launched Leone.

"Let it Rip!" Leo added as he launched Simba. Both beys took out some other beys.

"Snap out of it. I've gotta become stronger. For Kyoya's sake. As well as Leo." Benkei said before standing up. He launched his bey at the tree again. And this time it went down. "B-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-bull!"

Later, Benkei was running through the beach pulling the tree he had cut down earlier by a rope that was tied around his waste. "One, two, three, four! Pull that vine a little more! Left, right! Left, right! Left, right! Left, right!" Benkei then came to a stop and looked down at the ground. "Crabs?" He questioned. Indeed, they were crabs. A trail of them. The trail of crabs led to a guy that was surrounded by them. Benkei then noticed the bey in his hand. "Mad Gasher?"

"Are you feeling a little crabby?" The blader laughed.

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"How's the matenens on my bey going?" A boy asked.

"How bout mine?" Another boy added.

"One at a time." Said Madoka, who was standing on the other side of the counter. "I got them right here, guys. Hold on." She said as she picked up a small box.

"Madoka sure is busy today, huh?" Kenta said.

"Yep. That's because she's the best in town." Gingka added.

"Aint that the truth." Said Amber.

"You can say that again." Riku added.

Madoka walked over to the counter carrying the small box. "Here you are, guys." She said as she handed the boys their beys from out of the small box that she placed on the counter. "Take care of your beys now, okay? Remember to be good to your beys and they'll be good to you."

"Okay." Said the first boys.

"Okay. Thank you." Said another boy.

"Thank you." said the first boy. The three boys then left The B-PIT.

"Alright, next customer, please." Madoka said.

"That's me. I'm next." Came a voice. Madoka, Gingka, Kenta, Riku and Amber looked and saw a 13 year old girl standing at the B-PIT enterence. She had milky white skin, ocean blue eyes, and long brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom. She also had bangs, her hair went down to her waist. She had a slim figure and was very beautiful. She wore a black leather jacket over a dark purple tee that has a V-neck. The jacket's sleeves were roled up to her elbows. She also wore a black miniskirt with black high heel boots that reached her knees.

"Hello. Welcome to the B-PIT, how may i help you?" Madoka asked.

"I was told that there was a shop place that you could go to if your bey needed fixing. Is this it?" The girl spoke.

"The one and only. Madoka Amonu at your service." Madoka said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sierra Cystals." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you too, Sierra. I'm Kenta."

"And i'm Riku."

"Hi. I'm Riku's girlfriend, Amber."

"And i'm Gingka."

"Gingka? As in Gingka Hagane?" Sierra questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gingka asked.

"The whole towns talking about you. So you're the one who defeated the face hunters and their leader." Sierra said.

"Yep, that's me." Gingka said.

Sierra then started the blush. "Gingka Hugane? More like Gingka Hunckgane." She thought.

Madoka noticed the way Sierra looked at Gingka. "So are you gonna let me have a look at that bey, or are you just gonna stand there stairing at Gingka all day?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Sierra said, snapping out of her train of thought.

Two little boys then came in crying. "Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Look, look at this!" One of the boys cried.

Madoka looked at the two boys beys and saw that they were all scrached up. "This is shocking! What happened to these beys?" She asked.

"A sc-sc-sc-sc-scary guy!" The first boy spoke.

"He said i'm gonna scrach your beys just like my Mad Gasher! My poor little defenceless bey!" The second boy added.

"Speaking of scrached up beys, take a look at my Thunder Angel." Sierra said before taking her bey out and showing it to Madoka. It was a blue in color and had sharp edges. It had a facebolt that had a picture of a pair of white wings. It's preformance tip was made of rubber. It's spintrack was red in color and had three claws. It was also covered in scraches.

"What a terible thing to do! It's unforgiveable!" Madoka said before storming out of The B-PIT.

"Uh, hello?" Gingka said as he, Kenta, Riku and Amber followed Madoka.

"Madoka, wait up." Added Kenta.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sierra said before following the others out of the B-PIT.

**-IN THE CITY-**

"Lets split up and search this place." Madoka said.

"Uh, alone?" Kenta questioned.

"No. Amber, you go with Kenta. Riku, you go with Sierra. And Madoka, search on your own." Gingka said.

"Right." Everyone said in unison. Everyone but Gingka that is.

"Look, if you guys find him, call out to me, okay? Dont take him on by yourself." Gingka said.

"Okay." Kenta said.

"Okay." Madoka added.

"Alright." Amber said.

"You got it." Riku added.

"Okay." Sierra added

Everyone then went their seperate ways. Amber went with Kenta, Riku went with Sierra, Gingka went by himself, and Madoka went by himself. They all searched the city for the blader, but none of them had any luck in finding him.

**-WITH MADOKA-**

Madoka was standing in a back ally, catching her breath. "Scraching up beys! That is such a crummy thing to do!" She said.

"Dont you mean a crabby thing to do?" The person said as appeared behind Madoka. She turned around to face the person. "Get it?" He said.

**-WITH AMBER AND KENTA-**

Amber and Kenta were running through the river bank searching for the blader.

"Let it Rip!" Came the voice of Osamu. Amber and Kenta stopped in their tracks and looked down and saw Osamu, Takashi and Akira. Osamu was battling another blader. The blader's bey hit Osamu's bey and a few times before sending it flying. "I lost."

"Crabulous. But i'm not done yet." The blader said.

"Huh?" Takashi, Osamu and Akira said in unison.

"Go Mad Gasher!" The blader ordered. The red bey known as Gasher started hitting Osamu's bey, even though it had stopped spinning.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Takashi asked.

"Crabby." The blader said before laughing crazily. Gasher was still hitting Osamu's bey.

"Hey, the battle is over already!" Osamu said.

"That's right!" Takashi added.

"This isn't fair!" Akira added.

"Now for a crabtastic finish." The blader said. Gasher charged at Osamu's bey and sent it flying with scraches all over it. Osamu then ran over to his bey.

"Crabby." The blader said before laughing crazily again.

"This is horrible! Just horrible!" Said Osamu, who was in tears as he held his scrached up bey in his hands.

"So who will be my next victim? Is it going to be you, crab one?" The blader said as he looked at Takashi. "How about you, crab two?" He looked at Akira.

"Uh-uhu." Akira said as he shook his head.

"Hold it!" Came a voice. The blader, Takashi and Akira looked and saw Kenta and Amber run down the steps.

"Kenta. Amber." Takashi and Akira said in unison.

Amber and Kenta ran up in front of Takashi and Akira. "Dont you lay a finger on my friends!" Kenta said.

"That's right!" Amber added.

"How bout a claw? Or do you wanna be my opponent?" The blader said.

"Dont do it, Kenta. Remember Gingka's orders." Amber warned.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Dont take him on by yourself." Gingka said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Kenta hesetated at first, but then he and Amber looked behind themselves and saw Osamu crying as he held his bey.

"That's it! I'll be your apponent!" Kenta said.

"And so will i!" Amber added.

Kenta, Amber and the other blader had out their launchers, ready for battle. "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" They all said in unison as they launched their beys.

"Do it, Kenta! Go, Amber!" Takashi, Osamu and Akira shouted.

"Alright, go Saggaterio!" Kenta said.

"Hit em hard, Suicune!" Amber added.

Saggaterio and Suicune collided with Gasher. "Seems this crab kid has some skill. And the Barbie girl crab isn't bad either." The blader said. "What's that behind you?"

"Huh?" Kenta, Amber and Kenta's three friends said as they all looked up at the sky.

"Flick." Said the blader as he flicked a small pebble that hit Saggaterio, causing it to lose its spinning balance. Gasher then hit Saggaterio a few times before it stopped spinning. "I win."

Kenta, Amber and the others looked and saw that Saggaterio was no longer spinning. "Saggaterio!" Kenta said.

"How did that happen?" Osamu asked.

"Crabby." Said the blader. "Now how bout a big pinch for the loser? Go, Mad Gasher!" Gasher charged at Saggaterio.

"Saggaterio!" Kenta shouted.

"Suicune, use safe guard to protect Saggaterio!" Amber ordered. Suicune got in front of Saggaterio and a light blue force field formed around the two beys to protect them.

Akira, however, saw how fast Mad Gasher was spinning. "That bey's spinning to fast!" Akira said.

"Safe guard's not gonna work!" Takashi added.

Just when Gasher was about to collide with both beys, another bey came out of nowhere and hit Mad Gasher. Everyone looked and saw Gingka, Sierra and Riku standing at the top of the steps.

"Gingka!" Everyone said.

Gingka's bey then returned to his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blader asked.

Gingka, Sierra and Riku then came down the steps and stood in front of everyone.

"Sorry, Gingka. I um..." Kenta said.

"Dont worry. It's okay, Kenta." Gingka asured.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"You were right to try and protect your friends like that." Gingka said.

"Thanks, Gingka." Kenta said.

"Is everything okay, Amber?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine." Amber answered.

"You're Gingka Hagane are you, craby pants?" The blader said. "I heard about you from a jumbo crab named Benkei."

"From Benkei?" Kenta questioned.

"And you are?" Gingka asked.

"I am the one and only, Tetsuya Watarigani. Words like friendship make me sea sick. I'm going to crack both yours and your bey's shells. Get it? Now battle." The blader said.

"Wait a minuet, that's him! That's him!" Sierra pointed out.

"Who?" Gingka asked.

"The blader who chalanged me to a battle and scrached up my bey, Thunder Angel! That's him!" Sierra answered.

"Come on, Hagane. Lets battle." Tetsuya said.

"No thanks." Gingka said.

"Crab says what?" Tetsuya asked.

"I only battle with bladers. Anyone who scraches beys on purpous is no blader in my books. Lets go, Kenta." Gingka said before he started to walk off.

"What he said." Kenta said as he, Amber, Riku and Sierra followed Gingka.

"You tell him, Gingka. We're going home." Sierra said.

"Yeah, we're out of here. Give us a call when you decide to play fair." Amber added.

"What if i mentioned Madoka? Would that change your mind?" Tetsuya said.

"Huh?" Gingka said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Do you have any idea where she is, pinchy?" Tetsuya asked.

"Why you! Madoka!" Gingka said.

"Why you fish eyed fool!" Amber added.

"The claws are out, huh?" Tetsuya said. "Crabby."

**-THAT NIGHT AT THE BEACH-**

Later that night, Gingka and the others and Tetsuya met up at the beach. They were standing at a bey stadium that was shapped like a crab.

"There's a stadium in a place like this?" Gingka asked.

"Who knew?" Amber said.

"It's shapped like a crab's shell." Kenta said.

"No kidding, clawless. Mad Gasher's the crab constelation. Dont you think its the perfect stadium for me? Hey snappy?" Tetsuya said.

Gingka looked at the stadium and noticed some holes in it. "What are those holes?" He thought.

"Are you ready?" Tetsuya asked.

"You bet." Gingka said.

"Remember the agreement: If Gingka wins..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll return her, shrimp. I get it. But if i win..."

"You want points." Gingka said as he held up his launcher.

"As if. Points are for buypeds." Tetsuya said.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"The only thing i want is to be able to cover your Pegasus in scraches, okay? Get it?" Tetsuya said. "Crabby."

Gingka and Tetsuya had their launchers aimed at the crab shapped stadium. Sierra, Riku, Amber, Kenta and his friends were ready to watch the battle.

"Ya think we can trust him?" Amber asked Riku refering to Tetsuya.

"I doubt it. Tetsuya doesn't seem like the kind of guy that you hold to his word.

"What do you think, Sierra?" Amber asked. However, there was no reply. "Sierra?" Amber then looked and saw Sierra looking at the starry night sky.

Tetsuya and Gingka: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" The two bladers launched their beys into the crab shapped stadium.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"Crabby." Said Tetsuya. Pegasus and Gasher charged at each other and collided, taking out Gasher. "Oh, crab!"

"Alright! Gingka wins!" Kenta said.

"Oh yeah!" Takashi, Osamu and Akira cheered.

"Wow." Riku said.

"That was fast." Amber added.

"Yeah, and it ended so quickly." Sierra said.

"Now you'll have to return Madoka." Gingka said after Pegasus returned to his hand.

"Well dip me in butter. You're actually pretty good." Tetsuya said. He then walked over to his bey and picked it up. "Now to start the second round crusty."

"What?!" Sierra, Riku and Amber said in unison.

"Second round?" Gingka questiond.

"It's a best out of three battle. The who wins two rounds first crabs. I mean wins." Tetsuya said as he walked out of the stadium.

"You didn't say that befo..."

"Didn't i, side winder? I thought i did. Yes, i deffenantly said it." Tetsuya said.

"You already lost, ya cheater!" Kenta said.

"Yeah, Kenta's right! Gingka beat you fair and square!" Riku added.

"You must have sand in your ears. Tuff beaches." Tetsuya said.

"You never said it!" Kenta said.

"Why didn't you just listen to the words in my mind?" Tetsuya asked.

"So you didn't say it after all!" Kenta said.

"Now put your claws up! You must be worried about Madoka, crustation boy." Tetsuya said.

"I hope you're not confusing Gingka with yourself, Tetsuya." Sierra said.

Gingka aimed his launcher at the stadium.

"Crabby. The second battle." Tetsuya said as he aimed his launcher at the stadium.

Gingka and Tetsuya: "3!"

Tetsuya: "2!"

Gingka: "1!"

Gingka and Tetsuya: " Let it Rip!" The two bladers launched their beys.

"I'll take this with one blow. Pegasus, star blast attack!" Gingka ordered.

Tetsuya then let out a whissle and crabs came out of the holes in the stadium.

"Huh? Crabs?" Gingka said.

A white substance then came running out of the holes.

"It's Folm." Kenta said.

"Why you old cheater!" Amber said.

"Dodge it! Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus made its way around the crabs, however, when it span on some folm Pegasus's started spinning off balance.

"It slipped on the folm. Find your grip, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus started spinning around the near end of the stadium.

"That's fighting dirty!" Kenta said.

"It's also against the rules!" Sierra added.

"Who could've imagened a group of crabs would appear? Nature works in mysterious ways, yes?" Tetsuya said.

"Huh?!" Gingka said.

"It's no mystery! You did it! I have no choice! Now charge into it, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Huh? Unbelieveable!" Tetsuya said.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"You're going to attack thses tiny defencless creatures? How do you sleep at night, pinchy?" Tetsuya asked.

"Better then you hiding in your shell!" Kenta shouted.

"Talk about the launcher calling the bey black!" Riku added.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Gingka growled. Pegasus then collided with more of the white folm, causing it to fall from the near edge of the stadium. "Wha?" Pegasus, who was now spinning off balance, was then hit by Gasher and was caught in the mouth of one of the crabs. Gingka gasped.

"I what do you know, i win." Tetsuya said.

"No way." Gingka said.

"So now its one win, one loss, crab." Tetsuya said.

"I lost? Did that just happen? I really lost?" Gingka asked.

"The bey didn't win! It was a crab!" Kenta said.

"Thats unfair!" Osamu added.

"Hey, this rap doesn't count!" Akira added.

"The boys are right! This match was rigged!" Riku said.

"Fixed!" Amber added.

"A set up!" Sierra added.

"Accidents do happen. Especially in battle. Win or lost, this is turning into a good match." Tetsuya said.

"WATARIGANI!" Kenta shouted.

"It's fine." Gingka said.

"Huh? Gingka." Kenta said.

"I just need to win the next round." Gingka said. "This time i wont lose."

"Crabby." Tetsuya laughed.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

Not too far away, Benkei was hiding behind a rock watching Gingka and the others through a pair of binoculars. "Tetsuya Watarigani. Just what is this joke of a battle?"

"Hey! That hurt!" Came a voice. Benkei saw that the voice was not too far away. "Stop it! Ow! Ow! Ow! Enough already!"

Benkei then went to see what the comotion was all about.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE GANG-**

"Third round! Claws up, lets go!" Tetsuya said.

"Gingka! You can do it!" Kenta said.

"We believe in you!" Akira added.

"Take em down!" Osamu added.

"You can win, Gingka!" Sierra said.

"You got this, Gingka!" Riku spoke.

"Dont give in, Gingka!" Amber added.

"Go, Gingka!" Takashi added.

"Okay. Leave it to me, guys!" Gingka said.

"Crabby. Do you think you can win just because they're gonna click their claws for you?" Tetsuya said.

"Thats right. With good friends backing you, a blader's power can increase two or three times more then normal." Gingka said.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"That is what a beyblade is all about." Gingka said as he held out his bey.

"You're wrong...Very wrong. I dont bother with things like friends. Things like friends. Things like friends are unnesseserry. Take one good look at my Mad Gasher!" Tetsuya said, showing everyone his bey. It too was covered in scraches. The facebolt also had a frown on it.

"What's with that facebolt, guys?" Kenta asked.

"I wont forget that sadness. That hatred! That anger!" Tetsuya said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

In a snowy area, Tetsuya and another blader are standing at a stadium, having a bey battle. The other blader's bey knocked Mad Gasher out of the stadium.

"Whoa. Aw, i lost again. You really are strong Ecason." Tetsuya said. "I'm not suprised. You are the village's number 1." He said as he walked over to his bey and picked it up.

"If you practice, you'll become stronger too, Watarigani." Ecason said.

"Please teach me how to become stronger like you, Ecason." Tetsuya said.

"Of course. I will, because you know that you're totally my best friend, right buddy?" Ecason said.

"Right." Tetsuya said. The two bladers laughed. When suddenly, someone began to approach them.

"Which one of you is Ecason?" The person asked as he walked up to Tetsuya and Ecason. "I heard he's a number one blader in this village. I'm Taraba. A blader following a warrior's path."

"Taraba. I've heard rumors about him. He crushes opponents." Tetsuya thought. He then looked at his friend, who, at this point, was shivering in fear. "Ecason. Is he okay?"

"Which of you is Ecason?" Taraba asked.

Ecason then hid behind Tetsuya. "Ecason is freaking. My best friend, Ecason is." Tetsuya thought. "Okay, okay. I'm Ecason." He said.

"Huh?" Ecason said.

"So it's you. Prepare to battle." Taraba said as he held out his bey.

Taraba and Tetsuya were now bey battling. "Give em your best, Mad Gasher!" Tetsuya said. Taraba's bey hit Gasher in the ice stadium.

"This is where it ends!" Taraba said. His bey then sent Gasher flying out of the stadium, which also sent Tetsuya flying back in the snow. Gasher landed right next to him.

"I win." Taraba said after laughing. He then laughed again as he walked off. "Later."

Tetsuya then opened his eyes. "I was so weak, i let my beyblade down. Now my Mad Gasher is badly scrached." Tetsuya thought as he looked at his scrached up bey. He then got to his feat. "But it was worth it, because i was able to protect my friend. The important thing is that he's alright." Tetsuya looked around for Ecason, who was sadly nowhere to be found. "ECASON!" He called out.

"That's what happens when you sail yourself out for a friend. Ecason just left me there alone and ran away! It was then that i realised that things like friendship are just an illusion. And then something awoke inside me." Tetsuya said.

"Crabby." Tetsuya said before laughing crazily. "Crabby." He laughed crazily again. "Crabby."

The scene then changes to another location where Taraba's bey hits the snow. He was now covered in crabs.

"I defeated Taraba handely." Tetsuya said.

Mad Gasher was now hitting a bey that was no longer spinning.

"Watarigani! Please forgive me! Aren't we still friends?" Ecason begged, who was surrounded by crabs.

"That was so long ago, i've forgoton." Tetsuya said.

Gasher continued to hit Ecason's bey until it broke apart. The crabs then started moving in on Ecason as he screamed. "Watarigani!" Ecason screamed.

Tetsuya walked away. "My rain of terror is only just beginning. Isn't that right, Mad Gasher?" Tetsuya said as he looked at his bey. The facebolt now had a frown on it. "Oh, lets cover every bey in the world in scraches. Crabby."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Yes! This is my revenge! Crabby!" Tetsuya laughed. "Now here we go, crab."

Gingka put his bey in his launcher.

Tetsuya: "On 3!"

Gingka: "2!"

Tetsuya and Gingka: "1! Let it Rip!" They launched their beys into the stadium.

"You are so going down. I'll prove to you that you are wrong and friends do matter." Gingka said.

"Crabby. Intresting. But you'll have to win first, and thats not gonna happen, Gingka Hagane." Tetsuya said.

Gasher's performence tip then grew longer, causing the bey to go high up, avoiding Pegasus's hit.

"Preformence tip change function!" Gingka said.

"But why that high, Gingka? It wont be able to attack like that." Kenta said.

"What can he be thinking?" Gingka asked.

Tetsuya then whisled and the stadium started shaking.

"What's that?" Gingka asked.

"Huh?" Kenta added.

"Crabby." Tetsuya said as Mud then came out and covered the stadium.

"What now?!" Gingka said.

Pegasus then hit the mud and started to slow down from spinning.

"Pegasus. I get it. He put his bey in a high position so it wouldn't be affected by the mud." Gingka said.

"Pegasus is going to stop soon thanks to the mud. I just have to wait for it." Tetsuya said. "Crabby."

Pegasus was now spinning even slower then before.

"What should i do?" Gingka said.

"Come on, Gingka!" Takashi, Osamu, Akira, Amber, Sierra and Riku cheered.

"You cant lose now!" Kenta added.

"Its no use. Cheering, friendship, claw clicking, they aren't any help." Tetsuya said.

"W-what do you think we should do now?" Kenta asked. He watched as Mad Gasher continued to spin in the mud. "That spiral. Its like a tornado. Tornado? Gingka, remember Kyoya's special move?" He asked.

"Kyoya's move? Lion Gale Force Wall. Thank you, Kenta." Gingka said.

"I dont get it. What does Kyoya's special move have to do with this bey battle?" Amber asked.

"You'll see." Riku said.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus then started spinning near the end of the stadium.

"No matter what you do, you're doomed." Tetsuya said.

Pegasus then started spinning faster, creating a tornado in the stadium.

"Craba what?!" Tetsuya said.

Both Amber and Sierra were shocked and suprised at what was happening.

"Whoa!" Sierra gasped.

"Amazing! Gingka's Pegasus was actually able to copy, Leone's special move." Amber added.

"Right. Because of its speed, Pegasus was able to create an attack that was similer to Leone's special move." Riku said.

"You seem awfuly calm about this. Why is that?" Sierra asked.

"I've done it before." Riku said.

"You have?" Amber said.

"Yep." Riku answered.

"GO GINGKA!" Kenta shouted.

"Pegasus, tornado wing!" Gingka shouted. The mud then started spinning, becoming apart of the tornado.

"What?! The mud is..." Tetsuya began. The muddy tornado then stopped, causing mud to go everywhere. Some of the mud landed Tetsuya's face.

Pegasus continued spinning in the stadium around Mad Gasher. "Right now, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you. If i lose i wont tell you where Madoka is." Tetsuya said.

"What did you say?!" Gingka demanded.

"Why you old lying, cheating, beyblading, seafood platter!" Amber said in anger.

"Yeah, thats the opposite of what you said before! You totally lied again!" Kenta added.

"I dont know what you're talkin about, kid." Tetsuya said as he used his cape to whipe the mud off his face. "Well, what will you do crab cakes?" He asked.

Gingka looked at Tetsuya in anger.

"You dont need to worry about me." Came a voice from nowhere.

"It's Madoka." Gingka said. Indeed, it was Madoka. And Benkei was with her.

"It's Benkei! So it's true! You told him about Gingka!" Kenta pointed out.

"No, Kenta, stop it. You're wrong. Benkei is the one who saved me." Madoka corected.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"What?" Gingka added.

"Craba what?!" Tetsuya thought.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Madoka touched a crab, but it pinched her with it's claw.

"Ouch! Hey, go away already." Madoka said. She was sitting in a hole surrounded by crabs. A bey then came out of nowhere and blew the crabs away. "Huh. Benkei." Madoka said as she saw him holding his launcher.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Ha! Yeah, right. A likely story." Amber said.

"I dont know, Amber. He did save Gingka, before. Remember?" Riku said with both arms behind his head.

"Yeah, that's true." Amber said.

"But, why did Benkei..." Kenta began.

"Well i realised that a bey battle should be faught fairly. I hate the way Watarigani battles! He creeps me out! B-b-b-bull!" Benkei said.

"Benkei." Kenta said.

"Benkei. You saved..." Gingka began.

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Benkei said as he turned around.

"Now! Fight, Gingka! Come on!" Madoka said.

"Okay. Back in your shell Watarigani." Gingka said.

"Yikes!" Tetsuya said.

"Go!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus charged at Mad Gasher, full speed, and knocked it out of the stadium. Gingka's bey then returned to his hand.

"Alright! Gingka wins!" Kenta cheered. His friends also cheered.

Amber: "Give me a G!"

Sierra: "G!"

Amber: "Give a an I!"

Sierra: "I!"

Amber: "Give me an N!"

Sierra: "N!"

Amber: "Give me a G!"

Sierra: "G!"

Amber: "Give me a K!"

Sierra: "K!"

Amber: "Give me an A!"

Sierra: "A!"

Amber: "What's that spell?"

"GINGKA!" Sierra, Amber, Riku, Madoka, Kenta, Yakashi, Osamu and Akira cheered.

"That wasn't soppose to happen!" Tetsuya said.

"Watarigani." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Tetsuya said.

"The reason i won is because my friends stood with me." Gingka said.

"But friends..."

Madoka then approached Mad Gasher and picked up the bey. "Okay. You understand now, right? It's time to put away such silly things as revenge. Bey battles should be a lot of fun. Get me?" Madoka said. "Look." She said as she showed Tetsuya his bey.

"It's smiling." Tetsuya said.

"Yep. That's right. And you should try smiling too." Madoka said. She then handed Tetsuya his bey. "Come to my shop sometime. I'll gladly do some matenence of Mad Gasher. But before you do that, you'll appologize for scraching all those beys, right?"

"Oh, look. Is that a space crab?" Tetsuya said as he pointed to the sky.

Everyone looks up at night sky. "There's nothing there." Kenta said. The gang then sees that Tetsuya is gone. "He ran away!" Kenta said.

"Crabby! Friends, smile. Sorry, those words are not in my vocrabularry! Haha! My revenge lives! Oh snap! Snappedy snap, snap, snap! Scuddle away! Scuddle!" Tetsuya said as he ran off.

"Man, he sure talks to himself a lot. I dont get that guy." Kenta said.

"I know, right? Talk about weird and creepy." Amber added.

"And crazy. Dont forget crazy." Sierra added.

"Me either. At least Madoka is safe." Gingka said.

"Now that's what's really important." Riku added.

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying about me." Madoka said.

"Uhu, by the way, where's Benkei?" Kenta asked.

"Huh?" Said everyone.

"Benkei?" Takashi said.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

Benkei was standing alone on the beach. "Gingka Hagane. You sure have given me something to think about now. B-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bull!"

**-INSIDE A DARK ROOM-**

In th dark room a woman is sitting in a chair in front of a desk. "What caused the Tetsuya blader to lose his battle with Gingka?" A young woman known as Rowena asked. She had black hair tide up in two ponny tails and purple eyes. She wore a black, grey yellow suit, a black, grey short skirt, a pair of glasses, purple pink stockings that go up to the end of her legs, and a pair of black high heel shoes. She also wore a white shirt underneath.

**"Tetsuya was the cause of it. It was his obssesion with revenge that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." **Said the unseen figure while holding a glass of red apple juice.

"(Laughing)! Yeah! He got cracked instead!" Came the voice of Goon.

"Hm. A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against young Gingka." Said the blue suited man as he stepped out of the darkness holding a glass of orange juice. "But the Hagane boy is a problem. He defeated Benkei and Tetsuya." He said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

**"Fear not. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve." **The unseen figure said before picking up a remote and turning on a flat screen T.V. that showed Gingka's battle with Tetsuya. **"Besides...he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."**

"Yes, Kyoya and our secret weapon." Said Rowena.

**"They are each getting stronger, day by day. Speaking of which..." **The unseen figure said before eyeing a grey pod with a number of black cables hooked up to it with a purple D design on it. Something inside it was sleeping.

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**


	6. Episode 6: Aquario's Challenge

**Episode 6: Aquario's Challenge.**

**-IN AN AREA OUTSIDE OF METAL BEY CITY-**

In an area outside of Metal Bey City are the face hunters and a teenage girl. "I dont know what you guys think you're doing, but i got things to do, so move along." Said the girl.

"Wait a second. Not so fast." Said a face hunter.

"Yeah, if you wanna enter this town, you've gotta pay the tall." Added another face hunter.

"To us face hunters." Said another face hunter. "Welcome, stranger." He said as he and the other face hunters launched their beys.

The girl then tossed her backpack aside. She then got out her launcher and put her bey in it. "Ametures!" The girl said as she launched her bey. The bey then charged at the face hunters beys. As the face hunters beys made their way for the girl's bey, when suddenly...it vanished.

"Huh?" The face hunters gasped.

"It disappeared!" Said Benkei, who was standing near by watching the battle.

The bey then reappeared.

"What?!" The face hunters gasped.

"What?! How could that happen?!" Another face hunter gasped.

In less then a minuet, the face hunters beys were all lying on the ground no longer spinning. The girl's bey then returned to her hand.

"Aha. Intresting." Benkei said.

The girl then picked her backpack up off the ground. "There. Consider me welcomed. Now out of my way!" She said.

The face hunters move out the way as the girl walked passed them. Benkei then stood in the girls way.

"Hmm." Said the girl before throwing her backpack on the ground again. "What?! You wanna battle too?!" She said as she showed her bey to Benkei.

"No, wait! Sorry! That battle, we were just testing your skills." Benkei said.

"Testing?" The girl questioned.

"You're okay." Benkei said. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Hikaru Hosama." The girl said. "And this is Storm Aquario. Otherwise known as my fo trusted friend." She said as she showed Benkei her bey.

"Hikaru Hasama and Storm Aquario." Benkei said. "How would you like to try battling a really strong apponent?" He asked.

"(Gasp)! A really strong apponent?" The teenage girl known as Hikaru questioned.

**-THE NEXT DAY IN METAL BEY CITY-**

Inside BeyPark, Kenta is battling one of his friends. Amber, Riku and Sierra were also there.

"Take em down! You can do it!" Takashi said to his bey.

"Ya got him!" Osamu said.

"Heads up, Takashi!" Akira added.

"Come on now! Lets go, Saggaterio!" Kenta said. Saggaterio then knocked Takashi's bey out of the stadium.

"No!" Takashi shouted.

"Alright!" Kenta, Amber, Riku and Sierra cheered.

Takashi held up his pointer and gave Kenta half of his points. Kenta now had 2 150 points. "Aw man. You're so strong lately, Kenta." Takashi said before shying.

"Well its not suprising, since you had an epic battle with Gingka." Osamu said.

"No way! You had a battle with Gingka too?!" Amber gasped.

"Well, yeah." Kenta said.

"Too? You mean you've battled Gingka too, Amber?" Riku asked.

"Yes, i did." Amber answered.

"Well what happened?" Riku asked.

"Yes, do tell." Sierra added.

"I lost." Amber answered.

"You did?" Sierra questiond.

"Bummer." Riku said.

"That's okay, Amber. I lost my battle with Gingka too." Kenta said.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Kenta said.

"Thanks, Kenta. That makes me feel a lot better." Amber said.

"So then you both lost to Gingka?" Sierra asked.

"Yep." Amber and Kenta answered.

"Intresting." Sierra said. "So Gingka beat both Amber and Kenta, did he? Well he wont be so lucky when my Thunder Angel and i whip the floor with him." She thought.

Later, Gingka was battling with a blader. "Go, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus charged at the other bey and knocked it out of the stadium. Pegasus then returned to his hand.

"Of course. Gingka move up to the B block." Akira said.

"Amazing." Riku added.

"Next up, Kenta and Gingka's battle." Osamu said.

Kenta had determination in his brown eyes. He and Gingka are now stading at the stadium. "Gingka. I wont lose this time."

"Okay. Make me proud, Kenta." Gingka said. He and Kenta aimed their launchers at the stadium.

Crowd: "3!"

Kenta: "2!"

Gingka: "1!" Gingka then started to feel sick and colapsed to the floor.

"Gingka!" Kenta shouted.

"Oh no, is he alright?!" Amber added.

Sierra then ran over to the unconcious Gingka, got down on her knees, and put her hand on his fourhead. "He's alright. He just fainted. And he's burnning up." Sierra answered.

"Oh my! Should i call for an ambulance?" Amber asked.

"I dont think its that serious, Amber." Riku said.

"Then what should we do?" Kenta asked.

"Lets get him back to the B-PIT. I've got an idea." Madoka said.

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

Gingka was now lying in bed with a white thermometer in his mouth.

"Hey Gingka. Please speak to me." Kenta said.

"I'm alright, alright?" Gingka said.

"Well, you sure didn't seem alright when you colapsed at BeyPark." Said Sierra.

Madoka then removed the thermometer from Gingka's mouth. "Wow. It's a high feaver." She said as she checked the thermometer.

"It cant be that bad. Let me see." Amber said as she, Riku and Sierra looked at the tempreter on the thermometer. "Whoa!" Said Amber, Sierra and Riku. "It is a little high." Amber said.

"A little high? I haven't seen a tempreter this high since i came down with that cold when i was five." Riku added.

"So why didn't you tell us that you weren'tall that feeling, huh?" Madoka asked.

"Hey, i'm fine. It's nothing, okay guys?" Gingka said.

"You dont look fine." Madoka said as she put an ice-pack on his fourhead. "The doctor will be here soon, okay? Just try to relax and get some sleep."

"Huh? What doctor?" Gingka asked.

"The one i called. You'll feel much better once he gives you the medicene." Madoka said.

"M-medicene?" Gingka asked. He then hid under the covers.

"Gingka?" Kenta questiond.

"Whats wrong with him?" Amber asked.

"I dont need a doctor!" Gingka said.

"You're sick. You do." Madoka said.

"Forget it! I hate medicen, okay?" Gingka said.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"Gingka, do you have a problem with medicen?" Kenta asked.

"You're just being silly, silly." Madoka added.

"Who likes medicen?" Gingka said after poping his head out of the covers. "It tast gross and yucky."

Everyone, but Gingka, just laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Gingka shouted.

"It actually kinda is." Amber said.

**-LATER-**

Gingka was still lying in bed, sleeping.

"So what's wrong with Gingka? Is it serious?" Sierra asked.

"The doctor said it was just a cold." Madoka answered. "All we have to do is take it easy and we have nothing to worry about."

"Thank goodness." Kenta said.

"That's a relief." Amber said.

"He was probably just exhosted. Lets face it. Since he came to town, Gingka has had one fearce battle after another." Kenta said, having flashbacks of all of Gingka's past battles.

"Wow. That'll where anyone out." Riku added.

"What are we gonna do if those guys come to chalange him again when he's sick like this?" Madoka asked.

"Oh. If that happens." Kenta said. He then watched Gingka sleep. "If that happens."

"What guys?" Sierra asked.

"There's this group of bladers that go around town forcing younger apponents into beybattles and stealing their beypoints. They call themselves the face hunters." Kenta said.

"That's horrible!" Sierra said.

"I know." Amber said.

"Tell me about it. They even tried to take my points. But i was too tuff for them." Riku said.

"What did you do?" Sierra asked.

"I did what any blader would do. I launched my bey, Raikou, and they ran off screaming like little girls." Riku said.

Everyone in the room just laughed. Except Gingka, that is.

**-AT AN OLD BEY ARENA-**

Inside an old arena, Hikaru launches Aquario. The bey knocked down three big stones. Aquario returned to Hikaru's hand. "Gingka Hagane, huh? Ha! I'm really looking forward to our battle." Hikaru then looked at the sun as it started to set. "To win against strong apponents. That is the destiny. I have been given the path i must follow."

**-FLASHBACK-**

A crowd of people are cheering as a bey battle is taking place. In a stadium, two beys collided with each other. One of the beys started spinning off balance. The other bey then knocked the bey out of the stadium and the crowd cheered for the winner. A younger verson of Hikaru gasped as her bey was sent flying out of the stadium. The other blader just smirked. Hikaru fell to her knees and started crying.

**-AT A HOSPITAL-**

Hikaru is on her knees, crying on a hospital bed. "Dont cry. If losing makes you sad, then the next time you must try to win." Said a woman in the bed.

Hikaru looked at the woman. "But everyone in the stadium is bigger and stronger then i am."

"But that's good. If you want to improve, you must battle with opponents stronger then yourself." The woman said.

"Battle with strong opponents?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yes. There's no point in battling weak opponents. You must battle with those that are stronger if you hope to be a better blader. Keep facing off with the top bladers. And dont back down. Then you'll win. Fight hard in every battle until you become the best blader in the world." The woman said.

"Wow. The best in the world." Hikaru said.

"You'll achive the dream i wasn't able to. I believe in you, Hikaru. I know you can do it. You're the only hope i leave behind. The only hope." The woman said.

"Oh mother." Hikaru said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"No matter who my opponent is! I will not lose! No one will stand in my way to be the best blader in the world." Hikaru said. She launched her bey and it disappeared. It then reappeared in the air and hit the back of the stone. "And i will fulfill my mother's dream."

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"Wow. Kenta. When did you get so many points?" Gingka asked as he held Kenta's pointer.

"It was so frustrating when i lost to you. So since then, i've been working hard." Kenta said. Gingka then gave him back his pointer.

"At this rate, you'll probably catch up to me soon enough." Gingka said.

"Really? If i did, maybe i could beat you. Until then, i wont lose to anyone." Kenta said.

"Just dont forget that feeling. If you have a desire to win, you can do your best no matter how diffecult it is." Gingka said.

"Right." Kenta said.

"Now then." Gingka said before getting out of bed. "I cant just sit on my butt like this forever."

Madoka then opened the door and walked in with Sierra behind her. Madoka was whering an aperin and carrying an orange cake. "Huh? Gingka, no! What are you doing! The doctor said you're not sopose to move around yet!" Madoka said.

"I'm perfectly fine. See? One, two. One, two." Gingka said.

"I said no! Its important to make sure you're really over your cold. But thats okay though. If you're so busy dancing, you wont need this." Madoka said.

"Wow! Did you bake that, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"Yep." Madoka said.

"Hey, i helped too, ya know." Sierra said.

"I cant believe it. I always think of you in your work shop, not in the kitchen." Gingka said.

"Guess you dont know me. Fine then. Kenta, lets eat this. Just the two of us." Madoka said.

"The two of us?" Sierra said.

"Of couse you're welcome to have some too, Sierra." Madoka said.

Gingka then gasped. "No, please! Come on. Have a heart. I havent eatn anything since last night."

"So do you promise to stay in bed and sleep then?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, i do." Gingka said with his hands together.

"Well okay. Let's all eat." Madoka said.

Kenta, Gingka, Sierra and Madoka were now sitting on a couch, eating the cake Madoka made.

"Awesome. If i get to eat this delicious cake, i dont mind sleeping off this cold for a while." Gingka said.

"No kidding. How did you make this anyway?" Kenta asked.

"How do you think? I baked it. The trick is to go easy on the sugar." Madoka said.

"Well, that is my mother's motto." Sierra said.

"But it's really sweet, Madoka." Kenta said.

"Well thats because i used a little pinch of salt, Kenta. You can bring out the best of the ingreedients by being creative with them. Beyblades are the same, ya follow?" Madoka said.

"Uhu, not really." Kenta said. He then looked around. "Hey, where are Riku and Amber?" He asked.

"Oh, they left for the day after helping me and Sierra bake the cake. Before they left, i gave them each a slice of cake as a reward for helping me bake it." Madoka said.

"That's good to hear. Hey, Madoka. I need to talk to you about my Saggaterio." Kenta said.

"Huh?" Madoka said.

**-WITH MADOKA AND KENTA-**

Kenta and Madoka were now in Madoka's office. Madoka was sitting at her computer desk and Kenta was standing in front of her.

"Your special move?" Madoka questiond.

"Mm-hm." Kenta nodded. "Yeah. For example, Gingka's Pegasus has a shooting star blast attack. And Leone has it's lion gale force wall. I was wondering wether i could create my own special move like that. So that Saggaterio can reach the upper liments of its strength. "

"That's really intresting. Actually, there is a part of the bey i've been wondering about. Okay now. Let me see Saggaterio." Madoka said.

"Huh? Okay." Kenta said. He then pulled out his bey. "Here." He said as he handed his bey to Madoka.

Madoka then put Saggaterio in the scanning machine and turned it. The machine then scaned Saggaterio.

"I am getting stronger. But if i had a special move, no matter what opponent i came up against, i would deffenently..." Kenta thought.

"Wow, look at this!" Madoka said as she stopped typing on her computer.

"Huh?" Kenta said. He and Madoka looked at Saggaterio on the screen of the computer. Saggaterio then turned upsidedown. "The spin track?"

"Yeah. Right here. Look closely. Inside the spin track, there are things that look like claws, see?" Madoka pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. That's cool." Kenta said.

"If your battle's up until now, you've never used these claws. Ya followin me? It's posible that if you did use them, you could make your own special move that only Saggaterio can preform, right?" Madoka said.

"My own move. But what should i do to be able to use the claws, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"Well, i just dont know the answer to that one. A special move is created by combining the ability of the bey with a blader's strength. You have to figure the rest out on your own. That is just part of the challange of beyblading." Madoka said. "Its okay. I think you can deffenently do it, Kenta." Madoka said as she handed Kenta his bey.

"Hm. Yeah, i'll try it." Kenta said.

**-WITH KENTA-**

"Let it Rip, Saggaterio!" Kenta said as he launched his bey at a target. However, it just bounced off and landded at Kenta's feet. "Aw. That stinks." He said in disappointment. Kenta picked up his bey. "But. Madoka's right. I know i can create my own special move. I just cant give up and have to keep practicing."

"Hey, kid!" Shouted a voice from nowhere. Kenta looked and saw Benkei standing at the top of the river bank. "Whats the matter? Your babysitter doesn't wanna play with you anymore? Wheres Gingka Hagane?"

"Gingka? What do you want him for this time?" Kenta demanded.

"Well what do you think? I've come to challange him to a battle. This time Gingka's gonna lose. I've found a new opponent for him. An incredibly awesome one named Hikaru Hasama." Benkei said.

"Hikaru Hasama?" Kenta questioned.

"What are you, a pairet? Now go tell Gingka. Hikaru will be waiting for him at the bey collosium out of town. See ya tomarrow. Better get to bed." Benkei said. He then laughed as he walked away.

"An incredibly strong opponent? What should i do? Gingka isn't in any shape to battle yet." Kenta said. He then looked at his bey. "I haven't figured out my special move yet. But..."

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

At the old bey collosium, Benkei and Hikaru are waiting for Gingka. "Come on! Gingka Hagane!" Benkei said with his arms folded. He was standing up in the stands. As Hikaru waited for her opponent to arrive, she heard footsteps. She looked and saw someone coming through the doorless door. "Yes. He's here." Said Benkei. The person then starts to come into the light. "Huh?" The person then approached Hikaru.

"Are you Gingka Hagane?" Hikaru asked.

The person is revealed to be Kenta. "That's my name. I'm Gingka Hagane." Said Kenta.

"W-w-w-what did he say?! What's that kid doing here?!" Benkei questioned. "Hey, wait!" Benkei said as he ran down from the stands.

"Well Gingka, show me what you got." Hikaru said.

"That's what i'm here for." Kenta said as he aimed his launcher. "Gingka's too sick to compete. I've got to win this battle for him. I can do this. I'm getting stronger everyday." He thought.

"Oh it's on!" Hikaru said as she aimed her launcher.

Kenta and Hikaru: "Let it Rip!" They said as they launched their beys.

Benkei then stopped in his tracks. "Its already started!"

"Kick it! Go Saggaterio!" Kenta shouted.

"Hm. Make your move." Hikaru said. Aquario hit Saggaterio, sending it flying. Saggaterio landed on the ground, spinning off balance.

"Amazing speed and power. That's an attack type." Kenta said.

"That was just a little test to worm up. Go Aquario!" Hikaru said. Aquario charged at Saggaterio again.

"Whoa. At a hit on face off, i'm at a disadvantage. Saggaterio!" Kenta said. Saggaterio then dodged Aquario.

"Trying to run, are you? No way! That's not gonna work!" Hikaru said. Aquario then turned around and hit Saggaterio.

"Oh yeah! Lookin good!" Kenta said.

"Did you say looking good? You're joking!" Hikaru said. Saggaterio dodged Aquario two times. "Hm. You cant run away forever! Man up and fight! Gingka!"

"I am fighting! Stamina typs have their own battle style!" Kenta said.

"So thats your plan? You're gonna try to drag out the battle and launch an attack the moment i run out of power? How boring. Do you really think that tired old stratagey can defeat Aquario?!" Hikaru said. Aquario made its way over to Saggaterio.

"Here it comes! Saggaterio, left!" Kenta ordered. Saggaterio then move to the left to dodge Aquario's attack. Hikaru just smirked. Aquario then vanished. "Huh?! It disappeared!" Kenta gasped. Aquario then reappeared and sent Saggaterio flying. "Aha! Saggaterio!" He shouted.

"Ooh! Sweet move!" Benkei said.

Saggaterio then landed on the ground, still spinning. Aquario then disappeared again. "Again? Where'd it go?" Kenta wondered. Aquario then appeared in front of Saggaterio and hit it.

"If you cant judge the angle of my attack, then you cant dodge it. I wonder how long you can last?" Hikaru said.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Kenta said. Aquario hit Saggaterio repeatedly as it kept vanishing. "Wha?" He said.

"What's wrong, Gingka Hagane? Huh? Dont tell me that's all you got?" Hikaru said.

"It's no good. I cant read my opponent's moves." Kenta said. Aquario then reappeared and hit Saggaterio again. "I'm sorry Gingka. I'm letting you down." He thought. Kenta closed his eyes.

"Kenta." Came a voice.

"Gingka?" Kenta questioned.

"If you have the desire to win, you can do you're best no matter how diffecult it is." Said an image of Gingka.

"That's right. I do have the desire to win. And i'm battling for Gingka. I cant lose. I have to win, no matter what. There must be some secret to how Aquario can disappear. If i could just figure it out." Kenta thought. Aquario diappeared again. "There. Just now, for a moment. I heard a sound." He thought relization struck Kenta. "I get it!" He said. "By quickly switching its preformence tip, Aquario is suddenly changing its speed. Thats why for a moment, it seems to disappear. In order to counter that unpredictable movement, the only thing its opponent can do is aim for the moment it switches its preformence tip. Breath, Kenta. Just keep calm and watch for that moment." He thought.

"With this it's over!" Hikaru shouted. Aquario's preformence tip then changed.

"Alright! Now! Saggaterio!" Kenta said. Saggaterio hit Aquario just as it was about to disappear again.

"What?!" Hikaru gasped.

"Huh?!" Benkei added.

"I did it?!" Kenta questioned. Aquario then landed on the ground, still spinning. "So its not weak enough to be finished with one hit! But i was able to figure out Aquario's movement! I can win now!"

"You think so, huh? Hmm. Are you sure you've figured it out?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"I congradulate you for noticing the preformence tip change. But i'm not done playing around. I'll show you Storm Aquario's true power." Hikaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Kenta asked.

"Huh? There's still something more?" Benkei added.

"I'll show you what i'm talking about. Ha! Keep your eyes peeled." Hikaru said. Aquario then started to circle around Saggaterio.

"Huh?!" Kenta said. Aquario had multiplied. "They multiplied!"

"Whoa! What it that?!" Benkei questioned.

"Can you try and figure out this special move?" Hikaru asked.

"She's got another one?" Kenta questioned. He looked on at the Aquario beys circled around his Saggaterio, which was in the middle. "There's only one thing to do. Get rid of them one bey at a time! Go Saggaterio!" Saggaterio then destroyed one fake Aquario. "Shoot one more time!" Saggaterio took out another i'llusion of Aquario. And another.

"Here's the real one!" Hikaru said as the real Aquario revealed it'sself and hit Saggaterio.

"Grrr! Its no use. If i cant tell which bey is the real one, how can i aim for the preformence tip?" Kenta asked.

"I thought you'd be a more challanging adveserry. Hm. I have no use for week opponents. Its time to finish this. Attack, Aquario! Infenent Assault!" Hikaru said. A large wave of water rose up over Aquario.

"Whoa!" Kenta said. Saggaterio was then swallowed up by the wave. inside the wave, a bunch of Aquario's hit Saggaterio, sending it flying. This time, however, it was not spinning when it landed on the ground. "Oh. Saggaterio." Kenta said as he fell to his knees.

Aquario then returned to Hikaru's hand. "Gingka Hagane. What a big disappointment."

"Hikaru Hasama. Wow! She's even better then i had thought. And the kid. Using Gingka's name and battling Hikaru. What in the world was he thinking?" Benkei said.

"What am i gonna do? The way it is now, it looks like Gingka lost. Not me. I cant leave it like this. i have to do something." Kenta thought. He looked at his pointer. "Huh?"

"This is a mess. I've gotta find Gingka and challange him personally. That shouldn't be too hard." Benkei said.

"We're not done here!" Said Kenta.

"What?" Hikaru asked as Kenta got to his feet.

"I still have point left. One more battle!" Kenta said.

"This battle has already been decided." Hikaru said.

"Well the next one hasn't. I'll keep on fighting as long as i have points left! I refuse to give up until i beat you!" Kenta said.

"In that case, i'll show no mercy!" Hikaru said as she launched Aquario. Kenta launched Saggaterio. Aquario disappeared, and reappeared, knocking Saggaterio out.

"Lets go again!" Kenta said. He kept chalanging Hikaru, but every time he did, he lost more points. "Not done yet."

"Kenta. Dont you know when you're licked?" Benkei thought.

Aquario then hit Saggaterio, causing Kenta to lose more points. "Again, again, again, again, again, again, again!" Kenta said.

"Those eyes. That look. I know how you feel. Kenta. You're..." Benkei said.

**-FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO-**

Benkei layed on the ground as Kyoya's bey returned to his hand. "Not d-d-done yet!" Benkei said as he got up.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Hey, kid! You're just like me that time!" Benkei shouted.

"Again!" Kenta said as he aimed his launcher. Hikaru, however didn't do anything. "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I dont have a reason to battle you anymore, Gingka." Hikaru answered.

"Huh?" Kenta questioned. He then looked at his pointer and saw that he had no more points left.

"If you want to battle with me again, Improve your skills." Hikaru said before she turned around and exited the bey collosium.

Kenta then fell on his hands and Knees in defeat and started crying. "Wha-what am i going to do now? What am i going to do?" He cried.

Benkei then approached Kenta. "Huh?" Kenta said as he looked up. "Benkei?"

Unbeknownst to them, Benkei and Kenta were being watched by an invisible spy camera that was floating in the bey collosium. It had recorded the whole battle between Hikaru and Kenta.

**-IN A DARK ROOM-**

The unseen person is sitting at his desk, watching Kenta and Hikaru's battle on the flat screen T.V. **"So...the Saggaterio boy used Gingka's name to battle Hikaru, did he? Good. Just as i had predicted. I knew that by poisoning Gingka and making him sick, he wouldn't be able to battle. So his little Saggaterio friend would come in his place and battle for him. Excellent. All of the peaces are coming together just as planed." **The unseen person then poored himself a glass of red apple juice from the black wine bottle. He then put down the black wine bottle, picked up the wine glass and took a sip of his red apple juice. **"One day Gingka and his friends will realize what my true goal is. But by then it will be too late...for them. Hm." **

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**


	7. Episode 7: It's our special move! Saggat

**Episode 7: IT'S OUR SPECIAL MOVE! SAGGATERIO!**

**-AT THE BEY COLLOSIUM-**

"So. You're Gingka Hagane, are you?" Benkei questioned. "You dont look like him." He said to Kenta, who was on his hands and knees. "Stand up!" He ordered. But Kenta didn't move a muscle. "Stand up i said! Come on!" Benkei said as he grabbed Kenta by the shirt and pulled him up. "You thought you were so smart using Gingka's name! And now you're in a big mess, aren't ya! Smart move, Einstein! What are you gonna do now?! Doesn't sound like a good plan, does it?! He said before he dropped Kenta on the ground. Kenta landed on his back. "So since you have no plan, lets think of one so you can finish what you started."

"Huh?" Kenta said as he sat up.

"Feel bad about losing? Then come back here tomorrow. I'll give you some trainin. Okay, kid?" Benkei said.

"Huh? But-but...why would a face hunter like you help me?" Kenta asked.

"Dont ask." Benkei said before stomping his foot. "Just be here!" Kenta looked on at Benkei for a moment. "I dont know why." He said.

"Benkei." Kenta said.

"WHY AM I GETTING INVOLVED IN THIS?!" Benkei shouted. He then turned around. "I'm okay. I'm good. Just be here on time, okay? That's all." He said. "I cant control this odd feeling. I'm actually being...nice. Why? He's just like i was in the past." Benkei thought. He the walked away. "Get it together. Dust yourself off. Man up, Kenta."

"Benkei." Kenta said.

**-AT BEYPARK-**

Inside Beypark, a bey battle is taking place. "Go! Keep going, now cornner him! Go, go, go!" Osamu told his bey.

"Nice try, boy. Not today." Gingka said. Pegasus then knocked Osamu's bey out of the stadium.

"Whoa! That was so close!" Takashi said.

"You still got a ways to go, buddy." Gingka said.

"Gee, Gingka. You're pretty strong." Sierra said.

"Thanks, Sierra." Gingka said.

"Hey, i'm a strong blader too, ya know." Riku said.

"You certanly are." Amber added.

"Everyone is getting a lot stronger. Osamu's defence power's up three percent. And his attack power's up by 15 percent, see?" Madoka said as she typed on her laptop.

Riku just whisled. "Man, thats some power."

"Wow, that's wicked. Must be cause we're battling everyday with our new skills. Pretty soon we wont be losing to Kenta." Osamu said.

"Kenta? Forget him. We wanna get so strong to be the first to beat Gingka." Takashi said.

"I dont see that happening anytime soon." Sierra said.

"Sierra!" Amber scold.

"Well i dont." Sierra said.

"Haha! That's the spiret." Gingka said. "Hey. Where's Kenta, anyway?" He asked as he looked around.

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

Gingka, Madoka, Sierra, Riku and Amber are all walking on the river bank.

"Now that you mention it, Kenta hasen't been at beypark for a while." Madoka said.

"I hope nothing's happened to him." Gingka said.

"Well maybe he caught your cold, Gingka." Madoka said.

"Wouldn't suprise me. I read somewhere that colds can be contages." Sierra said.

"Nah. The kid's just fine. He's probabley off somewhere, beyblading." Riku said.

"Ya think so?" Amber asked.

"He's a blader, i know so." Riku said.

"Ah. Look there." Madoka said as she looked down at the river bank.

"Huh?" Gingka said as he, Sierra, Riku and Amber looked down at the river bank with Madoka. They saw a scrached up Kenta running.

"There he is." Sierra said.

"See? What'd i tell ya? He's fine." Riku said.

"Yeah, but what's with all those scraches all over his body?" Amber asked.

"Beats me." Sierra shrugged.

"Hey! Kenta!" Gingka shouted causing Kenta to stop in his tracks. He looked up at the top of the river bank and saw Gingka, Madoka, Sierra, Amber and Riku.

"Huh? Gingka. Madoka. Sierra. Amber. Riku." Kenta said.

"Where are you off to in such a big hurry?" Madoka asked.

"Nowhere special." Kenta said.

"Hmm. How'd you get all those scrapes?" Gingka asked.

"Scrapes? Uh, what scrapes? Oh these are nothing." Kenta said.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." Gingka said. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

Kenta started to sweat.

"Oh. It your special move, isn't it? I get it." Madoka said.

"A special move?" Gingka questioned.

"Yep. Kenta said he wants to create a special move for Saggaterio. Just like you have for Pegasus." Madoka said. "He must be working on that all by himself. Isn't that right, Kenta?"

"Well..."

"Oh so thats what you're up to. In that case, can i give you a hand?" Gingka said.

"No, no, no! I dont need any help! It's fine. So just leave me alone, okay?" Kenta said.

"Kenta. Wait." Gingka said as he grabbed Kenta by the wrist, causing him to unknowingly drop his pointer.

"I'm telling you it's nothing! Goodbye!" Kenta said as he ran off.

"Gee, what was that all about?" Amber asked.

"I dont know. But it must have something to do with that." Riku pointed out. He was pointing at Kenta's pointer. Gingka bent down and picked it up. It now had zero points on it.

"Kenta's points are down to zero." Gingka said.

"But i thought Kenta had over 2000 points." Madoka said.

"Yeah, so did i." Amber added.

"Hmm. Something's wrong here." Gingka said.

"Somethings deffenently wrong." Madoka added.

"Gee, what gave it away? The scraches on Kenta or the empty pointer?" Sierra asked sarcasticly.

"What should we do?" Gingka asked.

"If we follow him, we'll figure it out. Well, lets go, Whatson." Madoka said before running off after Kenta.

"How come you get to be Surelock?" Gingka asked.

**-WITH KENTA-**

Kenta is running through the city. "I'm sorry, Gingka. Madoka. Sierra. Amber. Riku. But i just cant tell you. I foolishly battled in Gingka's place. And i lost. You'd never understand this." He thought.

**-AT THE BEY COLLOSIUM-**

Benkei is waiting inside the bey collosium. "Huh? You're back." He said.

Kenta: "I've been having secret training sessions with Benkei everyday since then."

Kenta ran inside the collosium and ran up to Benkei.

"I thought you'd given up a long time ago, kid. Guess you're tuffer then i figured. So lets start today's session." Benkei said.

"Yes sir." Kenta said.

"First pushups." Benkei said.

"Lets go. Yeah." Kenta said. He and Benkei were now doing pushups. "95. Feel the burn. 96. No pain. 97. No gain." Kenta then feel flat on his face.

"You're almost there. Only 3000 more to go." Benkei said. He and Kenta were now running. "Next up. The 100 meater dash. 100 times." Benkei said as he and Kenta ran.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

Gingka, Madoka, Sierra, Amber and Riku are watching from behind an opening part of the collosium.

"It's Benkei." Madoka said.

"What's he doing hanging out with Kenta?" Amber asked.

"Hey, ya got me." Sierra said.

"Am i seeing what i think i'm seeing?" Gingka questioned.

**-WITH KENTA AND BENKEI-**

Kenta was pulling two tires tide to his waste line by a rope while Benkei rode a bike. Benkei was now holding Kenta's legs while Kenta walked on his hands. He was later lifting a weight with both hands.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"What are they doing down there?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, what?" Madoka added.

"Training." Riku answered with his eyes closed. Everyone looks at him.

"Training?" Madoka questioned.

"Mm-hm." Riku nodded.

"How do you know?" Gingka asked.

"Being that i just got back from a training journey of my own, i know training when i see it." Riku answered with his eyes still closed.

**-BACK WITH KENTA AND BENKEI-**

Kenta was now on his hands and knees, catching his breath.

"Again! You cant shoot beyblades hard enough with those nubby knees." Benkei said. Kenta then looked at him. "Your biggest weakness is that you dont have enough power! If you wanna prove me wrong, stand up! Stand up and show me you're fighting spiret!"

Kenta got to his feet and charged at Benkei. "Who's got nubby knees?! I wont lose! I wont quit!" Benkei threw Kenta on the ground. "I wont stop until i beat Hik-ah!" Benkei threw him to the ground again. "Become stronger! But Gingka must never know!" Kenta said as he charged at Benkei.

"I understand. The fact that you battled in Gingka's place and were defeated is your mistake. Your buissiness. I'm no snitch." Benkei said as he held Kenta back with one hand on his head and holding one of his arms. He then threw Kenta high into the air.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"Huh?" Gingka and the others said.

**-WITH BENKEI AND KENTA-**

"What impresses me, is how you are determind to beat Hikaru and are not giving up." Benkei said. He then charged at Kenta. "So i'll help you. It's man to man. Promise!"

"Benkei!" Kenta said before putting his hands up.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"Hikaru? Who is that?" Madoka asked.

"I dont know. But we have to let Kenta play this one out." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Madoka said as she, Amber, Sierra and Riku eyed Gingka.

"Whoever Hikaru is. The battle means a lot to Kenta. We cant enterfere. Benkei's made a man to man promise to help Kenta out." Gingka said.

"Huh? That's a funny way to help him." Madoka said.

"I wouldn't call "throwing someone all over the place" helping them." Sierra said.

"Riku?" Amber said.

"Gingka's right. We have to let Kenta handle this on his own." Riku said with his blue eyes now open.

"But Riku..." Amber began.

"His heart's decided. We cant change that." Riku said. He then pulled out his bey, Raikou, and looked at it as he was in deep thought. "Hmm."

**-FLASHBACK-**

On an island, standing on a beach near the ocean, is a male blader and a five-year old version of Riku.

"In your hand, take this bey. So long as you have the makings, then through the simple act of taking...it's blader you shall now be. And you will find me, friend-no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above. So long as you champion the ones you love." The blader said as he held out the bey, Raikou. He then placed the bey in Riku's right hand. For a moment, Riku staired at the bey.

"Riku!" Came a voice. The blader and Riku looked behind them and saw a four-year old version of Kyoya standing on a bridge. "C'mon, hurry it up!" Kyoya said as he waved. Riku waved at Kyoya.

"You've gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise, all the magic will wear off." The blader said. Riku nodded. The blader then rubbed Riku on the head.

Riku and Kyoya then ran up to each other. "Hey, what was that all about?" Kyoya asked.

"Aw, you know." Riku said as he put both of his hands behind his head.

"Know what? Why wont you tell me?" Kyoya asked.

"Who was that guy-somebody you know?" Kyoya asked again.

"Maybe." Riku said as he started to walk off.

"Aw, there you go again! Just tell me." Kyoya said as he followed Riku to the bridge.

"I really cant. I've gotta keep it a secret." Riku said.

"Not with me you don't. I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world." Kyoya said.

"Nice try." Said Riku before running on the bridged.

"Aww, Riku!" Kyoya wined before running after Riku.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Riku was still looking at his bey, Raikou.

"Riku? Riku? Riku." Amber said.

"Huh?" Riku said, snapping out of his train of thought.

"You okay?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, i was just thinking." Riku said.

"About what?" Madoka asked.

"Just a friend, Madoka...just a friend." Riku said. "Who? Who was that guy? And why did he entrust me with this bey?" He thought.

**-WITH KENTA AND BENKEI-**

"Alright. Next we'll use our beys for the real battle training." Benkei said. Kenta now had a metal devise strapped to his body. "Beyblade is fighting spiret."

"If you insist." Kenta said.

"The more you put into it, the more power you will get out of it, Kenta." Benkei said.

"Fighting spiret! Fighting spiret! Fighting spiret!" Benkei and Kenta shouted in unison.

Meanwhile, lying at the top of the stairs was a brown cloke. "Crabby." Said Tetsuya as he poked his head out of the brown cloke and watched Kenta and Benkei train. "Hmm. So thats how it is, crabs. Crabby." He the laughed crazily.

**-THAT NIGHT WITH HIKARU-**

Hikaru is standing at the docks. "Gingka Hagane. He wasn't as strong an opponent as i'd hoped." She thought. She then looked at her bey she held in her hand. "So. No reason to stick around this town anymore. Hmm." Hikaru said.

"Crabedy, crab. Just where do you think you're going, girlcrab?" Said Tetsuya.

"Huh? Who's asking?" Hikaru asked as she looked behind her and saw no one. She then walked over to two huge metal crates and looked between them

"Do you really think you've defeated Gingka Hagane, your crabness?" Tetsuya asked.

"Wha?" Hikaru asked.

"If so, i have something a bit intresting to tell you, crab." Tetsuya said.

"Did he say crab?" Hikaru thought.

**-AT THE FACE HUNTERS HIDEOUT-**

"I'm whiped. What else is new?" Benkei said as he walked back to the face hunters hideout. "I dont know which one of us is getting the tuffer work out. Haha! I crack myself up." He laughed. He then looked and saw Hikaru standing in front of him. "Hikaru."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Hikaru yelled with her arms folded.

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?" Benkei asked.

"Whatever. I dont know what your game is buddy. But my ultimate goal is to battle strong opponents to the very end. I dont waste my pressious time with amitures." Hikaru said before holding up her bey. "Tomorrow i'll settles this with the real Gingka Hagane."

"Tomorrow? But..."

"No buts. Thats the reason you bought me here, isn't it?" Hikaru said.

"Well yeah, thats true. But..."

"Hmm. I said no buts." Hikaru said as she held up Aquaerio. "There's no problem then, right?" She then walked off. "Hmm."

Benkei watched Hikaru leave. "Tomorrow? But what about Kenta? His rematch."

On top of a warehouse stood Tetsuya, who was watching the whole thing. "Crabby." He laughed. "It's gotton a bit more intresting. Snap, snap."

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Hikaru comes walking up a street hill.

**-WITH KENTA AND BENKEI-**

Kenta and Benkei walk up to each other. "Are you ready, Kenta?" Benkei asked.

"Yes sir!" Kenta said.

"Hikaru should be coming to Beypark, where Gingka is. You are going to cut her off before she gets here." Benkei said. "So, do you got it, kid?"

"Got it!" Kenta answered.

"Ya still haven't figured out a surefied way to beat Hikaru. But no matter what it takes, win! Win and become a man, Kenta!" Benkei said.

"Yeah! I'll do it!" Kenta said.

Benkei and Kenta: "Fighting spiret! Fighting spiret! Fighting spiret! Fighting..."

"Hi ya Kenta. So whacha doin?" Madoka asked.

"Owo said that?" Kenta asked. He then looked behind him to see Madoka, which startled him. "Ah! Madoka!"

Benkei was hiding behind a tree.

"So do you think you'll be coming into Beypark today?" Madoka asked as she walked up to him. She and Kenta looked at the tree Benkei was hiding behind. "Well everyone has been asking about you, ya know."

"Oh, well, uh...ya see, i gotta shampoo my cat today. Fluffie's filthy and..."

"You got a cat?" Madoka asked. "Before you go, i've got something for you." She dug into her pink bag and pulled something out. "Here you go." She handed the object to Kenta.

"Huh? What's this?" Kenta asked.

"It's a metal facebolt." Madoka answered.

"A metal facebolt?" Kenta questioned.

"Yes. I tried making Saggaterio's facebolt out of metal. By encreasing the way it's centered, a beyblades rotation becomes more stable. Ya follow? So it's perfect for stamina type like Saggaterio. Not only that, it adds weight to your attacks and makes it more balanced. So it can better repele your opponent's attacks. Now do ya get me? Its an amazing peace that confonsates for many of an attack type's weaknesses." Madoka said.

"Wow. This has..."

"Test it out when you finish blow drying your cat. See ya." Madoka said before walking away.

Kenta watched Madoka go back inside Beypark. Benkei appeared behind him. "A metal facebolt? I've never seen one before." He questioned.

"This has that much power? That's amazing." Kenta said. He took out his bey, removed the old facebolt and replaced it with the new one. The new facebolt then started to glow. "Whoa, its true! The weight of it in my hand feels completely different!"

"Alright. Now that you're prepared, Kenta, Lets get going." Benkei said.

"Yeah!" Kenta said.

Kenta is now running through the city. "Thank you, Madoka. I'll deffenetly win with the metal facebolt you gave me." He said as he and Benkei ran off.

**-WITH MADOKA AND GINGKA-**

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Madoka asked.

"I hope so. Whatever happens, this is Kenta's battle to fight. Its something he has to do." Gingka said.

"But i wonder just what kind of blader this opponent is. Who could make Kenta so intent and serious?" Madoka said.

"Should we go see for ourselves?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, lets." Madoka said. The started to run.

"Hey." Came a voice. Gingka and Madoka stopped in their tracks. They looked behind them to see Riku, Amber and Sierra standing at the enterence of Beypark. "What's up?"

"Riku. Nothing much." Madoka said.

"Where are you guys headed?" Sierra asked.

"We're going to watch Kenta's battle." Gingka answered.

"Mind if i tag along?" Sierra asked.

"Actually..." Madoka began.

"Not at all." Gingka said.

"Awesome! I cant wait to see who Kenta's opponent is! This is so exciting!" Sierra squilled. She and Gingka then ran off together to watch Kenta's battle.

"It wont be that exciting!" Madoka said, mocking Sierra's squill. She then ran off after Gingka and Sierra.

"Well...somebody's jealous." Amber said.

"Yeah, totally." Riku added.

"So...you wanna go watch Kenta's battle?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Riku said quickly before he and Amber rushed out of Beypark.

**-WITH KENTA AND BENKEI-**

"I'll be a witness to your battle! Fight with everything you've got, Kenta!" Benkei said as he and Kenta ran through the city.

"You know i will! No holding back! This time i absolutley can not lose!" Kenta said.

"Now you're talking, i love a good scrapt! I'm pumped up too! Bu-bull!" Benkei said.

**-WITH TETSUYA-**

"Crabby." Tetsuya laughed.

**-WITH BENKEI AND KENTA-**

Benkei and Kenta are headed for a tunnel.

"Where are you two rivel crabs scuddling off to so excitedly?" Came a voice.

"Huh? Where are ya?" Benkei asked as he and Kenta looked around.

Tetsuya poped his head out of the upper end of the tunnel. "Up here, crab."

Benkei and Kenta looked up at the roof of the tunnel. "Look! It's Tetsuya Wataragani!" Kenta said.

"Dont tell me that Gingka wanna be is trying again. So you're planning to battle with Hikaru once more, who you, yourself, scouted, crab." Tetsuya said.

"How do you know about our plan?!" Benkei demanded.

Tetsuya then jumped down from the roof of the tunnel. "Cuz the crab knows all. Snap, snap." He said.

"So you're the one who told Hikaru! That was none of your buissiness!" Benkei said.

"I only told her the truth. Crabby, crab. But siding with the enemy, the kid there, thats a real betrale." Tetsuya said.

"Enough! I will defeat Gingka! But only when and where i choose! Not you or anyone else! But this kid has earned the right to have a man's battle! I'm gonna make it happen!" Benkei said.

"Uhu, Benkei." Kenta began.

"Ha! Ya know, i'm really not a fan of all that sappy friendship stuff. It makes seafood sauce of run through my veins." Tetsuya said. He then held his bey, Mad Gasher, between two of his fingers. "I must take his bey, which has been ruined by all this cornny friendship talk, till it's covered in scraches. Or i wont be able to sleep in my shell tonight." He said as he circled Benkei and Kenta and launched his bey.

Kenta put his bey in his launcher.

"No, wait!" Benkei said.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"I'll be your opponent!" Benkei said as he launched his bey. Dark Bull hit Mad Gasher, sending it flying.

"Crabawha?" Tetsuya said.

"But Benkei." Kenta began.

"Kenta! You have an opponent you need to battle! Go now and finish what you started! Leave this to me and Bull! We'll take care of em!" Benkei said.

"Hm." Kenta nodded. "Thank you, Benkei!" He said as he ran through the tunnel.

"Why are you? You really wanna battle me crab?!" Tetsuya asked.

"Bu-bu-bull! Once a man has decided to battle, no one can enterfear! Bu-bu-bull!" Benkei said.

**-WITH HIKARU-**

Hikaru walkes up the steps as Kenta arrives. "Oh, you again?" She said. Kenta was catching his breath. "Get out of my way!"

"No way! Once more! Right here! Battle me one more time! Come on, please." Kenta said.

"I have no intrest in weak opponents. The only one i wanna battle with is real Gingka Hagane." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry. I appologize for lying to you. But i put everything on the line battling you as Gingka! And i lost it all! All of it! But i'm not a quiter! And i need one more chance to win!" Kenta said. "My name is Kenta Yumia! In place of Gingka Hagane, Hikaru Hasama, i chalenge you to a battle!"

"Hmm. You just dont learn, do you? But if you ensist. Fine. It'll be my worm up before the real battle." Hikaru said.

Hikaru and Kenta both had their launchers aimed. "Here i go, ya faker!"

Hikaru and Kenta: "Let it Rip!" They both launched their beys and they collided with each other. They jumped in the air and Saggaterio hit Aquario, sending it flying.

"Your power has greatly encreased since our last battle. Thats enteresting." Hikaru said.

"Saggaterio's stibility is edstroidnary." Kenta said. "It must be thanks to the metal facebolt Madoka gave me." He thought. "I bet i can win now!" Kenta said.

"But just because your power has slitely improved, dont think you can beat me!" Hikaru said. Aquario's preformence tip changed and it vanished.

"Huh?! It disappeared!" Kenta said. Aquario reappeared and hit Saggaterio, sending it flying. It landed on the ground, but Aquario reappeared again and sent it flying. When Saggaterio was in the air Aquario reappeared and hit it. Saggaterio landed on the ground, only to be repeatedly attacked by Aquario repeatedly as it disappeared and reappeared. "I know that movement is because of the preformence tip change. If i just aim for the moment it disappeares." As the two beys span, Aquario's preformence tip changed. "Okay! Now!" Kenta ordered. Saggaterio followed Aquario up slide like cement banaster and it vanished when it reached the top. "Oh no! It wont reach it in time!" Saggaterio hit the imvisible bey and it reappeared. Both bey flew into the air and collided with each other, sending both beys flying. The beys landed on the ground next to their owners.

"What!?" Hikaru gasped.

"It's a tie?!" Kenta added. "Just now, for a moment, it seemed like Saggaterio expanded." He thought. Realization then struck. "The claws Madoka told me about. The claws hidden outside the spintrack opened up. Oh, wow!"

"You've improved quite a bit in a very short time." Hikaru said.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"But i still have one special move left. Lets settle this now then. Get ready! I'm coming at cha now!" Hikaru said.

Kenta just glaired at Hikaru.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

"Kenta! Just hang on! I promise to witness your battle! I wont let you down! I cant be wasting my time with this bottom feeder! Battle Bull Uppercut!" Benkei said. Dark Bull charged at Gasher.

"Whats this crab?!" Tetsuya said. "Gasher!" Dark Bull charged up at the cealing and hit Mad Gasher. It span on the bey until it was imbeded into the cealing. "Oh no!" He said. A huge peace of the cealing fell on Tetsuya's face and he fell on the ground. "Oh, right in the shell. Crab."

Dark Bull returned to Benkei's hand. "Kenta! I'm coming now!" He said as he ran past Tetsuya, causing him to spin around.

"Crab!" Tetsuya said as he span. "That was a lucky shot, bull crab. If he thinks this crab is cooked, he's making a big mistake. Crabby, crabby, pinchy, pinchy."

**-WITH HIKARU AND KENTA-**

Hikaru and Kenta are stairing at each other. Kenta aims his launcher. "The special move. Something Hikaru has and i dont. But maybe..." Kenta thought. "Maybe i can create one using the metal facebolt Madoka gave me. With this more stable Saggaterio. And the power i've gained using my special training with Benkei. I can use the claws hidden on the spintrack to create my very own special move."

Hikaru aimed her launcher. "3!"

Madoka: "I'm sure you can find it, Kenta."

"2!" Said Hikaru.

Benkei: "Beyblade is fighting spiret."

"1!" Hikaru finished.

Gingka: "Beyblade is the feeling of wanting to win."

"Let it!" Hikaru began.

"Rip!" Kenta finished as he launched his bey. Saggaterio was in the middle of many Aquario's. "There it is! It's Hikaru's special move!"

"Brase yourself, kid! Aquario! Infenint assualt!" Hikaru said as a huge wave of water appeared behind her! A wirlpool of water was swirling around Aquario and Saggaterio. "Hm. And that is all she wrote. Huh?" Hikaru looks at Kenta and sees a yellow glow around him.

"Beyblade is fighting spiret. It's the feeling of wanting to win." Kenta thought. "You can do it, Saggaterio!" He shouted. The three claws then pointed out of Saggaterio, and the Aquario beys closed in on it. However, all of the beys were defeated. All the fake ones were anyway. Once all of the fake beys were gone, Saggaterio hit the real Aquario, sending it flying.

"Huh?! Aquario!" Hikaru shouted.

"Whoa!" Benkei said as he ran up the steps.

In the air, Aquario reverts back like a boomerang. "Saggaterio, go, go, go! Special Move: Saggaterio, Flame Claw!" Kenta shouted.

Saggaterio was then inveloped in a flame of fire and hit Aquario. The bey landed next to Hikaru, no longer spinning. Hikaru and Benkei are shocked.

"Di-did i..." Kenta began. "I won!" He said. Saggaterio returned to his hand. "Haha! I cant believe it. My Saggaterio's special move is comeplete!" He said.

"Whoa! Kenta!" Benkei said as he ran pass Hikaru.

"Benkei!" Kenta said. He and Benkei ran up to each other and hugged.

"Ya did it, Kenta!" Benkei said.

"I did it, Benkei! I did it! Did you see that?!" Kenta said.

"With both eyes." Benkei said.

"I...lost? Me!?" Hikaru said. She then remembered what her mother told her.

Hikaru's mother: "Challenge strong opponents without giving up."

"Finally win, huh?" Hikaru thought with a smile.

"Fighting spiret! Fighting spiret! Fighting spiret! Fighting spiret!" Benkei and Kenta said.

"You did really, really well, Kenta." Gingka said as he, Madoka, Sierra, Amber and Riku walked up to him and Benkei.

"So. Do you think that metal facebolt i made was helpful?" Madoka said.

"Gingka! Madoka! Sierra! Amber! Riku!" Kenta said.

"Gingka? So thats him." Hikaru said.

"It helped a lot. This victory is thanks to you all. Gingka, Madoka, and Benkei. We all won! But how did you guys know that i was here?" Kenta said.

"It's ellementery, my dear whatson." Gingka, Madoka and Sierra said.

"Oh brother." Said Riku.

"I'm sure you did well, Kenta. Although i wasn't here to see. But i'm sure you did well." Amber said.

"Where's Hikaru going?" Kenta asked as he watched Hikaru leave.

"Hikaru?" Benkei said. "With this, its over, Kenta. As i promised, i witnessed your battle. From here on, we are enemies again. This is the way it is, Kid." He said.

"Benkei! But-but-"

"Dont speak. I have a reason for needing to defeat Gingka. And it can not be changed." Benkei said.

"What reason?" Gingka asked.

"Listen up, Gingka! Next time we meet, i'll defeat you for sure." Benkei said.

"Oh yeah? Good luck. I'm over my cold. Come at me any old time." Gingka said.

"Dont forget those words. I sure wont." Benkei said. He then walked away.

"But Benkei." Kenta said.

"Just let him go, Kenta. Come on. I'll bake a cake to cellebrate Kenta completing his special move. How does that sound, guys?" Madoka said.

"Okay." Kenta said.

"Sounds good to me." Sierra said.

"Alright! Cake rocks." Gingka said as he and the others walked away.

"You can say that again." Riku added.

"Is there no end to you people with cake?" Amber asked.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

As Benkei is walking down the steps, he is greeted by three face hunters. "So whats up, guys?" He asked.

"Dont feed us that "what's up line", Benkei!" Said a face hunter.

"Whats the big idea handing around with the enemy while Kyoya's away?" Another face hunter asked.

"You're a traitor!" Said the third face hunter.

"Wait a minuet! I was just..."

"Dont even try to make up an excuse." Said the first face hunter.

"Oh?" Benkei said.

"We cant trust ya anymore. Because you're a traitor." The first face hunter said.

"Wha-what did you say?!" Benkei asked shocked.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"Huh?" Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Sierra, Amber and Riku said as they looke down to see Benkei and the face hunters.

**-WITH BENKEI AND THE FACE HUNTERS-**

"Crabby, crabby, crabby. Crabby, thats how it is, crab jinx." Tetsuya said.

"Wataragoni!" Benkei yelled.

"Oh, should i have kept this our little secret instead of telling your friends what you've been doing? Oops. Friendship and buddies are fraggle things like shells. Crunch. " Tetsuya said.

"You...rotton...CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB!" Benkei shouted as Tetsuya laughed like a crazy person.

**-AT THE CASTLE INSIDE THE DARK ROOM-**

Inside the dark room, the unseen figure is sitting at his desk, watching Kenta's battle with Hikaru on the flat screen. **"So...Hikaru lost to the Saggaterio shrimp, and Benkei's days as a face hunter are over. No matter. He was never ment to be the one to defeat Gingka anyway." **The unseen figure said. He then poored himself a glass of red apple juice in his wine glass. He picked it up. **"It seems that Tetsuya can be very useful when it comes to following orders from your's truely." **The unseen figure then took a sip of his apple juice.** "Soon they and those fools, Benkei, Kyoya and Leo, will join forces." **He said, refering to Gingka and friends.** "Then when they least expect it...i'll strike. I will get rid of Gingka, his friends, and anyone who try's to stand in my way...forever."**

**REVIEW, PLEASE. **


	8. Episode 8: Merci's Dangerous Trap

**Episode 8: MERCI'S DANGEROUS TRAP.**

**-INSIDE A ROOM-**

Inside a room, the blue suited man is watching footage of Gingka's battle with Benkei on a huge flat screen. "Storm Pegasus. It's becoming even more powerful. It seems we will be requiered to take things up a noch. What is the curent statis of the training program?" He said. Rowena was standing at his side.

"We are curently running program 21." Said one of the women sitting at one of the computers.

**-INSIDE ANOTHER ROOM-**

Kyoya is training in another room. He looks up at a flat screen and sees Leo sitting on the ground with shackles around both of his anckles. He had his back up against a brickwall. "Dont worry, Leo. I'll get you out of here. Just as soon as i defeat that Gingka Hagane." Kyoya thought.

**-UP INSIDE A SKYBOX-**

Inside a skybox, the unseen figure is and Rowena are watching Kyoya from the huge window. **"I could tell him that the Leo on that screen is just an illusion. But where's the fun that?" **The figure said before taking a sip of red apple juice. **"Merci. Activate the holographic projection of Gingka?" **He ordered.

"As you wish co-master." Merci said.

**-WITH KYOYA-**

A light blue holographic projection of Gingka appeared and he put his bey in his launcher.

"Gingka! Gingka Hagane!" Kyoya said as he launched Leone.

**-WITH THE BLUE SUITED MAN-**

"We're almost ready to proseed with the next phase of training." Said a woman.

"10 days ahead of schedual." The man chuckled. "Kyoya Tategami is on track. Things are going exactly as i had planned." He said. "Rowena. Please inform my vise-presedent that i am ready to proseed with the next phase of training whenever he's ready." The man said, eyeing the woman standing next to him.

"As you wish, sir." Rowena said before exiting the room.

"Merci. Sign in, please." The man said.

"Bonjour...master." Said Merci.

"Your turn has come. I trust you are prepared?" The man said.

"Merci beaucoup. Certanly. My calculations are perfect." Merci answered.

**-INSIDE THE SKYBOX-**

There is a knock at the door.

**"Who is it?" **Asked the unseed figure.

"It's Rowena, sir. Permission to enter?"

**"Permission granted." **The unseen person said. Rowena entered through the door. **"Yes, what is it?" **He asked.

"The boss sent me here to inform you that he's ready to begin the next phase when you are." Rowena said. "What should i tell him?" She asked.

**"Hmm...tell him that i'm ready when he is." **The unseen figure said.

"Of course, sir." Rowena said before she exited the skybox, closing the door behind her.

The unseen figure looks out the huge window and watches Kyoya. **"Soon, my friend...it's almost time." **

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"I dont like this one bit. Give it back!" Benkei said.

"I am. But you cant ignore a beyblade when it gets that beat up, now can you?" Madoka said. "Well, okay, here you are." She said as she handed Benkei his bey.

"Bull! It's about time." Benkei said.

"Well that's a nice way to say thank you." Amber said sarcasticly.

"Whatever." Benkei said. He then opened his hand and looked at his bey. "Ooh. Bull is so shinny and clean. And all balencey and..."

"Is that a complament i hear?" Riku questioned.

"Oh! What am i saying?!" Benkei said.

"It's because nobody cleans up a beyblade like Madoka." Kenta said. He and Madoka were standing behind the counter, while Riku was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded and both eyes closed. Amber and Sierra were standing together.

"Is that right? You think you can make my bey sparkle like that?" Sierra asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Madoka said. She then turned her attention back to Benkei. "Anyway, just let me look at it once and a while, okay?"

"Yeah. But dont kid yourselves. Doesn't meen we're friends or anything. Okay?! Got that?!" Benkei said.

"But Benkei, you were super nice to give Kenta special training. Right, Kenta?" Madoka said.

"Mm-hm." Kenta said.

"Yeah, Benkei. Maybe there's hope for you yet." Amber said.

"I'm not nice! Look, my goal is to defeat Gingka Hagane. Understand? And that's all." Benkei said before he turned around and walked away.

"And the hope is gone." Riku said.

"Awwwwww. I made extra food cuz i thought Benkei might be hungry." Madoka said as she sat a container on the counter.

"Hm?" Benkei said as he looked back. On the counter was a light blue container with a steak inside of it. "IS THAT A STEAK?!" He said in excitment.

"Well...you dont like felay minyone?" Madoka questioned.

"Yes! No! I mean yum, it's my favoret!" Benkei said.

"Well theres no use in letting it get cold." Gingka said as he picked up the whole steak with a fork. He then ate the whole thing in one bight.

"My steak!" Benkei cried.

Gingka then swollowed the steak. "Best steak ever. So. Why are you so intent on defeating me anyway, Benkei?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're not even a face hunter anymore." Madoka said.

"Dont rub it in!" Benkei said.

"No one's rubbing it in. We just wanna know why you're so obssesed with defeating Gingka, that's all." Sierra said.

"Is it Kyoya's orders?" Gingka asked.

"No its not! Kyoya isn't in this town now. He lost a battle to some weird guy. Then took him and Leo away." Benkei answered.

"Hm. What weird guy?" Gingka asked.

"Well the guy told me that if i wanted to save Kyoya, i had to defeat Gingka." Benkei said.

"Why would he do that?" Gingka asked.

"When did this happen?" Sierra asked.

"10 days ago." Benkei answered.

"10 days ago?! That's too long, way too long! This guy sounds like he deserves to be investegated." Amber said. She then got out her cellphone.

"Who are you calling, Amber?" Riku asked.

"My grandparents. They work for the Las Angeles WBBA. They'll know what to do?" Amber answered.

"No." Riku said.

"No! What do you mean no?! Why not?!" Amber demanded.

"That would just complicate things. Pluse it might just make matters worse then they already are. Calm down, Amber." Riku said.

"I am calm, Riku. Just hear me out. The fact is we have a missing person's case that is now 10 days old, and so far no one has done anything about it, much less report it. Kyoya could be in danger for all we know. And to make matters worse, his little brother has disappeared along with him. So explaine to me why we cant go public with this? We're gonna need all the help we can get." Amber said.

"Look, Amber, i'm stickin to my beys on this decision and thats final." Riku said.

"But no one has seen or heard from Kyoya in over 10 day! I think that Kyoya is in a situation that he cant get out of! He and his brother could be in serious trouble, it's at least looking into." Amber said.

"Then who's the guy behind this entire conspearecey? Who's holding Kyoya against his will? If Benkei had reseaved a threatning phone call, blackmail, or demanding a ransome, i'd be on board with you alerting the WBBA. But right now this case just lacks any kind of evedence. As far as those 10 days go, Amber, i see no proof that will convince the WBBA that Kyoya's in trouble. He probably just decided to take off on his own." Riku said.

"But Riku! Ooh i hate it when you're right!" Amber said before putting her cellphone away.

"Huh? He is here." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Benkei said as he looked behind to see Kenta's friends standing at the enterence of the B-PIT.

"Oh, wow! Is it true?" Osamu asked.

"Is what true?" Madoka asked.

"Kenta, is it true you're able to use a special move?" Akira asked.

"Mm-hm." Kenta said.

"I heard it was all thanks to Benkei. He really helped." Takashi said.

"Did he, is that right?" Osamu asked.

"Yeah, it sure is. It was all thanks to Benkei." Kenta said.

"No. Wait, it was..."

"Please, please, can you train us too?" Kenta's friends asked.

"It does seem like you'd be good at that sort of thing, Benkei." Sierra said.

"Sierra's right. With your career as a face hunter over, it wouldn't hurt to start a new career. Right, Riku?" Amber added.

"Yeah, what she said." Riku spoke.

"Come on. Give them some training." Kenta said.

"Oh." Benkei said.

"Pretty please. Benkei." Kenta's friends pleaded.

"What choo gon do, big bull?" Sierra jokingly asked.

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

"A bey battle means your full fighting spiret." Benkei said.

"Yes sir." Kenta's friends said.

"The spiret to over power your opponent." Benkei said.

"Yes sir." Kenta's friends said.

"Now from the gut. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Benkei roared.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kenta's friends added.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA LOSE, RIGHT?!" Benkei yelled.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA LOSE, SIR!" Kenta's friends added.

"SO WHO'S GONNA WIN?!" Benkei shouted.

"WE'RE GONNA WIN, SIR!" Kenta's friends added.

"BU-BU-BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei said.

"BU-BU-BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Kenta's friends said.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Benkei shouted.

"When will it be over?" Kenta's friends.

**-WITH GINGKA AND FRIENDS-**

Gingka and the others were sitting on the steps watching Benkei train Kenta's friends.

"Gee. Can they really win like that?" Madoka wondered.

"I dont know." Amber said.

"Sure. He's a pro." Kenta said.

Meanwhile, Gingka was sitting with Sierra on a step. "Hm. So. Some guy, huh? Beating Kyoya isn't exactly an easey thing to do. It took everything i have. Who? Who could this guy be?" Gingka thought.

Meanwhile, Sierra was thinking about something that was similer to what Gingka was thinking. "Judging by the lack of evedence we have so far, it looks like Riku is right. There's nothing strange about a blader just taking off. Sure, Kyoya hasn't contacted Benkei in 10 days but for all i know they could have had a fall out that we dont know about. And what are the motives behind this weird guy holding him and his brother hostage? What could this person possibley hope to gane from this? I know there's something i'm missing...but what?" Sierra thought.

**-INSIDE AN AIRPLANE-**

A privat plane is flying in the sky.

"We're passing point C. We'll be ariving shortly." Said the piolet.

"Where are you taking me now?! I told you take me where Gingka is!" Kyoya said to the blue suited man who was looking out a window.

"What did you plan to do once you got there?" The man asked.

"Defeat him of course! What do ya think?!" Kyoya said.

"Huh. Do you not understand me? You would lose." The man said.

"Huh?" Kyoya said.

"In you'r curent state." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"Granted, Kyoya. You did complete our training program. With amazing speed and acurecey. As a result of your training with the newest machines, your strength has been multiplied by 2.8. And thanks to the motion capturing used to mottefy your form, your bey responsivness is up to 150 persent. You've also developed the consontration requiered to control bey movement down to the millemeeter. As a blader...with the skills you've abtained...you can already be considered perfect." The man said.

"Well why then, huh?" Kyoya said.

"Because even so you still can not win. Against Gingka Hagane." The man said.

"Wha?" Kyoya said.

"Even if you possess exceeding overwelming power. Even if you use traps to try to exploint your opponents weekness. He will repele all of that with the power of his heart. He will turn a defeat into a victory. The only way to oppose him is to abtain the fangs of the heart." The man said.

"Fangs of the heart? What is that?" Kyoya asked.

"We will be ariving momentariley." Said the piolet.

The plane soon flew into a canyon area.

"Where are we?" Kyoya asked.

"A nature park that suits our perpuse, Kyoya. We call it...wolf canyon." The man said.

"Why wolf canyon?" Kyoya asked.

"Not a single person lives within the area as far as your eyes can see now. It's completely uninhabited. The cliffs are incredibley steep. No one has ever climbed to the top." The man answered.

"What's that got to do with me?" Kyoya asked.

"Legend has it that the king of beast, the Lion, would throw it's cubs into a deep valey. And only raise the ones who crawl back out. A true worrior proves himself only when he faces a seemingly impossible challenge. We call this...the fangs of the heart. Climb to the top of this cliff. And awaken the worrior sleeping within you." The man said.

"That sounds enteresting." Kyoya said. He then grabbed a parachute pack. "If it helps me defeat Gingka and get my little brother back, i'll do anything." He said. He then opened the plane door. "Just you wait, Gingka Hagane!" Kyoya shouted as he jumped out of the plane and actevated the parachute.

"I am counting on you...Kyoya Tategami." The man said. He then closed the plane door. He laughed evily as the plane flew off.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

Kenta's friends are sitting down watching Benkei drink a whole bottle of orange soda.

"A bull. He's like a bull." Takashi said.

"Probabley because he is a bull." Osamu added.

Benkei soon finished drinking the whole bottle of soda. "Okay, break's over. Stand up. Back to training."

Kenta's friends moned. "It's not over jet?" Takashi said.

"Fat chane. Do you really think you can get stronger that quickly? Move it!" Benkei said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND FRIENDS-**

"Hey, Madoka. Gingka sure seems destracted today. He's been so quiet. I wonder what's up." Kenta said.

"Now that you mention it, Sierra hasn't exactly been all that chatty either." Amber said.

"She must be thinking about what you and i descussed earlier at the B-PIT." Riku said.

Madoka then looks at Gingka and Sierra. "You're right. I wonder if something happened, Kenta."

Gingka then stood up.

"Is anything wrong, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"No. I...i just have to go to the bathroom." Gingka said.

Everyone just laughed. Everyone but Sierra.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka runs to a bathroom door, opens it, and gos in. "Huh? This looks different. Must've redecerated." Gingka said as he looked around the small bathroom. Unaware that he was being watched by a cmera.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm. From the datta collected so far. It is indecated that you go to the bathroom at this point everyday, miss-yur. System, comince ze operation." Said a computerized voice. The bathroom turned out to be a truck that looked like a delivery truck.

"Aha yeah. That's much better." Gingka said. The small bathroom then started to rumble. "Huh?" The truck then started up an drove off with Gingka in it. "W-w-w-w-w-w-what's going on?" Gingka asked as he looked around. The toilet then went down into a trap door. In front of Gingka is a camera, a screen and a bey stadium.

"Chanllenge Blader." Said the computer voice.

"I dont get it. Challenge wha?" Gingka said.

"Welcome to challenge blader. I am your hoast. Formaly named I. S. B. G. 5. 3. 8. 6. 2. 9. 2. C. 4. Mane frame. Or Merci for short." Said the voice of the computer known as Merci.

"Merci?" Gingka questioned.

"Now let introduce today's challenger. Miss-yur. Your name is?" Merci said.

"Me? It's Gingka Hagane, but i dont..."

"Bonjour, miss-yur Gingka. Hm-hm. Pose for the camera." Merci said.

"Wait a second. Am i on television?" Gingka asked.

"Oui. Everyone is watching." Merci said.

"Oh. Cool then." Gingka said as he fixed his hair. "Hey there." He said with a thums up to the camera.

"Okay folks. Lets get started right away with a challenge." Merci said.

"Huh? Wait a minuet. What kind of challenge?" Gingka asked.

The camera sweatdroped. "Excusez-moi? You're not familier with the smash hit television show, Challenge Blader?" Merci asked.

"Never heard of it." Gingka answered.

"Really? We had such high hopes for a second season." Merci said.

"I'm sure that'll happen for you." Gingka said.

"Hm. Okay. The way the show works is bladers compete in vairious challenge games to prove their beyblade skills." Merci said.

"With my bey?" Gingka questioned.

"And of course whoever completes the most challenges wins a fabilous prize." Merci said.

"What have i got to lose? Okay, why not? I'll do it." Gingka said.

"Merci beaucoup. Is everybody ready? Lets start mister Gingka's challenge. Right after this comercial break. " Merci asked.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

**-WITH KYOYA-**

Kyoya is in the canyon climbing it. "Just you wait Gingka! I'll get revenge for the humiliation i felt when you beat me!" He thought. Kyoya grabbed hold of another part of the rock wall but it broke and he fell. He grabbed hold of another cliff to prevent himself from falling. "Not good." He said. Kyoya was now climbing up the rocky wall once again. "Gingka, if this is what it takes to defeat you..." Another peace of the rock wall that Kyoya had his foot on broke and he fell again. "No matter how many times...no matter how many times..." Kyoya fell from the wall again. "No matter how many times..." He was now at a high point of the rocky wall where the wind was blowing hard. He then looked down and saw that he was really high up. Kyoya attempted to move but when he did, another peace of the rocky wall broke, causing him to fall. Kyoya then threw his launcher and it caught itself on a peace of the rocky wall. He held on to the string of his launcher. "I cant fail now! I'm too close! Gotta hang...on!" He thought. Kyoya then looked up at the clift and saw an image of Gingka smiling down at him with his arms folded. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Gingka!" Kyoya then climbed back up using the string atached to his launcher. He later made it to another cliff where a part of the rocky wall had three doorless like holes in it. "Caves?" He questioned. Growling was then heard. "Huh? What's that?" two eyes then appeared inside the three caves. The eyes belonged to three grey wolves that came out of the three caves.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

"Welcom back to challenge blader. Stage on begins." Merci said. Three beys were then launched into the stadium. "You've got ten seconds to defeat them all."

"Huh? In only ten seconds?" Gingka questioned.

"Why, is it impossible for you?" Merci asked.

"Nothing's impossible. Just watch me." Gingka said. "I can do it." He said as he put his bey in his launcher.

"That's the spirit. Hm-hm-hm-hm. Now you will show me your skills as a blader." Merci said.

"Putting them out all at once will be your fatal mistake, buddy." Gingka said. "Show em, Pegasus!" He said as he launched Pegasus.

As soon as Pegasus got into the stadium, it took out three of the beys. Pegasus then returned to Gingka's hand.

"I won! Ha ha!" Gingka said.

"That was a mear two point eight seven seconds. Your half second judgement of the situation was just what we had hoped" Merci said. The stadium then went down through a trapdoor. "On to stage two. Blader Challenge miss-yur. Pass between all the pilons." Merci said.

Gingka aimed his launcher, when suddenly he started moving back. He was standing on a moving convatorbell. "What's this?!" Gingka asked.

"Look out behind you." Merci said.

Gingka looked behind him and saw some big pointy needles stick out of the wall. He then started running really fast.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm. This will provide datta of your physical strength. Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm. Miss-yur." Merci said.

**-WITH KYOYA-**

Dark grey clouds covered the sky. The wolves were still in Kyoya's path. "What am i gonna do?" Kyoya thought. A wolf then stepped closer to Kyoya and he stepped back a little. But he saw that he was standing on the edge of a cliff. The wind then blew in Kyoya's face. "Wait, thats it. Lets do it." He said. Kyoya put his bey in his launcher. "Let it rip, Leone!" He said as he launched his bey. Leone then used Lion Gale Force Wall. "How do you like the Lion Gale Force wall, furballs?! Maingy wolves like you cant stop the king of beast. Now get out of my way, muts!" The wolves attempted to move forward. "(Gasps)! So you wanna get blown away!" The wolves just watched Kyoya. "Their studying me. Their sizing me up. Trying to figure out how strong i am. Whether i'm stronger or weaker then they are. Who's the better worrior." Kyoya thought. It then started to rain. A drop hit Kyoya's arm and one of the wolves roared. Kyoya then remembers what Doji said to him before he got off the plane.

**-FLASHEBACK-**

"The true worrior proves himself only when he faces a seemingly impossible challenge. We call this...the fangs of the heart." Doji said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Throw away fear. It doesn't matter who my opponents are. Wolves or beybladers. Who cares! The only thing thats important is who is stronger! Who is the better worrior! Will i win? Or will i lose? Thats all that counts." Kyoya thought. An image of Gingka appeared. "I will not lose this!" Kyoya said. The wolves then charged at Kyoya. "I will win!" Kyoya shouted. The face of Leone appeared in Kyoya's place, causing the wolves to stop in fear. Kyoya then started to glow green as he shouted.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka is laughing because he is being tickled by four white hand with long metal arms. "Oh stop it! Cut it out!" He laughed.

"30 seconds remaining." Merci said.

"Take this!" Gingka shouted as he launched Pegasus. It landed in the stadium and took out the other bey.

The number nine then appeared on the flat screen. "Now continuing on to stage nine." Merci said.

Another bey was then fired into the stadium.

"This time its a stamina type." Gingka said. He then launched Pegasus into the stadium.

"However, i'm afraid you dont get off that easily." Merci said as a pole rose up in the middle of the stadium, with the bey spinning on top of it.

"W-w-wha?!" Gingka gasped.

"Defeat it within 60 seconds." Merci said.

"Right. Easy for you to say." Gingka said.

"Yes, it is. As we chatter the hight will continue to encrease." Merci said. "Now i will collect datta on Pegasus."

"What's my next move?" Gingka wondered. "Ah."

"30 seconds remain." Merci said.

"I've got it! Go Pegasus! You can do it!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus span in the air upsidedown and knocked the bey off the top of the pole. "Alright!"

"That was a fantastic challenge, miss-yur Gingka. And now we come to the final challenge. Last stage. Un! Deux! Trois!" Merci said.

"Let it Rip!" Gingka shouted as he launched Pegasus.

A huge bey was then launched into the stadium.

"Aha!" Gingka screamed.

The two beys circled inside the stadium. "This attack type bey is 30 times larger then normal ones. Isn't that neet? Defeat it withing 60 seconds." Merci said.

"This...this is a joke, right?" Gingka questioned.

"I'm not laughing." Merci said as the big bey started to catch up with Pegasus.

"Wha?! Look out, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"Everything okay? If you're gonna quit, the sooner the better." Merci said.

"Who said anything about quiting?" Gingka said. "But how do i battle such a huge bey?" He thought.

"20 remain." Merci said. Pegasus was now spinning on top of the huge bey.

"Being bigger isn't better for a bey, cause the bigger it is, the more likely it is ti lose it's balance." Gingka said. "Dash, Pegasus!"

Pegasus moved from left to right on the bey.

"Just watching it makes my C. P. U. woozy." Merci said.

"If i can make it lose it's ballance, i'll win." Gingka said.

The huge bey was now spinning off balance as Pegasus hopped off.

"Pegasus! Let it Rip!" Gingka shouted.

Pegasus then started speeding in a blue glow of light and it hit the preformence tip, sending it flying. Pegasus then returned to Gingka's hand.

"Hm." Gingka said.

"Another excelent challenge, miss-yur Gingka. Now then, say a little something to our audience at home." Merci said.

"Huh? I did it, everyone." Gingka said as he gave a thumbs up to the camera.

"Charming. Well that's all for this week." Merci said.

"Huh? Already?" Gingka questioned. The convatorbell he was standing on began to move again, causing him to move backwards. Gingka then started running.

"Goodbye, everyone. Au revoir." Said Merci.

"Hey! Wait! What about my prize?!" Gingka asked.

"For your prize, you will reseave the ultimate blader opponent, who will defeat you using your own datta, which we just collected today." Said Merci.

"My datta? What do you mean?" Gingka questioned. The truck then came to a stop and Gingka flew out of the truck and landed on his bottom. "Ow." He said.

"Gingka." Kenta, Madoka and Sierra said.

"Are you alright?" Madoka asked.

"Just how badly did you have to go to the bathroom?" Kenta added.

"Where have you been these past hours?" Sierra asked.

"Hey. Do you know a T.V. show, challenge blader?" Gingka asked after getting to his feet.

"Mm-mm." Madoka and Sierra shook their heads.

"Mm-mm. Never heard of it." Kenta said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sierra added.

"I...uh...me neither." Gingka said. "Hm. That means that that was..."

**-WITH THE BLUE SUITED MAN-**

The blue suited man is sitting at his desk with Rowena standing at his side.

"I have returned...master." Said Merci.

"And what about the datta, Merci?" The man asked.

"It is stored on my hardrive. With this we know all the secrets about Gingka and Pegasus." Merci answered.

"Good work, my friend. Now we wait for Kyoya to be ready." Said the blue suited man.

"Mr. Doji, sir. We have reseaved contact from wolf canyon." Said one of the women sitting at a computer.

"He made it." The blue suited man known as Doji said. "Rowena. Please inform the vise presedent of everything we have just heard."

"Yes sir." Rowena said before leaving out of the office.

**-AT WOLF CANYON-**

Kyoya is standing at the top of a cliff.

Kyoya: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-INSIDE THE DARK ROOM-**

There is a knock at the door.

**"Who is it?" **The unseen figure asked.

"It's Rowena, sir. May i come in?"

**"Please do." **The unseen figure asked. the metal doors slid open and Rowena entered the dark room.

**"What is it you want this time?" **The unseen figure asked. The back of his chair was facing his desk.

"We just reseaved word from wolf canyon that Kyoya is ready. We also learned from Merci himself that he's collected all the datta we need on Gingka and Pegasus. Just as you and Mr. Doji requested, sir." Rowena answered.

**"Perfect. Have Kyoya retreaved from wolf canyon and returned here to headquorters." **The unseen figure said.

"Yes sir." Rowena said. "But what about the prisoner who escaped? At this point he's probably back at Metal Bey City by now." She said.

"**No need to worry about that. The older Tategami is ready for his match with Gingka, his friends and any other blader who's up for the challenge. Things wont go so smoothly for them." **Said the unseen figure as he held a wine glass of red apple juice.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Episode 9: Pegasus vs The Prince Of Beas

**Episode 9: PEGASUS VS THE PRINCE OF BEASTS.**

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"Wow, Gingka. I cant believe how many beybattles you've won since you've been here." Sierra said.

"Yeah. I cant believe it either. I mean i'm a great blader too, but even i lose a few battles every once in a while." Riku added.

"I wish i was as good as him." Kenta said, refering to Gingka.

"Dont worry about it, Kenta, you're doing fine. You'll be as strong of a blader as me soon." Gingka said.

"I sure hope so. My dream is to become the best blader their is. And i wont stop until i am." Kenta said.

"That's the spirit, Kenta." Madoka said.

"Aha!" Screamed a voice.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"It came from outside." Gingka said.

"Help me! Somebody, please!" Said a boy as he ran inside the B-PIT. He had spiky silver hair, bright skin and blue eyes. He wore a short sleeve shirt, a purple long sleeve underneath, a pair of light purple shorts that went up to his knees, and a pair of light purple and white boots.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"I just got mugged!" The boy answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Gingka asked.

"Someone stole my bey." The boy said.

"What? That's terrible!" Madoka said.

"What did the guy who stole your bey look like?" Gingka asked.

"Well i couldn't see his face. It was covered with a bandanna. But he was a little guy and he challenged me to a battle." The boy answered.

"He challenged you to a beybattle?" Gingka questioned.

"Yeah. But as soon as i lost the battle, he snached my bey and ran off with it. He said that if i wanted it back, i had to bring Gingka Hagane to Metal Tower." The boy said.

"Uh-oh. This sounds like the facehunters work." Kenta said.

"I'm Gingka Hagane. And dont worry, kid. We'll get your bey back." Gingka promised.

"Do you really mean that?" The boy asked.

"Bu-bu-bull! We'll catch that theif and bring em to justice! Believe me, kid, you can count on us to track him down and get that bey back! Right, Gingka?" Benkei said.

"Right." Gingka said.

"Really? I'm so glad. But, uhu...who are you guys?" The boy asked.

"We're the guys who are gonna save your bey. Dont worry, ya got the brillent mind of Benkei Hanawa on the case and i always get my man." Benkei said. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "Even if he's just a kid. Onward, troops."

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Said the boy.

"Thanks. My name's Gingka. But you already know that, right?"

"Hi, i'm Madoka."

"And i'm Riku."

"Hi. I'm his girlfriend, Amber."

"My name's Kenta."

"Hey. I'm Sierra, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Killua. it's really nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you too. Now then...lets go catch ourselves a theif." Madoka said.

"Right." Everyone said in unison.

"We can take my pink convertible. We'll get to metal tower faster that way." Amber said.

**-ON THE ROAD-**

Everyone was riding in Amber's pink convertible. Amber was driving, Riku was sitting in the front passanger seat, and Gingka, Madoka, Sierra, Kenta, Killua and Benkei were all sitting in the back seat. There wasn't enough room in the back seat for all of them to fit in, due to the fact that Benkei was so big, so they had to squeeze in. Gingka, Madoka and Sierra were sitting next to each other with Gingka in the middle of both girls. And Kenta was sitting on Benkei's right leg while Killua was sitting on his left leg.

"So what's you'r brillient mind telling ya now, big butter?" Sierra asked Benkei.

"Ugh! Beats me. Right now the only thing my brillient mind is doin is giving me a brillient headake." Benkei said.

"Well maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime. It's right up ahead." Amber said. Everyone looked and saw metal tower within sight.

"There it is. Metal tower." Madoka said.

"You see? I told you we could get there faster by car." Amber said.

"With the way you drive, it's no wonder we did." Riku said.

"Say that again." Amber said jokingly.

"I dont have the bey." Riku said.

Kenta then burst into laughter. "Oh that's a good one, Riku!"

"That's not funny, Riku." Killua said.

"Made me laugh." Kenta said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Riku said.

**-AT METAL TOWER-**

Once they arived at metal tower, Amber parked her pink convertible and everyone got out.

"Okay, everyone, now that we're here at metal tower, lets wait for the mugger to show his face." Gingka said

"Think the theif will show up?" Kenta asked.

"He said he would and we can put our heads together and plan in the mean time." Gingka said.

"Yeah, but dont forget, one of those heads is Benkei's. That's sort of like subtracting one brain." Madoka said.

"Ha-ha." Benkei laughed sarcasticly.

Unbeknownst to them, the gang was being watched by someone at the top of metal tower. "Hey, everyone! Up here!" Said the guy.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Look! Up there!" Kenta pointed out. Everyone else looked up at the top of metal tower and saw a boy with a bandanna on his face.

"I've found you at last, Gingka!" The boy said.

"Who is that?" Riku asked.

"That's the guy who stole my bey!" Killua said.

"B-bu-bull! I can handle him!" Benkei said.

"I hope so. You're twice his size." Madoka said.

"Just try me, ya big baby!" The boy said.

"Hey, back off, kid!" Benkei shouted.

"And hand over bey you swiped from Killua!" Riku ordered.

"Hold on. I think i know what this kid's after. He wants to battle." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Benkei, Kenta, Sierra, Madoka, Amber, Riku and Killua said.

Gingka then looked back up at the top of the tower. "That's what you want, right? You wanna battle me?" He shouted.

"Ah, you better believe it!" The boy said.

**-AT THE TOP OF METAL TOWER-**

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Sierra, Benkei, Amber, Riku and Killua all came out of the elevater. Gingka and the boy just looked at eachother.

"Welcome, Gingka Hagane." The boy said.

"Give me back my Kyurem!" Killua demanded.

"Sure, no problem. Just as soon as Gingka here beats me in a battle." The boy said.

"Any day of the week, kid. But only because i think i know why you're doing this." Gingka said.

"I dont care what you think, Gingka. Cause i think you're gonna lose." The boy said.

"What does Gingka see that we dont? It's like he's looking into the other blader's soul." Sierra said.

"Bull! Soul, shmoul. I can see from here that kid's gonna lose." Benkei said.

Gingka and the boy were now standing at a beystadium.

"I dont get it. Why is Gingka going though the trouble of battling this guy when we can take that bey away from him?" Kenta asked.

"You know, sometimes i dont think even Gingka knows why he does half the stuff he does." Riku said.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird alright. Do you think it has something to do with his bladers spirit?" Benkei said.

Gingka and the boy aimed their launchers.

"Maybe." Killua said in a sad tone.

"Dont worry, Killua. He'll win your bey back and you'll be back to beyblading in no time." Amber said.

Gingka and the boy: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" The two blader's launched their beys into the stadium.

"This is it, Gingka. Now you're gonna pay for what you did to my big brother." The boy thought.

**-FLASHBACK: AT THE CASTLE-**

"Kyoya, we gotta leave now if you're gonna defeat Gingka." Leo said. "Kyoya, open the door." He knocked. "Huh?" Leo said after opening the double doors. "Kyoya?"

"I'm not leaving, Leo." Kyoya said.

"Not leaving? Why not?" Leo asked as he stood at the enterence of the room.

"There's no point." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean no point?" Leo asked.

"Kid, i am in no condition to battle anyone." Kyoya said.

"What are you talking about? You always say beyblading is power. And you've got the strongest bey there is." Leo said.

"Since i lost i battle with Gingka, i just dont know what to think anymore. Everything's different. It feels as if though i lost a peace of myself that day." Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya. You're the best. You're the champ." Leo said.

"Not since the day i was defeated by Gingka. I'm going to stay here and train as hard as i can so that i can prepare for my next battle with Gingka." Kyoya said.

"But why? Why are you staying?" Leo asked.

"Because i dont know who i am anymore." Kyoya said before he started walking. "Take care, kid." He said as he walked passed Leo and out the opened enterence.

"Kyoya, dont go!" Leo said. But it was too late. Kyoya had already left out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"You broke up my family, Gingka. And now i'm gonna brake you up." The boy said. "Simba, use tackle attack!" He shouted. The bey known as Simba charged at Pegasus and hit it.

"Now it's my turn. Pegasus use take down attack!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus charged at Simba.

"Ha. Bad choice, Gingka. My Simba will eat your Pegasus alive." The boy said. "So now you're finally gonna pay for what you did, Gingka. And your stupid Pegasus is gonna be Lion food. Simba, attack!" He ordered.

"Star Blast attack!" Gingka said.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Already?" Madoka said.

Pegasus transformed into it's horse form and flew high into the sky. It then charged down into the stadium and attacked the top part of Simba. And in a bright explosion, Simba was sent flying out of the stadium and landed at the boy's feet. "My Simba lost?" Leo questioned.

"You cant win a beybattle by just attacking your opponent. How can your bladers spirit help you win a battle you haven't put your heart into?" Gingka said.

"Be quiet. I dont believe in that bladers spirit stuff you keep talking about. Beys have nothing to do with spirit. Its all about power." The boy said.

"Yes, i can see it now. I senced a connection to Kyoya. You're his brother. Leo." Gingka said.

"How did you know?" The boy asked. He then pulled his bandanna down to his neck. "Well it doesn't matter."

"Look." Riku said.

"It is Kyoya's little brother." Madoka added.

"Leo." Amber said.

"That's right. Kyoya Tategami is my brother, and he's the best blader there ever was." Leo said as he took off his purple cap, revealing his long, black shaggy hair. "But now thanks to Gingka he's gone. He's trainning at some castle owned by some weird guy to defeat you, Gingka."

"Kyoya's trainning to defeat me?" Gingka asked.

"I dont know what you did to my big brother when you battled him, Gingka. But ever since that defeat, he hasn't been the same." Leo said. "He ran away cause of you. And now he's being trained to defeat you by some weird guy. He was having a secret board meeting with some of his members."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Doji is sitting at table in a dark room with five figures sitting at the table in front of him. There was also a screen that was dark. "Now vice presedent, lets see if i understand your advice. Kyoya Tategami is trainning here at the castle and you're advicing me to push him to his limits. You then want me to stick him in a canyon called wolf canyon so he can become stronger then he already is. And you'd like me to handle any messy details, yes?" Doji said. Unbeknownst to him, Leo had opened the door just a crack and was listening to the conversation.

**"Precisley, sir." **The vice presedent said on the screen. **"I talked it over with our 12 friends, and they think it's a swell idea. With Kyoya's blader skills, we will easily get rid of Gingka Hagane." **He said while holding a wine glass of red apple juice.

"Do tell." Doji said.

**"For our plan to succeed, Gingka's bey, Pegasus, must be taken out of the picture...perminently. That being said, in order to insure that Kyoya will cooperate with us, i recommand kidnapping Kyoya's little brother, Leo." **Said the vice presedent on the screen.

"Well, my loyal friends? Do you all think this is a good idea?" Doji asked the 12 figures sitting at the table in front of him. All 12 of them wore black coats with black hoods over their heads.

"Yes sir." The 12 hooded figures all said in unison.

"Then it's settled. The elder Tategami shall be thrown into wolf canyon. And the younger Tategami will be held hostage." Doji said.

**"Excelent. But i have one final condition. The Hagane brat, who beat Kyoya, has destroyed his confedence. And i must ensist that you restore it." **The vise presedent said.

"Well, how fortunate. Plans for me to defeat Gingka are already underway." Doji said as he looked out the corner of his eye and saw Leo looking in through the cracked door. Leo then backed away from thr door. However, he looked behind him and saw Goon. "Now, to show that i truely am the man for this job. Goon. Bring me young Tategami, would you?"

"NO!" Leo shouted. Goon then brought Leo inside the darkroom, holding the young 10 year old boy in his arms. "Let me go you creeps! I heard everything, and when i tell my big brother, you're gonna be in so much trouble!" Leo said as he struggled to break free from Goon's grip.

"You see, vice presedent? This is how officially you can expect me to handle our buissiness. Young Tategami is captured, Gingka will be defeated, and then he will bother us no more." Doji said before laughing.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"It's all your fault! Kyoya and i are in this mess because of you!" Leo said.

"That's not true at all, Leo!" Gingka said.

"Liar!" Leo said before picking up his bey. He then put it in his launcher and aimed it at the stadium. "Let it Rip!" He shouted as he launched his bey into the stadium. "Go, Simba! Lion Galeforce Wall" Leo shouted.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Did i hear him right?" Kenta asked.

Simba then unleashed the Lion Galeforce Wall.

"Again! Pegasus, Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shounted. Pegasus then turned into its horse form and flew into the sky. It then came back down and crashed into the stadium with an explosion. Simba landed at Leo's feet again. Gingka's bey returned to his hand.

"Leo." Riku said.

"Why are you doing this?" Amber asked.

"I want my brother back, and Gingka is the one that i have to defeat in order for me to get him back." Leo answered.

"Wait. I get it. Leo is trying to save Kyoya by defeating Gingka in a beybattle so he can get Kyoya back." Benkei said.

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked.

"What do you mean what do i mean?" Sierra asked.

"I wasn't talking to you." Madoka said.

"Sorry. What did you mean, Benkei?" Sierra asked.

"If Leo can beat Gingka, then he can get Kyoya back sooner." Benkei answered.

"I cant believe you said something that made sence." Amber said.

"Yes. That must be it." Gingka said. He then looked and saw that Leo was gone. "Hey. Where'd he go?" He asked.

Leo then came up behind Gingka. "If i cant beat you, i'll take your Pegasus back to the castle!" He said as he snached Pegasus out of Gingka's hand.

"Hey! My bey!" Gingka said. Leo then began to run off.

"Hold on, you little shrimp!" Sierra said as she, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Riku, Amber and Killua chased after Leo.

"Leo! Listen to me! You'll never save Kyoya that way!" Said Gingka, causing Leo to stop in his tracks. "Your brother is just confused. After i defeated Kyoya in our battle, i opened his mind. I removed from him all the dark esence that clouded his thoughts and actions. Free of that evil esence, Kyoya is struggling. Now your brother realizes that his way wasn't the right way and he's searching his heart for answers. And you know in your heart what you're doing isn't the right way either."

"But then...what can i do?" Leo asked.

"You can start by trusting in me and all of my friends. And together, we will get Kyoya back. I promise you, we can only bring Kyoya back if we stick together. We'll help you find your brother, Leo. But you've got to help us, okay? You've got to return that bey to Killua. " Gingka said.

"You're right, Gingka. Then we'll find Kyoya together." Leo said.

"Right." Gingka said.

Leo then walked up to Killua and held out his bey, Kyurem. "Here's your bey. Sorry for taking it." Leo said.

"It's alright, i forgive you." Killua said. He then took his bey out of Leo's hand. "Hey. Maybe someday you and i can have a beybattle."

"I'd like that." Leo said. He then stuck his right hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends." Killua said as he stuck out his right hand and shook hands with Leo. The two smiled at each other.

"Hey, Gingka! Catch!" Leo said. He then threw Pegasus and Gingka caught it.

"Thanks, Leo." Gingka said.

"Dont mention it." Leo said. Gingka then gave a thumbs up, as did Leo.

"HAAAHAHAHAH!" Came an evil laugh from nowhere. Everyone looked up at the sky and saw a black helicopter floating above the top of metal tower. "Oooh, how touching! What a beautiful scene." Said a man inside the helicopter.

"A helecopter?!" Kenta said as he and the others looked up at the sky.

"Who're you?!" Riku asked.

Leo narrowed his eyes as the man stepped out on the railing of the helicopter, revealing himself. "It's Goon!" Leo said.

"I've found you, Leo Tategami." Goon said. "I'd like to have a touching reuniun, but there's no time." He said. "Leo, you're coming with me."

"Who?" Riku said.

Leo then looked at Gingka and the others. "You guys hurry and get out of here! I'll handle this!" He said.

Goon then activated a round, gray device with a pointy gray cone on top of it. The device floated out of his hand and above Leo.

"What's that?" Benkei asked.

"Beats me." Madoka said.

Twelve long bars then came out of the floating device and formed around Leo, creating a cage. The device the shot electricity out of it and shocked Leo.

"Leo!" Everyone shouted. The top part of the cage was then covered by iron, steal, metal boards.

"Hey!" Gingka began as he ran up to the cage. "What do ya think...Ahe!" He said as he touched the bars, causing them to give him an electric shock, sending him flying back on the floor at the other.

"Gingka, no!" Sierra shouted.

"Gingka!" Kenta added. Everyone rushed to Gingka's side.

Sierra bent down on her knees to Gingka's angle to see if he was alright. "Are you okay?" She asked. Everyone else was standing behind Sierra, Riku and Gingka.

"Yeah. I think so." Gingka said.

"Look at that!" Madoka said pointed out. Everyone looked and saw more iron, steal, metal bars form around the bars of the cage, creating and iron, metal crate.

Goon then got back inside the black helecopter and closed the door. The helecopter then flew down to the top of the tower. A pair of six metal white spider like legs came out of the left and right side of the helicopter and formed around the crate contanning Leo. The helicopter then lifted the crate off the tower and flew into the sky.

"Leo!" Gingka shouted before getting up. "LEO!" He screamed as he watched the helicopter float above them.

Goon opened the door and put his bey in his launcher. "Let it Rip! Go Houndoom!" He shouted as he launched his bey, known as Houndoom. The bey landed on top of metal tower. "Now, use smog attack, stat!" He ordered. Houndoom unleashed it's smog attack and cover the whole top area of metal tower with green gas.

Gingka and the others started caughing, due to being surrounded by the smoke. "I cant see anything!" Kenta said.

"Me neither! What are we goona do?" Benkei added.

Killua then put his bey in his launcher. "Let it Rip!" He said as he launched his bey before caughing. "Kyurem, use blizzard to blow the smoke screen away!" Killua ordered with his hand over his nose and mouth. Kyurem then unleashed a snow tornado and blew away the smoke.

"Oh no, the helicopter's gone!" Amber said.

**-INSIDE THE HELICOPTER-**

Goon got out his cellphone to call someone.

"Hello." Came a voice on the other line of the phone.

"Hello, Doji. It's Goon. Our escaped prisoner has been recaptured, just as you had requested, sir."

"Really? Is that so? Head back to headquorters immediantly." Doji said.

"Yes sir." Goon said. He then hung up his cellphone. He then looked at the pilot. "That was Doji. He said to return to headquorters immediantly."

"Yes sir." The pilot said. The helicopter then flew off.

**-IN THE DARKROOM-**

Doji hung up his cellphone.

**"Who was that, Doji?" **The unseen vise presedent asked. He was sitting at his desk.

Doji then turned to the unseen figure. "That was our old friend, Goon. It seems our escaped prisoner problem is no longer an issue." He said.

**"Good. Just as i requested." **The unseen figure said as he poored himself a glass of red apple juice. **"Have a helicopter ready for Kyoya to return him to Metal Bey City tomorrow." **The unseen figure said while holding his fancy glass of red apple juice.

"Yes. Right away." Doji said before leaving the dark room.

**"At long last, it's finally here. The battle between Gingka and The King of Beasts is about to begin."**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Episode 10: Leone's Counterattack

**Episode 10: LEONE'S COUNTERATTACK.**

**-AT THE FACEHUNTERS HIDEOUT-**

"I've got 100 points already my crabby friends." Came the voice of Tetsuya.

"Whoa!" The facehunters said.

"Blader DJ is my BFF." Tetsuya said.

"Whoa!" Said the facehunters.

"And another thing. I taught Benkei how to beyblade. No lie." Said Tetsuya. He was sitting on top of stack of crates.

"Whoa!" Said the facehunters.

"Earlier i had save a kitten, who had fallen in the river, with my bey. Yes i did." Tetsuya said.

"Grrrrrrr."

"Crabawhat?" Tetsuya said.

The facehunters then looked and saw Kyoya standing at the enterence of the warehouse.

"Kyoya!" The facehunters shouted before running up to him. Tetsuya then fell to the floor.

"Kyoya!" The facehunters said again.

"Welcome back!" Said a facehunter.

"You look good. Have you been workin out?" Added another facehunter.

"D-d-did you bring us anything?" Asked another facehunter.

"You missed my birthday." Said another face hunter.

"Without you, the facehunters were pretty much faceless." Said another facehunter.

"If you're looking for the traitor, Benkei, he isn't here, crab." Said Tetsuya.

"Huh?" Said the facehunters as they all looked at Tetsuya.

"What traitor?" Kyoya asked.

"Being a facehunter turned out to be too tuff for him, so he joined Gingka and his little friends, crab." Tetsuya answered.

"Is that so?" Kyoya questioned. He then looked around. "Where are Riku and Amber?" He asked.

"They've also joined forces with Gingka." Said a facehunter. Kyoya was shocked after hearing those words.

"You are the king crab around here, huh Kyoya? So if i defeat you, i become the boss, right?" Tetsuya questioned.

"Huh?" The facehunters said as they looked at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya then aimed his launcher. "Battle me! Now!" He said.

Kyoya, however, just stood there, looking creepy as usual.

"Crab got your tongue?" Tetsuya asked.

"I know it's got mine." Said a facehunter.

Kyoya then frowned creepyly, intemedating Tetsuya a bit. "He then put his bey in his launcher. The facehunters then ran out of the way.

"Scared, are ya, crab." Said Tetsuya.

Tetsuya and Kyoya: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" Kyoya launched Leone, but Tetsuya did'nt launch his bey yet.

"What is crabby pants doing?" A facehunter asked.

"Hurry up and rip it!" Said a facehunter.

Tetsuya then launched his bey. Mad Gasher hit Leone, sending it flying into the air.

"He cant do that!" Said a face hunter.

"Thats an unfair advantage, shooting late on perpus!" Another facehunter added.

"It really doesn't matter. Cause when i win, i'll be the new boss and i'll make the rules." Tetsuya said.

Kyoya had his eyes closed.

"Huh?" Tetsuya wondered.

"Leone, go!" Kyoya ordered as his eyes shot open. Leone landed on the floor an charged at Mad Gasher.

"You've got a bit of skill, in that crab. I mean, in that case. Mad Gasher! Special spin track change!" Tetsuya said. Gasher's preformence tip changed and charged at Leone.

"What a clown." Kyoya said. A strong wind then formed around Leone, breaking all the windows in the warehouse and picking up all the facehunter and Tetsuya. After the attack was over, The facehunter were all lying on the floor, as well as Tetsuya. Mad Gasher landed in front of him.

Leone the returned to Kyoya's hand and he walked off.

"Wait! The battle isn't over! Its the best out of three! So may the best crab win!" Tetsuya said.

"Do whatever you want. The facehunters are disbanded." Kyoya said as he walked off.

"Huh?" Tetsuya said.

"Kyoya." The facehunters said as they got to their feet.

"Wait, please, Kyoya! Was it something we said?" Said a facehunter.

"Do we get to keep the outfits?" Another face hunter asked.

"Hooray! Did you hear that? So its settled, i'm the new leader. The head of this gang. Welcome to the first meeting of Tetsuya and then crabbyfaces gang." Said Tetsuya. "Problem?" All the facehunters had angry looks on their faces. "Okay, we can work on the name."

"Nice try, buddy. Wont except you as their leader." Said a facehunter.

"Yeah, that's right." Added the other facehunters.

"Crawl back under your rock." Said another facehunter.

"Crabby?" Tetsuya said as the facehunter continued ranting on.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

Benkei is walking through the river bank. "Finally, some peace and quiet." He said. Benkei then heard noise behind him. "Huh?" He said as he turned around. He saw Tetsuya being chased by the face hunters.

"Dont touch the king! I gotta scattle!" Tetsuya said as he ran from the face hunters.

**-LATER-**

"Rip it up!" Said Akira. He and someone else were having a beybattle.

"Spin it! Yeah!" Osamu added. His bey then knocked Akira's bey out of the stadium.

"Alright!" Osamu said.

"What a drag, i lost." Akira said as he picked up his bey.

"You may have lost, pal, but your launch was pretty good, Akira." Gingka said.

"Really?" Akira questioned.

"Yes, really." Sierra answered.

"Hey, Benkei, how about a battle?" Kenta said. Benkei was lying on the green bench. He didn't answer.

"Kyoya has returned. And the face hunters have been disbanded." Benkei thought.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Tetsuya was tied up in white bandages and had ducktape on his mouth.

"Kyoya actually said that?" Benkei questioned. The face hunters were standing in front of him.

"Yeah." Said a face hunter.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Benkei was holding his bey in front of him. "Why would Kyoya do that? I cant make sence of it if i dont know the whole story. The fact is i wasn't able to protect the gang while Kyoya was away. I failed. I cant show my face to him now. What am i gonna do?" He thought. Unbeknownst to him, Kenta had walked up to the bench.

"Benkei?" Kenta said. Benkei didn't answer. "Benkei, can you hear me?" Kenta asked.

This startled Benkei so much he fell off the bench. "Ouch! What's up?" Benkei asked.

"That's what we were wondering." Gingka said.

"Is everything alright, Benkei?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, you've been real quiet since you've been here." Riku said.

"A little too quiet if you ask me." Sierra added.

Kenta: "Yeah. I kept calling you and calling you, but..."

"Oh. I was somewhere else." Benkei answered.

"Huh?" Kenta and Gingka said.

"Never mind. Gotta go." Benkei said as he walked away.

Kenta: "Benkei."

"Gee, who put a flapjack in his shorts?" Sierra asked.

Killua just stood there and watched Benkei leave. "Benkei." He thought.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

"B-bu-bu-bull!" Benkei shouted as he walked down the street.

"Wait up!" Kenta shouted as he ran behind Benkei. "Benkei!" He said. Kenta was now walking beside Benkei. "What's wrong?" Kenta asked. "Benkei, you're acting strangly today."

"Define strange." Benkei said.

Kenta then developed an angry face. "Look here!" He said as he stepped in front of Benkei. "We're worried about you!"

"Who asked you to be?!" Benkei said.

Kenta then held up his bey. "If i win this, you talk, okay?"

"Grrrr. Well if that's what it takes! I'll stop your yappin with my bull!" Benkei said as he held up his bey.

Kenta and Benkei: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" The two bladers launched their beys. Saggaterio and Bull collided with each other and Saggaterio sent Bull flying.

Bull landed at Benkei's feet. He then bent down to pick up his bey.

Kenta's bey returned to his hand. "An untrained monkey could beat you in the state you're in, Benkei. The fact is you're not focusing on beyblading." He said. "The deal. It's on, right?"

**-LATER-**

"What? Kyoya's back?" Kenta questioned. He and Benkei were sitting at the bottom of the steps.

"So they say." Benkei said.

"Aren't you happy?" Kenta asked.

"I'm exstatic! Cant ya tell?!" Benkei said. He then got up and walked away from the steps. "I cant face Kyoya now. Not after letting the face hunters down."

"Huh? You didn't do anything wrong." Kenta said.

"Huh?" Benkei said as he turned around.

Kenta then jumped up from the steps. "Go see Kyoya. He'll understand." He said.

Benkei: "But i..."

"You wont go see him, but he's your friend. It doesn't make sence." Kenta said.

"You're right. I'm being silly." Benkei said. "Your pretty smart for a kid. You know, Kenta?" He said as he put his left arm around Kenta and started hugging him.

"Stop thanking me, come on! Ow! Enough with the thanking." Kenta said.

**-AT BEYPARK-**

Hikaru is watching Gingka through a glass window.

"Gingka! Battle with me next! Battle with me next!" Said a boy in excitment.

"No! Me, me!" A little girl begged.

"My turn! My turn!" Another boy added.

"Okay, alphabeticly. First up, Agarth." Gingka said.

"So thats Gingka Hagane." Hikaru said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Saggaterio, go, go, go! Special Move! Saggaterio, Flame Claw!" Kenta shouted. In a flame of fire, Saggaterio charged at Aquario and hit it. The bey landed at Hikaru's feet.

Hikaru: "I lost to Saggaterio."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Now that i know the truth...i dont deserve to battle you." Hikaru thought. She then walked away.

"Oh." Gingka said as he looked at the window, just in time to see Hikaru leave.

**-AT A RESTAURANT-**

Amber, Riku and Sierra are sitting in a red soffa like chair. Riku and Sierra were eating burgers.

"Wow, Gingka was right. These beef burgers are the best." Riku said.

"Yeah, the very best." Sierra added. The two were enjoying their burgers while Amber hadn't even touched her's. Sierra noticed this. "Amber, what's wrong? You haven't touched your burger."

"I'm just worried, i guess." Amber answered.

"About what?" Riku asked.

"About Kyoya and Leo." Amber said.

"Oh. Them. Well have you heard anything from your grandparents and Aunt Pamila at the L. A. WBBA?" Riku said.

"Not since i called them. If they knew anything, they would've called me by now." Amber said.

"Well you did just call them yesterday. Give them some time. They'll call back." Sierra said.

"Sierra's right. When they know something, they'll let you know." Riku added.

"(Sighs). I guess you're right." Amber said. A beeping sound was then heard.

"You've got mail." Said a female computer voice.

Amber then oppened her minni white laptop.

"Who's it from?" Sierra asked as she and Riku slid over to where Amber was sitting.

"Its a message from the L. A. WBBA." Amber answered. There was a white envelope icon on the screen with a light blue symbol of the L. A. WBBA on it. She then cliked on the envelope icon and an image of two women and a man appeared on screen. The first woman had blonde hair that ended down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was middle aged. She wore a red shirt and a black long sleeved suit top over it. The second woman was middle aged also. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a black quorterlenth sleeved shirt and a light green top. The man had gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, a black tye and a black suit. "Hi, Grandpa, hi Grandma, hi aunt Pamila. Any luck on finding Kyoya and Leo?" She asked.

"I'm Afrade not, Amber. We had Kyoya and Leo's picures released in the T.V. news. We contacted all of the WBBA's in the world. Nothing." Said the blonde, blue eyed woman known as Stephanie.

"Are you guys sure you contacted all of the WBBA's in the world?" Amber asked.

"Yes." The blonde brown eyed woman known as Pamila said.

"What about the New York WBBA?" Amber said.

"Yes, we contacted the New York WBBA as well. Cherleen and Henry aren't having any luck either. I'm Sorry, Amber." The man known as Eric said.

"It's okay. At least you tried. I'll let you guys get back to work. I'll let you know if anything else happens." Amber said.

"Okay." Eric said.

Pamila then noticed Sierra. "Hey there. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Sierra. I'm a friend of Amber's."

"Well then it's an honor to meet you. Any friend of Amber's is a friend of ours. Right Stephanie?" Pamila said.

"That's right. Right, Eric?" Stephanie added.

"That's right. Anyway, Amber, we'll let you know if anything new comes up. L. A. out. " Eric said. The image of Stephanie, Pamila and Eric vanished off screen.

Amber then sighed and looked up at the cealing.

"Looks like the L. A. WBBA's not having such luck either, huh?" Sierra said.

"Not just them. All of the WBBA's. None of them have been able to locate Kyoya and Leo. I'm really worried." Amber said.

"Well you just called the L. A. WBBA yesterday. It's not like their gonna find Kyoya and Leo over night. Give em time. They'll find them. Right, Riku?" Sierra said. However, Riku did not answer. She and Amber looked and saw that Riku's silver hair was now covering his eyes.

"Uh...Riku? Are you okay?" Amber asked.

Riku then got up and left the table.

"Riku." Sierra said.

"Where are you going, Riku?" Amber asked.

Riku then walked out of the restaurant.

"I wonder what's the matter with him?" Sierra said.

Amber then went outside the restaurant.

**-WITH AMBER AND RIKU-**

"Riku. Are you..."

"I dont wanna talk about it, Amber." Riku said.

"Come on, Riku. Talk to me. What's really bothering you?" Amber asked.

"(Sighs). Amber...after this year is over... it will be exactly three years since the night it happened." Riku answered.

"Oh. That." Amber said. "Riku, you have to let go of that. It wasn't your fault. Everybody said so. The Japan WBBA even gave you and Kyoya a job offer."

Riku then turned to face Amber. "Oh, yeah. I got a job offer, but someone died. I cant let go of that, Amber. I just cant let go of it." Riku said. He then walked off with his hair covering his eyes.

Amber just had a sad expression on her face. "Oh, Riku."

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

Hikaru was walking through the river bank.

"Hey! Hey! I said Hey!" Came a shouting voice.

"Huh?" Hikaru said as she looked behind her. She saw Gingka run up to her. He then stopped to catch his breath.

"I finally caught you." Gingka panted. "I just wanted to tell you i thought your special move was amazing. I couldn't believe your bey could, like, moltiplie, like, so many times. It was amazing." He said.

"Oh. Really? Is that so? That's nice, thanks." Hikaru said. "Um, was there something you wanted from me?"

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"Cause if not, i'm out of here." Hikaru said as she started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minuet." Gingka said.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said as she stopped in her tracks.

Gingka then got out his bey. "Wanna battle?" He asked.

"Huh?" Hikaru questioned. She then turned to face Gingka. "But...i cant. I mean i dont have the right to battle with you."

"What?" Gingka asked.

"I lost to Kenta the other day. So now my battle with you, Gingka, must be after i defeat him." Hikaru said.

"Who cares about that sort of thing?" Gingka said.

"That sort of thing?" Hikaru said.

"I just really wanna battle with you. I saw your battle with Kenta. And it made me wanna take a shot at it." Gingka said.

"Really, Gingka?" Hikaru smiled.

"Lets do it." Gingka smiled back.

"Alright." Hikaru said.

The two bladers now had their launchers aimed.

Hikaru and Gingka: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" They launched their beys and the beys collided with each other.

**-WITH BENKEI-**

"B-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bull! Kyoya! I'm on my way, buddy! B-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bull! Kyoya!" Benkei shouted as he ran through town.

**-AT THE WAREHOUSE-**

Benkei arived at the warehouse area and ran inside the warehouse where the face hunters use to hang out at. "Kyoya!" Benkei called out. But there was no answer. He then looked around the warehouse, but didn't see Kyoya. "He's not here anymore." Benkei then turned to walk away. Someone then came out from behind a stack of crates. "Huh?" Benkei said. He the turned back around. The person turned out to be... "Kyoya." Benkei spoke. "I'm so releaved you're saved." He said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect the gang while you were away. I know i've failed you. I'm ready to pay for my weakness. But before i do that, Please tell me. Why did you disband the face hunters, tell me." Benkei said. But Kyoya said nothing. "Kyoya! Please, why?"

"Ready your bey, Benkei." Kyoya spoke as he held up his bey.

"Yes, Kyoya." Benkei said. "It's been like this forever with Kyoya. We've always talked using our beys." He thought.

Benkei: "Okay, 3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" Benkei and Kyoya launched their beys.

Bull and Leone collided with each other.

"This is a fearce clash. But i'm use to it. This is who we are, this is what we do." Benkei said. Leone continued to hit Dark Bull repeatedly. "Kyoya's attack are always entense, but for some reason today...today something seems a lot different." Leone then pushed Bull into the wall and grinded Bull against the wall. "What's going on? What's this brutal attack?" Benkei said. "His Leone seems like an actual wild beast on lose. A relentless Lion on the hunt. Bu-bu-bu-bull!" He thought. "What happened to you, Kyoya?" He asked.

Kyoya was laughing crazily with a creepy smile on his face.

"Kyoya! Speak to me!" Benkei said.

"It was terible." Kyoya said.

"What was terible?" Benkei asked.

"Even now i can still hear it. The sound of the wind blowing up from the bottom of the vally. The growls of those ruthless hungry wolves. You cant even imagen this. The most horrorfying place on earth. But i saw it. I lived it." Kyoya answered.

"Where? Where did they take you?" Benkei asked.

"Win or lose. Defeat or be defeated. In the end the only thing you can rely on is your own streghnth." Kyoya said. Leone continued to grind Bull against the wall. "Dont expect any mercy from me traitor. I'll crush you till there's nothing left. My attacks will never stop, when i'm done with you...you wont be able to pick up a bey ever again."

"Kyoya!" Benkei gasped. Leone was still grinding Bull against the wall. "Bull! Please, stop this already!"

Leone then moved away from Bull. "Smash it apart!" Kyoya shouted. Leone then charged at Bull, but another bey then came along and moved Bull out of the way.

"Bull!" Benkei said. He then looked to see Kenta standing at the enterence of the warehouse with Riku standing behind him.

"Kenta. Riku." Benkei said.

"This isn't right. A beybattle isn't a contest of destruction." Kenta said.

"That's right!" Riku added.

"You'll be destroyed right along with him." Kyoya said. Leone began to spin even faster, causing a ruff wind in the warehouse.

"Whoa! Lion Gale Force Wall?" Benkei questioned.

"Saggaterio!" Kenta shouted.

"Go now, Raikou!" Riku said as he launched his bey. Both Saggaterio and Raikou were lifted up off the ground a little and landed back on the ground.

"Okay, looking good! Dont give in Saggaterio!" Kenta shouted.

"Now to finish this off with an attack!" Riku added.

"Dont! If you carelessly jump in, you'll just fall right into the tornado! Your special move will just ware out your stamina. Keep your distence and stick to Sagaterio and Raikou's specialty. A drawn out battle." Benkei said.

"If this was the Lion Gale Force Wall, that would make sence." Kyoya said.

"Huh?!" Kenta, Riku and Benkei gasped.

"Unfortunately, this is not the same special move as before." Kyoya said. Leone began to spin even faster. "Devour him! Wild Lion Wind Fang Dance!" The attack caused the wind to pick up even ruffer then before.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Riku said.

Benkei: "This move is..."

"They say a good offence is the best defence." Kyoya laughed.

"I'll show you offence! Saggaterio!" Kenta shouted. Saggaterio was now on fire. "Saggaterio, Flame Claw!" He shouted.

"Use thunder volt, Raikou!" Riku added. Raikou was then enveloped in yellow electricity. The two beys charged at the tornado, but they both bounced off, hit the wall and landed on the ground.

"Bull! Uppercut!" Benkei shouted. Bull charged at the attack.

"It's useless." Kyoya said. Bull collided with the attack and was sent flying back. Kyoya. "I'll smash everything!" The tornado attack was now spinning out of control.

"Stop this Kyoya! Stop it now!" Benkei said.

"Will you win the battle? Or be defeated?" Kyoya laughed as Saggaterio, Raikou and Bull were blown away. "I love the sound of destruction!"

"This isn't the Kyoya i use to know." Benkei said. "What in the world did that man do to you?!"

Kenta dodged a plank of would, but a pipe started to fall towards towards him.

"Kenta!" Benkei said before tackling him to the floor and knocking Riku down of the ground.

"Benkei? Why are you..." Kenta said.

Kyoya just laughed like a crazy person.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenta asked.

"He's coocoo for beybladepuffs, that's what!" Riku said.

"Kyoya, snap out of it! Wake up!" Benkei yelled.

Kyoya continued laughing "Destruction!" He shouted at the tornado blew the roof off of the warehouse.

Kenta, Riku and Benkei were all lying on the ground with their beys in front of them.

Benkei: "Kyoya. Why are you..."

"This is a contest of destruction. The only thing you can rely on in the end is your own strength." Kyoya said.

"Is that what you think?" Riku questioned.

"That's what i know." Kyoya said.

"So is that why you think you no longer need the face hunters? Or me?" Benkei said.

"Yes. I'm stronger now. I dont need others to protect me. In that terible place i learned how to live on own. I dont need things like friends." Kyoya said. He then looked down at the three beys in front of him. "It's not over."

Kenta, Riku and Benkei gasped.

"I told you guys. Dont expect any mercy from me at all." Kyoya said as he lifted his foot to crush the three beys. "I'll crush you till there's nothing left."

"Kyoya, no!" Riku said.

"Stop it!" Kenta added.

Benkei moved forward and covered the three beys with his left arm. Kyoya stepped on his right arm. "Isn't defeating us enough?" He asked.

"Go back and tell Gingka that Kyoya has returned, and he's going to destroy him." Kyoya said. He then stomped on Benkei's arm again.

Benkei: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Benkei!" Kenta shouted.

**-WITH HIKARU AND GINGKA-**

"Go, Aquario!" Hikaru shouted. Aquario multiplied as it charged at Pegasus.

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus charged the the many beys of Aquario and was hit by one of them.

The many beys of Aquario then vanished. "Well, can you figure out my special move now, Gingka?" Hikaru asked.

"Workin on it." Gingka said. He then looked down at Pegasus and it sparkled. "Huh?" Gingka then looked up at the sky and saw the sun. "I've got it."

"Aquario! Infenent assault!" Hikaru shouted as her bey multiplied. The beys then charged at Pegasus.

Gingka looked at the many beys for a moment and saw one of them sparkle. "That's it." He said.

"(Gasp)!" Hikaru gasped.

Pegasus flew into the air. "Pegasus, Star Blast Attack!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus came back down in its horse form and landed on top of the real Aquario in it's bey form, causing it to stop spinning. Aquario then landed at Hikaru's feet. "Hm." Gingka said as Pegasus returned to his hand.

Hikaru picked up her bey. "Whoa, you did it. You used the sun's reflection to spot the real bey, huh?" She said.

"That was unbelieveable. Man your special move. It sent shivers down my spine." Gingka said.

"I appreciate it, Gingka." Hikaru said. She then turned around and began to walk away. "Now i have no regrets."

"Lets battle again!" Gingka said.

"What?" Hikaru said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah!" Gingka said.

"But i lost to you." Hikaru said.

"I already told you, it doesn't matter if you win or lose. I mean, didn't you have fun, Hikaru?" Gingka said.

"Fun?" Hikaru questioned.

"Cause i sure did." Said Gingka.

"I...uhu...i guess i did." Hikaru said.

"Then thats all that matters. See ya later. Maybe." Gingka said before walking off.

"Even though i lost, i still had fun." Hikaru said. "This is the first time i've felt like that."

**-AT THE WAREHOUSE-**

Amber drove up to the warehouse in her pink convertible. "Oh my good, what on earth happened here?!" She gasped.

"Benkei?" Came a voice. "Benkei, wake up! Hey! Wake up, Benkei! BENKEI!"

"Wait a second. I know that voice." Amber said before getting out of her car. She then rushed inside the warehouse, only to see A tearful Kenta knelt down next to a face down unconcious Benkei. Next to Benkei was Riku, who's body was littered with scraches. "Oh my good, Benkei! Riku!"

**-INSIDE A THE DARKROOM-**

The unseen figure is watching Kyoya's battle with Benkei, Kenta and Riku on one half of the flat screen and Hikaru's battle with Gingka on the other half.

**"So...Kyoya defeated Kenta, Benkei and Riku, did he? Perfect. It's just like i forsaw in my vision. However, Kenta, Benkei and Riku were just test subjects to test Kyoya's strength. The real battle starts now." **The unseen figure said before pooring some red apple juice in his wine glass. He then picked up the wine glass. **"Gingka Hagane...your day's coming. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA! DESTRUCTION! HAHAHA!"**

**-IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY-**

"When you count on others, your strength cant encrease. I've learned that again." Kyoya thought. "Just you wait Gingka Hagane." He said. Kyoya then began laughing again. "DESTRUCTION! Hahaha!"

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Episode 11: Heated Battle! Gingka vs Kyo

**EPISODE 11: HEATED BATTLE! GINGKA VERSUS KYOYA.**

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

Madoka, Sierra and Gingka are inside the B-PIT.

"There's a storm coming." Madoka said as she looked out the window at the dark clouds.

"I know." Gingka said as he looked at his bey.

"I'm worried about Amber and Riku. They've been gone for a long time. I hope nothing's happened to them." Sierra said.

"Dont worry. I'm sure their fine. They probably just went home for the day." Gingka said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sierra said.

"Gingka!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Gingka said as he look. One of the doors then opened.

Madoka, Sierra and Gingka all looked to see Kenta, Amber and Riku carrying an unconcious Benkei.

"Kenta, Benkei, Amber, Riku!" Gingka said as he, Madoka and Sierra ran over to their friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Sierra asked.

"Gingka!" Kenta said. Amber and Riku then let go of Benkei, causing him to fall on Kenta.

"K-Kenta!" Gingka said.

"Kenta!" Madoka added.

"Whew. Man, he weighs a ton." Riku said.

**-LATER-**

Madoka squeezed water out of a small towel and placed it on Benkei's forhead.

"Kyoya disbanded the face hunters." Gingka said.

"And did this to Benkei?" Madoka asked.

"That's what Kenta said." Amber said.

"But i dont understand. Weren't they really good friends?" Madoka asked.

"I dont know." Kenta said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kyoya stomped on Benkei's arm. "Isn't defeating us enough?" Benkei asked.

"Go back and tell Gingka that Kyoya has now returned, and he is going to destroy him." Kyoya said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"After Kyoya attacked us at the warehouse, he took off. Amber didn't show up till later." Riku said.

"That was when Kenta told me everything that happened. I then helped him and Riku carry Benkei back here to the B-PIT." Amber said.

"You mean you guys carried Benkei all the way here to the B-PIT from the warehouse?" Sierra asked.

"No. I drove up to the warehouse in my pink convertable and helped Kenta and Riku get Benkei in the back seat of the car, and then i drove us back here to the B-PIT." Amber answered.

"Oh. My bad." Sierra said.

"Gingka!" Benkei said. "Come closer, Gingka!"

"Easy, Benkei." Gingka said.

"You shouldn't talk. Just rest." Kenta said.

"Kyoya isn't himself. He's not the kind of person who would do something like this. Something's happened to him. Something bad. I beg you. Please show Kyoya the true meaning of a beyblade battle." Benkei said.

"He still cares about Kyoya. Even after he did this to him." Madoka said.

"Sounds like someone we know. Right, Amber?" Riku said.

"This is our last request. Do this for me. Gingka. Gingka." Benkei said.

Gingka then grabbed ahold of Benkei's hand. "I promise." Gingka said.

Tears then fell from Benkei's eyes before he passed out.

"Benkei!" Gingka said.

"Benkei! Benkei! Benkei! Speak to me!" Kenta said. "Benkei!"

"Benkei? BENKEI?! NO! BENKEI, I'M SORRY! BENKEI, I'M SORRY!" Sierra wailed in tears.

"Oh my good, he's dead!" Amber added as tears fell from her eyes.

Riku's silver hair covered his eyes, he gritted his teeth and his fist and whole body were trimbling.

Snoring was then heared. They then looked to see Benkei was sleeping.

"Huh?" Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Amber, Riku and Sierra said in unison.

**-AT THE BEYBLADE ARENA-**

Kyoya was standing on top of a large round golden statue.

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, Sierra, Amber and Riku were all standing outside.

You're really going?" Kenta asked.

"I have to. I must bring Kyoya back to his sences." Gingka said.

Kenta: "Yeah, but..."

"It's okay. We're not gonna lose this time. Right, Pegasus? Hm." Gingka said.

"I'm rooting for you, Gingka." Sierra said.

"Sierra, i think you should stay here." Madoka said.

"Stay here?" Sierra questioned.

"If there's too may of us, we'll stand out. Besides, someone's gotta stay here at the B-PIT and watch over Benkei." Amber said.

"Okay, no prob. I'll stay. But it anything happens, i'll come running." Sierra answered.

"Deal." Gingka said as he gave a thumbs up.

**-LATER-**

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Amber and Riku were all walking to the beyblade arena. When they arived at the arena, they looked up to see Kyoya standing on top of the round golden statue.

**-INSIDE THE ARENA-**

The lights in the arena then turned on. Kyoya and Gingka were both standing at a bey stadium while Madoka, Kenta, Amber and Riku were sitting in the stands. "Kyoya Tategami!" Gingka said.

"Gingka Hagane! We meet again, but this time i'll defeat you and make you beg for mercy! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyoya laughed.

"That's not what a beyblade battle is about!" Gingka shouted.

"Oh really? Then what is it about, exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"We're gonna show you! Pegasus and i!" Gingka said before putting his bey in his launcher.

"Oh, is that so? We'll see about that." Kyoya said before putting his bey inside his launcher. The two then aimed their launchers. Kenta, Madoka, Amber and Riku watched in the stands.

Gingka: "3!"

Kyoya: "2!"

Gingka and Kyoya: "1! Let it Rip!" The two then launched their beys.

**-INSIDE THE CASTLE-**

Inside the dinningroom, Doji and the unseen figure are each eating a meal at a long table. His butler was standing next to him. This time the lights were on. "Mmm. Exquizeet. Most delicious." He said before taking a another bight of his meal. "Eating a pepperoni Pizza with a knife and fork is so much more civilized then eating with one's hands." He then picked up a wine glass of orange juice. "And this orange juice is," He then took a sip of his orange juice. "A perfect condement to the tangey tomatto sauce."

**"Hm-hm-hm-hm. Well said...Doji." **The unseen figure was sitting down in a chair on the left end of the table while holding a wineglass of red apple juice.

"May i present todays main course?" The butler said as a man roled a cart up to the table and put a dish on it in front of Doji. The man then removed the dish, revealing a holographic projector. A holographic screen of Gingka and Kyoya then appeared.

"Wonderful, thank you very much. That looks absolutely delectible." Said Doji before smirking.

**"Merci, show me Gingka and Kyoya's battle." **The unseen figure said.

"Of course, co-master." Merci said. A screen then came out of the cealing, showing Gingka and Kyoya's battle.

**"I love this show. But what's playing on Dark Nebula T.V.?" **The figure asked. The scene of Gingka and Kyoya's battle then got small and an image of Leo appeared. He had shackles around both his anckles and was sitting inside a dungion. **"Oh goody. It's another installment in the sad little saga of Leo." **

**-WITH LEO-**

"(Sniff) My brother'll come for me. I know he'll come, like he always has. Doji thinks that by keeping me locked away, he can get Kyoya to do whatever he wants. But Doji doesn't know you like i do. How when we were growing up, you never lost a single beybattle. You'd never give up. You'd just keep on going till you'd beaten everyone. And you're gonna beat Doji the same way. So come and rescue me, big brother...come soon." Leo thought.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

Leone and Pegasus hit each other in the stadium.

Gingka: "Pegasus!"

Kyoya: "Leone!"

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"I dont get it. Why dont they just attack already?" Amber spoke.

"Their still figuring each other out." Kenta answered.

"The real battle hasn't even started yet." Madoka added.

"Dont worry. It'll start soon." Riku said.

"You can do it, Gingka!" Kenta said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"How could you do that to Benkei?! Wasn't he your friend?!" Gingka asked.

"Oh, Benkei? My, uh, friend? Is that what you call it?" Kyoya asked.

Gingka: "Grrrrr!"

"He isn't even worth wasting my breath to talk about." Kyoya said before laughing.

"Why you!" Gingka said.

"In this world, it's survivel of the fitest. Only the strong make it through." Kyoya said as his eyes glew green.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The Lion Galeforce Wall is keeping the wolves back. Kyoya laughed as the face of Leone appeared in his place, letting out a vicious roar. A green glow then formed around Kyoya.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"The only place for the weak in this world is crushed in the palm of my hand. I will become the strongest beast. I'll defeat all the bladers in the world to stand at the top alone!" Kyoya said. "In this world there's only room for one king of the beasts! Me! Kyoya!" He said before laughing.

"Benkei was right about you." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Kyoya said.

"You are so twisted!" Gingka said.

"What?!" Kyoya asked.

"If you were the only one left in the world, then what?! Sounds pretty empty to me just crushing your opponent! Thats not a beybattle, Kyoya!" Gingka said.

"In life, it's either defeat or be defeated. A beybattle's the same thing." Kyoya said.

"No! Using your spirit to face your opponent! Thats what beyblade is!" Gingka said.

"How Perfect. How's this for spirit? I'm gonna crush you like a bug. Crush you so you can never battle again! Time to finish you!" Kyoya said.

"Enough, Kyoya!" Gingka said.

"Remember my name in your nightmares! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyoya said. Wind then started to form around Leone as it charged after Pegasus. "You'll become my prey too!" Leone the hit Pegasus. It then came back down and Leone hit it again. And again.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

Kenta: "Ahe!"

"He's so strong." Madoka said before looking at the screen of her mini laptop.

"Rotation strength, speed, power. Their all at un believebly high levels." Madoka said as she examined Leone on her mini laptop.

"Oh my good, she's right!" Amber gasped as she too examined Leone on her white mini laptop.

"But i dont get it. How is it that Kyoya was able to get so strong that fast?" Riku asked.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Come on, Leone. Destroy him." Kyoya ordered.

"You just dont listen, do you?" Gingka said. He looked on as Kyoya laughed. "I must not lose! Not this battle! Not to this Kyoya!" He said. Leone then charged again at Pegasus. "Alright! Go, Pegasus!" Pegasus then moved out of the way.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere." Kyoya said. A tornado formed around Leone and hit Pegasus.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"That's the Lion Galeforce Wall!" Madoka said.

"Good. Gingka has beaten this special move once before." Kenta said.

"Good. Lets hope he can do it again." Riku said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Pegasus, go up!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus then flew out of the stadium and charged down at Leone. "I got ya! Pegasus, Star Blast Attack!"

Kyoya smirked. "Bad move, Hagane." He said.

"Say what?!" Gingka asked.

"You really think i haven't learned any new tricks, huh?" Kyoya said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

Kenta: "(Gasp)!"

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"That night in wolf canyon helped me find powers i never knew i had! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyoya said as a green glow appeared around him.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"That move wont work! That's not the Lion Galeforce Wall! Run Gingka!" Kenta said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Witness my new special move. Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Kyoya said. The tornado around Leone started spinning uncontrolibly.

"Whoa!" Gingka said. Pegasus was then sucked into the special move. "Pegasus, watch out!"

Kyoya laughed. "Got a problem?" He asked. Pegasus then landed and started spinning of balence.

"This changes everything. I cant attack the center of a tornado." Gingka said. The tornado then got bigger and started spinning even harder.

**-IN TH STANDS-**

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Amber screamed.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

It then started pooring down rain. The tornado then started moving toward Pegasus. "Now dodge it!" Gingka ordered. Pegasus then moved out of the way.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Kyoya said. The tornado then started spinning even faster.

"Pegasus!" Gingka gasped.

**-OUTSIDE OF THE ARENA-**

Outside of the arena, a huge, swirling dark cloud had formed in the night sky. It was also thundering and the wind was blowing hard.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

Kyoya laughed. "This is where it ends for you!" He said.

"The wind is too strong! I have to do something now! Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus charged at the tornado but was sent flying. It then landed back into the stadium.

Kyoya laughed. "Just give up already!" He said.

"We must not lose! You can do it, Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus charged at the tornado again but, like before, was sent flying.

"An attack like that is just useless!" Kyoya laughed. The tornado then grew more taller and was spinning real, real, real, fast.

**-IN METAL BEY CITY-**

Osamu looked out the window. "What a storm." He said. "Huh?" He then noticed the tornado spinning in the arena. "Is that a tornado?"

The strong wind is blowing against Takashi while he's holding his umbrela. The umbrela was then blown away. "Huh?" He said as he noticed the tornado coming from the arena. "Is that..."

On a subwaytrain, Akira and Killua see the tornado too. "Could that be..."

"A bey battle?" Killua said finishing Akira's sentence.

Inside a restaurant, Hikaru is sipping some tea. She then looked out the window and saw the tornado at the arena. "Must be a beybattle." She said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

Pegasus was hit by the tornado again and again.

"Now crush him!" Kyoya said.

The tornado hit Pegasus again.

"No mercy!" Kyoya said.

Pegasus was hit by the tornado once more.

"It's over! Ya hear me?! I WIN!" Kyoya said.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

**-AT THE DARK NEBULA CASTLE-**

Doji was watching the battle unfold on the holographic screen as he finished his glass of orange juice. "Delicious. As expected of the worrior i trained. The beast blader. The king of beast, Kyoya Tategami." Doji said. He then lifted his wine glass and his butler poored him another glass of orange juice.

**"Yes. And it seems all of that training really payed off." **Said the unseen figure while watching the battle on the big screen from the cealing. He the raised his wineglass and the butler standing next to him poored him some red apple juice from a red wine glass bottle.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Gotta think fast! Pegasus's attacks dont work! I cant escape Leone's asults either!" Gingka said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"Oh no! Pegasus is slowing down!" Kenta said.

"That's not good. One more attack from that tornado and Gingka might be history." Riku said with his arms folded.

"His rotation is about to stop!" Madoka said.

"Riku! What should we do?!" Amber paniced.

"There's nothing we can do." Riku answered calmly.

"What?" Amber asked.

Riku then looked at Amber. "This is Gingka's battle, not ours. All we can do is just stand back and watch.

Amber just looked on at the battle with a sad expression.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Oh no. Pegasus's feathers are...falling. Am i actually unable to defeat Kyoya?" Gingka thought.

"What's wrong? I thought you were gonna teach me what a beybattle is really about." Kyoya laughed. "Maybe i'll teach you something instead." The tornado started spinning even more.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"Gingka!" Madoka said.

"Tell me when it's over!" Amber said with her hands covering her eyes.

Riku just looked on at the battle.

"Hey, no flinching!" Came a voice.

"Yeah, that's right!" Came another voice.

"Keep it together!" Said one of the voices.

Riku, Amber, Kenta and Madoka looked up at the enterence of the stands and saw...

"Benkei! Sierra!" They all said in unison.

"Dont pull your heads in like turdels. When your friend's on the ropes, you gotta cheer for him." Benkei said.

"Gingka, dont give up!" Came the voice of Akira.

"That's right! Come on, Gingka! You're the best!" Said Osamu.

"Yeah, Gingka! Take him down!" Killua added.

Madoka, Kenta, Amber and Riku looked to see the stands full of people.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Everyone's here." Gingka said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"I couldn't stay away. I'm behind you too, Gingka." Hikaru said.

"Come on! Bring back our Kyoya, please! The cool one!" Said a one of the face hunters. The other face hunters were also there too.

"Gingka avenging my defeat, crab, is as touching as a mother's claw." Said Tetsuya.

"What? You just dont get it, do ya?" Takashi said.

"We're all here for ya, Gingka. Get em." Osamu said.

"We've got your back!" Akira said.

"You know it." Killua said.

"Yeah! You can do it, Gingka!" Kenta said.

"Alright, yeah! We believe in you, Gingka!

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Of course, Gingka. You forgot about the most important thing." Gingka said. "I'm not battling alone." He thought. Wailing was then heard. "Huh?"

"Ha! Who needs people cheering? All you can count on is your own strength." Kyoya said.

The wailing was continued.

"Someone's crying." Gingka said.

"What?" Madoka asked.

"Huh?" Kyoya added.

"Leone...is that...is that you?" Gingka asked. The crying was indeed coming from Leone. Tears then came out of the bey. "I get it. Even you, Leone, are saddened by this new Kyoya."

"What are you babling about?" Kyoya asked.

"I understand. Hang tight. I'll show him." Gingka said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"Get em, Gingka." Kenta said.

"What have you got up your sleeve?" Madoka questioned.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"It doesn't matter what you do. Cheering and friends aren't going to save you. Sorry about that. I'm still gonna blow you away to the edge of the earth! Ready for my new special move? I created it just for that very perpous." Kyoya said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

Benkei: "Did he say..."

"He has another special move." Kenta said.

"But the Lion Wind Fang Dance is already so powerful." Madoka said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

Kyoya the growled and the tornado sped up.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"Great! He's howling! He's brought in even more wind." Benkei said.

"Roar, Leone!" Kyoya ordered. "Special move!" He laughed. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" The green blow then formed around him. The tornado then moltiplied into three.

"What is that?!" Benkei gasped.

"Defeat this tuff guy." Kyoya said.

"Gingka, watch out!" Kenta warned.

"Oh no! Pegasus!" Madoka added.

"Not good!" Sierra added.

Pegasus was being taused around by the tornado's.

"Go ahead and dance! You'll be swallowed by the raging tornados! Just dance until you are crushed into powder!" Kyoya said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"This is aweful!" Madoka said.

"Dont listen to him, Pegasus!" Kenta shouted.

"Pegasus! Pegasus! Pegasus!" The crowed cheered.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Alright! Enough! You're wasting your time and your shouting is pointless!" Kyoya said.

"No! It's not pointless!" Gingka said.

"What?!" Kyoya said.

"Destroying your opponent isn't a beybattle. I know that now. I tried to face you using only my strength. I only thought about winning. But i was mistaken. And everyone's cheer's reminded me of that, Kyoya." Gingka said.

"What are you going on about?" Kyoya asked.

"Beyblade isn't something you can get stronger at alone. When your challenger takes everything your opponent delivers, and increase the conection between you and your bey. Then you begin to grow stronger. As long as i can hear the cheers of friends i've battled with, how can i lose?" Gingka said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"Yeah, that's right." Kenta said with tears in his eyes.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"I'll take it all from you. Your sterngth, your anger, your desperation, and i'll also take Leone's sadness as well." Gingka said.

"Leone's sadness?" Kyoya said.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"Leone's what? Look! Look at that!" Benkei said.

"Huh?" Said Kenta and Madoka.

Kenta: "Oh, thats..."

Pegasus was still being bounced around by the tornado's. But the bey was spinning faster.

"Look. Pegasus is spinning faster." Madoka said.

"I wonder why that is." Sierra added.

"When it gets hit by a tornado, it uses that power to increase it's own rotation." Benkei said.

"Pegasus is absorbing all the power from Leone." Kenta said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"What's going on here?" Kyoya asked.

"When i took in all the energy you had, it allowed me to become stronger. I can even recover all of the feathers that Pegasus lost." Gingka said.

"That's imposible! What does someone like you understand about me?! Try this on for size!" Kyoya said. The tornado's started spinning even faster then before and merged back into one. The wind started blowing heavily in the arena. Pegasus was then sent flying into the sky by the tornado.

"Pegasus!" The crowd said.

The tornado then vanished and Kyoya laughed. "Serves ya right. Talk all you want. This is what it is all about. We had a good fight, but joke's over. You lost, right, Gingka?" Kyoya said.

"It's not over yet. Pegasus is still spinning, pal." Gingka said.

"Dont be rediculous! How could you posibley know that?!" Kyoya said.

"Because i can hear Pegasus call to me!" Gingka said.

The horse form of Pegaus then flew down from the dark sky.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"Pegasus." Kenta said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

"Stars connect with other stars and a constelation is formed. Beys connect to other beys, and bonds are formed. A beybattle isn't about destroying your opponent. It's about creating friendship through battling together." Gingka said.

"I dont need friendship! I faught and survived on my own! When i was alone in that rotton vally, i sharpened my fangs! In order to destroy you!" Kyoya said.

The tornado formed around Leone.

"You weren't alone." Gingka said.

"What was that?!" Kyoya said.

"Remember the bladers spirit you took with you but left back in the wilderness. Pegasus!" Gingka said. The horse form of Pegasus then flew down from the sky. "This is the bond between me and Pegasus! Pegasus, meeteor shower attack!" He ordered. Pegasus shot through the tornado.

Kyoya: "The king lion tearing blast was..."

Pegasus then hit Leone, sending it flying out of the stadium.

"Leone! That's right. You've always been there by my side." Kyoya thought.

The dark clouds then disappeared out of the sky.

Leone was on the floor in front of Kyoya and Pegasus was still spinning inside the stadium.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"It's over! Gingka wins!" Kenta said.

The whole crowd then cheered.

**-WITH KYOYA AND GINGKA-**

"I lost this. But i..." Kyoya said. He then picked Leone. "I was never alone." The crowd continued cheering. Kyoya looked around to see everyone cheering.

"Kyoya!" Came two voices. Kyoya looked to see Riku and Amber run up to him.

"Glad to see you're back to normal, pal." Riku said.

"Same here." Amber added.

"Riku. Amber. But i..." Kyoya began. He then looked at Gingka. Gingka smiled.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"B-bu-bu-bu-bull, Kyoya!" Benkei said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Gingka!" Kenta, Madoka and Sierra said.

A helecopter then appeared in the sky.

"Huh?" Said the crowd.

"Craba what?" Tetsuya said.

**-WITH KYOYA AND GINGKA-**

"That helecopter!" Kyoya said.

The helecopter then landed in the arena.

"Huh?" Gingka asked.

The helecopter door then slid opened and Doji and his butler stepped out. "Haha!" Laughed Doji before clapping his hands.

Gingka gasped.

"That was wonderful dinner theater." Said Doji. He then picked up a wine glass of orange juice from a silver platter that was being held by his butler.

"A toast to your victory, Gingka Hagane. Hmm?" Doji said as he held up his glass of orange juice.

Gingka: "I know who you are...you're Doji."

**-AT THE DARK NEBULA CASTLE-**

Inside a darkroom, the unseen figure was standing over a pod, with a purple D symbol on it, while watching the end result of Kyoya's battle with Gingka on a screen. **"So Kyoya lost to Gingka again, did he? Well, no matter. He was never ment to be the one to defeat Gingka anyway...isn't that right...my friend?"**The unseen figure said as he looked at the pod and rubbed it.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Episode 12: Chase The Wolf!

**EPISODE 12: CHASE THE WOLF!**

**-AT THE BEYBLADE ARENA-**

The helicopter lands inside the arena.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

The helicopter door slid opened and Doji and his butler stepped out. "Haha!" Laughed Doji as he clapped his hands. "That was wonderful dinner theater." He said. Doji then picked up a glass of orange juice off of a silver platter the butler was carrying. "A toast to your victory, Gingka Hagane. Hmm?"

"I know who you are...you're Doji." Said Gingka.

**-IN THE STANDS-**

"That's him! He's the rat who trained Kyoya like an evil puppet and made us fight Gingka!" Benkei said.

"Shut up! What?!" Sierra gasped.

"That guy?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah!" Benkei answered.

**-WITH DOJI, GINGKA AND KYOYA-**

Doji chuckled. Gingka then had a flashback. In the flashback was a figure with glowing red eyes. Rocks were falling all around him and he was holding a purple glowing bey. He was also laughing. "Grrrrrrrrr!" Gingka growled. "It's all coming back to me." He thought. "I'll never forgive you!" He said. Gingka then put his bey in his launcher and aimed it.

"Oh no no. I have no entrest in battling you at the moment." Doji said.

"You're running away?" Gingka asked.

"Hardly, my ginger headed friend. I'm ready to except your challenge any time. At our Dark Nebula facilities, Gingka, we would be happy to welcome you with our finest hospitalety. Unfourtunetly, it appears Kyoya's training was less then adequit." Doji said.

"What, Doji? After all i've been through?" Kyoya asked.

"But his loss is our gain. We were able to collect valuable datta. However, that doesn't change the fact that he lost." Doji said.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked Doji.

"In order to get Kyoya to fight just as desperatly, we had to let him know he would face a severe penalty if he lost. I hope you will at least understand that part of it?" Doji said.

"What penalty?" Amber added.

"Gingka's bey, Pegasus, sent your Leone flying out of the stadium. Therefor, you lose, Kyoya." Doji said. "And you've lost much more then just this battle havent you, Kyoya? You've lost the only chance you had at rescuing your little brother. You let him down. But dont worry, my dear friend. I will spare you the aggony of carrying on in this world without him." He said before he dropped his glass of orange juice. The glass shattered when it hit the ground. Doji aimed his launcher. "Hmm. Allow me to offer a small token of appreciation." He said as he launched his bey. Kyoya launched his bey also. Dark Wolf hit Leone three times, leaving cracks in the bey.

"Leone!" Kyoya said.

Gingka, Sierra, Kenta, Madoka, Amber, Riku and Benkei all gasped.

Dark Wolf turned into it's red wolf form and hit Kyoya, sending both him and Leone flying. Kyoya landed on the ground and a scrached up Leone landed in front of him. "Leone!" Kyoya said as he tried to reach for his bey. He then passed out.

Doji chuckled.

"Kyoya!" Benkei said as he ran up to him and helped his unconcious friend to his feet. "Kyoya, speak to me!" He said.

"Kyoya, no!" Amber said as she, Sierra, Madoka, Kenta and Riku ran up to Benkei and an unconcious Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Riku added.

"Is he okay?" Madoka asked.

"Well i hope so." Sierra said.

"He was already spent from battling Gingka." Kenta said.

"Doji! You creep!" Gingka said.

The helicopter then started back up. "Today i mearly wanted to offer my greetings! I hope our next encounter is just as enjoyable!" Doji said standing inside the helecopter. He then laughed evily as it flew off.

"Come back here!" Gingka ordered. He then chased after the helicopter.

"Gingka!" Kenta said. He, Madoka and Sierra chased after Gingka. Amber, Riku and Benkei stayed by the side of their unconcious friend. Dark Wolf then flew past the round golden statue and returned to Doji's hand. The statue then broke loos, rolled down the stairs, flew into the air and was charging in the air at Kenta, Madoka and Sierra. "Get behind me!" Kenta said as he stood in front of Sierra and Madoka. Benkei then stood in front of the three, causing the round statue to stop right in front of them, sending them all falling to the ground.

"That was too close for comfort." Benkei said as he looked at the round statue that was right in front of them.

"I'll say." Kenta added.

"For once, i agree with you." Sierra added.

"Gingka. Where's Gingka?" Kenta asked. Gingka was nowhere to be seen in the arena.

"Where are you Gingka?" Madoka asked.

**-IN THE CITY-**

"Gingka! Gingka, where are you?!" Shouted Kenta and his friends and Killua as they searched around the city for Gingka.

"GINGKA!" Kenta yelled.

"It's hopeless, Kenta." Takashi said.

"We've looked everywhere for him." Akira added.

"So why would he chase after that helicopter anyway? I dont get it." Osamu said.

"Yeah, for sure. I cant figure out why he got so upset with that guy." Takashi said.

"Yeah. It deffenantly wasn't like him." Killua added.

"Yeah." Kenta said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'll never forgive you!" Gingka said angrily.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Hmm. I've never seen Gingka lose his cool like that before." Kenta thought. He then looked up at the full moon. "What could have gotton in to him?"

**-THE NEXT DAY AT THE B-PIT-**

Kenta is sitting outside the B-PIT, waiting for Gingka. Sierra was standing up against the wall of the B-PIT.

**-INSIDE THE B-PIT-**

Kyoya is sleeping in a bed. He then woke up and sat up the bed. He ha white bandages rapped around both of his arms and his ribcage. Benkei then opened the door and came in with Riku by his side. "Oh! Kyoya!" He said as he and Riku ran up to the bed.

"Huh?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya! You're alright!" Benkei said as he hugged Kyoya.

Kyoya: "I was..."

"When you collapsed, i thought you were a goner! Thank goodness. I'm so releaved. Bu-bu-bull!" Benkei said.

"Geez, calm down, Benkei." Riku said.

"How can i calm down when i'm so calmed up?" Benkei asked.

"What? That doesn't make any sence." Riku said.

Kyoya: "That's right. I battled but..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Pegasus hit the top of Leone, sending it flying out of the stadium.

"Allow me to offer a small tocan of appreciation." Doji said as he launched Dark Wolf. Wolf hit Kyoya and sent him and his bey flying in the air.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Oh good. You're awake." Came the voice of Madoka.

"Huh?" Kyoya said.

"Thought ya might stay in bed alday, sleepy head." Madoka said as she and Amber entered the room. Madoka was carrying a trey with a cup and a slice of cake.

"You must be hungry, huh?" Madoka said as she sat the trey down.

"So how's our pationt doing?" Amber asked. She now had on glitter blue eyeshadow.

"He's doing alright." Riku answered.

Madoka reached into her pink pack and pulled out Kyoya's bey. "Here you go." She said.

"Is that Leone?" Kyoya asked. He then looked at his bey and gasped. It was all shinny and clean. The cracks and scraches were even all gone.

"It was difficult to repare. There was so much damage to it." Madoka said.

"You fixed it, Madoka." Kyoya said.

"Beys aren't to blame for their behavior. Wether their used for good or wether their used for bad, that all depends on the blader. Kyoya, if you feel you've let Leone down, just remember from now on, that you didn't become strong without your bey. That's what Gingka always said, right?" Madoka said.

Kyoya: "Grrrrrrr!"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Beyblade isn't something you can get stronger at alone!" Gingka said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"But why are you...why are you being so nice to me after the way i've acted?" Kyoya asked.

"Well we're not gonna leave you lying there alone. Ya follow? Besides, Benkei begged us to help you. Didn't you?" Madoka said.

"Benkei did?" Kyoya asked.

"I wouldn't say begged. Suggested, maybe." Benkei said.

"Oh please. You practicly pleaded with us to help Kyoya." Amber said.

"You know, he stayed up alnight long taking care of you." Madoka said.

"Hm. No one asked ya too, though." Kyoya said.

"He's back." Riku said.

Benkei: "I know but i..."

**-OUTSIDE THE B-PIT-**

Kenta and Sierra are still outside, waiting for Gingka.

"That's it, i'm tired of waiting. We've been standing out here for ours now. And we haven't seen nor heard from Gingka. Come on, Kenta. Lets go back inside and see how the others are doing." Sierra said.

"Alright." Kenta said. He then got to his feet. "Huh?" He said as looked to his right, causing Sierra to look too. They saw Gingka approaching the B-PIT. Kenta and Sierra then ran inside the B-PIT. "Madoka, guys! It's Gingka! Gingka's back." He shouted.

**-INSIDE THE ROOM-**

Madoka and the others heard Kenta's voice.

**-OUTSIDE THE B-PIT-**

Madoka, Benkei, Riku and Amber ran outside behind Kenta and Sierra.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"Hey, Gingka!" Benkei added.

"You're back." Madoka said.

"Thank goodness you're safe. I thought something might have happened to you." Sierra said.

"Where have you been?" Amber asked.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Riku added.

"Hm? Kenta. Madoka. Benkei. Sierra. Amber. Riku." Gingka said before falling to his knees.

"Gingka!" The gang said as they surrounded him.

"Are you okay?" Kenta asked.

"Where have you been? How far did you go?" Benkei asked.

"How is Kyoya?" Gingka asked.

"He's fine. He has some injuries, but it's nothing serious." Amber said.

Madoka: "He just woke up. A little groggy, but..."

"I have to see him right away. There's something i have to ask him." Gingka said as he got to his feet and headed for the B-PIT.

"Wait. Wait, Gingka. What do you mean? What do you need to know?" Kenta said.

Gingka didn't answer.

"Gingka!" Kenta shouted.

"Wait a sec. You mentioned Doji's name back then, didn't you?" Benkei said.

"Huh?" Gingka said as he stopped in his tracks and looked back at the gang.

"You want to ask Kyoya about Doji, dont you, Gingka? Dont you? Well how do you know his name in the first place?" Benkei asked.

Gingka just looked at the gang.

"What is it between you two? You gotta tell me." Benkei said.

"Guys, i dont think we should pressure Gingka about this." Sierra said.

"Sierra's right. It has nothing to do with any of you." Gingka said.

"Yes it does." Kenta said.

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with us? We're soppose to be your friends, right?" Madoka said.

"Exactly. Ya cant say all that posetive stuff to Kyoya and then turne around and do the opposit." Benkei said.

"Your problem is our problem. So if there's something Bugging you, just tell us. Tell us, thats what friends do. okay?" Kenta said.

"Hmm." Gingka said.

"Please, Gingka." Kenta begged.

Gingka said nothing.

"Alright, thats it! Gingka, i am getting sick and tired of your new attitude! Just tell us whats going on and maybe we can help!" Riku said.

Gingka still said nothing.

"Please, Gingka, please." Amber begged.

Gingka turned around to face the others. "Doji...he...he has a forbiden bey."

Kenta: "A forbiden..."

Madoka: "Bey?"

"That's right. As you already know. Beyblades possess a special hidden power. Which should only be used for beybattles, but...there are some who want to abuse that power outside of battles. Like the...Dark Nebula." Gingka said.

"Dark what? Nebula?" Benkei asked.

"Their obsessed with the power of beys. And broke the seal on a bey that should never ever have been used...The name of that bey is...Lightning L-Drago. It's a forbiden bey that hides an evil power. If Lightning L-Drago fully awakens, something terible will happen. Whatever it takes, i've gotta stop it before it happens. Doji...and Dark Nebula are dangerous. That's why i've been traviling across the country, trainning to be the best." Gingka said.

"It all makes sence. That's why Doji wanted us to battle you." Benkei said.

Kyoya was standing outside the enterence to the B-PIT, listening to the whole conversation.

"That's right, Benkei. I cant just let Doji escape now. No way!" Gingka said.

The others just looked at each other.

"Oh, i get it." Madoka said.

"Let me help. I'll ask Kyoya myself." Benkei said.

Gingka smiled.

**-INSIDE THE ROOM-**

Benkei, Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Amber, Sierra and Riku ran inside the room. "Kyoya." Benkei said. However, Kyoya was nowhere in sight.

"He's gone." Amber said.

"This is-this is strange. He was just here a minuet ago." Benkei said.

"I wonder where could he have gone?" Riku added.

"I cant believe it. He just took off." Kenta said.

"Why am i not suprised?" Amber said as she roled her brown eyes.

"Maybe he hasn't gone far." Madoka said as she ran out of the room.

"Kyoya." Gingka said.

**-AT THE BEYBLADE ARENA-**

Gingka is at the beyblade arena, in the stands.

Kenta: "Has anyone seen Gingka?"

Madoka: "He went to look for clues about Doji again today."

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

Madoka was sitting at her computer, typing away.

"Ah, poor guy. It's tuff with no leads at all." Kenta said.

"Kenta, Doji's a bad guy. And the bad guys never leave any evidence." Amber said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kenta said.

"Poor Gingka. I cant imagen what this is doing to him." Sierra said.

"Hmm." Madoka said.

"What is it, Madoka?" Riku asked.

"I'm not having any luck either. I've searched for Doji. Forbiden bey. Dark Nebula. Bad guys R us. Beys gone bad. I just cant seem to find anything." Madoka said.

"Like Doji's gonna have a bad guy websight where you can buy t-shirts." Benkei said.

"Well...maybe not. But at least i'm trying to do something besides mopping.

"Ha. If only Kyoya were here to guide us. He's a true leader. Oh Kyoya! Why did you go and leave me again! Kyoya!" Benkei cried.

Madoka stood up. "Oh give it up already. If you have time to sit and cry, then you have time to go help Gingka instead. So grow up." She said.

"You tell 'em, Madoka. Big baby." Sierra said.

"Yeah, you're right. Nothing will get done if we just sit around feeling sorry for our selves. I'm going to go help too." Kenta said.

"Good idea." Madoka said.

"But how are we gonna find out where Doji's exact location is?" Riku asked.

"I know. If we all split up and search, we'll cover more ground. Sound like a plan?" Madoka asked.

"It sure does." Amber said.

"What? You wanna split up and search for them?" Killua asked, refering to the Dark Nebula.

"(Sighs). If you dont like my idea, you should come up with one of your own." Madoka said.

"All i'm saying is our chances of catching these guys are pretty low. Doji works for the Dark Nebula, remember? So chances are they already know that Gingka's looking for them. It's not like their hanging around just waiting to be found. We dont even have proof that their here in Metal Bey City." Killua said.

"He's right. And the Japan WBBA aren't having any luck at locating them either." Amber said.

"Well what about the L. A. WBBA? Aren't they having any luck on finding them?" Sierra asked.

"I doubt it. If they new anything, i'd be the first to know." Amber said.

"I guess that leaves us with no choise but to try an find them on our own. We're bound to find something." Madoka said.

"Yeah." Killua said.

"I'll ask Osamu and the others to help too." Kenta said.

"Fine. If that's the plan, then i'm in. Glad i thought of it." Benkei said.

"What are you talking about? You didn't think of anything. Madoka did. All you did was sit there and cry your eyes out." Sierra said.

"Okay, Kenta, Killua, take the west side. I'll take the north, Amber, Riku and Sierra will take the south, and Benkei, you go east. Got it? We'll meet up at the park when we're done. Okay?" Madoka said.

"Okay." Kenta said.

"Alright. Lets go!" Benkei said.

"Yeah!" Madoka, Kenta, Sierra, Amber and Riku said.

**-LATER-**

Kenta, Madoka, Sierra, Amber, Riku and Benkei were all asking around about Doji's where abouts. Kenta got his friends and Killua to help, Madoka asked a police officer.

"Tea." Tetsuya laughed while sitting at a table, drinking a cup of tea. Benkei then came running through the area and ran through Tetsuya, sending him, the table and the chair flying into the air. "Crabby no no!"

**-WITH AMBER AND SIERRA-**

Amber and Sierra were sitting in Amber's pink convertible. They had been driving around town, searching for clues on the Dark Nebula's location. "Amber then picked up her diomand coded cellphone and put it to her ear. "This is Amber. No sign of the target at point A. How bout you?"

**-WITH RIKU-**

"This is Riku, reporting from point B. No target here either." Riku said while talking on his cell phone. He was sitting in the driver's seet of his white race car. "Killua? Where are you? seen anything?"

**-WITH KILLUA-**

"Hmm?" Killua said while sitting in a restaurant, drinking a glass of pink limonaid through a straw. He was also holding his cellphone to his ear. "No, nothing to report. I haven't even spotted a single Dark Nebula blader." He said with the straw still in his mouth.

**-WITH KYOYA-**

On top of a tall building, Kyoya is watching the whole thing. "A forbiden bey, huh? How can they just swallow that rediculous story? And why would they go to so much trouble for someone else?" Kyoya said to himself.

"It is because they care for their friend." Came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Kyoya said. He turned around and saw a mysterious woman standing in front of him. She wore a white golden Italien mask that coverd her whole face. The lips of the mask were glitter gold and long black feathers stuck out of the top of the mask. She had dark blue eyes. She also wore a black cape, a black long sleeved top, a pair of black gloves that ended at her elbows, a spikey black tutu, black skinny pants, black, spiked, high heel boots that went up to the calf of her legs. Kyoya could tell by looking at her, that this woman had a cold, dark personality darker then his. "Who are you?" Kyoya asked.

"My name is not important at the moment. However, stopping the plans of the Dark Nebula is." Said the mysterious woman in an imotionless tone.

"Have you been spying on Gingka and the others?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. I find it is a handy way of picking up useful bits of information." The woman said.

"Oh really? Like what?" Kyoya asked.

"Like the fact that Gingka's friends are scouring the city, trying to find clues on Doji's whereabouts." The masked woman said.

"Doji's whereabouts?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yes. That is why they are out searching the city now." The woman answered.

"And why are you telling me this?" Kyoya asked.

"Because i know what you will do." The mysterious woman thought to herself.

**-IN THE CITY-**

Kenta and his friends and Killua were still asking around for information. They even got the neighborhood kids involved in the search as well.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

Kenta and his friends and Killua met up with each other at the park that night.

"After all that searching, we didn't find anything." Osamu said.

"I didn't find anything either." Killua said.

"Well, we did our best." Kenta said.

"It's getting dark. We better go." Takashi said.

"Okay. Thanks you guys." Kenta said.

"No problem!" Takashi said as he, Osamu and Akira ran off.

"See ya tomorrow." Akira said.

"Hang in there." Osamu said.

Madoka, Benkei, Sierra, Riku and Amber met up with Kenta and Killua.

"Madoka, did you have any luck?" Benkei asked.

"Notha. How bout you, Kenta?" Madoka said.

Kenta shook his head.

"What about you, Killua?" Madoka asked.

"Nope. Not a thing." Killua said.

"We didn't have no such luck ourselves." Riku said.

"Yeah, and we've looked everywhere that's lookable." Amber said.

"Well that's just great. Many hours of searching the whole city and nothing to show for it." Madoka said.

"I know. I knew we weren't gonna find any of them that easily." Killua said.

"I dont know what to do next, except ice my knees. i searched all over." Benkei said as he sat on the ground.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Amber said.

"Maybe we should try looking for them using a group pattern." Sierra said.

"In a city this big? That's like searching for a needle in a heystack." Killua said.

"Hm. If only we had a lead or something to go on." Sierra said.

"All we can do is try again tomarrow." Kenta said.

"I guess so. There has to be somewhere we haven't looked yet." Madoka said.

"If we had one tiny hint we could go by. That's not so much to ask, is it?" Benkei said.

"The moon appeared in the east." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Benkei said.

"What?" Kenta asked as he, Benkei, Madoka, Sierra, Amber, Killua and Riku looked up. Sitting on top of a high statue was Kyoya. "Kyoya." Kenta said.

"Kyoya. Where have you been?" Benkei asked.

"When i was baught from Doji's base to wolf canyon, it took us about 20 minuets by prupeller plane." Kyoya said.

Benkei: "Kyoya. No disrespect but..."

Kyoya then stood up. "Now i've repaid what i owed." He said before hopping down from the statue.

"Hey! Not again. Kyoya, come back here!" Benkei said.

"The moon in the east." Kenta said.

"He said he repaid what he owed." Madoka added.

"What could it all mean?" Sierra asked.

"I dont know, but the answer to Doji's whereabouts is in there somewhere. But where?" Riku said.

Madoka and Kenta: "Oh, i get it."

"Get what?" Benkei asked.

Madoka opened her mini laptop. "If i calculate the position of the moon and the distence from wolf canyon." Madoka said as she worked on her laptop. A red circle then appeared on screen.

"That's it!" Kenta and Madoka said. Amber, Riku, Sierra, Killua and Benkei, however, were all confused.

**-LATER-**

Gingka was walking through town.

"Gingka!"

"Huh?" Gingka looked and saw Kenta, Killua, Madoka, Benkei, Amber, Riku and Sierra running up to him.

**-AT THE DARK NEBULA CASTLE-**

In a room, something is sleeping inside a pod with a purple D symbol on it. A bunch of cables were hooked up to the pod.

"Pulse, 56. Body tempreture and blood pressure normal. Physical strength is recovered by 70 persent. However, it will still take a bit more time before he will become concious again." Merci said.

"Aha, i see. How is the infenent on Gingka's datta processing?" Doji as as he sat at his desk, holding a glass of orange juice. Rowena was standing at his side. They were looking at a holographic projection of the pod with the purple D design.

"We will complete the unknown premedimery." Merci said. The image of the pod then vanished.

"Excelent, my friend. We will just have to wait pationtly to start the party." Doji said.

"Yes. However, master, we appear to have some early guest. They seem to have misread the invetation." Merci said. An image of Gingka and the others entering through the opened gate appeared on one of the flat screens.

"Well, well. They found our location earlier then expected." Doji said.

"It would appear so, sir. Should we be worried?" Rowena asked.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" Doji laughed.

"Sir?" Rowena asked.

"Well no matter. Merci. Enitiate party preporations." Doji said.

"Merci beaucoup. Thank you very much, sir." Merci said.

"Mr. Doji. What should we do?" Rowena asked.

"Until we can officially welcome our guest to the celebration, lets entertain them with some party games. Huh?" Doji said.

**-IN A DARK SURVALENCE ROOM-**

The unseen figure was sitting in a black chair in front of the survalence screens, watching Gingka and the gang enter the opened gate on one of the screens. The figure was also holding a glass of red apple juice. **"So Gingka and his little friends wanna pay us a visit. Fine. It's about time. Merci." **

"Oui, co-master?" Merci asked.

**"Is our secret weapon ready to go?" **The unseen figure asked.

"Not quite. He still needs some time to regain conciousness." Merci said.

**"Well, since we still have some time to kill, lets prepare to welcome our guest...beyblade style. Prepare to launch the number of beys. Our guest are gonna have a beybattle welcome today." **The unseen figure said.

"Of course, co-master." Merci said.

**-OUTSIDE THE DARK NEBULA CASTLE-**

Gingka and the others were now standing in front of the Dark Nebula castle. "This must be it. This building isn't on the map of this area. It's got Doji writen all over it." Madoka said as she looked at her laptop.

"What is this place?" Sierra asked.

"It's the castle of the Dark Nebula." Killua said.

"Leo's in that awful place?" Sierra asked.

"I hate the thought of thinking of him in there all alone. We've gotta get him out." Amber said.

"So do you think the forbiden bey, L-Drago, is inside of there?" Kenta asked.

Gingka: "I do. It deffenantly is. And whoever's using it, is in there too. Everyone. I want you to..."

"Oh no. You aren't going to tell us to wait here, are you?" Benkei asked.

"No way. If we planed to do that, we wouldn't have come with you from the beggining." Kenta said.

"It's alright. Kenta, Killua, Amber, Sierra, Riku, Benkei and i can take care of all of this ourselves." Madoka said.

"Guys...okay. Lets all go then. But be careful, okay, gang?" Gingka said.

"Okay." The others said.

"Alrighty then. Here we go." Gingka said.

"Lets do this." Riku said.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Gingka and the others said in unison. They then looked behind them and saw the mysterious masked woman from before.

"Who are you?" Gingka asked.

"I am Lady Shadow." The masked woman said in an imotionless tone.

"What did you say?" Madoka asked.

"I said my name is Lady Shadow."

"No, before that. What did you say before that?" Amber asked.

"I said i wouldn't do that if i were you. You've been expected." Lady Shadow said.

As soon as she said that, narrow holes opened up in the enterence of the Dark Nebula castle. Black shooters then came out of the holes.

"Not good." Gingka said. He and the others got out their launchers.

**-IN DOJI'S OFFICE-**

"First a planemerry test. Lets see how you do with this little problem." Doji said.

**-OUTSIDE THE CASTLE-**

The black shooters all shot out a number of beys. "Kenta, Benkei, Sierra, Amber, Riku!" Gingka said.

"Yeah!" Kenta, Killua, Benkei, Sierra, Amber and Riku said.

"Ready?" Gingka asked.

"Let it Rip!" Gingka, Sierra, Kenta, Killua, Benkei, Riku and Amber said in unison as they launched their beys.

The other beys charged at the gang.

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegaus took out a number of beys.

"Come on now! Smash 'em, Bull!" Benkei ordered. Bull also took out a number of beys.

"Go now, Thunder Angel!" Sierra shouted. Angel took out a number of beys.

"Wirlpool, Suicune!" Amber ordered. A huge wirlpool formed around Suicune, washing away a number of beys.

"Raikou, Volt tackle! Full power!" Riku ordered. A yellow electric form of light appeared around Raikou as it charged forward and took out a number of beys, leaving them covered in yellow static electricity.

"Kyurem, use Blizzard!" Killua oedered. A white, snowy tarnado came out of Kyurem and blew away a number of beys.

Lady Shadow aimed her black launcher and launched her bey. "Darkrai, use Dark tackle." She ordered in an calm tone. A black, purple mixed ray formed around the bey known as Darkrai. It then took out a number of beys.

A bunch of beys then charged at Madoka.

"Madoka! Saggaterio!" Kenta shouted. Saggaterio took out the beys before they could attack Madoka.

A number of more beys then charged at the gang.

"They just dont stop! Their everywhere! I'll use full power to smash open that door with one shot!" Benkei said. Dark Bull then charged at the door. "Smash it! Bull uppercut!" He ordered. Bull hit the door, but it just bounced off. "No way!" Bull then landed on the ground. "Bull didn't even put a scrach on it. Must be solid steel."

Gingka: "Well then..." Pegasus then bounced off the top part of Bull, flying in the air. "Try this on for size! Pegasus, star blast attack!"

**-IN DOJI'S OFFICE-**

"Haha. That will end badly." Doji said.

**-IN THE DARK SECURITYROOM-**

**"Big mistake. Merci. Release the helicopters."** The unseen figure ordered.

"Right away, co-master." Merci said.

**-OUTSIDE THE CASTLE-**

A number of helicopters came out of the castle.

"Take that! Huh?" Gingka said. He then saw the number of helicopters as they all launched a number of beys. A few of the beys hit Pegasus. The helicopters where now flying over Gingka and the gang. "What...are those?"

The number of beys hit Benkei, Kenta, Sierra, Amber Riku, Gingka, Killua and Lady Shadow's beys.

"What do we do now, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"Our only chance is to somehow scatter them before they overpower our beys." Madoka said.

"But how do we do that?" Benkei asked.

"There's just too many of them." Gingka said.

**-IN DOJI'S OFFICE-**

"Oh dear. Our guest aren't even gonna make it to the party. And without an R.S.B.P. Clearly all our hard work has been in vain." Doji said as he combed the yellow part of his hair.

**-OUTSIDE THE CASTLE-**

A figure was standing in a tree. "Let it Rip!" The figure said as he launched his bey. The bey attacked a few of the beys.

"Whoa!" Gingka said as he looked at the bey.

Benkei: "Is that..."

The figure then jumped down from the tree and was revealed to be Kyoya. "Special Move. King Lion Tearing Blast."

The Tornado came out of Leone moltiplied into three. The three tornado's took out all of the beys and helicopters.

"Kyoya!" Gingka said.

"Kyoya, i knew it." Benkei said.

"Man, i'm always saving your butts. Well dont just stand there. Finish it off." Kyoya said. The three tornados merged back into one.

"We can do it if we all work together." Gingka said. "Kenta, Benkei, Sierra, Amber, Riku, Killua, our beys need to ride on Leone's tornado."

"On Kyoya's tearing blast. Oh, now i get it." Benkei said.

"Hm. I'm counting on you, Saggaterio!" Kenta said.

Pegasus, Saggaterio, Dark Bull, Thunder Angel, Suicune, Raikou and Kyurem all got caught up in the King Lion Tearing Blast.

"Everyone ready? Our special moves! Pegasus, star blast attack!" Gingka said.

Kenta: "Saggaterio, flame claw!"

Benkei: "Bull uppercut!"

Sierra: "Thunder Angel, lightning assault!"

Amber: "Suicune, tsunami blast!"

Riku: "Raikou, super nova thundervolt!"

Killua: "Kyurem, blizzard howling blazor!"

Lady Shadow: "Dark Move! Darkrai, dark nightmare blast."

All eight bey's attacks merged into one and hit the door.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered. Lady Shadow just staired at the group coldly.

The combined attacks left a huge hole in the enterence where the door once was.

**-WITH DOJI-**

"Oh. I see. They actually made it. But is they hadn't, it wouldn't be much fun." Doji said.

"Merci beaucoup. Thank you very much. The preperations for our welcome are complete." Merci said.

"Wonderful work, Merci." Doji said.

"They combined their special moves to bust open the door. Amazing." Rowena said.

"The party shall begin now. Correct, master?" Merci said.

"Yes, it shall. Lets finally welcome them with a hospitality" Doji fixed his glasses "they deserve."

**-IN THE DARK SECURITY ROOM-**

The unseen figure was still watching Gingka and the others on one of the security screens. **"So Gingka and the others managed to win the beybattle after all. Well i must say, it's about time." **The unseen figure then turned around in his black chair and faced five figures in the darkness. **"Now...which one of you wants to be the first to greet our guest and earn a place in Dark Nebula history? Any volantears?"**

"We'll greet them." Said two of the five figures.

**"Perfect." **The unseen figure said.

**-OUTSIDE THE CASTLE-**

Kyoya's bey returned to his hand. "Kyoya." Gingka said.

"You came to help, Kyoya. Did you miss me?" Benkei said.

"Oh brother." Sierra said.

"But Why? Didn't you say you repaid what you owed already?" Madoka asked.

"Well i owe a much bigger deabt to Doji. I just came to pay 'em back. Well, that, and he has my brother, Leo trapped in there." Kyoya said.

"Ya know, you just cant be friendly, can you?" Madoka said.

"That's Kyoya for ya." Amber said.

Kyoya then looked and saw Lady Shadow. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Same reason you all are." Lady Shadow answerd emotionlessly.

"You two know each other?" Riku asked.

"We've met." Kyoya answered.

Gingka: "Kyoya."

"Lets go." Kyoya said.

"Alright." Gingka said.

With all that said and done, Gingka and the others rushed through the now doorless enterence. Lady Shadow just watched them enter the Dark Nebula castle. "Such excellent team work. They just might have a chance." She thought to herself before running after them.

**-IN ANOTHER ROOM-**

In another room, something inside a pod is waking up.

**NEXT TIME...ON THE SEASON FINALE OF BEYBLADE METAL FUSION..."It's one battle after another as Gingka and the others infiltrate the Dark Nebula's hideout. Followed by a number of frightful traps awaiting them! These guys will do anything to research Gingka! When he finally finds Doji, an overflowing burst of malviolence slices the heavens! And...a mysterious blader arrives before Gingka. Next time, "INFILTRATE THE DARK NEBULA'S CASTLE! L-DRAGO AWAKENS!" Let it Rip!**


	13. Episode 13: Infeltrait The Dark Nebula C

**Episode 13: INFILTRATE THE DARK NEBULA'S CASTLE! L-DRAGO AWAKENS!**

**-INSIDE THE DARK NEBULA CASTLE-**

Gingka and the others have arrived inside the Dark Nebula castle.

"So this is Dark Nebula's base, huh?" Kenta said.

"I gotta hand it to 'em. They sure do sure know how to live the rich life." Amber said.

"Not the time, Amber." Sierra said.

"Where is that scum hiding?" Lady Shadow said in an imotionless tone.

"Where are you hiding, Doji?!" Gingka shouted.

"This is Amber and the gang! Come out with your hands up!" Amber added.

"You cant hide forever!" Riku said.

"Hahaha! I'm not hiding, i'm right here!" Came the voice of Doji.

"Where! We hear ya, but we cant see ya!" Madoka said.

"Show yourself!" Kyoya said.

"Yeah! Come out and fight like a man, you coward!" Killua said.

Doji: "Patience, my friends. Since you took the trouble to come all the way here..."

"We'd at least like you to enjoy the entertainment we have prepared for you first. Monsieur Gingka." Said a computerized french voice.

"Who are you?" Lady Shadow asked.

"That voice! It's Merci!" Gingka said.

"Well done. I am honored that you remember me. That means that all the work that i have taken to set up this task for you has been worth while." Merci said.

"What task?" Benkei asked.

"You shall see. I humbley created based on my previously collected datta." Merci said.

"So that what you were up to! I knew something was weird about that! Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Gingka said.

**-IN DOJI'S OFFICE-**

"I will be waiting on the top floor for you. I do hope you will be able to make it all the way up unharmed. But thats a long shot." Doji said. Rowena was standing at his right side.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE GANG-**

"Welcome to challenge blader part 2. Lets begin." Merci said.

"The top floor, huh? If he's revealing his location, he's pretty confident." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, i know. A little too confident if you ask me." Killua added.

"It is because he was expecting us the come here. So he's probobly rigged the place with traps." Lady Shadow said.

"That's fine with me. I dont care how many task there are. I'm going to make it to the top." Gingka said.

"I'm with you, Gingka." Kenta said.

"Lets do it!" Kyoya said as he ran on ahead of everyone else. Gingka and the others followed and they all rand down the hall.

Merci then laughed.

**-INSIDE THE DARK SECURITYROOM-**

The unseen figure is watching Gingka and the gang on one of the security screens. He was holding a glass of red apple juice. **"Looks like they've finally made it inside. That's good. Now the real fun can begin. Merci. Activate the motor floor." **He said.

"Yes, co-master." Merci said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"Stay together, everyone!" Gingka said as he and everyone else were running on a motor floor.

"I'm trying!" Kenta said.

"What's going on? We're running full speed but we aren't getting anywhere! This is crazy!" Benkei said before looking down at the floor, only to see it moving. "Come on! What is this?!"

"If i had to guess, it's a motor floor." Killua said while running with everyone else. The motor floor then started to move faster.

"This thing is moving faster!" Kyoya said.

Madoka then fell on the motor floor and it moved her back and she knocked Kenta down, taking him with her.

"Kyoya, wait up! Please! I've got your back!" Benkei said while he and Kyoya were running. Benkei then tripped and fell. As he fell, he grabbed ahold of Kyoya's green jacket.

"Hey! Let go of my back!" Kyoya said before he and Benkei tripped on the moving floor.

"This is crazy!" Amber said.

"Yeah! But ya gotta admit, this motor floor is quite the work out!" Killua said.

"Oh who asked you anyway?!" Amber said. She tripped on one of her heels and started to fall through the floor. As she did, she grabbed ahold of Riku's left musciler arm.

"Hey! Amber, let go of my arm!" Riku said. But it was too late. Riku and Amber fell to the floor and knocked Killua, Sierra and Lady Shadow down, taking them with them.

"You guys!" Gingka said as he looked back at the gang to see them all being taken away by the motor floor.

**-WITH THE UNSEEN FIGURE-**

**"Yes, my ginger headed friend. Keep on going. Not that you have a choice. Merci. Activate the bey launching machine." **Said the unseen figure.

"Right away, co-master." Merci said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

A machine then appeared out of the floor at the front end of the motor floor. The machine had squaire holes in it.

"Uh, you gotta be kidding me!" Gingka said.

A number of beys were then launched out of the squaire holes of the machine.

"Whoa!" Gingka said. He then put his launcher in his bey. "Pegasus!" He said before launching his bey. Pegasus took out the number of beys.

**-WITH DOJI-**

Doji was sitting at his desk, watching Gingka and Sierra on the screens. "Not suprising." Doji said.

"Yes, master. So far every thing is in line with the datta we've collected on Gingka. Perhaps we should se what happens when we encreas the speed. Ooo, fontastic. Fantastic." Merci said.

**-WITH THE UNSEEN FIGURE-**

**"Not bad. Not bat at all. I must say, Gingka's beyblading skills are far greater then i realized. But lets see how well he can battle when we speed things up a notch. Merci. Increase the speed on the motor floor." **Said the unseen figure.

"Yes, co-master." Merci said.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka was now running on the motor floor faster as it speeded up.

"Hey! What's goin on?!" Gingka asked. "Hang in there, Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus, was being hit by other beys.

**-WITH GINGKA'S FRIENDS.**

"Oh no! Gingka!" Kenta said.

"This stinks! Gingka and Pegasus are out numbered. Only one thing to do. Go Dark Bull!" Benkei shouted at he launched his bey. "Smash through! Bull uppercut!" He ordered. Bull charged at the end of the motor floor and hit it. "Come on! Do it!" Benkei ordered. However, Dark Bull was still having no luck.

"He needs help!" Riku said. "Let's help him!" He said as he looked at Amber.

"Right!" Amber added. "Go Suicune! Water deep submerge!" She ordered as she launched her bey. Suicune formed into a blue green mixed sphear that looked like the planet, Saturn.

"Raikou! Thunder lightning shaking!" Riku said as he launched his bey. Like Suicune, Raikou formed into a sphear shaped like the planet, Saturn, except it was yellow. Both attacks hit the end of the motor floor, causing it to lift up into the air.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka noticed this. "Huh? I gotta run!" He said as he started running on the moving motor floor. The floor then caught up to him, sending him flying over the bey launching machine.

The others then ran up to him. "Are you alright, Gingka?" Benkei asked.

"Next time you wanna help me, dont!" Gingka said.

"Is that how you say thanks to someone who just helped you?" Riku asked.

"No time for bickering! This way!" Kyoya said as he and Lady Shadow ran on ahead.

"Fine then!" Gingka said.

The gang continued running through the castle.

"Sorry, this exit is closed for matanence. Hahahahaha." Merci said as a gurage door came down and blocked the gang's path.

"Bummer!" Kyoya said. He led the gang through down another hall, but that one was blocked by a gurage door too. Another hallway was blocked by a gurage door as well.

The gang ran down another hall. "This is not our day. Their all dead ends!" Benkei said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Killua added.

The gang then ran past a hallway. Kenta came to a stop when he saw it. "Huh? Hey, look! There's an ellevator!" He said.

"This has to be a trap." Madoka said.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." Killua added.

"Maybe. But there doesn't seem to be any other way to go up." Gingka said.

"He's right. This ellevator's the only way up. I say we take it." Lady Shadow said.

"We have to try something at least." Benkei said.

Gingka and the gang got inside the ellevator and went up to room 3. The ellevator doors then opened.

"This is not the top floor." Lady Shadow said in an imotionless tone.

"Why wont it go to the top floor?" Gingka asked.

"Third floor. Second task." Merci said.

"Oh that's just great." Sierra said sarcasticly.

"I was afrade of that." Madoka said.

"We've got no choise. Lets go." Kyoya said. The gang exited to ellevator and walked down the hall.

"I feel like a sitting duck out here." Kenta said.

"Then stop quacking and lets do more moving and less sitting." Benkei said.

"Stay sharp guys. Just be ready for anything they throw at us." Gingka said.

"Right." Riku said.

"Dont worry, i'll be ready." Amber said.

**-WITH THE UNSEEN FIGURE-**

The unseen figure was watching Gingka and the gang walk down the hall. **"Really? Is that so? Well then...lets see how ready you are to face this. Merci. Unleash the giant bey."**

"Right away, co-master." Merci said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

A door opened and a huge bey came spinning out of it. The huge bey then started spinning toward Gingka and the others. "What's that?!" Kenta asked. They then ran back to the ellevator.

"Run for it!" Gingka said as he and the others ran. But before they could even get to the ellevator, a gurage door blocked their path.

"What?! NO!" Amber screamed.

"That's nice!" Madoka said in a sarcastic tone.

"What should we do, Gingka?!" Kenta asked.

"Just wait a sec. I've seen this before." Gingka said.

"What do you mean you've seen this before?" Killua asked.

Gingka thought back to the time he battled that huge bey.

"Uh, hello! Earth to Gingka! Our lives are, like, in danger here." Sierra said.

The huge bey continued to spinning toward the gang. "We cant beat that in a head on clash." Gingka said as he aimed his launcher. "Come on, Pegasus!" He said as he launched his bey. Pegasus landed on top of the huge bey and started spinning on it.

"Good shot. That should knock it off ballence, Gingka." Madoka said.

"Think again." Lady Shadow said calmly.

Everyone looked at the huge bey and saw that it was still spinning on ballence.

"Its not working! Its so big that Pegasus cant do it alone!" Gingka said.

"No problem! We're on it!" Kyoya said.

"Go Saggaterio!" Kenta said.

"Let It Rip!" Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Riku, Amber, Sierra and Killua all said as they launched their beys. All the beys landed on top of the huge bey and started spinning.

"Hey! If we form a giant circle, it can cancel the effect." Kyoya said.

"Yeah!" Gingka said.

"Benkei." Kenta said.

"You got it, kid!" Benkei said.

Gingka: "Go, Pegasus!"

Kyoya: "Leone!"

Pegasus and Leone pressed against each other, Thunder Angel and Kyurem pressed against each other, Saggaterio and Dark Bull pressed against each other and Suicune and Raikou pressed against each other. This caused the huge bey to spin off ballence. However, it was still spinning toward Gingka and the others.

"Hm." Lady Shadow said. "Let it Rip! Darkrai, Dead scream annialate!" She shouted as she launched her bey at the huge bey. Darkrai formed into a purple sphear the shape of planet Saturn as it was launched at the huge bey. Darkrai's attack hit the huge bey, making it come to a stop in front of Gingka and the others.

"That was too close." Madoka siged in relief.

"Thank's, Lady Shadow. We owe ya one." Sierra said.

"It's a good thing we all pitched in or we'd be gonners." Gingka said.

Benkei then climbed up the huge bey. "Hey! That thing must have smashed through the wall down here." He said as looked down a hall and saw a huge hole in the wall.

**-IN ANOTHER ROOM-**

Gingka and the others were now inside another room.

"What is this place?" Gingka asked.

"The trainning facility where the Dark Nebula bladers are trained." Lady Shadow said.

"She's right. It's the trainning facility i was in. This is where Doji puts bladers through their paces. It's completely computer controled." Kyoya said.

"Computer controled? I got it." Madoka said.

"Huh?" The other's said in unison.

"What's it?" Killua asked.

Madoka then ran over to a computer and got out her mini laptop. She then pluged in a cord.

**-WITH DOJI-**

Doji was sitting in his office, looking at the the screens of the trainning room. "So they've made it to the trainning room."

"It would appear so, sir." Rowena added.

"Please, Merci. Welcome hour guest." Doji said.

"Very good, master. The thrid task." Merci said. He then started laughing.

"Huh?" Doji said.

"Ooo, that tickles. Right in the battery." Merci said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

Madoka was typing on her laptop. Kenta the walked up her. "So what's the plan, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"I'm using the trainning machine's terminal to hack into the main computer. Follow? If i can pull it off, i might be able to turn off the security system." Madoka explained.

**-WITH DOJI-**

"Well, clever girl, but can she do that?" Doji said.

"No. I will not allow it." Merci said.

**-WITH THE UNSEEN FIGURE-**

The unseen figure was watching Madoka on the security screens. **"Hm. That will end badly. Merci. Send in the Dark Nebula bladers." **

"Right away, co-master." Merci said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

A red screen then appeared on Madoka's laptop. "Oh no!" She said.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"What happened?" Benkei added.

"I've been blocked by their firewall." Madoka said.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Killua said.

Madoka continued to type away on her laptop. "I gotta berak through it!" Inside the cyber world, a blue bey and a red bey were hitting each other. "You wont beat me!" Madoka said.

"You can do it, Madoka!" Kenta said.

A group of Dark Nebula bladers then appeared behind the gang. They turned around and saw them. They had their launchers aimed.

"What? Who are those guys?" Gingka asked.

"Dark Nebula bladers." Lady Shadow said.

"The other bladers who were trained here." Kyoya added.

The Dark Nebula bladers launched their beys.

"Everyone! Watch Madoka's back!" Gingka said as he and the others aimed their launchers. They then launched their beys.

"GO!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus charged at two beys and took them out. One of the beys crashed into the wall.

Back in the cyber world, Madoka was still battling the red bey. "Attack now!" She ordered. The blue bey and red bey then charged at one another. The blue bey destroyed the red bey. "Alright, yeah! I beat it! We're in! Security system off." Madoka said. The castle then appeared on the screen of the laptop and a room was glowing red. "That's it! I've found Doji's lair!" She said before pressing a button. A door then slid oppen.

"Hmm?" Gingka said as he and Kyoya spotted the exit.

"Hey. Was that always there, guys?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll open up the quickest root to the top floor. How's that? Gingka! Go now!" Madoka said.

"What about you guys?" Gingka asked.

"It's okay. Leave this to us, Gingka." Kenta said.

"Kyoya! Go with him!" Benkei said.

"Okay, got it!" Kyoya said. Kyoya and Gingka's beys returned to their hands.

"We're coming too." Sierra said. She, Amber, Riku and Killua and Lady Shadow's beys returned to their hands.

"See you on the other side!" Gingka said. He, Kyoya, Amber, Riku, Sierra, Killua and Lady Shadow all ran out the exit door.

**-IN THE SECURITY ROOM-**

The unseen figure watched one of the security screens of Gingka, Kyoya, Amber, Riku, Sierra, Killua and Lady Shadow exiting the facility. The unseen figure then got out his cell phone and called someone. He put the phone up to his ear, waiting for someone on the other line to pick up. **"This is Dark Phantom. Gingka and six others are headed your way." **

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

Gingka, Kyoya and the others ran down the hall as the gurage doors opened. "Thank you, Madoka! You're the best!" Gingka said.

**-WITH DOJI-**

"Their not as useless as i thought." Said Doji.

"I appologize. M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-master." Merci said.

"I soppose it's time to role out the red carpet to greet my guest." Doji said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

"Couldn't he have his lair on the second floor?" Gingka said as he, Kyoya and the others ran up the stairs.

"I know. My feet are killing me." Amber said.

When they make it to the other room, they see two male bladers.

"Hate to break it to ya, guys. But..." Began the first blader.

"It's double trouble for you." Said the second blader. The two then aimed their launchers.

"Great. Just what we need right now. More Dark Nebula bladers." Killua said sarcasticly.

"Ha! Two heads are thicker then one." Kyoya said.

"Lets make them see double." Gingka said.

"And give them some trouble." Sierra added.

Gingka and Kyoya aimed their launchers.

"Let it..." The two bladers began.

"Rip!" Gingka and Kyoya finished.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus charged at the red bey, but the blue bey hopped on top of the red bey. "What?!" He gasped. The blue bey jumped off the red bey and hit Pegasus. "Huh? Pegasus!"

The red bey and the blue bey then charged at Leone. "After Leone now, huh?" Kyoya said. The red bey jumped on top of the blue bey. The red bey jumped off the blue bey and hit Leone. The two beys then attacked Pegasus.

"Can you believe this? It's only a combanation attack that uses simple trickery, but still." Gingka said.

"Stay calm. We'll defeat them one at a time." Kyoya said.

The red bey bounced off the blue bey.

"Alright! Take that!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus charged at the the red bey, but the red bey hit Pegasus.

"Hahaha! We totaly knew you guys would try to aim for the moment the bey landed." The firstblader said.

"I get it! So Merci has given you two my fight datta as well." Gingka said.

"Not good." Riku said.

"Hahahaha! We cant say." Said the first blader.

"But we can say that we can read your attack patterns well in advance." Said the second blader.

"In that case...Its my turn to play Gingka." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya." Gingka said.

"I'll take care of these two. You and the others keep heading toward the top floor. And remember to keep your head up." Kyoya said.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Gingka said. His bey then returned to his hand. "Come on everyone." He said as he ran down the hall.

"Right." The others said before running behind him.

"Good luck, Kyoya!" Amber said as she and the others ran off after Gingka.

"Alright, come on. Tweedle D and Tweedle Dumb. Lets dance." Kyoya said.

"You sure you're up for it?" Said one of the two bladers.

"We know about your attack pattern too." Said the other blader.

"Inside where the wind doesn't blow." Said the first blader.

"Your special move is pretty useless. Isn't that right, my friend." Added the second blader.

"Oh, is that so? Watch and learn!" Kyoya said.

**-IN THE SECURITY ROOM-**

The unseen figure known as Dark Phantom was watching three different screens. The first screen showed Kenta and Benkei battling the Dark Nebula blader, the second screen showed Kyoya battling the two Dark Nebula bladers, and the third one showed Gingka and the others running through the building. Dark Phantom then put his cellphone two his eye. **"Gingka and five others are headed in your direction." **Said Dark Phantom.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

Gingka and the others are running though another hallway, when suddenly, a door is seen up ahead.

"Look there! Up ahead!" Sierra said.

"Its a door!" Killua said.

"Thank goodness." I'm tired of running." Amber said.

When they maid it to the door, Gingka opened it. Once they got inside the room, however, they were surrounded by Dark Nebula bladers.

"Welcome, my friends. I've been waiting for you." Came the voice of Doji.

"Huh?" Said Gingka and the others.

"So in the end, you couldn't resiste joining the Dark Nebula." Said Doji.

"Dont get the wrong idea, Doji!" Gingka said.

"Listen closely! We have not come here to join you at all!" Amber said.

"We've come to stop you and your plan!" Riku added.

"Because we are bladers!" Gingka said. The gang then aimed their launchers. "Here we go guys!"

Riku: "3!"

Killua: "2!"

Gingka: "And 1!"

"Let it Rip!" They all shouted as they launched their beys.

The Dark Nebula bladers launched their beys as well.

Pegasus, Thunder Angel, Suicune, Raikou, Kyrem and Darkrai charged forward at the millions of other Dark Nebula beys and sent them all flying back to the Dark Nebula blader.

Pegasus returned to Gingka's hand. "Take that, boys! Lets go!" Gingka said. He and the others ran past the now defeated Dark Nebula bladers and ran up the escalater stairs.

"The first defencive line has been broken!" Said one of the male Dark Nebula bladers.

Gingka and the others continued running through the room. Up ahead of them, they saw a glass ellevator.

"An elevator!" Gingka said.

"We're headed for the top floor where Doji is, right?" Sierra asked.

"But something's off. It's too conveniont that it's just here waiting for us." Lady Shadow said.

Gingka and the others ran inside the glass ellevator. "So what? Even if it is a trap, we have to move forward." Said Riku. A loud buzzing noise was then heard.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Amber asked.

"Too much weight, i think. An elevator can only hold eight people." Killua said.

"But there's only six of us. That's not more then eight people, that's less." Sierra said.

"This is probably Doji and Merci's handy work. Doji most likely wants to face Gingka alone, so he's creating all of these obstickles and putting them in our path to get his wish." Lady Shadow said.

"So what should we do now then, huh?" Amber asked.

"One of us is gonna have to stay behind and wait for the elevator to come back down." Killua said.

"I'll do it." Said Lady Shadow in an imotionless tone.

"Huh?" The others said.

"But why?" Gingka asked.

"Because of them." Lady Shadow pointed in front of everyone. They looked and saw millions of Dark Nebula bladers coming their way. "You go on ahead. Leave this to me, i got it." She said. She was now standing outside the elevator.

"No, Lady Shadow!" Gingka said.

"She's right. Lets go." Riku said.

"We'll be waiting for you at the top, okay?" Killua said.

Amber then pushed a big button.

"Good luck, Lady Shadow." Gingka said as the glass door to the elevator closed.

"Stop them! Dont let them escape!" Said one othe the Dark Nebula bladers.

"Better see ya soon." Riku said.

Lady Shadow just looked at him darkly.

The Dark Nebula bladers then launched their beys at Lady Shadow. She just closed her eyes. "Hm. Okay. Eat beyblade, boys!" She shouted as she shot open her eyes and launched her bey at the millions of beys flying toward her.

**-INSIDE THE SECURITYROOM-**

Dark Phantom was now watching four screens. The first screen showed Kenta and Benkei battling the Dark Nebula bladers, the second scren showed Kyoya battling the two Dark Nebula bladers, the third showed Lady Shadow battling millions of Dark Nebula bladers, and the fourth screen showed Gingka and the others inside the glass elevator. Dark Phantom got out his cellphone and called someone else. **"This is Dark Phantom speaking. Their coming your way in the glass elevator." **He said.

**-INSIDE THE GLASS ELEVATOR-**

"Come on!" Gingka said before punching the control pannel with his fist. "Cant this thing go faster?!"

"Just relax. It's not far now." Sierra said.

**-INSIDE ANOTHER ROOM-**

In another room, someone was holding their launcher with their bey in it. The person launched the bey and it went into the glass elevator.

**-INSIDE THE GLASS ELEVATOR-**

The bey came through the glass elevator and hit the control pannel, unleashing a black smoke screen inside the elevator. The elevator then stopped on a floor.

**-INSIDE THE OTHER ROOM-**

The elevator doors opened and Gingka and the others came out, caughing. "This is where you get off." Came a voice as the bey span over the where to person was and returned to their hand. The person was a 42 year old woman. She had black hair, wore a bustle and a broad-bimmed hat decorated with feather and fur, her face was covered in bandages, she wore red lipstick and she wore an electirc visor that covered her eyes. She also wore a purple long sleeved big dress. There was a mysterious man standing right next to her. He wore a skeleton suite, a skeleton mask that covered his whole head, a black suite, a black top hat, black pants, a black tye, and black shoes. He also held a black cane with a black orbe on the top of it.

"Who are you?!" Gingka demanded.

"My goodness. I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kikyo De Vil. Killua's mother." Said the woman.

"And i'm the skeleton man." Said the man in the skeleton costume and black suite. It was easy to tell that he was an old man underneath that costume.

Riku: "Wait a sec. You're Ki..."

"You're Killua's mother?" Amber questioned. "Then that means that..."

"Yes. Killua is a member of the Dark Nebula organization. He attacked Doji and i, then ran away from the Dark Nebula castle." Kikyo answered.

"WAS" a member of the Dark Nebula. Past tence." Killua said.

"We're gonna defeat you all right now." Kikyo said.

"If we do that, we'll earn a place in Dark Nebula history. And you chumps will be kicking stones down the road." Added the skeleton man. "So battle us!" He said as he launched his bey.

"We dont have any time to waste!" Kikiyo said as she launched her bey.

"Fine! If you wanna fight, i'll be your opponent!" Riku said.

"It's a team battle!" Killua said.

"So we can handle it!" Sierra added.

Sierra and Killua: "Let it Rip!" They said as they launched their beys. Thunder Angel and Snow Wolf hit the other two beys.

"We'll hold them off here! Gingka! You guys hurry up to the top floor, okay?!" Killua said.

"But you guys should come with us." Gingka said.

"If L-Drago awakens, it'll be too late for all of us! So just get going!" Sierra ordered.

Riku then put his golden launcher down. "I guess you're right. See you up there soon, okay." He said.

"Come on. We've waited on this floor for almost an hour to battle you. And now you're just running away." The skeleton man said.

"With an emergancy like this, you're not even worth my time, pops." Riku said.

"Wait." Gingka said.

"I'm off!" Riku said as he ran off ahead of everyone.

"Riku!" Gingka called.

"Gingka! We cant let their efforts go to waste! Lets go!" Amber said.

"Amber!" Gingka said. "I get it!" He said. "Good luck, Killua! Sierra!" Gingka said as he and Amber ran after Riku.

"Leave it to us, guys!" Killua said.

"Because our team combination is the best on the whole planet!" Sierra added.

"Best on the planet, huh? We'll see about that. Go, Zekrom!" Said the skeleton man.

"That's some tuff talk coming from a couple of bladers." Kikyo said in an imotionless tone.

"We're not just blader's, lady! We're strong bladers, for your information!" Sierra said.

"We are proud bladers!" Killua added.

Kyurem and Thunder Angel collided with the other two beys.

"Why, you!" Kikyo said.

"My, my, my. They sure are conseeded." Said the skeleton man.

"Throw it now! Giratina!" Kikyo shouted.

The bey known as Giratina and Thunder Angel pressed against each other until Giratina threw Thunder Angel into the air.

"Ah! Sierra, look!" Killua said.

"What?! That was nothing! Special move! Thunder attack!" Sierra said. The beast form of Thunder Angel held out it's staff, creating thunder. One of the thunder volts went through the glass. The glass from the cealing was now falling toward Killua and the skeleton man's beys as they pushed up against each other. "Hurry! Get out of there, Killua!" She warned.

"Will do! Kyurem!" Killua said. Kyurem moved out of the way just as Giratina moved in. Giratina and Zekrom collided with each other and the glass piled up on top of them. Kikyo and the skeleton man gasped.

"Yes!" Killua said as he and Sierra high fived each other.

"That did it!" Sierra added.

"Dont be so sure." Kikyo said.

"Huh?" Sierra and Killua said.

"Did you really think you could defeat us with just that?" The skeleton man said.

Killua: "What?"

Sierra: "Huh?"

Zekrom then came out of the pile of glass. "A legendary bey is much too tuff for that." The skeleton man said. Zekrom hit Thunder Angel!

"Ah! My Angel!" Sierra said.

"My attacks are very effective." The skeleton man said as Zekrom was hitting Thunder Angel.

"Sierra, hang on! I'm on my way!" Killua said as Kyurem started moving toward Zekrom and Thunder Angel.

"Oh no you're not! Giratina! Ominous Wind!" Kikyo said. Giratina then used it's attack to blow the pile of glass off of it. Some of the glass hit Kyurem.

"Haha! Go now, Giratina!" Kikyo ordered. Giratina then started pushing Kyurem up against the glass wall.

"Grrrr! What incredible power!" Killua said.

Zekrom hit Thunder Angel. "Hahahaha! I'm just gonna keep on tormenting you. Now give up now!" The skeleton man said.

"Hurry up and finish it, will you? We have to go after the others." Kikyo said calmly.

"Yes. I know if we defeat Gingka and the others, we'll be rewarded by Doji and the Dark Phantom. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh! And we wont have to worry about that scary punishment anymore. It's over for you! Dark move! Dragon Rage!" Said the skeleton man. Zekrom turned into it's beast form and the attack shot out of it's mouth and charged forward.

"Special Move! Perish Song!" Kikyo ordered. Her bey turned into it's beast form and started singing as it charged forward.

"Withstand it, Kyurem!" Killua said.

"Fight, Angel!" Sierra added.

The two special moves collided with Wolf and Angel, creating a bright, white light.

"Huh?!" Kikyo gasped.

"That cant be!" The skeleton man added.

Sierra and Killua's beys were holding back the special moves.

"No way! They just withstood the special attacks!" Kikyo gasped.

"But how is that possible?!" The skeleton man added.

"We cant aford to lose to these guys for sure!" Killua said.

"We will never allow you to go after Gingka and the others!" Sierra added.

"What's wrong with you two? Are you saying you dont care what happens to yourselves?" The skeleton man questioned.

"You're both fools. Why would you act as a sheild for other people?" Kikyo asked in an imotionless tone.

"Because we believe in our friends, Mother!" Killua said.

"Say what?!" Kikyo asked.

"If we can stop you here, then our friends will be able to stop Doji's plan!" Killua said.

"Our friends are counting on us to hold you back!" Sierra added.

"That's why we cannot give up! We will fight you to the very end! Do you hear me?!" Killua said.

"And we wont let people like you, who will do anything to get what they want and think of their own beys as tools, take over the beyblade world!" Sierra said.

"Enough talk. A bey battle is a serious fight. A fight only has meaning if you win." Kikyo said calmly.

"You're wrong, Mom! A beybattle isn't only about winning!" Killua said.

"We aren't machines designed just to win battles!" Sierra said.

"Without battles that touch the spirit! Or the bonds of friends who believe in each other! A blader cannot become strong!" Killua said.

"We may not have been friends with Gingka for very long!" Sierra said.

"But we all believe in each other and shair a true bond!" Killua said.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

Gingka, Amber and Riku are running up the steps. "Sierra, Killua, Lady Shadow, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei and Madoka! You can do it! I promise we'll defeat Doji!" Gingka thought to himself.

**-WITH SIERRA AND KILLUA-**

"That is why we are here today! And that is why you and your plan are destined to fall!" Killua said.

"Stop it! Quit talking already!" Kikyo said.

"You two clowns dont know anything about us at all! You cant understand the fear we've faced! Having to grow stronger Just to survive day by day! Always under pressure!" The skeleton man said.

"Friends, huh? And bonds? You're dreaming!" Kikyo said. Mismagius and Zekrom sent Thunder Angel and Kyurem flying. "I see you two have failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Very well...face your doom!" She said as Giratina charged at Thunder Angel and Kyurem.

"Let it Rip!" Said an unknown person as they launched their bey. The bey charged in front of Angel and Kyurem, protecting them. The bey was glowing purple as Giratina and Zekrom charged at it. But when they hit the bey, however, they are sent flying back.

"No way!" Kikyo gasped.

"Not good!" The skeleton man added.

"Lady Shadow!" Sierra and Killua said in unison.

Lady Shadow's bey returned to her hand. "Looks like i made it just in time." She said in an imotionless tone.

"What?! I thought the Dark Phantom took care of you! I'm getting more Dark Nebula bladers!" Kikyo said.

"I'm afraide your Dark Nebula bladers wont be coming to your rescue this time. Their all down for a nap." Lady Shadow said in a calm tone.

"Are you telling us that you defeated all of those Dark Nebula blader's by yourself, Lady Shadow?" Killua asked.

"That's awesome! What a work out! You're looking good, Lady Shadow!" Sierra added.

Lady Shadow said nothing.

"It doesn't matter if it's two against three. The real battle starts right now!" Said the skeleton man.

"Oh give it a rest! There may be two of you, but you keep fighting amongst yourselves all the time!" Sierra said.

"But the three of us believe in each other and work together! Dont compare yourselves to us!" Killua said.

"The three of us?" Lady Shadow questioned in an imotionless tone.

"Lady Shadow, you're one of us now. Absolutley." Sierra said.

"Add your strength to ours and lets fight together." Killua added.

"Hm. Fine." Lady Shadow said.

"Okay! Lets go get 'em!" Killua said.

Darkrai, Kyurem and Thunder Angel charged together.

"What gives?!" The skeleton man gasped.

"What's the deal with that formation?!" Kikyo added.

The three beys began to glow as they charged forward.

Sierra, Killua and Lady Shadow: "Join special dark move now! Dark Blizzard Thunder Attack!" All three beys combined their special moves as they charged at the two beys. The combined special moves hit Zekrom and Giratina. The combined special moves caused a huge explosion inside the glass skybox they were all in. This also sent Kikyo and the skeleton man flying back. Zekrom and Giratina both landed in front of Kikyo and the skeleton man.

"I lost!" Kikyo gasped "And i lost to my youngest son, no less. No way. No way!"

"Mom." Killua said saddened.

No one had notice, but Lady Shadow had already left.

**-WITH GINGKA AND THE OTHERS-**

A red door opened automaticly as Gingka, Amber and Riku entered.

"I didnt think you'd make it here so soon." Said a man, who was standing on the left at a beystadium.

"Looks like we slightly under estemated you." Lady Shadow added. She was standing on the right at a beystadium.

"Lady Shadow!" Gingka said.

"How'd you beat us here so quickly?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, and who's he?" Amber added, refering to the man.

"I am Ansem. The first comander of the Dark Nebula." Said the man. He had tan skin, orange eyes and long white hair. His hair was smoothed back into three spikes on the top and sides of his head. He wore a black, high-collared, leather coat that had a red interior and yellow lining. His coat was grey from the waist down and had several buttons lining the hips, a belt around his waist, and a second one that extends from the waist and up to the collar connected to several smaller straps. The four shorter straps were buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones are buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders. A black leather pauldron is attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the rim of the coat and two more that cross over his upper back. On his upper chest was the D symbol of the Dark Nebula in the form of a brooch that holds the outer coat together in place of a zipper or buttons. Underneath his coat, He wore a white, thigh-length vest. The vest was also high collored and exposed most of his chest, with three black buttons and two thin belts near his waist closing it up while the three remaining buttons below are undone. He aslo wore wide-brimmed, white gloves with three buttons lining the forearms and a grey band on either waist. He also wore black pants that were tucked into knee-high black boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top.

"And i am Lady Shadow, the second comander of the Dark Nebula. But you already know that."

"Say what?!" Gingka gasped.

"You're a member of the Dark Nebula?!" Amber asked Lady Shadow.

"That is correct." Lady Shadow said in an imotionless tone.

"But you helped us break into Dark Nebula's base!" Riku said.

"Well that was then and this is now." Lady Shadow said.

"No way! A bad guy?!" Gingka gasped.

"So who will my opponent be?" Ansem asked as he aimed his launcher.

"Well, me. I'm ready to battle you." Riku said.

"Ha! You got to him first, did you?" Amber said. "Then i guess my opponent is you!" She pointed at Lady Shadow.

Lady Shadow just looked at Amber.

Riku and Amber each approached a bey stadium.

"Hey, Riku. Amber?" Gingka said.

"Go ahead if you want to." Ansem said to Gingka.

"A fitting opponent is waiting for you up stairs, Gingka Hagane." Lady Shadow added.

"Go now, Gingka!" Riku said.

"Go and stop that walking fashon dezaster, Doji, no matter what!" Amber said as she put her bey in her diamond coded launcher. She the got out her glitter red lipstick and put some on.

Riku and Amber: "Let it Rip!" They both launched their beys into the stadiums.

"Lets have some fun." Ansem said.

Ansem and Lady Shadow: "Let it Rip!" They both launched their beys into the stadiums and all four beys collided with each other.

"Got it! See you soon!" Gingka said as he ran up the stairs to the next room.

Raikou and Ansem's bey hit each other repeatedly. It then circled around and started pushing Raikou up against the stadium.

"What's wrong, Riku? You wont become the number one blader in the world like that now will you?" Ansem taunted.

"Tear it appart, Suicune!" Amber ordered. Suicune and Darkrai charged at each other, only for Darkrai to vanish. "What's that?!" Suicune was then sent flying by the now invisible bey. "Looks like you have some skill!"

"Of course i do. Since Doji is so busy all the time, the Dark Nebula bladers were coached by Ansem and i. I have some chomps, my friend." Lady Shadow said. Darkrai lept into the air and charged down at Suicune and hit it.

"The Dark Nebula bladers were trained by Lady Shadow and i. You must understand. Observe." Ansem explained. His bey was still pushing Raikou up against the stadium. It was then sent flying in the air. "Lady Shadow and i possess all of the same skills that they do."

"So it's like you are battling all of the Dark Nebula bladers at once. Which is going to be quite the challenge for you." Lady Shadow said.

Darkrai charged at Suicune, but Suicune dodged the hit.

"I get it. So that means it's your fault that their so weak they cant even fight without ganging up on their opponents. You must be so proud of your flunkis." Amber taunted.

Lady Shadow eyes narrowed.

Raikou charged forward. "Dont forget this! We overcame all of those bladers to get here, if you recall!" Riku said.

"Even if all Dark Nebula bladers were to attack us at once, there's no way we would lose!" Amber added. Suicune charged forward.

"That's nonsence." Lady Shadow said in an imotionless tone. Darkrai and Suicune charged at each other, but Darkrai vanished from sight.

Amber then noticed a small shadow in the stadium. "I see it!" Suicune then jumped in the air and charged down into the stadium and hit Darkrai. "If i kept getting fooled by the same tricks, i wouldn't be the strong good looking blader i am today, now would i? Dont mess with the Queen of the sea!"

Lady Shadow just stood and watched.

"Very well then. The Legend of thunder is not gonna be out done. Here go's! Special move!" Riku said.

"Hmm." Was all Ansem could say.

Riku screamed at the top of his lungs as his blue eyes roled to the back of his head, making them be completely white. A yellow glow then formed around him and his silver hair turned gold as it now stood in. His musciler arms and the rest of his musciler body got even more musciler. Dark, grey clouds then formed around Raikou. The Dark clouds then moved to the top of the cealing. "SUPER NOVA THUNDERBOLT!" Riku screamed. Raikou was then enveloped by a bright golden light. Raikou shot the golden light up to the cealing where the dark, grey clouds were. The attack shot through the cealing and went up into the sky, causing the dark, grey clouds to form in the sky around the Dark Nebula castle.

"Now it's time for my special move!" Amber said.

"I have already seen your special move when you used it to help your friends break into the Dark Nebula castle. To be honost, It really isn't all that special." Lady Shadow said calmly.

"Well, i didn't mean that kind of special move, dear." Amber said with a smirk.

Lady Shadow said nothing.

"Try this on for size! Go now, Suicune!" Amber shouted as a light blue glow appeared around her. A water tornado then shot up through the opening part of the roof.

"Huh?! What are you trying to do?!" Ansem gasped as he and a calm Lady Shadow looked up at the now dark, cloudy sky.

"Okay! Here we go, Amber!" Riku said.

"Okay, Riku!" Amber added.

Riku and Amber: "SPECIAL MOVE!"

"In the sky?" Ansem questioned.

"You're fools. If you start your special moves there, they wont have nearly enough power to do anything." Lady Shadow said in an imotionless tone.

"NOW, RAIKOU! SUPER NOVA THUNDERBOLT!" Riku shouted.

"SUICUNE, TSUNAMI DRAGON BLAST!" Amber added.

Raikou and Suicune combined their special moves into one.

"What is happening?!" Ansem gasped.

"They are using the power of each others special moves." Lady Shadow said.

"We make 1+1=3! 4! No, 10! Even a hundred!" Riku said.

"That's how we battle together!" Amber added.

The two now combined special moves came down from out of the dark, cloudy sky and charged forward. The two combined special moves hit both targets in both stadiums, creating a huge explosion that blew a huge hole in the wall.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

"Huh?" Gingka said as he stopped running up the stairs aftre feeling and hearing the explosion. "Everyone! Do your best!" He said. Gingka then continued running up the stairs.

**-IN THE DARK SECURITY ROOM-**

The Dark Phantom was watching Gingka on one of the screens, while at the same time, watching the other battles between Gingka's friends and the Dark Nebula bladers. He was still holding his glass of red apple juice. Dark Phantom then put his cellphone to his ear. **"Hey, Doji. It's Dark Phantom. He's coming your way."**

**-IN THE DININGROOM-**

"Heya!" Gingka said as he kicked the doors open. "Hmm." He looked on in the diningroom and saw Doji sitting at the left end of the long table with a glass of orange juice.

"Ha." Doji said.

"Hello, Doji!" Gingka said.

"I've been waiting for you, Gingka." Doji said. "Even though you had to use your friends as cruches, congradulations on making it to the top. I very much enjoyed watching all your bombling efforts." He said before clapping.

Gingka then put his bey in his launcher and aimed it. "Tell me where L-Drago is!"

"As impatent as always, i see. After you jumped through so many hoops, you've overcome the tasks we set for you just to see me again. Why dont you put your feet up and we can have a nice chat. Just the two of us." Doji said.

"We dont have anything to talk about! I'm here for one reason only: To take back the forbiden bey!" Gingka said.

"Take it back? L-Drago didn't belong to anyone in the first place. It is no ordenary bey. The only person who owns L-Drago is the blader who has the srength and power to control it." Doji explained.

"So are you saying he is that blader?" Gingka asked.

"And if i am, will you leave this buissiness alone and go?" Doji said.

"Of course not! I dont care who it is! I cant let anyone use the forbiden bey!" Gingka said.

"You never learn, do you? A bey deminstrates it's ultimate power when in the hands of the blader it is most suited for." Doji said as he picked up his glass of orange juice. "And isn't a bey at its best when a blader can control it completely? One must be the servent and one must be the master." He then took a sip of his orange juice. "Just like you and your Pegasus."

Gingka: "Grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Gingka, you think i keep targeting you. It is because you will eventually bring out the power within Pegasus. This gives you the petentual to become the bigest threat L-Drago has ever faced. You will be a force to be reconed with. I believe you already have that capability, my friend." Doji said as he pointed at Gingka with his empty wine glass.

"What do you want from me?" Gingka asked.

"Join forces with me, Gingka!" Doji said.

"You must be joking!" Gingka said.

"All you have to do is agree. And this rediculous fight can end here. I will be able to turn you into an even greater blader then you can imagen. L-Drago and Pegasus. You see beys hide unbelieveable mysterious powers. Dont you agree. It is a blader's destiny to unleash those dark and consealed powers?" Doji said.

Gingka's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Using the hidden power of beys to control the world isn't just a fantacy. Lets not waist any more time fighting each other, shall we? Come with me now and i will teach you about the true value of a bey." Doji said.

"I know the true power. A bey's power is lemitless." Gingka said.

"Excelent! Then join me!" Doji said.

"Ha! Never! I'll never join forces with anyone who abuses that power! I'll keep fighting! No matter what it takes!" Gingka said. "Let it Rip!" He shouted as he launched his bey.

**-IN THE SECURITY ROOM-**

The pod then starts to glow purple. The pod also had a bunch of cables and wires hooked up to it.

The Dark Phantom was sitting in his roling chair, watching the pod as it glowed. **"It has begun. The battle between Doji and Gingka."**

**-WITH GINGKA AND DOJI-**

Pegasus sped toward Doji. He then threw his wine glass aside and got out his launcher and launched Dark Wolf. The two beys collided with each other and Pegasus sent Wolf flying back. "I was trying to give you one last chance, Gingka. But if you ensist, then i have no choice. It must we wednsday. Because it's time to take out the trash. Go! Dark Wolf!" Doji said.

Dark Wolf charged at Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

Pegasus charged forward and the two beys collided with each other again.

**-IN THE SECURITY ROOM-**

The Dark Phantom was watching all five battles on five screens. On the first screen was Kenta and Benkei's battle with the Dark Nebula bladers, on the second screen was Kyoya's battle with the two Dark Nebula bladers, on the third screen was Lady Shadow battling a million Dark Nebula bladers, on the fourth screen was Sierra and Killua's battle with the Kikyo and the skeleton man, on the fifth screen was Amber and Riku's battle with Lady Shadow and Ansem. And finally, on the sixth screen was Gingka's battle with Doji. Dark Phantom then turned around in his roling chair to see the pod glowing even more. **"Yes...L-Drago...Rejoyce. And feast on the strength of these blader's that we offer. Shine your pale light on this empty realm. Share your power...with all Dark Nebula bladers...Hm."**

Goon then entered the room. "Dark Phantom...is our secret weapon ready?" He asked.

**"Very soon." **Said Dark Phantom while holding his glass of red apple juice.

"Then i can end this whole kidnapping cheraid?" Goon questioned.

Dark Phantom then drunk his glass of red apple juice and sat the now empty glass back down. **"Indeed. You may go to the older Tategami and take him to his younger sibling." **

"How i've waited to hear that." Goon said.

**-WITH KYOYA-**

"Now go, Leone!" Kyoya ordered.

Leone charged at the two beys and the two beys charged at it.

"Haha! Just charging in recklessly, are you? How foolish." The first Dark Nebula blader said.

"Yeah, how foolish." Added the second blader.

"Together our beys are as one." Said the first blader.

"Yeah, and with each attack, that makes for twice the fun." Said the second blader.

The two beys then got Leone caught between them, sending it flying in the air. Leone landed back on the floor, still spinning.

"Well i'll admit your two for one stratagey is affective. But i'm not gonna sit back and watch your double feature." Kyoya said. Leone then started to spin even faster.

"Hmm? What are you up to?" The two bladers asked.

"It doesn't matter. Sadly, there's no wind in here. So...you cant use your special move. No matter how fast you spin." Said the first blader.

"Ah, poor thing. Doesn't he look sad standing there with no wind to help him?" The second blader added.

The two bladers just laughed.

"Hmm. Well you cant always predict the weather." Kyoya said.

"Huh? What's that?" The two bladers asked.

Leone started to spin even faster then before.

"Dont tell me he..." The first blader began.

"Used the heat from the beys friction to create his own air curent." The second blader finished.

"Ya see, i'm not a very patient guy. I dont wait for the wind to show up. If it's not blowing, i make it myself!" Kyoya said. A tornado then formed around Leone. "Special Move: Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance! Yaaaaa!" The special move swept up both of the two blader's beys and pushed them back up against the wall. Their beys landed in front of the now unconcious bladers.

Leone then returned to Kyoya's hand.

"So it's the famous Kyoya Tategami. Searching for your little brother, no doubt." Said Goon, who was standing in front of Kyoya. He then put his bey in his launcher. "Your coming with me." He said before launching his red bey. "Scizor, use cut!" The red bey known as Scizor charged at Leone.

"Leone, tackle attack!" Kyoya ordered. Leone charged at Scizor and sent it flying with one hit. Scizor laded at Goon's feet.

"Actually. You're coming with me." Kyoya said. "You're gonna help me find Leo. Wherever Doji has him. And your gonna start now."

Kyoya and Goon were now standing in front of a door. "You have security clearence. Open it." Kyoya said.

"Dont you think we should ring the bell?" Goon asked.

"I think you should shut your mouth and open the door. Open it now." Kyoya said.

Goon then put his hand on the hand scanner. The device scanned his hand and the door opened. "You do know no one takes the Doji by suprise, dont you? He already knows you're here...somehow."

**-WITH LEO-**

Leo was still sitting in the dungeon. "Big brother...where are you?"

**-WITH KYOYA AND GOON-**

Goon was now leading Kyoya down a dark tunnel.

"I told you take me to Leo, not on a tour. It's endless." Kyoya said.

"These tunnels are honey comb throughout the entire canyon. Without me here to guide you, you could get lost down here for years." Goon said.

"Dont get any ideas." Kyoya said.

"Listen, Lion boy, i'm much bigger and much stronger then you are. You only won that beybattle because you took me by suprise." Goon said.

**-WITH LEO-**

Leo was sitting still sitting down in the dungeon cell. "You promised, Kyoya. You promised you'd never let anyone seperate us. But what about Doji? You couldn't stop him from capturing me. Is he too much for you to handle? What if he still has you too?" He thought.

**-WITH KYOYA AND GOON-**

Goon and Kyoya then came to a stop.

"Okay. This is as far as we go." Goon said.

"Where's Leo?" Kyoya asked as he looked around.

"In Doji's grip. Just like you'll soon be, Kyoya." Goon said.

"Stop playing games!" Kyoya said.

Goon then stepped on one of the square block on the floor, tipping off an alarm.

"Huh? The alarm!" Kyoya said.

"If you wanna find your brother before reinforcements arive, better hurry. Security will be here any moment." Goon said.

"Leo!" Kyoya said before running past Goon and down the dark tunnel. "I've gotta get him out of here! Away from Doji!" He thought.

**-WITH DARK PHANTOM-**

The Dark Phantom was sitting at in his roling chair, watching two monitor screens while drinking his red apple juice. On the first one was Gingka's battle with Doji, and on the second one was Kyoya running through the tunnel.

Rowena then entered the dark room. "Sir, Goon has reported in. It seems Kyoya Tategami has been spotted in the tunnels."

**"I know."** Dark Phantom said as his eyes glowed gold.

"I beg your parden, sir?" Rowena said.

**"You can beg later when you are punished." **Dark Phantom said as he got up from his seat. **"Kyoya Tategami returning here to the Dark Nebula castle was not part of my origenal plan. But perhaps i can turn this to my advantage. And my amusement." **He said as he walked out of the room.

**-WITH LEO-**

Leo was still sitting quietly in his cell.

"Leo! Leo!" Came a loud voice.

"Kyoya." Leo said as he stood up. "My brother's here!"

Kyoya appeared on the outside of the cell. "Leo."

"Kyoya? Kyoya, it's you." Leo said.

"Yeah. It's me." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya. I always knew you'd come and rescue me. Always." Leo said.

"Little brother." Kyoya said.

"So what now? I bet you have some cool plan to get me out of here." Leo said. He then started walking over to the bars of his cell where Kyoya was, but was stopped by the shackles that were chained around his anckle.

"Stay still, kiddo." Kyoya said.

"Okay. Whatever you say, big brother." Leo said.

"Stand back." Kyoya said.

"Right." Leo said. He then stpped back against the wall. "How's this, Kyoya?"

"Perfect." Kyoya said before putting his bey in his launcher. "Now i can blow those bars down with my Leone's knew special move."

**"Well, well, the Tategami brothers. Reunited at last."** Came a voice.

Kyoya then looked to his right.

**"Brovo, Kyoya. Brovo. I knew nothing would stop you from getting here. I'm Dark Phantom. The Dark Nebula's vice Presedent and Doji's right hand man." **Said a black, hooded cloaked figure with the hood over his head. The cloak covered both his nose and mouth. He also had on a pair of long black gloves with long sharp golden fingernails. He also had on pair of blue goggles over his eyes. He was also holding a glass of red apple juice.

"Really? Is that so?" Kyoya questioned.

**"Yes, that is so. I knew you would come for Leo eventually." **Said Dark Phantom.

"Oh, you did? Well tell me something, Phantom. Did you also forsee what i'm about to do to you for harming my little brother?" Kyoya said.

**"Actually, Kyoya, i predict you wont lay a finger on me." **Dark Phantom said.

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked.

**"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm." **The Phantom laughed.

"You coniving snake! I should take both you and Doji down right now for what you've done to Leo!" Kyoya said.

**"Dont be rediculous, Kyoya. Doji may be presedent of the Dark Nebula, but i'm the vice presedent. And as vice presedent of the Dark Nebula, this is my castle too. So in my dungion, in my castle, in my realm, the only one who makes threats...is me." **Said Dark Phantom. **"Merci."**

"Oui, co-master?" Merci asked.

**"Open the cell and release Leo, would you?" **Dark Phantom said.

"Of course, co-master." Merci answered.

The shackles on Leo's anckles then came off and the door to the cell opened. "Kyoya! I knew you'd come! I knew you'd come!" Leo said as he ran out of his imprisonment and hugged his big brother.

"Come! There's no time to lose!" Kyoya said.

"Right!" Leo said.

With that, the Tategami brothers ran off past the Dark Phantom and took off.

**"Run, run, as fast as you can. But it's already too late." **Said the Dark Phantom. **"Hm."**

**-WITH GINGKA AND DOJI-**

Pegasus and Dark Wolf collided with each other.

"Dont give up, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"You're getting tiresome. Give it up already." Doji said.

Pegasus and Wolf repeatedly hit each other.

**-IN THE DARK SECURITY ROOM-**

The person inside the pod started breathing.

**-WITH GINGKA AND DOJI-**

Pegasus and Wolf were still colliding with each other until Wolf sent Pegasus flying in the air with one hit.

"Goooooooooooo! Pegasus, star blast attack!" Gingka shouted.

Pegasus glowed a light blue as it charged down at Dark Wolf and hit the top of it.

"Much too weak." Doji said.

Wolf then made Pegasus bounce off of it.

"What?!" Gingka gasped.

"In order for this to be effective, you need the proper hight and speed. Unfortunately for you from this hight, your special move cannot deliver enough power for a proper blow." Doji said.

Gingka: "Grrrrrrrr!"

"In contrast, my Wolf's special move is not effected by our location." Doji said. Dark Wolf began to spin even faster. "Prepare yourself! Darkness Howling Blazer!"

Dark Wolf and Pegasus charged at each other and repeatedly hit each other. Dark Wolf began to push Pegasus back. As it did, some parts of Pegasus chiped off, putting a few cracks in it.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"It's been nice, but this is the end." Doji said.

"Dont be so sure! You can do it, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus then started pushing Wolf back.

"What?" Doji gasped.

**-IN THE SECURITYROOM-**

In the dark securityroom Dark Phantom is sitting at the security screens, watching Gingka's battle, He then looked back to see the purple glow around the pod get bigger. **"That's right. Fill her up, Gingka." **He said.

Inside the pod, the heartmonitor then started to beep.

**-WITH GINGKA AND DOJI-**

"We cant give up now. You hear me? We're too close." Gingka said. "I made a promise! I must defeat you here and now! I am going to stop L-Drago's return!"

**-IN THE SECURITYROOM-**

The purple glow around the pod began to rise even more.

**-WITH GINGKA AND DOJI-**

"The thing that decides a battle in the end...IS THE BLADER'S SPIRIT!" Gingka shouted as a light blue light formed around him.

Pegasus sent Dark Wolf flying in the air.

"Wha?!" Doji gasped.

**-IN THE SECURITYROOM-**

The person in the pod opened his eyes. A purple sphere formed around the pod and shot up from the pod all the way up through the roof of the building and into the sky. The purple glow formed into a dragon and it flew into the sky, causing thunder.

**-WITH GINGKA AND RYUGA-**

In the diningroom, debres was falling from the roof as the building shook

"What?!" Doji gasped.

**-WITH KYOYA AND LEO-**

Kyoya and Leo are standing at a flight of stairs as the building shakes.

**-WITH MADOKA AND THE OTHERS-**

Debrese was falling from the roof of the facility as the building shook.

Kenta moved away as a huge rock fell where he once stood.

What's happening?!" Benkei asked.

**-WITH SIERRA AND KILLUA-**

Sierra and Killua were in another room as the building shook around them.

**-WITH AMBER AND RIKU-**

Amber and Riku were running through the now shaking building.

"What do you think's going on?! Ya think it's an earthquake?!" Amber asked.

"No! I think something much bigger is coming!" Riku answered.

"Oh yeah, like what?!" Amber asked.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka ran out of the diningroom.

"W...what was that?" Gingka asked. He then looked and saw a figure standing on the roof of the building.

The figure then laughed. He was holding a bey in his hand.

"So it's you!" Gingka said.

"Well long time, no see...Gingka Hagane." The blader said.

Gingka: "Ryuga!"

The two blader's just looked on at each other.

"Gingka Hagane. I'm suprised to see you again. You're not still mad at me are you?" Ryuga said.

"I'm not mad! Not me!" Gingka said before putting his bey in his launcher. "You're just the one person i will never forgive!"

"Too bad. Because you know, Gingka, you're no match for my beyblade, L-Drago." Ryuga said as he showed his bey to Gingka. The bey then started to glow purple.

"Gingka!" Kyoya called as he and the others started running up to him. They then came to a stop.

Kenta: "Who is..."

Benkei: "That guy?"

"That is Ryuga De Vil. The owner of the forbiden bey, L-Drago. And my older brother." Killua explained.

"(Gasp)! O...older brother?!" Amber gasped.

"Yes." Killua answered.

Everyone looked on at Gingka and Ryuga. Ryuga then started to glow purple.

"There's some kind of force around him!" Madoka gasped.

"Is that what i think it is?!" Kenta added.

"Correct. L-Drago. It is the forbiden bey, my friends." Doji explained.

"That's the forbiden bey?" Benkei asked.

"Yes, it's strange. I am suprised Ryuga has recovered quickly enough to fully master L-Drago." Doji said.

"I will defeat you! All my training and practice has prepaired me for this moment!" Gingka said. "Make no mistake! I'm taking you down! And i'm taking back L-Drago!" He then started to glow a light blue.

"I see. So that is what happened. Gingka Hagane. The comedation of his power and the power of his Pegasus somehow made it possible for Ryuga to recover rather fast. How ironic is that? Well it couldn't be more convineont. It certanly fits him nicely with the plans we've already made." Said Doji.

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself!" Kyoya said.

"Yeah, your first plan should be getting by us!" Benkei added.

**"L-Drago...a truely marvalous bey." **Came a voice from nowhere.

"Huh? Who said that?" Sierra asked as she and the others looked around.

"Show yourself!" Riku said.

In a black oval shapped orbe, Dark Phantom appeared standing on top of the roof with a wine glass of red apple juice in his right hand.** "I was wondering. Who would dare interfear with Ryuga and Gingka's battle? And look. Here you all are. How convinent for me."** He then heled out his glass.

"Who is that?" Madoka asked.

"The Dark Phantom." Doji answered.

"The what?" Amber asked.

"He is the vice presedent of the Dark Nebula, my advicer and my right hand man." Doji said.

"You mean that guy is the vice presedent of the Dark Nebula?" Benkei asked.

"That is correct, my friend." Doji said.

"Good! Now we can settle this!" Leo said.

**"How sad." **Dark Phantom said. **"Oh well. You cant win them all. But i guess i should be greatful. After all. None of this would have been possible without your help. You are the source of Ryuga's awakening. It was you're strength and the strength of your beys that made this possible." **Said Dark Phantom.

"What did he say?" Amber asked.

"What do you mean it's thanks to us that Ryuga awoke?" Killua asked.

**"Before you all arived, Doji was trying to figure out how we could help Ryuga recover faster. So...i suggested that we take advantage of your visit and rig the castle with traps and beybattles. Underneath the castle, in an underground security room, Ryuga was resting inside a pod with millions of cables hook up to it. All of those cables went to every room in the Dark Nebula castle and absorbed the energies of all your beys. As well as the Dark Nebula blader's beys. In differince...every time you beybattled in the castle or on the castle property, the strength of those beys were trancfered to the pod Ryuga was resting in. In other words...you helped us revive Ryuga. And for that...i am greatful." **Said the Dark Phantom.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"No way!" Madoka said.

**"Yes way. And it's thanks to me that you're all here today." **Phantom answered.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kyoya said.

**"It was i who informed Doji on the whereabouts of L-Drago. Which is the reason why Gingka started travaling and how you all met him. I am the reason you all met and became friends with Gingka. Just like i'm the reason you all met Sierra after that tragady with her parents that occured a year ago. I am also the reason you met and battled new opponents. It was i who gave Doji the bey, Dark Bull, to give to Benkei. I also made contact with Tetsuya Wataragani, and told him to kidnap Madoka in order to get Gingka to battle him. I later met up with Hikaru Hasama and informed her that there was a strong blader in Metal Bey City. It was i who adviced Doji to put Kyoya in Wolf canyon. But like Benkei, Tetsuya, Hikaru, and Doji, he lost to Gingka. And i adviced Doji to kidnap Leo to ensure Kyoya's cooperation. I later contacted Tetsuya again and told him to tell the face hunters of Benkei's betrail. And i had Kyoya attack Benkei, Kenta and Riku as a test to see if he was ready to defeat Gingka. But as we all know by now...he wasn't. But no matter. He was never ment to be the one to defeat Gingka anyway. I also poisoned Gingka and made him sick so that he wouldn't be able to battle Hikaru. So you see, all of the things you've all endured, all the new friends and enemies you've made, are all because of me. It is thanks to me that you all met each other and became friends."** Dark Phantom said.

"You are a despicible person! How could you play with our lives like that?!" Sierra demanded.

The Dark Phantom then vanished in a black oval shapped orbe.

"Though you call yourselves bladers, you dont know the real truth about beyblading." Doji said. "There is a tramendous power hidden within beys. Since ainsient times, the existence of beys can be found in moments throughout history. The power of beyblades have been used to change the course of rivers and oceans. They have been used to defeat many armies. And create huge empires. And one person is even said to have used that power to control the earth and bring on natural dezasters. That's right. The ones who will the tremindous power, hidden within a bey, may control the very world itself."

"Wow, that's awesome." Sierra said.

"That's impossible. I cant believe it." Madoka added.

"Me neither." Amber added.

"There's that much power inside our beys?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yes, Kyoya. Of all the beys there are in existence, the one fearcest most over whelming power of all is that of the bey, L-Drago.

"And as the one chosen by L-Drago, i am the strongest blader in the world." Ryuga said.

"You just think you're the strongest, buddy. Dont make me laugh." Gingka said.

"Haha! Lets see who's laughing in a minuet then, shall we?" Doji said. "Merci!"

"Oui? Yes, master?" Merci asked.

Something then started to rise up out of the sea.

"Now what?" Gingka asked.

The thing that rose up out of the sea was a bey stadium.

"Look!" Kyoya said.

"What is that?" Leo asked.

"A beystadium." Benkei said.

"That's not just any bey stadium. It's the bey stadium that was speciphicly designed for Gingka's battle with Ryuga." Killua said.

"How do you know so much about it, Killua?" Leo asked.

"Oh. So you haven't told them yet. Have you...Killua." Doji said.

"Wait a menuit! You two know each other?!" Kyoya gasped.

"We go way back. Before he joined all of you, he lived here in the castle as a member of the Dark Nebula." Doji said.

"What?!" Kyoya gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Madoka added.

"A bad guy!" Benkei added.

"Yeah, right! Like we're gonna believe he was ever one of your flunkies!" Leo said.

"Not just one of them. He was the most savage and ruthless blader in the Dark Nebula." Said Doji. "As it turned out, he was also the most untrustworthy."

"We trust him! He's our friend!" Kenta said.

"That's how he opperates. Gains your trust and confedence and then stabs you in the back." Doji said.

"That's a lie!" Riku said.

"Believe what you want. Trust him with all your might. He's a friend just as long as it suits him. When the time came, he attacked his mother and i and then fled from the Dark Nebula. He's not only a traitor, he's a coward." Doji said.

"If he betraide you, you walking fashon dezaster, that makes him okay in my book!" Amber said.

"Fine. But dont say i didn't warn you." Doji said. "Now then. Lets move on to the battle."

Ryuga lept off the roof and landed on the beystadium. "Come on, Gingka, lets go. Time for me to show you the power of a true champion."

"Bring it on!" Gingka crossed the bridge and went on to the beystadium.

The others were now on the bey stadium as well. Doji was standing on the roof.

"Now, Ryuga, even through you've just awoken from a very long sleep, the power of L-Drago is already strong within you. Deminstrate the full extent of that power!" Doji said.

"I wont let you use L-Drago to fulfill your plans!" Gingka said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me. You gonna start this or what?" Ryuga said. He then got out his launcher and put his bey in it.

Gingka and Ryuga: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" The two launched their beys. A flash of light blinded Gingka and the others. The purple beast form of L-Drago could be seen in the stadium.

"(Gasp)! Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus and L-Drago charged at each other. As they did, both beys were enveloped in a light. Pegasus glowed light blue and L-Drago glowed purple. The two beys then collided with each other, but L-Drago sent Pegasus flying.

"AH! Pegasus!" Kenta said.

"Oh no!" Amber added.

"No, that could work." Kyoya said.

"Huh?" Amber said.

Pegasus landed back in the stadium.

"Okay, looking good! Use the stadium slope to increase your speed and go at it one more time!" Benkei said.

Pegasus charged at L-Drago again.

"Wha?!" Gingka gasped.

"No way!" Kyoya said.

"Yes way!" Leo added.

L-Drago hit Pegasus again, sending it flying. It landed back in the stadium.

"What just happened?!" Kyoya asked.

"It kind of looks like Gingka's losing to me." Leo said.

"L-Drago came into Pegasus's path from the opposit direction!" Kenta said.

"That's impossible!" Benkei said.

"Improbable, maybe. But not impossible." Killua said.

"But when two beys clash, normaly they go like this. Or is it like this? Or is it like this?" Benkei said, making spinning motions with his fingers.

"Whoa. Slow down before you hurt yourself." Killua said.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" Riku asked.

"Hang on a sec." Madoka said before opening her mini laptop. She then pressed a button. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Amber asked.

"Hey, check this out!" Madoka said. Everyone looked at the screen of the laptop.

"Normally, beys rotate to the right. And as long as they dont hit each other in a stadium, they circle to the right. So when beys battle, they both follow the same course as they chase each other. Get it?" Madoka eplained.

"I guess so. But i still dont understand why Gingka is losing out there." Leo said.

"But look! That bey, guys, is rotating to the left." Madoka said.

"What do you mean to the left?" Benkei asked.

"Well i've never heard of a bey doing that." Kyoya said.

"Me neither." Riku said.

"For one opponent, he's really tuff to beat." Sierra said refering to Ryuga.

"But there's no mistake. It's just that it's spinning too fast to see with the naked eye." Madoka said.

"Why is that?" Amber asked.

"Haha! So you've noticed. Out of all the beys in the world, you might want to know that the only one that rotates to the left is the fearsome L-Drago." Doji said.

"So what?!" Kyoya asked.

"So that is the very reason L-Drago became known as the forbiden bey." Doji said.

"What are you saying?!" Benkei asked.

"Well why dont you think about it, my young friends. What would happen if a bey that rotates to the right and a bey that rotates to the left were to battle?" Doji said.

"The rotation speed would increase. Making the attack power at the moment of impack unbelieveibly strong." Madoka said.

"And it can come at the bey thats been hit from the opposit direction! Cutting off any chance of escape!" Kyoya said.

"Not good." Killua said.

L-Drago hit Pegasus again.

"So it isn't a defencive type or a stamina type." Kenta said.

"No, it destroys. Crushing opponents with it's over whelming power." Ryuga said. L-Drago hit Pegasus again. "That is the forbiden bey. L-Drago alone possesses the fearce power to rotate left." L-Drago hit Pegasus once more. This hit sent out a purple wave that pushed Gingka down on the floor.

"Gingka!" Kenta shouted.

"No!" Sierra added.

"I dont get it! Pegasus is an attack type! It shouldn't lose when it comes to attacked power!" Kyoya said.

"That's because it's not an attack type or a stamina type. It destroy's, just like Ryuga said earlier." Killua said.

"Then how come Gingka's getting his butt kicked so badly?!" Benkei added.

"Because of this." Madoka said as she typed on her laptop. "The three dragons on the clear wheel and three blades on the metal wheel. At the moment of impack, these deliver an unbelieveable berage of attacks."

Pegasus and L-Drago cllided with each other.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

L-Drago sent Pegasus flying as it sent out a purple wave that knocked Gingka down again.

"Ha! Such a light weight, that Gingka." Doji said while cleaning his glasses with a hankerchif.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"I just can look at this!" Benkei said.

Gingka got back to his feet.

"No, i'm fine!" Gingka said. "Pegasus and i...we wont give up that easily! No matter what! I must defeat him! I must stop Ryuga in his track, here and now!"

"Alright, Gingka!" Kenta said.

"Wow. He sure is persistent, isn't he, Kyoya?" Leo said.

"There's no time to lose. Ryuga has just woken up. He cant be back to his full strength yet. If i'm gonna come out on top, i have to do it fast!" Gingka thought. "Pegasus!" Pegasus charged at L-Drago.

"Bad move. You're going to rush to your own defeat." Ryuga said. L-Drago charged forward.

"I dont think so! I'll take any attack you can throw at me!" Gingka said.

L-Drago sent Pegasus flying in the air.

"Is that so? If you can take it, then prove it." Ryuga said.

Pegasus landed back in the stadium and was hit by L-Drago again.

"Not good, not good!" Benkei said.

"Wait, hang on! That's..." Kyoya said as he noticed Pegasus bouncing. "I've seen this before. That's it!"

"What's it?" Leo asked.

"The stratagey he used when he battled you." Madoka said.

"By using the opponent's power, Pegasus is increasing it's rotation speed. Bu-bu-bu-bu-bull! Go, Gingka!" Benkei said as he put Kenta in the headlock.

"Too tight, too tight, too tight!" Kenta said.

Pegasus then hit the top part of L-Drago, but that just sent Pegasus flying in the air again.

"Now, Pegasus! Go! Special move! Pegasus, star blast attack!" Gingka said as Pegasus charged down at L-Drago.

"Ooooo!" Benkei said.

"Alright!" Kenta said.

"Perfect! That star blast attack will decide this battle." Sierra said.

"I wouldn't say that too soon if i were you." Killua said.

"Huh?" Sierra said as she looked at Killua.

"Take a look at that." Killua said.

Sierra then looked at the battle.

"Do your worst!" Ryuga said. L-Drago glowed purple as Pegasus hit the top part of it.

"What?!" Gingka gasped.

"Huh?" The others said.

The dragon form of L-Drago flew up into the dark sky with Pegasus in it's mouth.

"Sweet!" Doji said.

L-Drago was rapped around Pegasus like a snake. It squeezed Pegasus until it burst into feathers.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus fell out of the sky and landed in the stadium.

"Oh no!" Madoka said.

"Gingka's special move has no effect on L-Drago!" Kenta added.

"No way!" Sierra gasped.

"B-but why?" Benkei asked.

"Pegasus! I cant believe it!" Gingka said.

"Believe it. Yahaha! It all adds up. There's still one more reason L-Drago's known as the forbiden bey. Well ya see, Gingka...at the moment of impact with an opponent, L-Drago uses that secret dark power to absorbe it's opponent's strength. Which explains how i was able to recover so quickly." Ryuga explained.

"Wha?" Benkei said.

"That bey can do all of that?" Kyoya gasped.

"Apparently it can. We just saw it happen right before our very eyes." Amber said.

"I've never seen a bey that poweful before." Riku added.

Kenta: "So that means..."

"That's correct. Gingka attempted to use L-Drago's power to increase the power of Pegasus. But the opposit happened. Everytime Pegasus did battle with L-Drago, It actually lost some of it's own power. How unfourtunate." Doji said.

"Doji, That just stinks! The more you fight, the more power you give your opponent!" Kenta said.

"What do we do now?" Benkei asked.

"There is absolutley nothing any of you can do. No bey can ever win against lighting L-Drago." Doji said.

"Not then, not now. And not from here on in. And that's just the way it is. You got it, capeesh?" Ryuga said. "What's wrong? Have you given up since you know you can never win? So are we done here then?" Gingka does not answer. "I said are we done here then?!" L-Drago charged at Pegasus and sent it flying into the air, sending out some some purple waves. L-Drago hit Pegasus again, sending out another purple wave that knocked Gingka down on the ground.

"Gingka!" Kenta and Sierra screamed.

"Dont worry, he's okay!" Kyoya said.

"Ha! You can cheer him all you want. He's still going to lose. Well Ryuga, i think it is time to put an end to this." Doji said.

"Ha! L-Drago!" Ryuga said. L-Drago his Pegasus repeatedly until cracks could be seen in it.

"No! Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"It's not over yet. Stand up, Gingka. I'm not finished with you. Not by a long shot. Stand up and face me! Amuse me like only you can." Ryuga said.

"Ryuga!" Doji said.

"Come on!" Gingka said as he banged his fist on the floor. "What else can i do here?! What's my next move?"

"Ha! Time's up! You're boring me, Gingka!" Ryuga said as the purple form of L-Drago came out of him and knocked Gingka down so hard, he fell off the Stadium. But luckily he was hanging on to it with his hand.

"Gingka!" Everyone said. They all rushed to his aid.

"I'm okay!" Gingka said.

The gang then came to a stop. "Are you sure?" Kenta asked.

"It's too powerful." Kyoya said.

"Too powerful for even you, Gingka." Benkei said.

"You said it. I've never seen a bey this powerful before." Leo added.

Gingka got to his feet. "Are they right? Cant i beat Ryuga? Cant i stop L-Drago?" He thought.

"You're not even threat. Go and get a better bey from your daddy, why dont ya?" Ryuga said.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"Uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh." Riku said.

"I gotta say. I always knew that your old man and his bey were second rate, ya know." Ryuga said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Gingka growled as he had a flashback of huge rocks falling all around a guy. "What did you say?! I'm not sure i heard you right!" Said Gingka with red eyes. "Try saying that one more time! If you dare to make fun of my father again, you're gonna pay for it, big time!" He said with a red glow around him.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"I'll say it a thousand times. Your father couldn't cut it." Ryuga said. "If the parent isn't tuff enough, what do you think the son will be like? The same. So groval at my feet just like your father and Sierra's parents did."

Gingka: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! RRR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pegasus then began to glow red.

"What? What did you just say?" Sierra questioned.

"I said if the parent isn't tuff enough then what do you think the son will be like? The same." Ryuga said.

"No, after that. What did you say after that?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, i said "So groval at my feet just like your father and Sierra's parents did." Ryuga said.

"You mean you're the one responsible for that fire that killed my parents a year ago?! That was your doing?! Ooooo, i could kill you!" Sierra said.

"Well, i didn't mean that i killed them." Ryuga said.

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked.

"Gingka." Madoka said.

"Take it easy." Kenta said.

"My father is the worlds best blader! Dont mess with me!" Gingka said as Pegasus began to spin even faster. It charged at L-Drago and the two beys were pushing each other.

"I want an answer, Ryuga! Who ordered the hit on my parents?!" Sierra asked.

"Who do you think, genius? Dark Phantom did, of course." Ryuga said.

"What?!" Sierra gasped. She couldn't belive what she just heard. Dark Phantom killed her parents. In other words, the Dark Nebula was respnsible for their deaths.

Pegasus and L-Drago then started hitting each other.

"I told you! You are the one person i will never forgive! Go, Pegasus!" Gingka said. Pegasus hit L-Drago repeatedly. "I'll win! I'll crush you!" When Pegasus and L-Drago collided again, L-Drago began to glow purple. The glow also formed around Pegasus.

"Gingka, calm down!" Kenta said.

"You cant win if you attack head on!" Benkei said.

"Your power will just be absorbed again! Relax! Let's just think of a plan together! Are you with me?" Madoka asked.

"I dont need a plan!" Gingka said.

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"Oh i'll give him more power alright. I'll give him so much power, he wont know what hit him! He'll be destroyed!" Gingka said.

"Oh my Good." Amber said.

"Gingka." Madoka said.

"I've never seen Gingka act like that before." Benkei said.

"Me neither." Riku said.

"No one has. Something is happening to him." Kyoya said.

"What do you thinks happened to him, Kyoya?" Leo asked.

"Not sure." Kyoya said.

"Anger." Killua said.

"Huh?" The others said.

"What did you say?" Madoka said.

"He's angrey. While he is beybattling, his mind is somewhere else. And that is not good." Killua said.

"He's right. This is bad. If he keeps on this path, Pegasus will be destroyed." Benkei said.

"Dont stop, Pegasus! Keep pushing him back!" Gingka ordered.

Ryuga just laughed. "Good. That's the power. Show more rage! Anger! Anger! The angrier you get, the more power L-Drago will gain." The wind then started to blow real hard.

"I see now. Of course Ryuga was able to understand this power completely." Doji said.

"Doji!" Kyoya said.

"What is going on?!" Benkei asked.

"L-Drago absorbes it's opponent's power. And turns it into it's own. In order to use the maximom strength of that power, a massive amount of negetive energy is needed. And there for...the first time Ryuga picked up L-Drago, he used all of his own power up. And had to sleep for a long time before he could recover. But this time, my friends." Doji said.

"Gingka, no!" Benkei said.

"It cant be." Madoka said.

"Gingka's anger is providing L-Drago with all the power he can possibly take in." Doji said.

The wind then started to blow even harder.

"The forbiden bey, L-Drago, absorbes the negetive energy of anger and rage to become more powerful! It is the supreme bey!" Doji said.

"Come on! More! More! Do you think you can defeat me with such weak attacks? You're being cowardly." Ryuga said.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Gingka said.

"Ryuga's persentage of recovery has reached 95. 98. 100. 120. 120%. 120 and three quorters." Merci said.

Ryuga began to glow purple again as he laughed. "Look! He's provoking Gingka's anger on purpous!" Kyoya said.

"You're just now noticing that?" Killua said.

"But that's not fair. " Kenta said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"A beybattle isn't about destroying your opponent. It's about creating friendship through battling together." Gingka said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Gingka, dont do this." Kenta begged.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Yes, it does. Because a beyblade attacks you here." Gingka said with his hand on the left side of his chest.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"You're not the Gingka i know." Kenta said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"You must put your heart, that is as big as the stary sky, into it." Gingka said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Attack, Pegasus! Destroy L-Drago!" Gingka said.

"This isn't right, Gingka. This isn't right." Kenta said.

"Destroy him!" Gingka said.

"Stop it! Stop it, Gingka!" Kenta said.

"You served your purpous. I'll end this now." Ryuga said. L-Drago hit Pegasus.

"Huh? What? The dragons moved." Madoka said.

"Dark move!" Ryuga said as he streched out both his arms. Two orbes formed in both his hands. "Dragon emperor fury bight strike!" He said as he put both orbes in his hands together and shot the attack up into the sky. A lightningbolt came down and struck the stadium. This caused three dragon forms of L-Drago to come out of the bey.

"Wha-w-w-what is this?!" Amber gasped.

"It is the dark move of L-Drago." Killua said.

"No!" Riku said.

"Yes." Doji said.

The three dragon forms of L-Drago attacked the horse form of Pegasus and took it all the way up to the sky. L-Drago then pushed Pegasus back down into the stadium, causing a bright light to shine.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Ryuga laughed.

After the light faded away, there Pegasus was, imbeded in the stadium, no longer spinning.

"Wha?" Gingka said before falling to his knees.

L-Drago then returned to Ryuga's hand. "Well that was fun, Gingka. Yeah. Thanks so much for filling up L-Drago with your anger. The spirit of the blader is his favoret meal."

Doji laughed. "It seems the one who helped Ryuga fully recover was you yourself. Once again. Irony plays a part in our game. Allow me to offer you my thanks as well, Gingka."

"Doji, lets go." Ryuga said.

"The time has come. Lets move forward with the preporations for Battle Bladers." Ryuga said.

"Yes, Ryuga!" Doji said as he and Ryuga walked off.

Gingka is now on his hands and knees. "I helped him recover. I helped him. It is my fault L-Drago is back. I'm sorry, father!" He said as he started crying.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"Poor guy." Leo added.

Gingka continued crying.

On the roof where Doji once stood was Lady Shadow, watching the after math of Gingka's loss to Ryuga. "And so it begins." She said in a calm tone before walking away from the scene.

**-INSIDE THE SECURITY OFFICE-**

The Dark Phantom was watching the after math of Gingka's battle with Ryuga. **"Well, well, well. It looks like Gingka lost his battle with Ryuga." **Said Dark Phantom.

"It would appear so, co-master." Merci said.

**"But no matter. I forsaw that Gingka would lose. And now he's completely crushed from his loss. But dont look so sad, my ginger red headed friend. You'll have plenty of time to prepare yourself for the final round before the Battle Bladers tournament. Then that's when the games start to get really entresting. For at the tournament, everyone of the bladers who lost to Gingka and his friends will pay the ultimate price." **Dark Phantom said. **"Sorry Doji. Your beybattle with Gingka may have been the reason Ryuga awoke from his long slumber...but that doesn't change the fact that you still lost. So you pay too. But...first i'm gonna let Doji and Gingka do all the work for me. They'll seek out the seven planetary bladers, and then i'll sacrafice all seven of them to L-Drago. As well as Gingka and the bladers who lost to him. But until then...i'll let Doji have some fun." **He said before taking a sip of his red apple juice.

**Season 2 SNEAK PEEK: "After being defeated by L-Drago, Gingka acts cheerfuly like usual. Kenta's voice has finally reached Gingka's past. Now his past...his mission against Ryuga...! Next time. "Memories of Ryo." Let it Rip!**

**Join us next time...for the second season of Beyblade Metal Fusion. **

**See you in 2014. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.**


	14. Season 2 Episode 14: Memories of Ryo

**SEASON 2. EPISODE 14: MEMORIES OF RYO.**

The scene opens up in outer-space. The horse form of Pegasus appeared.

"Pegasus! Star blast attack!" Gingka ordered.

Pegasus charged forward and fired it's attack.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ryuga laughed. The purple dragon form of L-Drago then appeared and a large purple ray shot out of it's mouth. It went strate through the star blast attack and took out Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus then disappeared in the attack. "Pegasus!" There was then a huge explosion where Pegasus once was.

**-IN THE B-PIT-**

Gingka then woke up and gasped. "I nightmare." He said with relief. He was lying on the sofa. He then looked in front of him and saw his bey, Pegasus sitting on the table next to a plate with a burger and fries on it. He then picked up his bey. "I let you down. I lost." He said before laying back down on the sofa.

**-AT RIKU'S HOUSE-**

Inside Riku's bedroom, Riku was sleeping in his bed. He was half covered up with the bed covers and he wore a white sleeveless under shirt that exposed his strong muscular arms.

**-FLASHBACK TO 2 YEARS AGO-**

In a snowy area, a 14 year old version of Riku is pushing up and down on a short brown haired girl's chest. She was 12 years old and was unconcious. Riku wora a yellow and black sleeveless shirt with black straps crossing his chest. He also wore black gloves with matching wristbands. Dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pants legs connected with suspenders, and large blue and white shoes with black straps. His shaggy silver hair was slightly longer. He wore a brown hooded cloak. His muscular arms were also exposed. A 13 year old version of Amber was there. Her hair came down to her mid-neck. She also wore a brown hodded cloak. A 13 year old version of Kyoya was there too. He wore a brown hooded cloak. A 7 year old version of Leo was there too. he also wore a brown cloak. A woman was with them also. She had black hair that came down to her sholders, brown eyes, and she also wore a brown hooded cloak. "Keep talking to her, Kyoya!" Riku said as he pushed up and down on the brown haired girls chest.

"Gigi, please dont do this! We need you! We all love you! I love you!" Kyoya said to the unconcious 12 year old girl known as Gigi.

Gigi then caughed up a mouth full of water.

"Gigi!" Kyoya said in relief. He and Riku helped her sit up in the snow.

"Gigi, are you okay?" Amber asked.

"I'm fine." Gigi said.

"G-G-Gi-Gigi." The black haired woman stammered as she cried with relief as she hugged Gigi.

"I'm okay, Mom." Gigi said.

"Whew. That's a relief. We thought we lost you there for a minuet." Leo said.

"But you didn't. And that's something to be thankful for." Gigi said.

"Yeah. It is." Amber said.

"Come on. Lets get you to a hospital." Riku said to Gigi.

"Right." Gigi said. Realization then hit her. "Oh my good, Stacy! Stacy's still at the burnning caben! Someone should call the fire department!"

"Gigi! Gigi, is that you?" Came a voice. Everyone looked and saw a 13 year old girl standing on a frozen lake. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and she had blue eyes. She wore pink earmuffs, a pink hooded coat, red jeans, and white high-heel boots. She also wore pink lipstick and she was pregnant. "Where is he! Where is Kyoya?" The girl asked. She then looked and saw Kyoya standing next to Gigi. "Theres my boyfriend. My boyfriend." She said as she started to cross the frozen lake.

"No! Stacy dont move!" Gigi warned.

"Why?" The blond girl known as Stacy asked as she continued walking over the frozen lake.

"Dont! Dont!" Riku warned.

"Dont move!" Amber added.

"Why do you care?" Stacy asked as she continued walking across the frozen lake.

"Stacy no!" Gigi said.

As she was crossing the frozen lake, Stacy fell through the ice and into the freezing water.

"OH NO! OH NO! STACY! STACY!" Gigi screamed.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"NO!" Riku screamed as he woke up sweating. He the looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 in the morning as he sat up in his bed. "A nightmare." He said. He then ploped back down on his bed and rubbed the sweat off his brow with his right arm.

**-THE NEXT DAY AT THE B-PIT-**

Madoka was sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer.

"Hey, Madoka. Where's Gingka?" Kenta said. Amber, Benkei and Killua were there as well.

"He said he was going out for a while." Madoka said.

He's probobly still down about losing to that Ryuga guy." Amber said.

"Hey, Amber. Where's Riku?" Madoka asked.

"I dont know. I tried calling his cell, but everytime i do, it gos strate to voicemail. And i dont even know if he's alright. I'm a little worried." Amber said.

"Well, what about Sierra? Where is she?" Madoka asked.

"I haven't seen or heard from Sierra since the day we broke into the Dark Nebula castle. I tried calling her cell, but, like Riku's, it just gos to voicemail." Amber said.

"Wow. Sounds like everythings a mess. Ever since Gingka lost to my older brother, everyone's been feeling down. Gingka's sad, Sierra isn't talking to any of us. And now, for some unknown reason, Amber and Riku aren't speaking with each other. It's a big mess." Killua said.

"Well concidering that she just found out that her parents were murdered, i cant say that i blame her." Amber said.

Benkei then noticed the burger and fries on the table. "That looks tastey!" Benkei said.

"Gingka didn't eat anything yesterday, so i made this tastey triple beef burger for him. You dont want it, do you?" Madoka said.

"Oh i couldn't possibley." Benkei said as he picked up the burger.

"I really hope Gingka's okay." Madoka said.

Benkei was chowing down on the burger. "Delicious!" Benkei said.

"Benkei, you could show a little concern. Gingka's down in the dumps, Sierra wont talk to anyone, and Amber and Riku aren't even speaking with each other." Killua said.

"Well me starving's not gonna help anyone." Benkei said.

"Oh brother." Killua siged.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Dragon emperror soring bight strike!" Ryuga said as he formed the two orbs together, causing them to shoot up into the sky. Lightning then struck the stadium. Three dragon forms of L-Drago came out of the bey and Ryuga laughed craily. The three dragon forms of L-Drago captured the horse form of Pegasus and took it up to the sky. L-Drago then took Pegasus down from the sky and both beys landed in the stadium in an explosion.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. The explosion cleared, revealing Pegasus. The bey was now imbeded in the stadium. "Pegasus!" Gingka then collapsed to his knees.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Poor Gingka. I cant believe he lost so badly. He must be so upset." Madoka said.

"I know what you mean. I'd be upset too if i lost for the first time." Amber added.

"What for?" Benkei asked.

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"A beybattle is a serious competition. That's the way it gos. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. If you're gonna get bumbed out when lose one or two battles, you should just quit being a blader." Benkei said.

"He has a point there." Killua said.

Madoka: "I guess that's true, but..."

"I wonder if that's the only thing bothering him." Kenta said.

"Huh?" Benkei said.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked Kenta.

"Well i dont think he'd get this upset if it was just about losing." Kenta said.

"What are you talking about, Kenta?" Benkei asked.

"He is not the Gingka we know. He is not himself. He lost his cool and he wasnt enjoying the challenge at all." Kenta said.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Try saying that one more time! If you dare to make fun of my Father again, you're gonna pay for it, big time!" Gingka yelled.

"I'll say it a thousand times. Your father couldn't cut it. If the parent isn't tuff enough, then what do you think the sun will be like? The same. So groval at my feet just like your father and Sierra's parents did." Ryuga said.

Pegasus then started to glow red. "I told you! You are the one person i will never forgive! Go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"It's just that he was caught up in his anger. He obviously has some sort of history with that Ryuga guy." Kenta said.

"Not good history." Benkei said.

A scream was then heard. Everyone looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Gingka.

"Gingka?" Kenta said.

"Drop the burger right now, Benkei!" Gingka said. "I was gonna eat that as soon as i got back." He said as he rushed over to Benkei. "Unhand that hamburger, i tell you!" He said as he tried to reach for the hamburger.

"Thank goodness. Looks like you got your passion back, Gingka. Too bad it's for burgers." Madoka said. "Huh?" She said as she noticed Kenta looking at Gingka.

"I changed my mind!" Benkei said.

"I need it more then you do!" Gingka added.

"Not possible!" Benkei said.

"Gingka." Came a voice. Gingka looked behind him and saw Kenta's three friends.

"Whoa! This is great, you're here, Gingka. We have something to show you." Osamu said.

"What is it?" Gingka asked.

"Ta-da." Osamu said as he showed Gingka his bey. "Remember you told us beyblade isn't something you can learn from another person? You said you have to try different things for yourself."

"Wow. This is a nice combo of parts." Gingka said.

"Thanks." Osamu said.

"After changing the spintrack and preformence tip, Osamu's become a stronger blader." Takashi said.

"But there's no way he could beat you." Akira said.

"Gingka! Please battle me!" Osamu said.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"I cant wait to see just how strong i am." Osamu said.

"Oh. Ummmm..." Gingka said.

"You dont wanna?" Osamu asked.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"Oh. Okay. Lets do it." Gingka said.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

Gingka and Kenta's three friends just laughed.

Kenta just looked on at Gingka with a sad expression on his face.

Gingka and the others were now standing at a beystadium.

"Are you ready?" Osamu asked.

"3! 2! 1! Let it..."

An image of Ryuga appeared in Gingka's mind. "Huh?" He said before launching his bey. However, he didn't launch it properly.

"Huh?" Kenta said as he saw Pegasus spinning off ballence.

"Go!" Osamu said. His bey sent Pegasus flying out of the stadium with one hit and it bounced off the wall and landed at Gingka's feet.

"(Gasp)!" Gingka said.

"No! No way!" Takashi gasped.

"Osamu beat Gingka?!" Akira added.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Gingka?" Osamu stammered.

"BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei screamed.

"Whoa!" Everyone said.

"LIGHTEN UP! IF GINGKA WAS HIS USUAL SELF, THERE'S NO WAY HE'D LOSE TO YOU GUYS! NOW HIT THE ROAD, WILL YA?!" Benkei screamed.

"Okay!" Osamu said as he, Takashi and Akira ran out of the room.

Gingka then picked up his bey. "Sorry. My hand slipped."

"Right." Killua said in a sarcastic tone.

Sierra then came running inside the room. "Guess what? I just got a job!" She said in excitment. "I'm gonna be a part-time waitress at that diner!"

"What diner?" Killua asked.

"Uh, that diner we've eaten at a couple of times. You know. The burger joint?" Sierra answered.

"Oh. That diner." Killua said.

"I tell ya. They'll give a job to anyone these days." Benkei said.

"And just what is that soppose to mean?!" Sierra asked.

"Nothing." Benkei said nervously.

"Getting a job? That's what you've been doing while i've been trying to call you?" Amber asked.

"You've been trying to call me?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, like, a number of times. But you never answered." Amber said.

"Oh, that's because i had my cellphone turned off during my interview at the restaurant. Well, that and i was practicing the getar." Sierra answered.

"You were practicing the getar at your job interview?" Gingka questioned.

"No. I was practicing at home." Sierra answered.

"Oh. Okay then." Gingka said.

"Gingka, what's going on?" Benkei asked.

"I've gotta go. I left the water on. Or the sprinkler. Yeah, that's it." Gingka said before he started to walk away.

"Gingka, just wait. What just happened in that battle? If you've lost your confedence, i can help you." Benkei said as he grabbed ahold of Gingka's shoulder.

"I'm fine. So could you please let go?" Gingka said. He then walked out of the room.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"Who put a frog in his pants?" Sierra asked.

"It's no use." Kyoya said with Leo standing at his side.

"Kyoya. Leo." Madoka said.

"The battle with Ryuga was important. More important then we can possibley understand. When he lost it, then his spirit was broken." Kyoya said.

"What can we do to help him?" Madoka asked.

"Nothing. He has to deal with it on his own." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya's right. At this point, there's nothing we can do for Gingka. He has to face his own demons." Leo added.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"Speaking of helping, i just cant seem to get ahold of Riku these days. I'm gonna try his cell again." Amber said. She then got out her diamond coded cellphone and put it to her ear. The other line then begin to ring.

"Hey, it's Riku. Leave a message." #BEEP#. Said the voice of Riku on the phone.

"Hi, Riku. It's Amber. Call me when you get this message." Amber then hung up her cellphone.

"Well? Did he answer?" Sierra asked.

"It was just his voice mail." Amber said. "Kyoya, have you and Leo seen or heard from Riku?"

"Not since we came back from the Dark Nebula's base. Why?" Kyoya asked.

"Because he wont talk to me. He wont even return any of my calls. I'm a little worried." Amber said.

"Well did you try going by his house to see if he's alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but he wont answer the door." Amber said. "Oh, Riku. What's going on with you?"

**-AT THE RIVER BANK-**

Gingka was sitting at the river bank, looking at his bey. "Why did i?" He asked himself.

"Gingka." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Gingka said as he looked to see Kenta. "Kenta, what's up? Did you feel like a nice stroll by the river?" He asked.

"Stop it already!" Kenta said.

"Huh?" Gingka asked.

"I'm not bying your "I'm just fine and nothing's wrong act." Kenta said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not acting." Gingka said.

"You're pretending that you're happy! Instead of showing your true feelings! Come on, i just cant stand it, Gingka! Gingka, lately you haven't been yourself!" Kenta said.

"(Gasp)!" Gingka said.

"Aren't we friends? I thought you were my friend, Gingka. I thought we could talk about anything, and tell each other everything and help each other." Kenta said.

"Kenta." Gingka said.

"When things are tuff, you should just tell me their tuff. When you're sad, you should tell me you're sad. If you dont trust me, just tell me and i'll leave you alone. Why cant you be honost like before? And it's not just me. Benkei, Madoka, Killua, Amber, Riku and Sierra. We all feel the same way. They say they wanna help you too. Their worried about you. And i...i'm worried about you." Kenta said.

"I'm sorry." Gingka said.

"Gingka?" Kenta said.

"Friends like you are the best true friends who stay by your side no matter what." Gingka said.

"Right, Gingka." Kenta said.

"All i've been able to think about is finding and defeating Ryuga. That's been my only goal." Gingka said.

"Huh? Defeating Ryuga." Kenta said.

"The story starts when i lived in the town where i was born. Koma." Gingka began.

**-FLASHBACK-**

In a town called Koma Village, Gingka was inside a building, sleeping in his bed. "Good morning Dad." He said as he sat up in his bed. He then looked over to the bed on his left, only to find it empty. "Dad? Huh?"

**-OUTSIDE THE HOUSE-**

Gingka then ran outside the house looking for his Dad. He then came to a stream of water. He scooped up some water and spashed some on his face. Gingka then took off in search for his Father.

Gingka: "Koma is a small village at the base of mount Hagane. It is known as the beyblade village."

Gingka then ran up to a man that was tending to some fish. "Have you seen my Father?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure he said he was going to go collect berries in the forest." The man answered.

"Thanks." Gingka said as he ran off.

Three bladers were standing at a bey stadium. One was a girl and the other two were boys. "Gingka, lets battle." Said one of the boys.

"Later." Gingka said as he ran past them.

Gingka: "The people of my village all love beyblade. And are deadecated to training. But there was one man who loved beyblade even more then all the others."

"Dad! Where are ya, Dad?!" Gingka called out.

"I'm right here, Gingka!" Came a voice.

"Father?" Gingka said as he came out of some bushes, only to see a roaring bear. Gingka then screamed.

"Hi there, son!" Came the same voice from earlier.

"Huh?" Gingka said. He then saw a man holding the paws of a the bear. "W-w-w-what are you doing, Dad?!" He gasped.

"Hang on just a sec." The man known as Gingka's dad said. He then twirled his launcher. He launched his bey at the bear.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

The bey then went around to the bear's back and cut off a spliter. The bey then returned to Gingka's Dad's hand. "That feels better now, doesn't it, big fella?" The bear then got back on all four feet and walked away.

"Father." Gingka said.

Gingka: "That man was my Father: Ryo Hagane."

**-LATER-**

Gingka was now holding Ryo's bey in the palm of his hand. "Huh? I will?"

"Of course. You must learn to master that bey, my son. So you can use it one day too." Ryo said.

"But this is such an awesome bey." Gingka said.

"Try battling with it." Ryo said.

"Oh? Mm-hm." Gingka said.

Ryo: "3!"

Ryo and Gingka: "2! 1! Let it Rip!" They then launched their beys into the stadium.

"Wow!" Gingka said.

"Dont watch it spin. It's a battle. So battle." Ryo said.

The two beys collided with each other.

"Oh, wow! I cant believe i can compete with your bey, Dad!" Gingka said.

The beys collided with each other again.

"This bey has awesome power, huh?" Gingka said.

"Of course. But a bey's power's not the most important thing, Gingka." Ryo explained.

"It isn't?" Gingka questioned.

"The most important thing...is the blader's spirit." Ryo said.

"Huh? Oh." Gingka said.

Ryo's bey then hit the blue bey known as Pegasus a few times before sending it flying out of the stadium.

"Beys conceal an unlimited amount of power. Only the best bladers are able to draw it out. Train more and become stronger." Ryo said before picking up Pegasus. "Then Pegasus will surely spread his wing wide and sore for you." He said before laughing.

"Oh." Gingka said.

Ryo continued laughing.

"Oh, hey, Ryo. See you there tonight, buddy?" Said one of the two men.

"Yep." Ryo answered.

"Alright. See ya." Said the other man before they both walked off.

"Tonight? What are they talking about?" Gingka asked.

"Well i soppose you're old enough to see what their talking about. Be patient, my son. And tonight you will see the true power of Pegasus." Ryo said.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

Later that night, the whole town of Koma Village were gathered together at a mountain.

"So what's up, Dad?" Gingka asked.

"Legend has it that...to become the God, Zoose's steed, Pegasus sored up high into the heavens. Tonight, right here, you will see Pegasus high above the mountain, Gingka." Ryo said.

Gingka then looked up at the top of the mountain. "Right up there?"

"Watch closely, my son." Ryo said. He then aimed his launcher. "Let it Rip!" He shouted as he launched his bey. Pegasus began to jump on the tourches, lighting them on fire.

"Cool!" Gingka said in amazement. "Your bey, Pegasus, can do that?"

"Oh yes, and much more. Just wait." Ryo said.

After Pegasus lit up all the tourches, it soared into the sky and the constellation of Pegasus appeared.

"Oh!" Gingka said. "There's Pegasus! The horse that soarded to the heavens!" He then looked at Ryo. "Dad's Pegasus has the most amazing power." He thought.

Ryo and Gingka then saw a helicopter heading for the mountain.

"What's that?" Gingka asked.

"NO! They're after the forbiden bey, Gingka!" Ryo said.

"What forbiden bey?" Gingka asked.

"A bey with an evil power that is cealed inside of that mountain!" Ryo said before running off to the mountain.

"Father!" Gingka said as he followed Ryo.

**-AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN-**

At the top of the mountain, inside a timple, three figures entered and saw the forbiden bey.

**"There it is. The forbiden bey, L-Drago." **Said one of the three figures.

"Is that it?" The second figure asked.

"Yes!" The third figure answered. The figures were Doji, Ryuga and Dark Phantom. Dark Phantom had on a his black hooded cloak. He had the hood over his head and the cloak covered both his mouth and nose. He also had on his long black gloves and the long, sharp golden fingernails. He also wore a vicer over his eyes. Ryuga jumped towards the forbiden bey. However, spikes begin to fly toward him.

"Ryuga, look out!" Doji said as he and Dark Phantom launched their beys, destroying the spikes.

Ryuga landed in front of the forbiden bey. "Hello, there." He said as he moved to pick it up. Spikes came out of the floor and shredded his white jacket, however he was seen kneeling on top of the monument. "Ha! You're gonna have to do a lot better then that." He picked up the bey. "So this is the forbiden bey. Lightning L-Drago." L-Drago began to glow purple. "I can feel it's strength. As if it's absorbing."

"Stop right there!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Ryuga said as he looked up to see Ryo.

"I wont let you have that bey!" Ryo said.

"Huh?" Doji said. He and Dark Phantom launched their beys at Ryo who launched Pegasus and sent Wolf flying back. However, Dark Phantom's bey kept on going. it was then sent back by another bey.

Pegasus then returned to Ryo's hand. He then noticed that Dark Phantom's black bey was still coming at him. Ryo gasped.

"Go, Leonardo!" Came a voice as a bey flew and hit Dark Phantom's bey, sending it back. Dark Phantom, however, was not at all fazed by this one bit.

"What?!" Doji gasped.

The bey known as Leonardo returned to it's owner's hand. "Leave him alone, Doji." Said an 18 year old boy standing on a piller of rock. He was very tall, had the same hair color as Kyoya, but with bright green highlights. He had light blue eyes, he wore a dark blue top that was ripped like Kyoya's, and wore light brown pants, witch were also ripped and he wore light brown steel cap shoes. His hair was pulled back in a ponny tail like Kyoya's. He was also muscular and had muscular arms like Kyoya.

"Ah, yes. So we meet again...Leon Tategami." Doji said.

**"So you managed to follow us here after all." **Dark Phantom added.

"Wherever there are people who try to use beys for evil purpouses...there will the beyblade rangers also be." The boy known as Leon said.

Ryuga then broke the purple ceal on L-Drago. "L-Drago, it's show time." It began to glow purple again.

Ryo then made it across the bridge.

"Father!" Came a voice. Gingka was seen standing by the enterence.

"Huh?" Ryo said. "Stay back, Gingka!" He warned.

Ryuga continued to watch L-Drago glow purple. "I can feel your power. You want to test me? Lets see if i'm worthy to be your master." He then put L-Drago in a launcher. "Right now." He launched L-Drago and it broke the bridge tha Ryo had crossed earlier. L-Drago landed on a piller of rock and started to circle fast on the piller and in seconds, it became a stadium. Ryuga then hoped on the piller of rock on the left. "Come on!"

"No, Dad!" Gingka said.

Ryo hoped on the piller of rock on the right side.

Ryuga: "3!"

Ryo: "2!"

Ryuga: "1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Both bladers launched their beys into the stadium.

"What?! Reverse rotation?!" Gingka said in shock.

"Oh no!" Leon gasped. He then hoped from piller to piller until he landed on the piller Ryo was standing on. He then put his blue bey, Leonardo, in his launcher. "Let it Rip!" He launched Leonardo into the stadium.

L-Drago sent Ryo's bey and Leonardo flying with one hit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It doesn't matter how many beys there are. You're no match for the power of L-Drago's reverse rotation." Ryuga said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Ryo and Leon growled.

"This side is already decided." Ryuga said.

"Father!" Gingka said.

"Oh no it's not!" Leon said. He then got out a blue device that looked like a cellphone and opened it. "Beyblade Ranger! Go, go, beyblade!" He then pressed one of the buttons. Leon's cloths then disappeared. He was now naked. His shaggy hair grew out even thicker and longer like a male Lion's mane. His hair collor then changed to blond, a blue jacket then appeared on him, along with blue pants, blue hiking shoes, white gloves and a silver, iron steel, Lion face mask. The mouth was open and was full of sharp metal iron teeth. The eyes were blue. "Leon! Transform to...**Amra!"**

"Watch carefully, Gingka!" Ryo said.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"This is the power of Pegasus!" Ryo shouted. Pegasus and Leonardo landed back in the stadium and started hitting L-Drago.

"Go, Pegasus!" Ryo shouted. Pegasus charged forward, glowing light blue.

**"Roar loud, Leonardo!" **Amra added. Leonardo charged forward, glowing blue. Pegasus turned into it's horse form and Leonardo turned into it's blue male Lion form.

"It's Pegasus! The horse that soared into the heavens! And Leonardo! The bold Lion!" Gingka gasped.

the animal forms of Pegasus and Leonardo fired their attacks. Pegasus unleashed it's star blast attack and Leonardo unleashed it's bold Lion tearing blast.

"Ryuga!" Doji said.

Dark Phantom said nothing.

"Just relax, Doji." Ryuga said. As L-Drago charged forward, it began to glow purple again. "Whoo! Feel that. A truely dark power. A huge power that can swollow up everything. Go, L-Drago!" A force from L-Drago pushed both Pegasus and Leonardo back. "It doesn't matter how high you fly, how many of you there are, or how fast you move. You cant beat L-Drago."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Ryo and Amra said.

"Finish them!" Ryuga ordered. L-Drago began to glow even brighter and sent both Pegasus and Leonardo flying.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"Do it!" Ryuga said. L-Drago the hit Pegasus and Leonardo.

"Huh?!" Ryo gasped.

**"What?!" **Amra added.

The purple dragon form of L-Drago then shot purple fire out of it's mouth and it hit the animal forms of Pegasus and Leonardo, oblitterating them. Pegasus and Leonardo crashed hard near Ryo and Amra, making them both fall on the ground.

"Father! Father! Father!" Gingka said.

When the smoke cleared, Ryo and Amra were both lying face down on the piller of rock. Amra then transformed back into Leon. Ryuga snatched off Ryo's headband and started wiping L-Drago with it. "So, i'll be taking L-Drago now."

"No, you mustn't!" Ryo said.

Leon just glared up at Ryuga.

Ryuga then dropped Ryo's headband.

"Father!" Gingka said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Feeling a little frustrated? Slightly hateful? Somewhat miserable? Well if you're gonna be mad at something, be mad at yourself for being a helpless fool." Ryuga said.

Dark Phantom then looked up at the cealing and used his vicer to scan it. It then used lock on on the cealing. **"Hm. Let it Rip! Go, Dark L-Drago!" **He said as he launched his black bey, known as Dark L-Drago, up to the rocky cealing. Dark L-Drago turned into it's black dragon form and breath light green fire out of it's mouth. The attack hit the rocky cealing, causing the timple to shake.

"No way! Two L-Dragos?!" Leone gasped as he and Ryo staired on in shock.

Dark L-Drago then returned to Dark Phantom's hand. **"HAHAHAHA! So we see it was but a lie. And now that we have L-Drago within our grasp, the entire beyblade world shall be ours to rule!"**

"Ryuga, please! Let's get out of here!" Doji called out. Ryuga jumped toward Doji and Dark Phantom and began to feel weak.

"Wait, you coward!" Gingka shouted.

"What?! Could your power have been drained by L-Drago?!" Doji said as he helped Ryuga stand up. The two walked out of the timple with Dark Phantom leading the way. Large rock then began to fall from the cealing.

"Gingka!" Ryo called. He and Leon then stood up on the rock piller.

"Dad!" Gingka said.

"Gingka! Hurry up and get out of here!" Ryo ordered.

"No, i wont leave you here, Dad!" Gingka said.

"You have to! You're the only one who can get back L-Drago! But if you stay here, we're all dead! And if we all die, the world doesn't have a chance! Now go!" Leon shouted.

"L-Drago is a dangerous bey! Defeat him! You must get L-Drago back!" Ryo added.

"I must!" Gingka said.

"Remember this, Gingka! The thing that decides a beybattle in the end is the blader's spirit! The blader's spirit!" Ryo said. He then aimed his launcher.

"Huh?" Gingka said.

Ryo the launched Pegasus and it landed in Gingka's hands. "Father!"

"Go!" Ryo said. "Become strong, Gingka." He said giving a thumbs up. Huge rocks then fell all around him and Leon.

"Father! Father!" Gingka shouted.

**-OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE-**

The helicopter is seen flying away. Gingka is now seen is now seen outside of the mountain, crying in dispair. He then looked at the bey, Pegasus, and an image of Ryo flashed in his mind.

Ryo: "Become strong, Gingka."

"Father! Father!" Gingka said as he continued crying.

Gingka: "And so i began my journey. In order to become strong...in order to defeat him."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Kenta was now in tears.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you about this until now." Gingka said.

"No. I'm the one who should appologize. For making you talk about this." Kenta said.

"No. I'm glad i talked about it. To my friend." Gingka said.

"Gingka." Kenta said. "Oh! I know! Lets have a beybattle!"

"Huh?" Gingka said.

"I want to battle now! With you!" Kenta said.

"Hmm." Gingka said.

"Gingka." Kenta said.

"It's too late for today, so lets do it tomarrow. Tomarrow for sure." Gingka said.

"Oh. Okay. See ya tomarrow." Kenta said. "It's a promise. We'll deffenently battle tomarrow."

"Yeah. I got it." Gingka said. Kenta then ran off.

"Hello, Gingka." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Gingka said. He then looked behind him and saw Sierra. "Oh. Hey, Sierra. What brings you by here?"

"Oh, i just came to check on you and see if you were alright." Sierra said. "How are you?"

"Okay, i guess." Gingka answered.

"I afraid i must appologize." Sierra said.

"For what?" Gingka asked.

"For listening to your conversation with Kenta. I heard about what happen to your father. I'm awefuly sorry." Sierra said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Gingka said.

"You know, my parents are dead too." Sierra said.

"So i've heard." Gingka said.

"They died in a fire last year." Sierra said.

"My father died last year too. I'm sorry for your loss." Gingka said.

"It's okay. I got over it." Sierra said.

"Really? How?" Gingka said.

"I went on a training journey." Sierra answered.

"And that helped?" Gingka asked.

"Yes. Sometimes when i feel overwhelmed, i like to get away so i can think." Sierra answered. "Well, i better go, It's getting late. Good night, Gingka."

"Goodnight, Sierra. Thanks for the advice." Gingka said.

"Dont mention it." Sierra said. She then kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Gingka watched Sierra as she walked away. He then looked at the river. "I'm sorry...Kenta."

**-AT RIKU'S HOUSE-**

Riku was sitting up in his bed with all the lights off. His hair was messy, and he still had on his white sleeveless under shirt. He hadn't eaten anything all day. No breakfast...no lunch...no dinner...and no supper. He hadn't even showered. He had his laptop sitting in his lap. He was watching something. He was also covered up to his hips.

"Thank you, Riku. This is jennifer Simmons, reporting live." Came a woman's voice on the screen of the laptop.

"Riku?" Said Amber as she entered into the dark bedroom.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Asked Riku. His messy silver hair was covering his eyes.

"I came by to see how you were doing. You haven't been returning any of calls." Amber said.

"That's because i had my cellphone turned off." Riku said.

"You okay?" Amber asked as she walked over to Riku's bed.

"Well..." Riku began. Amber then sat at his side on the left side of the bed. "I woke up at three last night and couldn't get back to sleep so i figured i'd stay up the rest of the night."

"What are you watching?" Amber asked as she looked at the screen on the laptop.

"We've just received word that a tragic accedent has occurred on a snowy mountain." Said a man on the laptop screen.

"Riku, why are you doing this to yourself?" Amber asked.

"Let's go live to Karen Smith at the scene." Said the man on the laptop.

"24 hours ago, a 13 year old pregnant girl escaped a burnning caben, came across this frozen lake and attempted to cross it. One of the victim's female friends called for help on her cellphone and the WBBA quickly responded. The 13 year old pregnant girl attempted to cross the frozen lake like her younger sister, boyfriend, mother and friends did. And then, just as she was half way to the other side to safety, where her sister, mother, boyfriend and friends were, the ice gave way and the victim fell through the frozen lake. The victim's boyfriend then took a dive into the frozen lake in an attempt to save her, but after a while didn't surface. Another one of the three boys then dove in to save both the boyfriend and the victim, but after a while, didn't surface. The WBBA helicopters soon arived on the scene and rescue divers dove into the frozen lake in search of the three kids. The two boys were rescued and were immediately rushed to the hospital. We've recieved word from the hospital that both boys made a full recovery. But unfortunately, the victim, the pregnant 13 year old girl, was never found. With me right now is one of the two boys who dove into the frozen lake in an attempt to rescue both the victim and her boyfriend." Said the woman, known as Karen, on the laptop screen. A 14 year old version of Riku then appeard on screen, standing right next to the news reporter lady. "Hello, what's your name, son?" Asked Cairen.

"Riku."

"Well, Riku, congratulations on your act of bravery." Karen said.

"Thank you." Riku said.

"Were you aware that the victim was pregnant when she fell through the frozen lake?" Karen asked.

"Well, yes. My, uh, friends and i found out that Stacy was pregnant six months ago. She was six months pregnant when she fell through the ice. My friend, Kyoya, dove in to try and save her, but after a while, he didn't surface." Riku answered.

"What did you do?" Karen asked.

"Well, i felt that they would both drown or freez to death. So i, uh, dove in to try and save them." Riku said.

"In retrospect, do you wish you had handled the situation differently?" Karen asked.

"...I dont know." Riku said.

"Thank you, Riku. This is Karen Smith, reporting live for the WBBA News." The video on the laptop ended from there.

"Listen to me, Riku. That was two years ago. It was not your fault." Amber asured.

"I know that here." Riku said as he put his finger on the left side of his head. "But the problem is...i'm not sure i know that here." He said as he put his hand on his heart.

Amber then rapped her arms around Riku to comfort him.

**SOOOOOOOOOO...WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 2? IF NOT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU KEEP READING. 'CAUSE THIS IS WHEN THE PLOT REALLY THICKENS. NOT TO MENTION ALL OF THE NEW CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE MAKING APPEARENCES EVERY NOW AND THEN. AND ALL THE TWISTS. SO STAY TUNED. OH, AND, UH, REVIEW...PLEASE. OH. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2014, EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU, GOODNIGHT!**


	15. Episode 15: The Mysterious Hyoma

**EPISODE 15: THE MYSTERIOUS HYOMA.**

**-AT THE B-PIT-**

"Quick! Quick! Quick! Where is everybody?!" Kenta shouted.

"Huh?" Madoka, Benkei, Amber, Sierra and Killua said as they saw Kenta and Amber standing at the B-PIT enterence, panting.

"Kenta." Madoka said.

"What's the matter?" Benkei asked.

"Gingka...left...this." Kenta said, showing them a letter, while breathing.

Gingka: "My friends...thank you for everything. And...goodbye."

"It's a fairwell letter." Madoka said.

"Is this some kind of Joke?" Benkei asked.

"I'm not laughing." Sierra said.

"But he promised he was gonna battle with me today. Why would he leave without telling me? Why, Gingka?" Kenta cried.

"Leaving? Where would he get an idea like that?" Killua asked.

"That's what i'd like to know. Where would Gingka get the idea to run away?" Amber added.

"He must have misunderstood what i said." Sierra said.

"You? What did you say?" Amber asked as she turned around to face Sierra.

"I was trying to give him advice, and when i talked to him..."

"You told a greiving teenage boy to run away?" Kenta questioned.

"That's not what i'm saying." Sierra said.

"Then what are you saying?" Kenta asked.

"Kenta, listen. I know exactly how you feel, okay? That's why..."

"Dont tell me how i feel. You're here, safe and sound. Gingka could be anywhere in the world by now, thanks to you." Kenta said, cutting Sierra off again.

"Kenta, i was only trying to help..."

"Well stop. You've already made things worse." Kenta said, cutting Sierra off.

A beeping sound was then heard.

"What's that sound?" Killua asked.

"It's my cellphone." Amber said. She then stuck her hand inside her black jacket pocket and pulled out her pink diamond coded cellphone. She looked at the screen on her cell. "No way!"

"What is it, Amber?" Madoka asked.

"I just got a text from Riku. He ran away." Amber answered.

"What?!" Everyone else gasped.

"What do you mean he ran away?" Sierra asked.

"He texted me. "On a train. Leaving town. Got to think. Love, Riku." Amber said, reading the text message on her cell.

**-WITH GINGKA-**

Gingka was walking through a desert, carrying his green bag. "Right now, i have no right to use a bey." He thought to himself. Gingka then came to a stop. "I'm sorry, Kenta."

**-WITH RIKU-**

Riku was on a white high speed train, sitting quietly in his seat. He was thinking back to what Amber said to him last night.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Listen to me, Riku. That was two years ago. It was not your fault." Amber asured.

"I know that here." Riku said as he put his finger on the left side of his head. "But the problem is...i'm not sure i know that here." He said as he put his hand on his heart.

Amber then rapped her arms around Rku to comfort him.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"I'm sorry...Amber." Riku thought to himslef as he closed his eyes.

**-WITH THE OTHERS-**

Kenta and the others were now getting off a train at a train station.

"So, which way do we go now?" Madoka asked.

"I wish i knew." Kenta said.

Kyoya and Leo were talking to man in a blue suit.

"So what's the deal?" Benkei asked.

"Come on, lets go." Kyoya said before he started walking off.

"This way, everyone." Leo added before following Kyoya.

"Okay, Kyoya." Benkei said as he ran after Kyoya and Leo.

"Wait up!" Madoka and Kenta said. Madoka was carrying her bag.

"You sure your suitcase is big enough?" Kenta asked.

"What are you talking about? This is the small one, i was rushed." Madoka said.

"That's a small suitcase? I can just imagen what the big one looks like." Killua said. He, Amber and Sierra were with Kyoya, Leo and Benkei.

Amber had her pink diamond coded cellphone to her ear.

"Hey, it's Riku. Leave a message." #BEEP#. Said the voice of Riku on the phone.

"He's not answering his phone." Amber said.

"Well it's probably because he's too busy to talk on the phone right now." Leo said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Amber said.

**-LATER-**

As the gang was now walking through the forest, Kenta tells them about Gingka's tragic past.

"So that's Gingka's story, huh?" Kyoya said.

"Whoa, how sad." Leo added.

"Gingka's so upbeat. I wouldn't have imagened he had such a sad past." Madoka said.

"How sad. It reminds me of the night my parents died." Sierra said.

"Why, Gingka? I cant believe you left without saying anything to us." Kenta said.

"He didn't want us to worry about him i guess. The thing is...i sill...i still worry about him." Madoka said.

"Stay focused, guys." Benkei said.

"So he's in Koma village, right, Kenta?" Kyoya said.

"He could be." Kenta said.

"He could be? What does that mean?" Kyoya asked.

"The only place he seems likely to go, that i know of, is there." Kenta said.

"What makes you say that?" Benkei asked.

"When someone's heart is hurting that badly, isn't it natural for them to get homesick?" Madoka said.

"Yeah. Plus it's the only lead we have at the moment." Killua said.

"That's true." Amber added.

"Well dont look at me." Benkei said.

"So, we wont know if he's there unless we go and see." Kyoya said.

"Correct." Leo said.

"Uh, guys. Maybe we could slow down the pace a bit." Madoka said while dragging her suitcase.

"Madoka, do you want some help with that luggage?" Kenta asked.

"No, i'm good." Madoka said.

Inside a tree, a mysterious figure is watching the gang.

Not too far away, on top of a cliff, someone else was watching the gang. It was a 13 year old girl. She had brown hair, which was worn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes and fair skin. She wore yellow inch-heeled cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck. Three black T.V. screens were floating at her side.

**"Deffenently friends of Gingka's." **Said a computerised voice on one of the floating T.V's.

**"Deffenently." **Added another computerised voice on the second floating T.V.

**"This situation could be serious, miss Nene. Maybe we should do something. I mean becides just spying." **Said the third floating T.V.

"We could. But spying's more fun." Said the 13 year old girl known as Nene.

On top of another cliff, above Nene, stood a 14 year old boy. He was tall, blond, and very intimidating with menacing looking blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat, with the sleeves roled up, a violet red vest, a white under shirt under the vest, a grey neckless, black pants and brown boots that went up to the calf of his legs. "Get ready. It seems we have visiters." He said, holding his bey. He then starting laughing.

**-AT THE DARK NEBULA BASE-**

Doji is sitting at a round table, eating a meal with a glass of orange juice sitting on the table.

**-INSIDE A TRAINING ROOM-**

Ryuga surrounded by other Dark Nebula bladers. Lady Shadow, Ansem and Dark Phantom were there as well. He was holding a wine glass of red apple juice. All of the bladers had their launchers aimed at Ryuga. Except for Lady Shadow, Ansem and Dark Phantom.

"Attack. Defence. Stamina. Balence. Devided into bey types, they have been trained until their specialty has reached it's peek. The Dark Nebula eleet squade of bladers. Hmm." Said Doji.

Lady Shadow: "3."

Ansem: "2."

Dark Phantom: **"1!"**

Lady Shadow, Ansem and Dark Phantom: "Let It Rip!"

All of the Dark Nebula bladers launched their beys at Ryuga. Ryuga then launched L-Drago. "That's no problem for my L-Drago! Makes no difference what you throw at me." Said Ryuga. L-Drago took out all the beys. "Roar L-Drago!" A force came from Ryuga and L-Drago, sending all of the bladers flying. Lady Shadow, Ansem and Dark Phantom just stood their emotionlessly.

"Hmm." Doji said.

"That's my boy." Kikyo said, standing next to Doji.

L-Drago returned to Ryuga's hand. All of the Dark Nebula bladers were now lying over the floor. Lady Shadow, Ansem and Dark Phantom just stood there.

"It's still not enough. He must be satasfied even more! Even more!" Ryuga said.

Lady Shadow and Ansem aimed their launchers at Ryuga. Dark Phantom sat his glass of red apple juice on the floor and aimed his launcher. The three of them launched their beys at Ryuga. A ball of energy formed around Ryuga and three purple dragon forms of L-Drago charged at the three beys and took all thee of them out. Lady Shadow, Ansem and Dark Phantom's beys landed on the floor in front of them.

"Ryuga. Just how strong are you going to become?" Doji asked.

Ryuga just stood there without saying a word.

**-WITH KENTA AND THE OTHERS-**

The gang was now walking up a hill.

"Did Gingka have to go to the tallest mountain in the country?" Kenta asked.

"No kidding." Benkei said.

"Tell me about it." Killua added.

"Come on, Amber. Try to keep up." Leo said.

"I cant. My feet are killing me." Amber said.

"That's because you have on those high-heel shoes." Leo said.

Kyoya was standing at the top of the mountain looking around. He then spotted something in the bushes, but it quickly moved away.

"What's the matter? Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

Kyoya didn't say anything.

"What's up?" Benkei asked.

"It's nothing. Just my imagenation." Kyoya said before walking away.

In the bushes, a mysterious figure was watching the gang.

The gang later came to a stop at a water fall. Madoka had her legs stuck inside the streem.

Kenta the spashed some water on his face. "I feel alive again." He said.

Benkei and Kyoya then picked up Madoka and Kenta's bags.

"Let's go. If we sit around waisting time, the sun will set." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, come on." Benkei said.

"Right." Sierra said.

"Already?" Kenta asked.

"Just a few more minuets." Madoka said.

Kenta began to move until he felt a sharp pain in his foot and fell on the ground, face down.

"Kenta! What's wrong?!" Madoka asked.

"Are you alright, Kenta?" Amber added.

"Just a foot cramp." Kenta answered.

"Huh, that's all? Thankfully." Madoka said.

"Well can you walk?" Kyoya asked.

"That's just great. Even more baggage to carry." Benkei said.

"What?!" Kenta and Madoka said.

"Who are you calling baggage?!" Kenta demanded.

"You cant talk to us like that!" Madoka said.

"Their right, Benkei. Appologize." Leo said.

"Hmph!" Kenta said.

"Who are you hmphing? Why am i the bad guy all of a sudden?" Benkei asked. "I'm not your B-b-b-b-b-bell-b-b-b-boy!" He said as he kicked a log. The log flew at a bee hive and hit it. "Uh-Oh!" He then took off running as the bess chased after him. "Why me?!"

"That's what you get for bugging the bees." Kenta and Madoka said while dancing. They then felt a sharp pain in their feet. "Ow! Foot cramp." They said as they fell on the ground.

Kyoya just sighed.

**-LATER-**

"Wow!" Everyone said as they looked at the sandwitches on the napkin.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Those look good!" Benkei said.

"Okay then. Lets eat." Madoka said.

"Alright. Here i go!" Benkei said as he grabbed a hand full of sandwitches.

"Huh?" Kenta and Madoka said.

"Benkei! You cant just take the ones with the ham!" Kenta said.

"I dont pay attention to details." Benkei said before putting the hand full of sandwhiches in his mouth.

"You have to eat the ones with the veggies too!" Madoka said.

"Hamhawk! Hamhawk!" Kenta said.

"There's still much ham left!" Benkei said.

"No there isn't! Will you just give it back?!" Kenta said.

"Would you give it up about the ham already!" Benkei said.

"Ham, ham, ham!" Kenta and Madoka said.

Kyoya, Sierra, Amber, Leo and Killua were watching the whole thing while each eating a sandwhich

"Oh brother." Sierra said.

"What a bunch of crazyness." Amber added.

"I know. I mean, can you believe them? Fighting over a bunch of ham sandwhiches?" Killua added.

"Amber, will you try calling Riku again, please." Leo said.

"There's no signal. We're out in the middle of the wilderness, remember?" Amber said.

"Oh yeah. Right." Leo said.

"Yell all you want, i'm bigger then you guys, so i have to eat more! Simple as that!" Benkei said.

"Then eat the ones with the veggies too!" Kenta said.

"Ah, veggies are for rabbits!" Benkei said.

"Madoka made those for all of us!" Kenta said.

"And i'm the biggest of all of us, so give me some room!" Benkei said.

"No way! I'll give you some room when you give me some ham!" Kenta said. "Caugh up the ham, Benkei!"

"No! You're not gettin it back!" Benkei said.

"AHHHHHHHH! Who cares about the ham, all the sandwhiches are gone!" Madoka said.

"Say what?!" Kenta and Benkei said.

"Benkei!" Kenta said.

"I didn't eat them all!" Benkei said.

"He did." Kyoya said.

"Huh?" Benkei and Kenta said.

Kyoya then pointed at something. It was a monkey, sitting on a branch in a tree, holding the sandwhiches while eating one.

"My sandwhich!" Kenta and Benkei said.

"I didn't make them for monkeys!" Madoka added.

"NOW WE HAVE NO FOOD!" Benkei and Kenta yelled. The two then glaired at each other.

"Goodby!" Benkei said.

"Whatever!" Kenta and Madoka said.

"Well, as long as we're spliting up, lets split up into groups. Benkei, you go with Kyoya, Kenta, you go with Madoka, and i'll go with Amber, Leo and Sierra." Killua said.

"Fine!" Madoka, Kenta and Benkei said. The gang then went their seperate ways into groups. Kyoya went with Benkei, Madoka went with Kenta, and Amber, Leo and Sierra went with Killua.

In the tree, someone pats the monkey on the head. "Hmm. So the friends part ways." Said the figure.

**-WITH MADOKA AND KENTA-**

"So bossy!" Kenta said.

"He doesn't know anything!" Madoka added.

"Hamhawker!" Kenta said.

Madoka: "Tell me about! Benkei is just..."

"A real pain! Bu-bu-bu-bull! Bull, bull! Bull uppercut!" Kenta said mocking Benkei.

Madoka laughed. "You sound just like him. That's perfect."

Kenta and Madoka sighed.

"But then again...he's not such a bad guy, right?" Kenta said.

"I know." Madoka added.

"He always thinks of his friends." Kenta said.

"He does help us a lot." Madoka said.

"Like, today. Coming to try and find Gingka." Kenta said.

"He didn't have to, but he's worried about Gingka like we are." Madoka said. "We'll make it up to him when we see him at Koma, right?"

"Makes sence. We'll try to get there first and suprise him." Kenta said.

"Booyah!" Kenta and Madoka said.

The figure was watching them in some bushes. "Gingka?"

**-WITH KYOYA AND BENKEI-**

Kyoya and Benkei were walking through some grass that came up to their chests.

"Unbelieveable! Those two! I get mad just thinking about them!" Benkei said.

"Not too smart." Kyoya said.

"I know." Benkei said.

"I'm talking about you. Getting worked up over unimportant things." Kyoya said. "What should you be doing right now, Benkei?"

Benkei: "Finding Gingka of course. But it's just that..."

"Then focus only on that, will you?! Or did you come all this way to have a picnic?!" Kyoya said. He then started to walk off.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." Benkei said.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyoya said.

**-WITH KILLUA AND THE OTHERS-**

Amber, Sierra, Leo and Killua were walking through the forest, and then they came to a stop. Up ahead of them was a 16 year old girl. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a black leather jacket that stoped at her upper back, with the sleeves roled up, violet red blouse, a red mini skirt, a pair of black skin tight pants and yellow high heel shoes. She also had on pink limonaid lipstick and pink limonaid eyeshadow.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Leo. We're on our way to see Gingka. These are my friends. This is Sierra."

"Hey." Sierra said.

"This is Killua." Leo said.

Killua nodded.

"And Amber." Leo said.

"Hey, how's it goin?" Amber said.

"We're trying to find our way to Koma Village." Leo said.

"Go back." The 16 year old girl said.

"Huh?" Leo, Amber, Killua and Sierra said.

"You're on privat property. You do not have permission to be here." The girl said.

"Hey, didn't you here him ask you what your name is? The least you can do is tell us that first." Killua said.

"I'm not telling you my name. And honostly, i have no desire to know yours either." The girl said.

Sierra: "What?! Listen you..."

"Hang on. Try not to get upset, okay?" Amber said as she put her left hand on Sierra's right arm.

"Didn't you hear her?" Sierra asked.

"Let me tell you one more time. Leave immediantly. You're on privat proporty. This is the Koma Village estate. No one enters without permission." The girl said.

"But my brother asked one of the guys at the train station where Koma Village was and he told us where to go to get there. He even told us take this path in order to get to the village." Leo said.

"But we, the gaurdien bladers of the village, didn't give you permission, did we?" The girl said.

"Well then how can we get permission to be here? We're Gingka's friends and we're all so worried about him." Leo said.

"Who knows?" The girl said.

"Huh?" The gang said.

"To be honost...there's never been a presedent." The girl said.

"So the only way in is to tresspass?" Leo questioned.

"Yes. It would appear so." The girl said.

"And no one has ever made it passed you?" Amber questioned.

"Well...i wouldn't say no one has." The girl said.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked.

"Well...there was this boy who came here earlier. He insisted on me letting him through, but i couldn't allow it. He told me he had to get to Koma Village and that it was important. But never the less, i still turned him down. It was then that he made a deal with me. If he could beat me in a bey battle, i would have to let him pass. We both launched our beys and the battle went on for quite some time. But in the end, it was the boy and his bey, Raikou, that came out on top. And i was the one that lost. So i honored our deal and let him cross the line." The girl said.

"What was the name of the boys bey again?" Amber asked.

"Raikou? The boy called himself the Legend of Thunder." The girl said.

"And did the boy tell you his name?" Amber asked.

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact, he did. His name was Riku." The girl answered.

"Riku? Riku's here?" Leo questioned.

"Yes." The girl said.

"What did he look like?" Amber asked.

"He was tall, had muscular arms, had silver shaggy hair and blue green eyes." The girl answered.

"That sounds like Riku to me." Killua said.

"But why would Riku be in Koma Village?" Sierra asked.

"Who knows?" The girl said. She then got out her bey and launcher. She put her bey in her launcher and aimed it at the gang. "Listen. I'm afraid this is as close as you're going to get. If you try to cross this line, I will remove you by force."

Leo then walked forward.

"Leo, wait." Killua said.

Leo stopped in his tracks. "Let me handle this." As soon as he got out his launcher, the girl speedly got hers out and launched her bey. The bey crash landed where Leo was standing, sending him flying back past Amber, Sierra and Killua. He landed on the ground.

"Leo!" Killua and Amber and Sierra gasped.

The girl's bey then returned to her hand.

"What's your problem?!" Killua asked the girl.

"What did you expect. I told you what would happen. But it seems your friend wasn't listening." The girl said.

"That's how you justefy attacking a 10 year old boy, is that it?" Killua asked.

"I did make myself very clear." Said the girl.

Killua then got out his launcher and put his bey in it. "If that's the way you want it!" He said before launching his bey, Kyrem.

"Wait, stop!" Amber said.

"Two can play at that game! Kyrem, use Ice-beam!" Killua ordered. Kyrem charged forward ready to shoot out its attack.

"Flaaffy, use thunderbolt." The girl said calmly. The pink and white bey known as Flaaffy turned into it's beast form as it charged forward. It hit both Kyrem and Killua, sending them both flying back. He and Kyrem were now lying on the ground. Flaaffy returned to the girls hand. She then walked over to Killua, put her bey in her launcher and aimed it at him. "Since this is your first time here, i'll let you off with a warning. But next time you wont be so lucky." She the put her launcher away. "Dont cross this line." She said before walking away.

**-WITH KENTA AND MADOKA-**

Kenta and Madoka were now crossing a very steep path on a tall mountain.

"Mdoka! Be careful!" Kenta warned.

"Y-you too." Madoka said.

"I sure hope this is the right path." Kenta said.

"Well it better be. After all we've been through to find it." Madoka said nervously.

"Dont look down." Kenta said. The path then gave way and Madoka started to fall. "Madoka!" Some more of the path gave way and Kenta started to fall too. However, before they could meet their end, they were saved by a teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes. The boy managed to catch them bothe before they hit the ground. Kenta and Madoka passed out when the boy caught them.

**-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

"Hello in there. Hello." Said the boy.

Madoka then opened her eyes.

"Madoka, are you alright?" Kenta asked.

Madoka then sat up. "I-i-remember fall off the cliff. (Gasp)! I've been saved! I'm so lucky!" She said as she jumped in the air.

"However, your luggage wasen't as fortunate." The boy said.

"Huh? Un-lucky!" Madoka said.

"Sorry about that." Kenta said.

"I-it's fine. I'm lucky to be alive. Very lucky." Madoka said. She then looked at the boy. "And who might you be?"

"He saved us after we passed out." Kenta said.

"Well thank you. I'm Madoka."

"I'm Kenta."

"My name is Hyoma. Part of my name is from a mountain. And part of it is from a monster. That's Hyoma."

"Part from a mountain?" Kenta questioned.

"Part of it from a monster?" Madoka added.

"That's right. Dont worry. I'm not an odd ball or anything. Hi." The boy known as Hyoma said.

"Hi." Kenta and Madoka said.

"Yeah. You're not strange at all, right?" Madoka said.

"Right." Kenta said.

**-WITH KILLUA AND THE GANG-**

Killua and the gang are now standing at a stream. Leo scooped up some water in his hands and splashed it on his face.

Killua also splashed some water on his face. "Oh, my face. What was with that girl?"

"Well you did launch your bey at her." Sierra said.

"You should know by now that i'm not half as level headed as you are." Killua said.

"Leo. It looked to me like she was holding back her true strength. What do you think?" Amber said.

"Yeah. You got that right. I dont think we've even seen the half of it." Leo said.

"Seriously? You think she took it easy on us?" Killua asked.

"If she really wanted to get rid of us, she could have simpley done it with that bey she has. But enstead, she decided to let us go with another warning. Why would she do that?" Amber wondered.

"Beats me." Sierra said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Leo asked.

"We're gonna have to find and regroup with the others. With any luck, i'm sure that one of the groups found another way into the village." Killua said.

"Huh? boy." Amber moaned.

**-WITH HYOMA, KENTA AND MADOKA-**

Hyoma, Kenta and Madoka were now walking through the forest.

"Koma Village? I've never heard of it. I've just come here to gather some mountain plants." Hyoma said.

"Oh, i see." Madoka said.

"That's nice." Kenta added.

"What sort of business do you have in this Koma?" Hyoma asked.

"Huh?" Kenta said.

"T-that is..." Madoka began. She and Kenta then looked at each other. "Well, we have to..."

"Have to find someone there." Kenta said.

"So you're looking for someone?" Hyoma asked.

"Mm-hmm. Very important." Kenta said. His stomache then growled. Kenta laughed.

"Kenta, Imbearassing." Madoka said. Her stomache then growled too.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm." Hyoma chuckled.

**-LATER-**

Hyoma was now standing near a stream full of fish. He looked and saw there was no one around. He then held up a bey in his hand.

**-WITH MADOKA AND KENTA-**

Madoka and Kenta were sitting on a log, waiting for Hyoma to come back. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"I dont know. What do you think?" Kenta asked.

"People, like, usually dont say stuff like that. Refering to his name as part mountain and part monster. That guy sure is different." Madoka said.

"Hm-hm. And saying "I'm not an oddball? That makes you seem like an oddball." Kenta said.

"No kidding." Madoka said. Minuets had passed by and Hyoma still hadn't returned. "He's not comming back."

"He said he wasn't going very far. I thought just probably had to go to the bathroom." Kenta added.

"Suddenly in a distence, water bursts into the air, scaring them both. Then something came toward them, making them hold each other in fear. When they looked, they saw Hyoma chuckling as he held a bag of fish.

"Hy-Hyoma?" Madoka said.

"Where did you go?" Kenta asked.

"Sorry about your wait. I got this food for you guys." Hyoma said.

"Huh?' Madoka said. Her and Kenta's stomechs started growling again.

Hyoma chuckled.

Later, they were eating the fish after cooking it over a fire.

"(Sighs)." Madoka and Kenta said.

"That was delicious." Kenta said.

"Thanks for the food." Madoka added.

"No problem." Hyoma said.

"But that was amazing. In such a short time, you were able to catch so many." Kenta said.

"Where is your fishing pole?" Madoka asked.

"Huh?" Hyoma said.

"How did you catch them?" Kenta asked.

"That doesn't really matter, now does it?" Hyoma said before laughing. "Do you really, really want to know that?"

Madoka and Kenta were a bit frighten.

"Never mind." Madoka said.

"We dont really care." Kenta said.

"Well then, we'll be on our way." Madoka said nervously.

"Thanks for all your help." Kenta added.

Kenta and Madoka began to walk away.

"From this point on there is no real path, and it is dark in the afternoon." Hyoma said. "There are poisoness snakes, wild boar and bears so are you sure you're gonna be okay out there by yourselves?"

"It doesn't matter!" Kenta said. "Nothing will stop us!"

"Huh." Hyoma said.

"We have to get to Koma Village. We're gonna find Gingka. No matter what!" Kenta said.

"Gingka. So that's the name of the person you have come looking for. This Gingka must be an important person for you guys to journey all the way to this dangerous mountain." Hyoma said.

"He is important!" Kenta said.

"He is our very important friend." Madoka added.

"His friendship must mean a lot to you. I'd love to hear more. If you're willing to tell me about your very important friend." Hyoma said.

"One day, Gingka appeared in our town." Kenta began.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Wha?!" Kenta gasped.

"The difference between winning and losing, is the blader's spirit." Gingka said as Pegasus returned to his hand. "Just dont forget that feeling."

**-NEXT FLASHBACK-**

"If you have the desire to win, you can do your best. No matter how diffecolt it is, Kenta." Gingka said to Kenta.

**-NEXT FLASHBACK-**

"A bey battle isn't about destroying your opponent. It's about creating friendship through battling together." Gingka said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"By beyblading with Gingka, we've been able to grow and improve. So now our friend, Gingka, has lost his confedence. Because he couldn't win against an old rival. It's our turn to help Gingka." Kenta said.

"But Gingka didn't want us to worry about him. He wanted to do it on his own. And so he left." Madoka added.

Kenta then squeezed his bey. "Why? Why didn't you trust us enough to understand? Why Gingka?" Kenta said, crying.

"I hope you find your friend, guys. I really do." Hyoma said.

"Huh?" Madoka and Kenta said.

"I'm really, really touched by your concern for your friend, Gingka. If you'd like, i'll guide you to a safer path to Koma Village." Hyoma said.

Later, Hyoma led them to a river. "There is a river up ahead. If you follow it down stram, you'll avoid the most dangerous root." Hyoma said.

Kenta then stopped to catch his breath. "Thanks because of your help..." He turned to face Hyoma, but found that he was no longer there. "Huh? He's gone."

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Madoka asked.

"He disappeared." Madoka and Kenta said.

**-WITH KYOYA AND BENKEI-**

"It's another dead end!" Benkei said.

"Quit your complaining. Lets find another way." Kyoya said.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! It's taking forever to get to Gingka's village!" Benkei said before kicking a stick, causing it to bounce off the rocky wall and land in bush. He and Kyoya looked and saw bee hive. "Not bees! Not again!"

"That kind of hurt." Hyoma said, poking his head out the bushes and rubbing it.

Benkei and Kyoya looked and saw Hyoma.

**-LATER-**

"You dont live on this mountain.?" Kyoya asked.

"No. I only came to collect honey." Hyoma answered.

"Honey!?" Benkei gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Hyoma asked.

"Nothing. I love bees." Benkei said.

"I guess that means you wouldn't know anything about Koma Village." Kyoya said.

"I'm sorry i cant be of any help." Hyoma said.

"Can i ask you a question?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure thing." Hyoma said.

"Have you run into anyone else on this mountain?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, like who?" Hyoma asked.

"Kenta and Madoka." Benkei said.

"I dont know." Hyoma said.

"How's he soppose to know their names?" Kyoya said.

"Good point. Good point. A cry baby about this tall, and a bossy boots girl about this height." Benkei said.

"No such luck, you guys. I havent seen anyone." Hyoma said.

"Okay then." Kyoya said.

Later, the three of them walked in front of a giant tree trunk that was blocking their path.

"Not again!" Benkei said.

"Too bad. A dead end." Hyoma said. "Should we turn around.

"We dont have to do that!" Benkei said as he took out his bey. "We'll bust our way through! If there's no path then make one yourself! Bust through! Bull upppercut!" He launched bull at the trunk, making it explode on contact. "How's that? Check out my bull's power."

"That's amazing. With your power combined with that ballance type bey, i bet no one can match you." Hyoma said.

Benkei laughed. "Yeah, you said it, brother. Now just follow me and bull."

Hyoma began to follow Benkei.

"You seem to know a lot." Kyoya said.

"About what?' Hyoma asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"About beys. Are you a blader too?" Kyoya asked.

"What's that? What are you talking about? I dont really understand." Hyoma said.

Benkei found his bey. "Oh, hey. There you are, Bull." He bent over to pick it up. However, he was enterupted when he saw a pile of logs shaking. "You've gotta be kidding. Bees cant move logs, can they?" A boar shoved the logs out of the way and chased Benkei. "Wild boar! Down, boy! Heal!" He said as he ran off screaming, drawing Kyoya and Hyoma's attention. Benkei climbed up a tree and held on for dear life as the boar started ramming the tree. "Man, i wish i had dark bull right now! No! Bad doggy!"

A glowing red bey came out of nowhere and cut down the tree, causing it to fall and scare away the boar.

"Benkei!" Kyoya said as he ran over to Benkei, who was holding on to the tree, not noticing the boar had ran off.

"I'm done for! Really done for!" Benkei said.

Kyoya noticed a bey flying towards a bush and landing in the hand of a mysterious person, who disappeared behind the bush. "What was that?"

"It's all over! Kyoya, the gig is up!" Benkei said.

**-WITH KENTA AND MADOKA-**

"This path's easier to walk on." Madoka said.

"Thanks to Hyoma. He told us where it was." Kenta said.

"He sure was a mysterious guy though." Madoka said.

"Oh, yeah. Suddenly disappearing like that?" kENTA SAID.

"Who's that?" Madoka and Kenta asked. They looked up ahead and saw Killua and the others.

"Killua, Amber, Sierra and Leo." Kenta said.

"Hey!" Came the voices of Madoka and Kenta. Killua, Amber, Leo and Sierra looked and saw Kenta and Madoka running up to them. "Hi!"

"Kenta! Madoka!" Sierra said. "So how have you been, guys?"

"We're just fine. And yourselves?" Kenta said.

"Okay, i guess. Have you guys had any luck on tracking down Koma Village?" Killua asked.

"No, unfortunately. How bout you?" Madoka asked.

"Nothing so far." Leo said.

"Well that's just great. Now what do we do?" Amber asked.

"Lets go find Benkei and Kyoya and see what they've come up with." Killua said.

"Right." Sierra said.

Leo then looked behind him and saw Kyoya and Benkei with some other boy. "You guy, look there! Up ahead!" Leo said. Everyone looked and saw Kyoya and Benkei with some other boy.

"Benkei. Kyoya. And..." Kenta looked and saw that the boy that was with Kyoya and Benkei was none other then...

"Huh? Hyoma? Why's he there?" Madoka questioned.

"Hahahaha! I dont know how, but i was saved." Benkei said.

"The boar was scared off when that tree accidently fell. Talk about a lucky break." Hyoma said.

"Yeah, i get it!" Benkei laughed.

"Why's he lying?" Kyoya thought to himself.

"Hey!" Shouted six voices. Kyoya, Benkei and Hyoma looked to see Kenta, Madoka, Killua, Amber, Sierra and Leo running up to them. "Hi!" Kenta, Madoka, Killua, Amber, Sierra and Leo all said as they ran up to them.

"Kenta! Madoka!" Benkei said. "So how have you been, guys?"

"Well, Benkei. And you?" Kenta asked. He and Benkei laughed.

"So...we meet again." Hyoma said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip earlier." Kenta said.

"Yeah. It really helped us out." Madoka added.

Hyoma chuckled.

"What's that? You guys know each other?" Benkei asked.

"Yeah. He's the one who showed us how to get to this path." Kenta said.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Amber said.

"He did." Madoka said.

"Sorry, guys. About taking off so suddenly before. I got destracted because i found out rair mountain plants." Hyoma said.

"What kind of plants?" Kenta asked.

"Oh. A mountainy one." Hyoma said.

Kyoya then remembered what Hyoma said earlier.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"No such luck, you guys. I havent seen anyone." Hyoma said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"That's not what he said before." Kyoya said.

"Well, should we get going then? I can show you the fastes root." Hyoma said.

"That's awfuly good of you." Sierra said.

"That would be great." Benkei added as he and the rest of the gang followed Hyoma.

"What is he up to?" Kyoya thought to himself.

The gang followed Hyoma through the forest.

"Just wait, Gingka. We're coming. I know you'll be there in Koma Village. I just know it." Kenta thought to himself.

"Hang in there, Riku. We're on our way." Amber thought.

Kyoya's thoughts: "Hyoma? Who is this guy anyway? You just happen to run into all of us? A coincedence? I dont think so."


End file.
